Card Captors Sakura: Viajando a un nuevo mundo
by Vanessa Li Potter
Summary: Oscuros acontecimientos se ciernen en la comunidad mágica desde el regreso de Voldemort. Sin embargo, las cosas no son como parecen y miembros de la Confederación Internacional de Magos deciden intervenir. Gracias Akane!
1. La Sala de Aislamiento

**Esta es una historia que escribía hace ya un tiempo, a penas llevo el primer capítulo, pero si en verdad les gusta la seguiré escribiendo (sin dejar que interfiera con la de La misión de los elementales)**

**Es un Crossover entre Harry Potter y Sakura Card Captors, por lo que los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a Clamp, aunque la pequeña Regina y Ady son de mi loca imaginación.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, y me gustaría mucho saber su opinión (sin ella no sabré si seguir escribiendo o no)**

**1.- La Sala de Aislamiento**

La Sala de Aislamiento era la última prueba que las personas tenían que pasar antes de formar parte de la familia Li, la más importante en el Oriente tanto económicamente como… mágicamente.

La prueba consistía en estar un año entero dentro de una habitación, completamente solo y sin posibilidad de comunicarse con cualquiera del exterior, para probar tu valor y perseverancia; esta era la prueba más importante, y la que tendría que realizar Sakura Kinomoto para poder ser aceptada como la futura líder del clan.

"No voy a permitir que lo hagas, no es necesario, no tienes porque…"

"Si, lo tengo, quiero ser tu esposa Syaoran, y si para eso tengo que estar un año lejos de ti y de mi familia, lo haré. No quiero llegar a ser un estorbo para ti, quiero demostrar que soy…"

"Ya lo has demostrado, mi madre te aceptó desde el momento en que te vio por primera vez, e incluso ella misma dice que es un protocolo, que si por ella fuera no lo tendrías que realizar…"

"Exacto Syaoran, si quiero ser parte de esta familia tengo que hacerlo, ya no soy una niña, tengo 16 años y creo que soy lo suficientemente capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones."

"Sakura, por favor, piénsalo…"

"Ya lo hice, y decidí que lo haré… por ti, para demostrarte que en verdad me mereces."

"Eso es algo que no tienes que demostrar, yo soy el que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti, tienes que superar distintas pruebas para estar conmigo, eso no es justo, yo soy el que no te merezco."

"Esas pruebas las hago porque te amo, porque quiero estar contigo, además de que solo será un año, es poco tiempo comparado con lo que estaremos juntos" le dijo con una sonrisa

"Está bien"

"Me alegro que estés de acuerdo, porque ahora necesito de que me ayudes a convencer a Tomoyo, Toya, Kero, Yue, no creo que Kaho, Yukito y Eriol sean un problema, pero por si acaso también hay que hablar con ellos"

"No me metas en esto, fue tu decisión" le dijo en un tono serio

"Por favor" le insistió ella realizando un pequeño puchero que terminó por convencer al joven

"Está bien, pero les diré que al principio yo tampoco quería y que prácticamente me amenazaste si no te dejaba"

"¡Syaoran!"

Y de eso, ya había transcurrido todo un año. Syaoran se encontraba impaciente deambulando por toda la casa, tratando de aguardar hasta el momento en que ella saldría de la habitación, que desgraciadamente no llegaría hasta dentro de cinco horas.

"Syaoran, con moverte por todos lados no harás que el reloj se adelante" dijo una joven que llevaba persiguiéndolo por horas

"Lo sé Meiling" respondió en un tono resignado y sentándose finalmente en uno de los sillones de la casa "lo sé"

"Deberías de hacer algo un poco más productivo, tal vez eso ayude, tratar de hacer más cómoda su salida probablemente calmará su impaciencia"

"Si, pero que puedo hacer, ya le compré cientos de regalos, todos los que sabían de esto vendrán para recibirla, he planeado un fiesta, después la llevaré a cenar¿qué más puedo hacer?"

"Mmm… en verdad has hecho todo, así que creo que eso no es lo que te preocupa, se que eres ansioso e impaciente, pero no a ese límite, habla"

"Yo… yo no tengo nada oculto Meiling, no se de que me hablas"

"Eso solo quiere decir que si, habla"

"Me preocupa, la situación en la que estaremos cuando salga"

"Eso es simple, se comenzarán a realizar los preparativos de la boda, que se efectuará en un año"

"No me refiero a eso, quiero decir, a la situación en la que está el mundo ahora que tomemos las riendas de la familia y formemos parte de la Confederación en lugar de mi madre"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Tu sabes que el mundo mágico está principalmente regido por un grupo de magos"

"Si, la Confederación Internacional de Magos"

"Me enteré de algo, algo que mi madre no quería que supiera"

"¿Algo tan grave¿qué ha ocurrido?"

"Asesinaron a uno de los miembros"

"¿Qué? Pero¿cómo? Según tengo entendido – y por muy buenas fuentes – la Confederación está integrada por los mejores magos, por eso es por lo que tu y Sakura pronto ingresarán, además de que Hiragisawa también es un miembro"

"Si, eso es lo que le preocupa a todos, la situación en Occidente se está tornando muy oscura"

"¿La situación en Occidente¿qué está ocurriendo y por qué no lo sabía?" Syaoran sonrió levemente ante lo último

"Los miembros de oriente no habían querido que nos enteráramos debido a que todavía no parecía algo grave, ya que no nos había afectado hace 20 años, pero ahora"

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Hay un mago oscuro que desde hace cincuenta años está tratando de limpiar al mundo de lo que el llama 'sangre sucia'"

"Explícate"

"Magos o hechiceros nacido de personas sin habilidades mágicas"

"Algo así como Sakura"

"Sakura es un tipo extraño, ahora que me pongo a reflexionar, sus dos padres tenían poderes, pero ninguno venía de familia mágica, tal vez a ella se le podrá denominar mestiza"

"Entonces como yo"

"No, tu eres una squib"

"¿Una qué?"

"Una squib, un persona nacida de familia mágica, pero sin poderes, pero olvidémonos de eso" dijo al ver que Meiling se disponía a decir algo más "lo que estoy tratando de decir es que el quería un mundo en el que solo hubiera sangres puras, o, solo personas con poderes mágicos"

"Está loco si cree que lo va a conseguir"

"Pues, lo está haciendo"

"¿Qué? Acaso no hay nadie que lo detenga"

"Si, uno de ello era el mago que fue asesinado, también hay una organización que se encarga de capturar Mortífagos – los seguidores del mago del que te estoy hablando – conocida como la Orden del Fénix, además de…"

"Pues parece que sabes mucho sobre un tema del que se supone no deberías estar enterado" dijo una voz ingresando a la sala

"¡Hiragisawa!" exclamaron los dos Li al unísono poniéndose de pie

"Es un placer volver a verlos"

"Igualmente" respondió Meiling aún sorprendida "perdona por no recibirte de manera apropiada, es solo que no te esperábamos hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas"

"Pues, decidí adelantarme un poco, y creo que llegue en el mejor momento"

"Si, sirve que me pones al tanto de la situación"

"No debías de enterarte de nada por lo menos hasta que Sakura saliera de la Sala de Aislamiento, pero como siempre, ninguno de los dos encaja con el destino, por eso están hechos tal para cual"

"Muy gracioso Eriol, ahora, habla"

"Está bien, pero no lo sabes de mi" Syaoran solo asintió y se sentó nuevamente "el mago del que estaban hablando es conocido como Lord Voldemort, el elegido para detenerlo es Harry Potter" dijo mientras de sentaba al mismo tiempo que Meiling "la Confederación está muy preocupada. El miembro que fue asesinado se llamaba Albus Dumbledore y era el director de la escuela de magia en Inglaterra"

"¿Una escuela de magia¿para qué necesitan una escuela de magia?" preguntó Meiling extrañada

"No estoy seguro, aunque no es el único lugar en el mundo, en otras partes se encuentran escuelas de…"

"¿Podríamos continuar con el tema que nos atañe por favor?

"A mi me interesa esto"

"¿Qué le parece si después le cuento todo Señorita Li?"

"Si al amargado no le molesta"

"¡Meiling!"

"Bien, como les iba diciendo, Albus Dumbledore fue asesinado a pesar de que se le consideraba el único mago al que Voldemort temía, lo que dejó consternados a todos los miembros de mundo mágico, que están empezando a temer lo peor, aunque todavía tienen su rayito de esperanza" dijo sonriendo al ver las caras extrañadas de los chinos

"¿Mataron a quien podría ser su héroe y esas personas aún tienen esperanzas?"

"No, te equivocas, el no era su héroe¿no es así Eriol, tu mismo lo dijiste, el elegido es ese tal Harry Potter"

"Exacto, pero el pobre solo tiene diecisiete años"

"¡Y eso qué! Sakura y yo teníamos diez cuando tuvimos que capturar las cartas Clow y ella tan solo tenía once cuando tuvo que cambiarlas, a tan solo esa edad nos convertimos en unos de los magos más poderosos, la edad no tienen que ver en nada con…"

"Lo sé Syaoran, pero el no ha tenido la misma educación mágica que ustedes, cuando ustedes estaban haciendo todo eso el ni siquiera sabía que era mago – una historia que te contaré después – además de que allá la educación es por niveles, y el no tiene el necesario para enfrentarse a un mago como lo es Voldemort"

"Entonces¿cómo es que la Confederación lo considera el Elegido cuando el pobre no puede hacerlo"

"Pues, tenemos una idea, pero esa no te la puedo decir hasta mañana"

"Y me alegro de que se detenga ahí Su Excelencia Hiragisawa, Reencarnación de Clow"

"Ya tenía el presentimiento de que estaría escuchando en la puerta Su Excelencia Ieran, Líder del Clan Li"

"No esperaba menos de usted"

"¿Porqué tanta formalidad tía?" preguntó Meiling algo desconcertada

"Es el protocolo, pero como supongo que Syaoran y usted serán familia no será necesario entre ustedes"

"Eso espero, y también que no mencione a los demás miembros de la Confederación de lo conversado aquí"

"Ya era hora de que se enteraran de todas maneras, aunque me alegro que detuviera ahí la conversación ya que en poco tiempo arribarán los aviones de nuestros invitados, tal vez eso calme tus ansias hijo"

"¡Madre¿Pues desde hace cuanto tiempo llevaba escuchando?"

"Lo suficiente, ahora apresúrense"

"¡Hai!"

   

"¿Hola¿Hay alguien aquí¿Se supone qué este es un lugar privado, no puede haber nadie aquí adentro, por favor muéstrese" decía una voz preocupada "¿Hola?" el ruido de había detenido, pero nadie había pasado a su lado rumbo a la puerta, y era una habitación llena de tanta magia que nadie podía aparecerse o desaparecerse dentro "Carta, ayúdame a encontrar al ser, persona u objeto que hizo ese ruido¡Shadow!" dijo la joven tomando la carta y concentrando su poder en ella.

La figura de la carta se comenzó a desplazar por la inmensa habitación hasta llegar a un rincón, donde había la figura de una niña, de no mas de cinco años sentada, hablando con lo que parecía ser una pequeña ave.

"Shhh… Ady, no hagas ruido, no podemos permitir que nos encuentren hasta que lo encontremos"

"Hola pequeña¿quién eres y como llegaste aquí?

"Ya ves, ya nos descubrieron, si nos lastiman será por tu culpa"

"Pequeña, nadie te hará daño, y ¿qué haces hablando con una paloma?

"Ella es Ady, mi mascota, es un águila pequeña, fue lo único que ese señor me dejó traer antes de enviarme aquí."

"¿Y quién es él?"

"No lo sé, no lo vi y no me dijo su nombre, solo escuché que dijo que me escondiera hasta encontrar al Elegido"

"Ah… ¿Eres inglesa verdad?"

"Sip¿tu no?"

"No yo soy de Japón, aunque en este momento nos encontramos en un cuarto especial en Hong Kong, soy Sakura Kinomoto"

"Mucho gusto Sakura, yo soy Regina Larsen" dijo la pequeña poniéndose finalmente de pie dejando que la Maestra de las Cartas la pudiera observar. Era una niña muy linda, tenía el cabello entre castaño y pelirrojo, y unos ojos azules muy profundos, tanto que parecía que podían ver dentro de ti "Y… ¿qué es este lugar?" dijo mientras tomaba a Ady y comenzaban a caminar

"Se le conoce como la Sala de Aislamiento"

"¿Eso quiere decir que hiciste algo muy malo y te encerraron aquí para que estés solita?" dijo la pequeña dando un hacia atrás

"No, es solo que tenía que estar aquí un tiempo, para poder pasar una prueba y poder casarme con mi prometido"

"Oh… que bueno, ya decía yo que tenías una cara tan linda como para ser alguien malo"

"Gracias"

"¿Y porqué tienes que pasar una prueba para casarte?"

"Porque el pertenece a una familia muy poderosa"

"Ah… ¿y el es muy guapo?"

"Pues, no lo había pensado, pero por la mirada que le dan otras mujeres yo supongo que si"

"¿Y te quiere mucho?

"Si"

"Que bueno, y que hay de tu familia"

"Pues, mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía tres años, y mi papá cuando tenía trece, tengo un hermano mayor que es muy posesivo y una cuñada a la que quiero mucho"

"Que lindo, yo no recuerdo a mi familia, solo me acuerdo que hace mucho tiempo un señor llegó a mi casa y lanzó muchos rayos verdes a mis papás y hermanos que hicieron que se quedaran dormidos, luego me llevó a un enorme castillo donde a mi también me lanzó un rayo verde, después me desperté y me dio a Ady, dijo que era mi legado o algo así y me dijo que mis papás se habían ido muy lejos y que no me quisieron llevar, luego me dejo sola en ese lugar durante mucho tiempo mas, hasta que llegó otro señor y me dijo que buscara al Elegido y luego me envió aquí"

"¿El primer señor te dejó sola?"

"Bueno, no sola, me dejó con muchas criaturitas extrañas, creo que una se llamaba Trucky, ellos me cuidaban, pero no había ninguna persona, no tenía amigos"

"Puedo ser yo tu amiga, o algún miembro de tu familia"

"¿Serías mi mamá?" Sakura asintió con una sonrisa, aunque algo sorprendida por la proposición "¡Gracias!" gritó la niña emocionada y dándole un abrazo "Por cierto¿cómo podemos salir de aquí?"

"No podemos a menos que nos abran, que no será hasta…" Pero se detuvo al escuchar varios ruidos del otro lado y finalmente un clic que indicaba el término de esos terribles trescientos sesenta y cinco días

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bien, aquí termina, espero que les haya gustado así como espero también recibir su opinión.

Nos vemos en la próxima (o en la otra historia, como ustedes prefieran)

Ja ne!


	2. La Misión

**Porque ustedes lo pidieron, aquí está el capítulo dos. Muchas gracias a esas personas que me motivaron a escribir (sin eso no lo hubiera publicado).**

**Los personajes no son míos, aunque Rei (mi lindura y preciosura) si.**

**Disfruten, tal vez este está un poquito ligerito, pero es para poder ir uniendo las historias.**

**2.- La Misión**

La escena se tornó encantadora para todos los espectadores. En cuanto la joven Maestra de las Cartas salió de la habitación todos la comenzaron a abrazar, provocando las lágrimas de lo que es o será la enorme familia Kinomoto – Li.

"Sakura, mi pequeña flor de cerezo, te extrañé tanto" le dijo Syaoran besándola sin importarle que su futuro cuñado estuviera observando

"Yo también te extrañé mi querido Syaoran" le respondió ella con una sonrisa

"¿Qué les parece si dejamos un momento solos a la pareja mientras nosotros arreglamos ciertos detalles?" propuso Tomoyo feliz de poder volver a ver a su mejor amiga

"Esperen, yo… tengo que mostrarles algo" dijo Sakura reingresando a la habitación trayendo tras ella a la pequeña pelirroja "Ella es Regina Larsen, apareció dentro de la habitación hace poco tiempo" todo mundo la miró extrañado, especialmente Syaoran quien no entendía la razón por la que una niña de tan corta edad y con rasgos aparentemente occidentales estaría dentro de una de las habitaciones con más poder mágico.

"Hola… si creen que mi nombre es muy largo – es que a mi no me gusta – me pueden decir Rei, y está es mi águila, se llama Ady"

"Mucho gusto Rei, yo soy Eriol, ella es Tomoyo, él es Syaoran, ella es Nakuru, ella es Kaho, él es Toya, él es Yukito, éstos de aquí son Kerberos y Spinell-sun, ella es la Señora Ieran y ella es Meiling"

"Mucho gusto…" pero parecía que no se había podido aprender los nombres "Eri, Tommy, Syao, Naku, Kaho, Toya, Yuki, Kero, Spi, Ieran y Mei" dijo con una sonrisa que inmediatamente fue correspondida por todos

"Hola Pequeña" dijo Syaoran tomándola en brazos, haciendo sonreír a su prometida "te importaría ir con Eri, es que tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con Sakura"

"No te preocupes… el tío Eri se ve que es buena persona" dijo ella con una sonrisa

"¿Tío Eri? Ese es un lindo sobrenombre" dijo el susodicho tomándola en brazos "Vamos" todos comenzaron a alejarse, mientras que Sakura y Syaoran también se iban por su lado

"Te extrañé tanto" dijo el joven tomándola en sus brazos nuevamente

"Yo también" respondió para después darle un corto beso

"No sabes la angustia que pasé por el simple hecho de no verte"

"Creo que es la misma que yo sentí, pero las horas se pasaban rápido por la esperanza de que pronto podría estar en esta exacta posición"

"Además de que parece que no estuviste sola¿quién es la niña?"

"Rei… no lo sé, hace unas horas sentí su presencia y la comencé a buscar"

"No me explico como apareció en la Sala de Aislamiento"

"Me dijo que un hombre la había enviado, que le había dicho que nosotros le ayudaríamos a encontrar al elegido"

"¡Al Elegido!" exclamó sorprendido

"Así es¿acaso has escuchado sobre él?"

"Digamos que es algo que te tengo que platicar, pero la mejor persona para explicarnos esto son Eriol y mi madre"

"¿Ocurrió algo?"

"Ya te enterarás en un momento¿qué más te dijo Rei? Tal vez nos pueda ayudar"

"Solo me dijo que un día un hombre había llegado a su casa y había lanzado unos rayos verdes a sus padres y se habían quedado dormidos"

"¿Rayos verdes?"

"Si, no sé lo que puedan ser"

"¿Qué mas?"

"Pues, dijo que el hombre se la había llevado a otro lugar, que le había lanzado un rayo verde. Cuando despertó el hombre le había entregado a Ady diciéndole que era su legado y después se fue. Otro hombre llegó tiempo después y la envió aquí"

"No entiendo que pueda significar todo esto, porque aquí¿quién la envió?"

"Sería bueno que le preguntáramos como era el hombre, tal vez tu madre y Eriol lo llegaron a conocer"

"Tienes razón, además de que tiene que ser alguien muy poderoso para poder haberla enviado a través del campo de fuerza que cubre la Sala de Aislamiento"

"¿Me explicarás que ocurre ahora?"

"Está bien, te pondré al tanto mientras caminamos con los demás"

"Muchas gracias por haberlos traído, eso me hizo aún más feliz"

"Era lo menos que podría haber hecho por ti"

   

"¿Entonces usted es la mami de Syao?"

"Así es"

"¿Y Syao es el novio de mi mami?"

"¿Tu mami?"

"Sip, Saku es mi mami" contestó con una sonrisa

"Entonces si, Syaoran es el novio de tu mamá"

"Entonces¿Syaoran vendría siendo mi papi?"

"¿Qué!" exclamó Toya poniéndose de pie

"Toya¿tu qué eres de mi?"

"Él es el hermano mayor de tu mami" le dijo Kaho Mizuki acercándose

"Entonces el es mi tío¿tú que eres de mi Kaho?"

"Yo soy la esposa de Toya, por lo que soy tu tía"

"¡Qué bien! Tengo muchos tíos y tías, una abuelita y…¡Mami¡Papi!" exclamó corriendo cuando los vio entrar

"Esa es una linda forma de llamarnos" le dijo Syaoran mientras la alzaba

"Siento que la estamos consintiendo mucho" dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

"Es lo menos que se merece después de todo lo que ha pasado" le respondió Sakura acercándose a abrazarla

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Apareció en la Sala, al parecer fue secuestrada, no sé que les pudo haber pasado a sus padres"

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Eriol intrigado, con lo que Sakura se propuso a relatar nuevamente la historia

"Creo que es hora de hablar" dijo Ieran tornándose seria "Lira" al instante una joven entró a la habitación

"Si señora"

"¿Podrías llevarte a mi linda nieta a que coma un poco, creo que hay pastel en el refrigerador"

"Por supuesto señora" la joven la tomó en brazos

"¡Viva¡Pastel! Nos vemos al ratito mami y papi" dijo Rei mientras Lira la sacaba de la habitación

"¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a sus padres madre?" preguntó Syaoran sentándose con Sakura tomados de la mano

"Sus padres fueron asesinados" contestó Eriol

"¿Asesinados? Pero si lo único que recibieron fue…"

"Los rayos que ella describió son conocidos como la maldición asesina en occidente, el Avada Kedavra"

"¿En el occidente?" preguntó esta vez Toya

"Así es" contestó nuevamente la reencarnación, y se dispuso a contarles lo que ocurría

"Supongo que hay que llevar a Rei con ese tal Harry Potter, después de todo, el es el Elegido"

"No podemos estar seguros de que él sea la persona a la que se refiera Rei"

"Pero aún así vale la pena investigar"

"La situación se está tornando muy difícil en Inglaterra, es por eso por lo que urge que tomen parte del Consejo, en verdad se necesita de su ayuda"

"¿Cuándo partimos?" preguntó Sakura decidida

"Sabía que dirías eso, por eso es por lo que tengo boletos para viajar a Inglaterra mañana mismo" dijo Ieran "Incluso hice preparar ya sus maletas, lo único que tienen que hacer ahora es celebrar la salida de Sakura de la Sala de Aislamiento"

"Su excelencia Ielan, es usted demasiado persuasiva"

"Gracias madre"

"Yo aún tengo una duda¿qué ocurrió con la escuela mágica después de que Albus Dumbledore falleció"

"Cerró, aunque el Ministerio de Magia Inglés se está cuestionando si lo abren o no también" contestó la actual líder del Clan

"A decir verdad, ya han llegado a una resolución su Excelencia Ieran, era algo que esperaba comentarle cuanto antes, han decidido reabrir la escuela, pero los padres temen por la seguridad"

"Entonces, creo que tengo la solución perfecta para eso"

"Iré con usted para concertar la cita" dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras los demás los miraban sin entender

"Regresaré en un momento, Sakura, me alegro en verdad tenerte de vuelta" y salieron de la habitación sin dar explicaciones

"Me exaspera que Hiragisawa sea tan enigmático"

"Me sorprende que aún no te hayas acostumbrado amor" le dijo Sakura sonriente

"Creo que sería bueno celebrar tu regreso¿no crees monstruo?"

"¡No soy ningún monstruo!" después de todo, las cosas no cambian

"Me parece que se suspenderá su compromiso por un rato" les dijo Meiling cuando estuvieron cenando

"No creo que tenga porque ser así" dijo Syaoran volteando a ver sonriente a Toya

"Ya te lo he advertido mocoso, si te atreves a…"

"Calma Toya" lo calmó su esposa "Sakura ya ha demostrado ser alguien muy maduro, incluso va a ir a salvar a occidente, deberías de estar orgulloso"

"No estoy orgulloso de que esté con ese maldito mocoso" le contestó en un susurro, con lo que Kaho rió por lo bajo

"Sakura ¿qué hiciste mientras estuviste dentro de la habitación?"

"Estuve practicando mucho con las Cartas, así como con otro tipo de Magia, el resto del tiempo leía un poco, pero nada de eso me evitaba el pensar en todos ustedes Tomoyo, en verdad los extrañé"

"Nosotros también Sakura"

"¿Y qué hay de ustedes?"

"Pues Syaoran se la pasaba entrenando u ocupándose de las cosas del Clan, tu sabes, para disimular su ansiedad" dijo Meiling sonriente

"¿Y los demás?"

"No pasó mucho, excepto porque Tomoyo y Eriol finalmente son novios"

"¿En verdad?"

"¡Meiling!" exclamó la ojiazul sonrojada

"Me alegro tanto"

Las horas pasaron mientras todos se ponían al día. La cena transcurrió también sin novedades, mientras al mismo tiempo Eriol y Ieran parecía que tramaban algo.

"Mami, tengo sueño" le dijo la pequeña jalándola de un brazo

"¿Quieres que Syaoran y yo te acompañemos?" la pelirroja solo asintió "Vamos" los tres salieron del comedor

"Ahora que me pongo a pensar, Syaoran se vio forzado a cancelar la cena con Sakura por Rei" comentó Meiling observándolos

"En verdad parecen una linda familia" exclamó Tomoyo mientras los grababa

"Nunca perderás esa costumbre¿verdad amor?"

"No¿y tu no perderás la costumbre de tenernos intrigados todo el tiempo?"

"Es para mantener el suspenso" contestó Eriol

"Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir" dijo Kaho poniéndose en pie "Mañana será un viaje muy largo"

   

"¿Por qué Ady no puede venir conmigo?"

"Porque no se le permite viajar dentro del avión"

"Eso es injusto" contestó la niña en reproche

"Lo sé, pero podría incomodar a otros pasajeros" trató de calmarla Syaoran

"Está bien, aunque el segundo señor me dijo que no me separara de ella"

"¿Cómo era el segundo señor?" le preguntó Eriol asomando la cabeza por encima de su asiento

"Pues, era un señor chistoso, se veía que era muy viejito, y tenía una barba blanca muy larga, tenía unos lentes muy lindos que me dejó usar durante un rato, aunque me dolieron los ojos"

"¿Los lentes eran en forma de lunas?"

"Si, pero la luna estaba cortada a la mitad"

"Dumbledore…" susurró el ojiazul, mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos

"¿El director¿Crees que en verdad haya sido él?" preguntó Syaoran

"No lo sé, y no habrá manera de comprobarlo, aunque, si en verdad fue él, entonces el elegido si es Harry Potter"

"¿Por qué lo dices¿Qué tienen que ver el uno con el otro aparte de que Harry Potter estudiaba en el Colegio"

"Mucho, hay algo que Dumbledore siempre nos ocultó, algo que en varias ocasiones nos dijo que era la verdadera razón de porque Voldemort había intentado matarlo cuando solo era un bebe"

"Entonces, tal vez lo mejor sería hablar con él y explicarle todo" dijo Sakura

"Primero hay que averiguar bien como está todo, infiltrarnos en Hogwarts" sugirió Syaoran

"No se preocupen" dijo Eriol "ya tengo todo arreglado, aunque lo único que si les diré es que no menciones nada sobre sus verdaderas identidades, somos simples estudiantes de intercambio"

"No creo que mi hermano pase por un estudiante de intercambio, ni Yukito, Nakuru y Kaho"

"Nosotros no iremos con ustedes" contestó la ex profesora "Nos quedaremos en la mansión de Surrey, pero cualquier cosa, pueden llamarnos"

"Lo mejor sería que Rei también se quedara con ellos" dijo Tomoyo

"¿Por qué?" exclamaron Sakura, Syaoran y Rei al mismo tiempo

"Porque es muy peligroso a donde vamos" contestó Eriol "Además de que puede que Harry en verdad la conozca, no sabemos de donde viene en realidad"

"Está bien, pero en cuanto lo averigüemos iré por ella" exclamó Sakura

"De acuerdo"

"¿Qué hay de nosotros?" dijeron unas voces desde el bolso de Tomoyo

"Ustedes vendrán con nosotros" contestó Eriol "Spinel, explícale a Kero lo que tiene que hacer"

El transcurso en el avión finalmente terminó, y justo afuera dos limosinas con banderas extrañas los esperaban

"Aquí nos despedimos" dijo Yukito abrazando a Sakura

"Pórtate bien" le dijeron Sakura y Syaoran a Rei

"Yo quiero ir con ustedes"

"Nosotros también queremos que vengas con nosotros, pero no se puede, cuida a Toya y dile que no fastidie mucho a Yukito y Nakuru"

"Está bien" y los grupos finalmente se fueron en direcciones opuestas

"¿Tu sabes algo que yo no verdad?" le preguntó Tomoyo a Eriol en un susurro

"¿En referencia a qué?"

"Rei… hay algo que tu sabes sobre ella y no nos lo has querido decir, es por eso por lo que no la dejaste venir con nosotros"

"Tienes razón, pero no creo que Sakura y Syaoran estén preparados para saberlo, se encariñaron muy rápido con ella"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Cuando tenga la certeza, serás la primera en saber"

"Está bien"

"Llegamos" dijo la reencarnación de Clow al notar que el auto se estacionaba

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntaron todos

"Este es el Ministerio de Magia Inglés" todos lo miraron como si hubiera perdido la razón¿cómo iba a ser el Ministerio de Magia una simple cabina telefónica?

477477477477477477477477477477477477477477

Muchas gracias por leer la historia, y espero que lo sigan haciendo. En el próximo capítulo finalmente se conocerán el mundo HP con el mundo CCS, pero solo si recibo la misma motivación (no se preocupen, no soy quisquillosa, con un sólo review me basta)

Lamento haber quitado un poco a Rei de la historia, pero les aseguro que es para un fin mayor.

Y ahora, una pequeña encuesta para motivar a las masas:

1.- ¿Les gustaría que formara la pareja Ron/Meiling? (Soy 100 Harry y Hermione, lo siento)

2.- ¿Les gustaría que hubiera algún conflicto amoroso¿O preferirían que fuera pura acción? (excepto por las escenas T&E y S&S)

3.- Si tienen alguna sugerencia sore los horcruxes, serán espléndidamente aceptadas.

Y ahora si, Ja ne!


	3. El Ministerio de Magia

**Ya está de vuelta, y aquí está el capítulo tres dedicado a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer el fic.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**3.- EL Ministerio de Magia**

"¿Estás bromeando verdad?" preguntaron Sakura y Syaoran a la vez

"No"

"Vamos amor¿cómo una simple cabina telefónica va a ser el ministerio?" trató Tomoyo

"No es una simple cabina telefónica" respondió tratando de contener la risa "En realidad es un elevador que lleva al ministerio"

"¡Hubieras empezado por eso!"exclamó Meiling

"Lo siento…" respondió aún tratando de contener la risa

"Ya bueno, mejor dinos como usar este supuesto ascensor" intervino Syaoran antes de que Meiling se pusiera más molesta

"Está bien…" entró a la cabina, y los hizo entrar, por lo que quedaron bastante apretujados

"¿Ya llegamos?"

"Aún no Kero" respondió Sakura al verlo salir de la bolsa de Tomoyo

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó el guardián al notar a todos amontonados en semejante lugar

"En un elevador" respondió Eriol, quien se acercó al teléfono, el cual descolgó para después marcar los números "6... 2...4...4...2" susurró mientras los marcaba, para después escucharse la voz de la empleada del Ministerio

"Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia, por favor, decir su nombre y el motivo de su visita"

"Somos Tomoyo Daidouji, Meiling Li, Sakura Kinomoto, Syaoran Li y Eriol Hiragisawa, tenemos una cita con el Ministro de Magia"

"Visitantes de Ministerio, favor de tomar las identificaciones y colocarlas en un lugar visible" cinco identificaciones con el nombre y el motivo de la visita se deslizaron a través de la rendija del cambio, las cuales todos se colocaron a la altura del pecho, mientras que el elevador comenzaba a bajar, hasta detenerse en el Atrio

"Visitantes del Ministerio, pasen con el guardia de seguridad para examinar su varita, que pase un mágico día"

Salieron del elevador con cuidado. Eriol observaba como admiraban impresionados el lugar, para después dirigir su atención a la fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos

"Un momento" dijo Syaoran trayendo a todos a la realidad "¿Acaso dijo varita?"

"Así es, pero tengo la manera perfecta de que no haya ningún problema" Eriol se acercó al mago encargado de la revisión de las varitas, el cual instintivamente pidió la suya "Lo siento, pero no tengo varita" sacó una pequeña tarjeta, la cual en cuanto se la mostró el guardia se puso de pie y realizó una reverencia, con lo cual les indicó el elevador que los llevaría al despacho del Ministro

"¿Puedo ver la tarjeta?" preguntó Sakura

"Claro" dijo sacándola nuevamente y dándosela

**Su Excelencia, Eriol Hiragisawa**

**Reencarnación de Clow Reed**

**Miembro honorario del Consejo Internacional de Magos**

**Clase: 5**

"¿Clase?"

"Así es, a todos los magos, al salir de el Colegio, se les otorga una clase, para reconocerlos y saber sus facultades, es una tonta clasificación, pero marca mucha diferencia. La clase va aumentando conforme a lo que haga la persona"

"¿Cuántos magos hay de clase 5?" preguntó Tomoyo mientras entraban al elevador y Eriol indicaba el piso correcto

"Hasta hace unos meses sólo éramos cinco, aunque muy pronto seremos seis"

"¿Seis, a alguien más se le otorgará esa clasificación?" preguntó Syaoran

"Tal vez se refiere a Harry Potter" sugirió Sakura, mientras los demás los miraban sonrientes

"¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta?" les preguntó Meiling

"¿Cuenta de qué?"

"Eriol está hablando de ustedes" contestó Tomoyo

"¿Nosotros?" las carcajadas de los demás finalmente escaparon

"Por supuesto que si"

"Pero, no somos magos poderosos" exclamó Sakura, con lo que las risas aumentaron

"De todas maneras, con nosotros seríamos siete, no seis" dijo Syaoran un poco molesto

"Uno de esos magos era Dumbledore¿no es así?" preguntó Tomoyo

"Así es"

"Los otros dos son mi tía y tú, entonces¿quiénes son los que faltan?"

"Pues, digamos que…" pero se detuvo cuando el elevador finalmente se detuvo "creo que dejaré ese tema para después

"Eso es injusto" dijo Meiling molesta "siempre haces lo mismo" pero la reencarnación de Clow ya no la escuchaba, se había acercado a la persona en el escritorio

"Buenas tardes señorita, tengo una cita con el Ministro de Magia"

"No tengo registrada ninguna cita a esta hora"

"Claro que sí, si gusta revisar nuevamente, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa"

"Ya le dije que…"

"Y vengo del Consejo Internacional de Magos" dijo mostrando la credencial nuevamente

La secretaria abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, e instantáneamente se dirigió a la oficina del ministro, de la cual salió rápidamente.

"El Ministro los está esperando" los cinco jóvenes entraron sonrientes, para encontrar a un Rufus Scrimgeour de pie

"Un miembro del Consejo Internacional de Magos, es un placer conocerle señor"

"Muchas gracias Ministro, venía a hablar con usted de lo que la señora Ieran Li ya le había comentado"

"Ah si, comprendo que el Consejo ha decidido ayudar a la comunidad"

"Así es, y para eso nos han enviado" Scrimgeour observó a los jóvenes con detenimiento

"No estoy muy seguro que unos simples adolescentes podrían ayudarnos"

"Señor Ministro, éstos jóvenes" dijo señalando a Syaoran y a Sakura "están por tomar las riendas del Clan Li, así como de formar parte del Consejo y adquirir la clase 5, la cual tienen desde los 10 años" Scrimgeour abrió la boca asombrado

"Basta Eriol, no me gusta que hables así de nosotros" dijo Sakura un poco molesta "No quiero que se dude de nuestras habilidades, pero me hace sentir muy incómoda el que me hagan ver superior"

"Lo siento Sakura, no sé en que estaba pensando"

"Señor Ministro, nosotros hemos venido aquí por voluntad propia, y justo por eso tenemos la elección de irnos en cualquier momento, no quiero que me tenga miedo, así como tampoco quiero que me tenga admiración, simplemente apreciaría un poco de agradecimiento de su parte"

"Lo siento mucho Señora Li" Sakura y Syaoran se sonrojaron al instante "No fue mi intención ser desagradecido, es sólo que no estoy muy afín a ver personas tan poderosas y tan jóvenes al mismo tiempo"

"Creo que sería mejor que comenzáramos a tratar el asunto que nos trajo aquí" continuó Eriol "aunque la profesora McGonagall no haya llegado"

"¿Qué es lo que se planea, entiendo eso de infiltrarnos en Hogwarts como alumnos de intercambio" preguntó Sakura "pero, no sé exactamente que…"

"¡Scrimgeour!" exclamó una persona entrando precipitadamente, chocando con Sakura, pero sin darse cuenta

"Lo siento Señor Ministro, traté de detenerlo, pero, pues…"

"No te preocupes¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita Harry?"

"¡Ya estoy arto¿Qué no se cansa de estar diciendo mentiras?"

"Harry…" trató de llamar su atención una joven a sus espaldas

"¡Deje de estar diciendo mentiras¡Yo no estoy ayudando al Ministerio en nada!"

"Harry…" susurró nuevamente la joven, mientras un pelirrojo también comenzaba a intentarlo

"Al principio no me molestaba¡pero lo de hoy rebasó el límite!"

"Harry…" dijeron nuevamente los dos jóvenes detrás de él

"¡Yo sólo venía a presentar mi examen de aparición¡PERO EL QUE VENGA AL MINISTERIO NO IMPLICA QUE...!" Y arrojando el periódico en su cara " '¡EL ELEGIDO Y EL MINISTRO FINALMENTE SABEN LA MANERA DE ASESINAR A VOLDEMORT!'"

"¡HARRY!" gritaron nuevamente los dos jóvenes, con lo que finalmente consiguieron llamar su atención

"¿Qué ocurre Hermione?" preguntó volteando y normalizando su tono de voz, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue que le señalaron a Sakura y los demás. Harry abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, y se sonrojó especialmente al ver a Sakura sonriendo a pesar de haberla aventado "Este... yo... esperaré afuera, lamento mucho la intromisión" y salió del lugar seguido por sus amigos

"Creo que ya podemos continuar" dijo el Ministro como si nada hubiera ocurrido

"Sigan sin mi, tengo que hacer una cosa" dijo Sakura saliendo en dirección ha donde habían ido Harry, Hermione y Ron

"¿Ocurre algo?" le preguntó Hermione

"¿Tu eres Harry Potter, no es así?"

"Mira, y si lo soy que" dijo respondió el susodicho usando un tono de vozde molestiasin darse cuenta

"Me alegro de conocerte, soy Sakura y vengo del extranjero, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti"

"¿Qué soy él elegido¿Qué salvaré a la Comunidad Mágica¿O acaso te refieres a El Niño que Vivió?"

"No" contestó sin darle importancia al tono que estaba usando "Me refiero al joven admirable que ha pasado por muchas cosas, ese joven que ha hecho todo lo que puede por ayudar a las personas, me refiero a Harry Potter, no a cualquiera de los otros sujetos de los que hablas" Harry se sonrojó nuevamente al escuchar sus palabras

"¿Así que vienes del extranjero?" preguntó Hermione tratando de romper el silencio, Sakura asintió "Eso es extraño, no creí que alguien vendría aquí en medio de una guerra"

"Pues, mi familia decidió mudarse, entraré a Hogwarts para concluir mis estudios"

"Eso es aún más extraño, no creí que padres ingresaran a sus hijos después de la muerte de Dumbledore"

"Pues, mi familia es un poco extraña, digamos que preferimos un poco el peligro"

"No sé porque no te creo" Harry y Ron la miraron sorprendidos, trataron de decir algo, pero su amiga se los impidió

"Eso es normal" dijo Sakura sin prestar atención "con todo lo que está pasando uno no puede confiar en nadie"

"Entonces¿cómo quieres que confiemos en ti?"

"Porque yo lo hago" dijo una voz acercándose

"¡Profesora McGonagall!" exclamaron los ingleses sorprendidos de verla en ese lugar

"Usted debe de ser Sakura, es un placer conocerle"

"El placer es mío, he escuchado muchas cosas sobre usted"

"Yo he escuchado también muchas cosas sobre usted¿y los demás?"

"Están en el despacho del Ministro afinando detalles, usted sabe"

"Comprendo, lamento haber llegado tarde, pero me entretuve arreglando unas cuantas cosas sobre la seguridad del castillo" Ron, Harry y Hermionde observaban la escena sin comprender

"¿Qué medidas van a implementar?" preguntó Hermione

"Eso es algo de lo que se dará cuenta cuando llegue por allá Srita. Granger, bien, creo que entraré antes de que el Ministro arruiné mis planes" y se alejó

"¿Qué cosas tienen qué arreglar el Ministro, la directora y las personas que te acompañan?" le preguntó Ron

"Pues, sobre nuestro ingreso a Hogwarts, así como mucho papeleo"

"Entiendo"

"Entonces que Hermione¿has decidido tomarme confianza?"

"Pues, eres de nuestra edad, por lo que no creo que sepas mucha magia poderosa, en dado caso serías una espía, pero ha decir verdad, no lo creo"

"Muchas gracias"

"No hay porque"

"¿Y qué hay de ustedes?"

"Pues, Hermione es la inteligente del grupo, si ella confía, yo no tengo razones para no hacerlo" contestó Ron, Harry sólo sonrió, pero eso le valió como respuesta

"¿De dónde vienes?"

"Nací en Japón, pero actualmente vengo de Hong Kong"

"¿Dónde te quedarás hasta el ingreso a Hogwarts?"

"Aún no estoy segura, uno de los que vienen conmigo tiene una casa en las afueras de Surrey, tal vez ahí"

"Te equivocas Sakura, iremos a otro lado" dijo una voz a sus espaldas

"¡Eriol! No me asustes así"

"Lo siento Sakura"

"¿Dónde nos quedaremos?" preguntó Syaoran

"Pues, nos han invitado a una fiesta, así como a pasar el resto de las vacaciones con ellos"

"¿No será mucha molestia?" preguntó Tomoyo

"Yo también lo pensé, pero ahí será mejor"

"Entiendo"

"Oh, lo siento, Harry, Ron, Hermione, permítanme presentarles a Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling y Syaoran"

"Un placer" dijeron todos

"Sakura¿recuerdas como aparecerte?" le preguntó Eriol

"Pues, hace ya mucho tiempo que no lo hago, pero creo poder hacerlo"

"Estupendo, pero por si acaso no llevarás a nadie"

"Gracias por tu confianza Eriol" respondió con una sonrisa "Nos veremos después" les dijo Sakura a Ron, Harry y Hermione mientras Eriol le daba un papel con las coordenadas, para después desaparecer

"Dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin aparecerse" comentó Hermione después de unos segundos, pero ni Harry ni Ron parecían estarle prestando atención

"Las tres eran muy bonitas" dijo Ron finalmente, mientras Harry solo asentía

"¡Oh por Dios!" exclamó Hermione molesta "¿Eso es en todo lo que piensas?"

"No" respondió el pelirrojo "También pienso que ojalá y los otros dos no sean nada de ellas"

"¿Qué hay de ti Harry? Porque parece que Won-Won no tiene una gota de cerebro en la cabeza" Ron le lanzó una mirada furiosa mientras Harry la volteaba a ver

"Se me hizo extraña la actitud de la Profesora McGonagall, parecía que le tenía cierta clase de respeto, no como alumna, sino como bruja"

"Vaya, hasta que al fin alguien más a parte de mi demuestra tener sentido" más miradas furiosas "Algo hay de extraño en ellos, y créanme que lo voy a descubrir"

"¿Por qué siempre tiendes a buscarle lo malo a todas las personas?"

"¡Porque soy precavida! Pero de todas maneras, no creo que sean malas personas"

"Pero aún así no confías, eso es considerarlas malas"

"¡Mira Won-Won…!" Harry sonrió mientras desaparecía rumbo a la Madriguera, lo cual hicieron sus amigos después de unos segundos

"¿Qué esperas a entrar?" le preguntó Ron mientras se disponía a abrir la puerta

"Nada, solo tengo un extraño presentimiento"

"No te preocupes Harry, la Madriguera es uno de los lugares más seguros" le tranquilizó Hermione

"No es eso"

"Tengo hambre" dijo el pelirrojo abriendo la puerta, para quedarse paralizados ante lo que descubrieron

"Parece que nos volvemos a ver, y más pronto de los que esperaba" dijo una muchacha observándolos con una sonrisa

-----------------------------------------------------

Aquí acaba el capítulo 3, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, así como a los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia.

Ya se irán dando cuenta de las cosas, especialmente de todo lo que tiene que ver tanto Sakura, como Rei.

Los Horcruxes han sido decididos, y como se habrán dado cuenta, también van a comenzar los conflictos amorosos.

Ahora, solo quiero hacerles una última pregunta… ¿Qué nombre le debería de poner a un mago poderoso que puede cambiar la historia?

Nos vemos en la próxima… Mata ne!


	4. Familiarización

**4.- Familiarización**

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" exclamó Ron sorprendido

"Así que es tu casa, lo siento mucho, no estaba enterado" se disculpó Eriol

"Eso aún no responde la pregunta" dijo Hermione extrañada

"Vamos chicos, no sean así" dijo la Sra. Weasley "esperaba que se llevaran un poco mejor, pero parece que ya han tenido una confrontación"

"No es eso" habló Harry finalmente "Es sólo que nos extraño verlos aquí"

"Oh, ya entiendo" dijo la matriarca Weasley sonriente "lamento mucho no habérselos dicho antes, pero la Profesora McGonagall me había comentado que unos alumnos llegarían y yo propuse que vinieran aquí, después de todo la casa está vacía por los preparativos con los preparativos de la boda"

"¿Vacía?" preguntaron los tres a la vez

"Veo que también me había olvidado decirles eso, la boda será el último día antes de que regresen al Colegio, y sólo se hará la ceremonia en el Ministerio, no habrá fiesta, por lo que sólo seremos los más cercanos, y claro, nuestros nuevos invitados"

"Pero aún así…" dijo Ron quien aún no comprendía el termino 'vacía'

"Bill se estará hospedando con Fred y George en su departamento, le queda mucho más cerca, Charlie no llegará hasta ese día, y Fleur está con sus padres en un hotel"

"Ahora entiendo…"

"Pero aún así espero que no les moleste"

"Por supuesto que no" respondió Hermione tomando asiento "así nos iremos conociendo mejor" lanzó una mirada perspicaz al grupo, mientras que Tomoyo sonreía

"¿Dónde está Ginny?" preguntó el pelirrojo mientras tomaba asiento junto con Harry

"En su habitación, está algo impaciente puesto que las listas de útiles llegarán mañana"

"Así que está nerviosa por los TIMOs" susurró Hermione sonriente "Me alegro de que nosotros no supimos que llegaban hasta ese mismo día"

"¿TIMOs?" preguntó Meiling finalmente entrando a la conversación

"Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria, son ciertos exámenes que se hacen al final de 5to año, para saber que tanto has aprendido, además de que te ayudan a elegir lo que podrías llegar a estudiar al salir del Colegio" respondió la castaña

"Pobre" dijeron Sakura y Syaoran al mismo tiempo

"Supongo que entrarán a nuestro año, así que tendrán que realizar los EXTASIS, EXámenes Terribles de Alta Sabiduría e Invocaciones Secretas, éstos son requeridos para poderr elegir algún trabajo"

"¿Cómo son los exámenes?" preguntó Tomoyo

"Se dividen en la parte práctica y la parte teórica, y para ambos se necesita ser muy bueno para poderr sacar una calificación aprobatoria"

"¿Prácticos?" exclamaron Meiling y Tomoyo asustadas

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Harry al notar su semblante

"Es que…" ninguna podía hablar

"Tuvimos un pequeños accidente en el camino" explicó Eriol "nuestras varitas se rompieron"

"Eso es terrible, y lo peor es que ya no está Ollivander" exclamó la Sra. Weasley "pero no se preocupen, nos las arreglaremos para conseguirles varitas nuevas"

"Eso no es lo que nos preocupa" dijeron Meiling y Tomoyo en voz baja, por lo que sólo Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran pudieron escucharlas

"¿Qué materias cursaban en su antigua escuela? Me gustaría saber que clases compartiremos" Hermione les miraba intrigada, mientras que la sonrisa de Tomoyo se acentuaba más

"El sistema en Hong Kong era muy diferente" respondió Syaoran "no se presentaba mas que un examen y eso era al final de la escuela, por lo que cursábamos todas las materias" todos lo voltearon y soltaron un pequeño suspiro que nadie más notó

"Entiendo, pero no podrán hacer eso en Hogwarts, son demasiadas materias, tendrán que elegir"

"Entiendo" dijo Sakura "Supongo que sería bueno que nos repartiéramos un poco, digo, para aprender de todo"

"Esa no es mala idea" comentó Eriol

"Me gustaría haber podido usar esa táctica con éstos" dijo Hermione lanzando una mirada de molestia a sus, quienes no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa

"Entonces¿qué materias hay?" preguntó Meiling

"Pues… Astronomía…"

"A esa deberías de ir tu Sakura" Tomoyo le sonrió

"Si, sería bueno"

"También está Cuidado de Criaturas…"

"Esa creo que te convendría a ti Syaoran" le dijo Eriol, recibiendo una mueca

"Yo también quiero asistir, vendría muy útil" dijo Sakura

"Pues… la clase la imparte Hagrid y… tal vez podría resultar peligroso" dijo Ron

"¿Peligroso?"

"Pues, digamos que Hagrid tiene la fascinación por criaturas no muy agradables" respondió Harry "Algo… peligrosas"

"Pero aún así, sería muy útil" dijo Sakura "No importa si las criaturas son peligrosas"

"Pues, si es lo que quieres" dijo Hermione en un suspiro "Otra materia es Encantamientos, a esa asistimos los tres"

"¿Qué opinan?" preguntó Syaoran

"Pues… creo que nosotras pasamos" respondió Tomoyo, mientras Meiling asentía

"Yo la tomaré" dijo la Maestra de las Cartas

"Yo también"

"¿Tu?" le preguntaron Meiling y Syaoran a la vez

"Si, no le veo lo malo" Sakura y Tomoyo sonrieron

"Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es una que todos deberían de tomar" dijo Harry "aunque eso si, los Maestros en su mayoría han sido pésimos"

"Supongo que seremos los mismos tres de Encantamientos" respondió Sakura

"¿Ustedes no?" les preguntó Ron a Tomoyo y Meiling

"No te preocupes, nos pondremos al corriente luego, pero no creo que debamos tomarla" respondió la ojiazul

"Está bien… Adivinación es otra" dijo Ron mientras Hermione suspiraba

"¿No crees en la Adivinación Hermione?" preguntó Sakura

"No, aunque a veces se pueda dar" respondió ante la mirada de Harry "Pero aún así, no creo que sea una ciencia acertada"

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó nuevamente la ojiverde. Hermione abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, no era una pregunta que se esperara

"Pues… porque… No creo que alguien sea capaz de adivinar el futuro, para mí es algo que nadie puede ver"

"¿Y por qué crees que nadie puede verlo?"

"Porque sería como viajar a él, trasladarse"

"¿Crees qué es posible viajar al pasado?" Hermione asintió aún sorprendida "Entonces¿por qué no es posible ir al futuro?" Hermione abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella

"Veo que alguien Sakura te ha ganado" le dijo Ron sonriente, pero sólo recibió una mirada molesta

"No me importa si es posible o no" respondió finalmente "No es correcto el saber el futuro, arruinaría todo, podría ser perjudicial, y se podría tomar como que es necesario hacerlo al pie de la letra" Sakura sonrió

"Hermione, el futuro es algo que cambia conforme el tiempo pasa, podría ver el futuro ahora y decirte que tendrás diez hijos, pero tal vez en realidad sólo tengas uno o dos, los demás no eran tus hijos… A mi me gusta la adivinación, pero no porque quiera saber mi futuro, sino para poderr ayudar a los demás, o para dejar las cosas preparadas para alguien más"

"Tal vez tengas razón, pero me parece injusto que las personas se amarren a él, como si ese fuera su único destino"

"El destino ya está predeterminado" habló Eriol "Pero no el futuro, era tu destino conocer a Harry y a Ron, pero como lo harías ni los momentos que pasarías con ellos, eso puede cambiar de mil y un maneras, todo depende de la voluntad de las personas" Hermione sonrió

"Supongo que tomarás la materia Sakura" le preguntó Syaoran

"Si, quiero aprender un poco más"

"La maestra es un fraude" le dijo Harry "no creo que aprendas nada de ella"

"No te preocupes" respondió con una sonrisa, haciéndolo sonrojar "Veré la manera de aprender algo, ya sea de la maestra o no"

"Herbología es muy útil" continuó Hermione

"Yo tomaré esa clase" dijo Meiling

"Yo también" dijo Tomoyo

"Pues, sería interesante, pero yo paso" dijo Sakura

"¿Qué opinas Hiragisawa?"

"Yo también pasó"

"Yo la tomaré, por si acaso"

"Bien, Historia de Hogwarts es impartida por el maestro más aburrido, hace que la clase sea muy pesada"

"¡Yo la quiero tomar!" exclamaron Tomoyo y Meiling a la vez

"Si, quiero aprender Historia"

"No importa si el maestro es muy aburrido"

"¿Saben? Ahora que lo pienso bien, no estudiaré Astronomía, sería muy pesado estudiar por las noches"

"Bueno, una materia a la que nadie asistirá" concluyó Eriol, mientras Meiling y Tomoyo se volteaban a ver

"Nosotras asistiremos, me parece que no tomaremos muchas materias"

"Pociones" dijo Ron. Todos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron

"A esa asistiremos todos"

"Transformaciones"

"No lo sé…" dijo Sakura

"Transformaciones es una materia muy útil"

"Nosotras no" dijeron Meiling y Tomoyo

"Creo que yo tampoco" se decidió Sakura

"Yo tampoco iré" dijo Syaoran

"Creo que entonces seré yo el que vaya" concluyó Eriol

"¿Por qué no quieren ir?" preguntó Harry

"No me llama mucho la atención" respondió Sakura simplemente

"Runas Antiguas" dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

"Seremos Syaoran y yo" respondió Sakura

"¿En verdad?" preguntó Ron

"Me gustan mucho, y es entretenido el poder descifrarlas" respondió Sakura

"Además de que es algo muy útil" continuó Syaoran, Harry y Ron sólo se miraron sorprendidos

"Aritmancia" dijo Hermione sonriente, mientras Ron hacía un gesto de aburrimiento

"¿Eso es la adivinación con lo números no?" preguntó Sakura

"Pues…" Harry y Ron estaban sorprendidos

"¿Estudias Adivinación?"

"No es Adivinación, son cálculos que…"

"Es extraño que la impartan como materia aparte, pero que buenos que es así, yo paso" dijo Sakura en tono decidido

"Los demás la tomaremos" dijo Tomoyo

"Pues, hay otra, pero esa no creo que les llame mucho la atención, es Estudios Muggles"

"¿Estudios Muggles?"

"Si, pero es aburrida, es para entender a los muggles y sus costumbres" dijo Ron "yo no le veo el caso"

"Sería interesante verlo desde la perspectiva de los magos" dijo Meiling "Yo la tomaré"

"Yo también" dijo Tomoyo, mientras que los demás sólo negaban con la cabeza

"Esas son todas"

"Mandaré una carta a la Profesora McGonagall, para que nos mande también las listas mañana" dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie "¿Podrían prestarme una lechuza?"

"Mándala más tarde" dijo la Sra. Weasley, quien se había mantenido al margen "Les serviré de cenar"

"¿Ya es hora?" exclamó Sakura "Que rápido se pasó el tiempo" dijo con una sonrisa

"Iré por Ginny" dijo Ron poniéndose de pie, para después retirarse por las escaleras

"Se ve delicioso Sra. Weasley, muchas gracias" exclamó Sakura

"No hay porque, espero que lo disfruten"

"¡RONALD!" se escuchó desde arriba, mientras varios pasos se escuchaban de manera precipitada

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Molly a una joven pelirroja que entraba a la cocina

"¡Ron entró a mi habitación sin tocar¡Que tal si me hubiera estado cambiando o algo!"

"Solo estabas acostada viendo el techo¡no pasó nada!"

"¡Pero podría!"

"¡Ronald!" exclamó su madre "No vuelvas a entrar en la habitación de Ginny sin tocar¿entendido?"

"Si mamá"

"Ahora siéntense, la cena se enfría" ambos pelirrojos obedecieron, y fue cuando finalmente la pelirroja notó a las otras personas

"¡Oh! Buenas noches" y después le lanzó una mirada furiosa a su hermano "¿Porqué no me dijiste que había invitados!"

"¡Y yo porque te tendría que decir!"

"¡Porque…!"

"¡BASTA!" exclamó la Sra. Weasley "compórtense"

"Lo sentimos" dijeron los hermanos

"Mucho gusto, soy Ginny, la hermana menor de éste tonto" Hermione en ese momento no resistió más y soltó la risa, haciendo que Harry también lo hiciera, mientras que Ginny se sonrojaba

"Mucho gusto, yo soy Eriol, y ellos son Tomoyo, Meiling, Sakura y Syaoran, espero que no te moleste que pasemos unos días en tu casa"

"No se preocupen, así tal vez y mi hermano se comporte" Harry y Hermione siguieron riendo

"¿De dónde vienen? Es que no parecen ingleses" preguntó la pelirroja

"Venimos de Hong Kong" respondió Sakura "aunque en realidad Tomoyo y yo somos japonesas y Eriol es inglés"

"¿Y es muy bonito Hong Kong?"

"A mi me gusta mucho, aunque extraño un poco mi ciudad natal" respondió Tomoyo

"¿Y por qué vinieron a Inglaterra?"

"Nuestra familia tuvo que mudarse" respondió Meiling

"Entonces¿ingresaran a Hogwarts?"

"A séptimo" respondió Eriol

"Que lástima" siguieron comiendo en silencio, hasta que un extraño ruido comenzó a salir de la bolsa de Tomoyo, la cual abrió los ojos recordando algo

"Este… Sakura… olvidamos a…" Sakura también se di cuenta, con lo que se puso de pie y se dirigió al bolso de su amiga, el cual abrió

"¡Te olvidaste de nosotros!"

"Lo siento, pero es que me distraje con muchas cosas"

"¡Pero aún así te olvidaste!" Eriol también se había puesto de pie

"Me siento mal" dijo otra voz

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Eriol

"Me siento mal"

"¡Kero¿Qué le hiciste a Spinel?"

"¡No le hice nada! Está así porque se olvidaron de nosotros, pensé que por lo menos Tomoyo sería más considerada"

"Lo siento mucho" dijo la susodicha "Pero es que en verdad nos distrajimos"

"¡Ni siquiera nos dejaron comida!"

"Ya cállate peluche" dijo Syaoran poniéndose de pie y acercándose hasta el punto de tomarlo de la cola

"¡Suéltame mocoso!"

"¡Kero¡No le digas así a Syaoran!"

"¡El es el que me está molestando a mi!"

"¡Porque te estás comportando como un loco, ya basta!" Kero cruzó los brazos, mientras que Eriol se sentaba y le daba a Spinel un poco de comida

"¿Ya te calmaste?"

"Si Sakurita¡pero dile a éste que me suelte!"

"Syaoran, por favor" el susodicho lo soltó, con lo que el típico duelo de miradas comenzó

"¡Basta Kero!" la batalla terminó, y todos tomaron sus asientos nuevamente

"¡Comida!" y se dispuso a tomar un poco del plato de Sakura

"No te atrevas" le dijo Syaoran

"Lo ves peluche, nunca le ganarás a Syaoran"

"¡Cállate Chiquilla!"

"¡Kero!" los ingleses los miraban sin entender, y fue cuando Tomoyo percibió por primera vez las miradas de ellos

"Este…" trató de llamar la atención de sus amigos, lo cual surgió efecto

"¿Qué… qué son esas cosas?" preguntó Ron

"¡Cosas¡Para tu información mocoso yo soy el gran Cerberus, guardián de…!"

"¡Guardián de nada!" le regañó Sakura

"Son criaturas mágicas" respondió Eriol "son muy raras, sólo existen en China, y sólo hay dos"

"Impresionantes" dijo Hermione tomando a Spinel "¿Qué habilidades tienen?"

"Pues, no muchas" dijo Sakura "Pueden hablar, además de que pueden pensar como los humanos, sienten, y por supuesto, vuelan"

"Pequeños peluches que hablan y sienten" dijo Ginny tomando a Kero "¡Que lindos!" Kero se elevó un poco y comenzó a hacer poses, con lo que Hermione y Ginny comenzaron a reír

"En verdad son adorables" dijo Hermione

"Les serviré algo de comer" dijo la Sra. Weasley

"Que lástima que sólo haya dos" dijo la menor de los Weasley

"¡Para qué quieres más! Conmigo es suficiente" dijo Kero, mientras comenzaba a comer un lo que le había servido la Sra. Weasley

"Cerberus" le llamó Spinel

"Dime Spi…"

"Eres desesperante y pones en vergüenza a la especie"

"¡Tu pones en vergüenza a la especie!"

"¡Basta Kero!" el guardián solar siguió comiendo

"Ahora sí, enviaré la carta" dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie

"Te prestaré a Hedwig" le dijo Harry también poniéndose en pie

"Los llevaré a instalarse" dijo la Sra. Weasley, con lo que comenzaron a subir las escaleras

"Los chicos dormirán en la habitación de Fred y George, así como en la de Ron, mientras que las chicas en las de Ginny y Percy"

"Muchas gracias Sra. Weasley" dijeron Tomoyo, Syaoran, Sakura y Meiling a la vez, mientras hacían una reverencia

"No hay que agradecer, vayan y descansen"

"Buenas noches Sra. Weasley" dijeron Harry y Eriol subiendo las escaleras

"Buenas noches" respondió regresando nuevamente a la cocina

"Parece que papá otra vez llegará tarde" dijo Ginny

"¿En qué trabaja su padre?"

"En el Ministerio de Magia, en la Oficina de Detección y Confiscación de Falsos Objetos Protectores y Hechizos Defensivos (N/A: Mi primera nota! Qué emoción! Sólo quería decir que si estaba mal, lo siento, pero es que sólo tenía a la mano el libro en inglé y así fue como supe traducirlo)"

"A de tener mucho trabajo" dijo Eriol

"Así es, pero es necesario" respondió la pelirroja

"Por cierto" dijo la Sra. Weasley asomándose por la entrada a las escaleras "Mañana en cuanto lleguen las listas iremos al Callejón"

"Entendido, muchas gracias" respondió Sakura

"No hay porque" y volvió a alejarse

"Será mejor que nos vayamos a…" el sonido de un teléfono comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo de Sakura, con lo que ésta se dispuso a sacar su celular y contestar

"Moshi moshi - ¡Madre! – Lo siento, es que me sorprendió su llamada, debe de ser muy noche haya – no, no se preocupe, aún no íbamos a dormir – claro que sí, permítame un momento" le entregó el teléfono a Syaoran

"Madre – sí, estamos bien – no, no ha habido problemas - ¿qué ocurre? - ¿qué! – pero madre, no cree que – entiendo – si, lo haré – hasta luego" le entregó el teléfono a Eriol

"Señora Ieran – no se preocupe – ya veo – no se preocupe, me encargaré de todo – si es necesario, lo haré – hasta pronto" le entregó el teléfono a Tomoyo

"Hola tía – claro que si – pues, supongo que rápido - ¿en verdad? – tenga por seguro que será de lo mejor – claro que estará listo – esté será mi mejor creación – muchas gracias – nos veremos después" le entregó el teléfono a Meiling

"Hola tía - ¿qué ocurre? - ¿en verdad? - ¿tan pronto? – por supuesto que estoy feliz – claro que lo haré – si, ayudaré a Hiragisawa, Syaoran y Tomoyo en todo lo posible, no se preocupe, nada saldrá mal si yo me encargó – hasta luego" le entregó el teléfono a Sakura, quien no había entendido mucho

"Madre – usted también – nos veremos luego – espero su llamada" colgó el teléfono, mientras Ron y Ginny miraban extrañados el aparato

"Es un teléfono celular" dijo Hermione "sirve para poder hablar con otras personas de manera rápida"

"Vaya, cuando salga de Hogwarts creo que me compraré uno" dijo Ginny

"Buenas noches" se dijeron todos mientras entraban a sus habitaciones

474747474747477747474747474747

Hola! Este capítulo me quedó mas largo que los demás! Me siento muy feliz, llevaba rato sin inspirarme tanto.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Se que el capítulo tuvo varias cosas que tal vez parezcan un poco aburridas, pero es para poder acomodar todo para lo que vendrá después.

**Tere-chan**: Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que sontinues leyendo

**Asumi Tokugawa**: Muchas gracias por haber leído la historia, y ten por segur habrá mucho SyS y HyH

**DanyAngel17**: A mi también me fascinan esta clase de Crossovers, y por eso es que me decidí a hacer uno, y no te preocupes por los nombres, ya se vendrá algo a la mente

**Haruko Hinako**: Harry y Hermione van a tardar un rato en estar juntos, y lo de Ron y Meiling aún no lo sé, pero de que estarán juntos lo estarán

**Lizzie kinomoto**:Muchas gracias por tu review, y no te preocupes, creo que estaré publicando los capítulos cada semana

**Mai**: muchas gracias por leer la historia, y no te preocupes, seguiré con ella durante un rato más

**MixparisMg**: Muchas gracias por tu opinión, en verdad los reviews son muy valiosos para mi, espero que sigas leyendo

**Fanny**-**Shadow**: Yo también me quedé en suspenso, todavía no se me ocurre muy bien que vaya a pasar, muchas gracias por el nombre, aunque aclárame algo¿es bueno o malo? Es que todavía no sé siquiera como vaya a ser éste personaje, y por favor, todas las ideas serán apreciadas, aunque eso si, ya finalmente me decidí con los horcruxes!

**Akane Kinomoto**: Me alegro de que te haya gustado tanto. No te preocupes por los conflictos amorosos, sólo los meteré para poder arreglar lo del Harry y Hermione, además de una que otra cosilla por ahí, y pues como lo pediste, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, muy rápido. No se cuanto vaya a tardar, voy a estar publicando cada semana (sino es que antes), pero en verdad no se si vaya a ser muy larga, pero no te preocupes, tienes todo mi consentimiento para publicarla en tu página (nada más avísame en que te puedo ayudar). Y pues, lo de las clases, se me ocurrió en el último momento pata poder hacerlos pasar sin la examinación varitas.

Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, los veré en la próxima!

PD. Todas las ideas serán apreciadas!


	5. El león, el grifo y

**5.- El león cola de fuego, el grifo y…**

"Sakura, despierta, ya es tarde"

"Cinco minutos más por favor"

"Anda Sakura, hay que bajar a desayunar"

"Baja tú, yo me quedaré otro rato"

"Sakura, después iremos al Callejón Diagon, hay que alistarnos"

"Tengo sueño" contestó la joven tratando de taparse con la almohada

"Lo siento Sakura, pero fue la única opción que me dejaste" Tomoyo salió de la habitación

"¿Ya despertó?" preguntó Meiling

"No, así que creo que debemos de tomar medidas drásticas" Tomoyo caminó a la cocina donde vio a sus amigos sentados esperando el desayuno "Eto… Syaoran…"

"¿Sakura no se levanta verdad?" preguntó él más como afirmación

"Así es" el joven lobo de puso de pie y caminó junto con la ojiazul rumbo a la habitación, mientras los demás los seguían extrañados

"Sakura…"

"No quiero" dijo sin reconocer la voz, mientras el joven daba un suspiro

"Sino te levantas ahora, llegaremos tarde"

"Tengo sueño" Syaoran dio un nuevo suspiro

"Sakura, abre los ojos por favor" la joven se cubrió más con las sábanas, con lo que tanto Tomoyo como Syaoran se desesperaron y se las arrebataron, haciendo que finalmente se levantara completamente sorprendida

"¡Syaoran¿Qué haces en mi habitación¡Tomoyo!"

"Lo siento Sakura, pero no me dejaste otra opción"

"Una cosa es traer a Syaoran o a Eriol¿pero a todos?" exclamó viendo a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny en la puerta

"Eto… eso no lo había planeado" dijo también sorprendida

"Eso ya no importa" dijo Meiling tomando a Sakura del brazo y forzándola a levantarse "Vamos a desayunar" la comenzó a empujar hasta que finalmente salieron del cuarto

"Espera Meiling, yo puedo ir sola" dijo tratando de separarse, lo que finalmente pudo hacer

"Buenos días" dijo Eriol bajando completamente arreglado

"¿Cuándo será el día en el que Eriol Hiragizawa se dejará ver en pijama?" preguntó Meiling "¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar de esa manera?" Eriol solo sonrió en respuesta

"Buenos días" dijo un hombre ya grande, pelirrojo entrando a la cocina

"Buenos días Sr. Weasley" dijeron Harry y Hermione

"Buenos días papá" dijeron los hermanos, mientras los demás se ponían de pie y hacían una reverencia

"Es un placer conocerle Sr. Weasley" dijeron

"El placer es mío, ustedes deben de ser nuestros queridos invitados, la Profesora McGonagall me ha platicado mucho sobre ustedes" los jóvenes asintieron "Espero que estén disfrutando de su estancia aquí"

"Es un hogar muy cálido" dijo Tomoyo

"Además de que hay personas muy amables" dijo Sakura

"Muchas gracias" dijo la Sra. Weasley mientras servía el desayuno "Justo a tiempo" exclamó mientras veía comonueve lechuzas ingresaban dejando una carta enfrente de cada uno de los adolescentes

"¡Wow!" exclamaron Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran y Sakura al verlas

"No tenía idea de que se comunicaran de ésta manera" dijo Meiling asombrada

"¿Cómo se comunican en Hong Kong?" preguntó Ginny

"Pues, con teléfono como todo el mundo" respondió la china

"Eso quiere decir que la situación con los muggles es allá mejor que lo es aquí" exclamó Hermione

"Así es, los dos mundo están muy fusionados" dijo Syaoran

"Creo que tendremos que comprar muchas cosas" dijo Tomoyo observando su lista

"¡Que bien!" exclamó Ginny

"¿Cuántos TIMOs obtuviste?" le preguntó la Sra. Weasley

"Sólo me fue mal en Historia de la Magia y en Aritmancia, pero ya sabía que iba a fallar esas, el examen estuvo muy complicado" aclaró la pelirroja

"¿Lo ven? Por eso no pienso estudiar Aritmancia" comentó Sakura sacando la lengua, haciendo a todos reír

"Será mejor que se apresuren si quieren que hagamos todas las compras hoy" les dijo la matriarca Weasley, con lo que todos comenzaron a acelerar los bocados, siendo la ojiverde la primera en acabar

"Iré a arreglarme" dijo recogiendo sus platos y poniéndose de pie

"Espera" le dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie también "te ayudaré" y ambas fueron a la habitación

"Me pregunto cual será el atuendo de hoy" comentó Meiling en voz alta

"Pues, vamos a estar caminando, así que seguramente será algo ligero, pero como vamos a comprar cosas mágicas, no me imagino que adornos tendrá" respondió Syaoran, con lo que él, Meiling y Eriol negaron pensando en el destino de la pobre Maestra de las Cartas

"Este… ¿atuendo?" preguntó Ginny

"Tomoyo confecciona trajes para Sakura desde que tenían 10 años, y todos han sido muy… extravagantes"

"No comprendo" dijo la pelirroja

"Ya lo verás" dijo Eriol sonriente, mientras que los primos se ponían en pie y se dirigían a cambiarse también

"Vamos nosotros también" dijeron Harry, Ron y Ginny

"Pues, creo que yo ya estoy" dijo Hermione, con lo que los demás finalmente se fueron

"¿Afuera te parece un buen lugar? O prefieres que vayamos a la sala"

"Afuera está bien" contestó la castaña, con lo que ella y el hechicero salieron de la casa "Veo que sabías perfectamente que quería hablar contigo"

"Fue un poco fácil de notar¿qué ocurre?"

"Se que ustedes no son lo que aparentan, siento que están ocultando algo"

"No esperabas que en tan sólo un día te dijéramos todo sobre nosotros¿o sí?"

"Por supuesto que no, pero estoy segura de que no son simples estudiantes de intercambio como nos hacen creer"

"¿Crees que somos mortífagos?" la joven negó "¿Espías¿Asesinos¿Miembros de alguna sociedad secreta en pro o contra los mortífagos?"

"No lo sé, pero me encargaré de averiguarlo"

"No esperaría menos, y no te preocupes, no te mentiré si logras adivinar algo, si es que hay algo" dijo sonriente

"Gracias"

"Y ya que estamos conversando de temas serios¿podrías contestarme unas preguntas?"

"¿Qué clase de preguntas?"

"De la clase que no puedo averiguar mas que de ustedes tres"

"La respuesta dependerá"

"Estupendo¿qué tan avanzado está Harry en la misión que le encargó Dumbledore?"

"¿Qué¿Cómo…?"

"No tengo la más mínima idea de cual sea ésta misión, sólo se que existe, así como tampoco sé porque Dumbledore tiene tanta seguridad en asignársela a Harry, solo quiero saber que tan avanzado está"

"No mucho, ha tratado de continuar, pero no ha podido"

"Entiendo, y mi última pregunta es…"

"¿Tan sólo dos preguntas?"

"No esperarás que desenmarañe todos los misterios tan pronto¿o si? Esto sólo le quitaría la emoción" dijo con una sonrisa mayor, la cual fue correspondida

"Pregunta" dijo un poco emocionada

"¿Por qué no le has confesado tus sentimientos?" la castaña se sonrojó notablemente "Si no te apresuras, tu podrías ser la lastimada"

"Yo…"

"Creo que entiendo, y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, aunque te aseguro que Tomoyo lo notará, y creo que también Sakura"

"Supongo que así será, pero no importa, tan sólo es un sentimiento"

"Sakura te daría un gran sermón si te escuchara decir eso"

El silencio reinó a su alrededor, hasta que finalmente escucharon ruido dentro de la casa, decidiendo entrar

"¿Qué hacían afuera?" preguntó Harry

"Me platicaba de muchas de las costumbres orientales, en verdad que me parece un lugar fascinante" contestó Hermione rápidamente, tratando de evitar el tema

"Ya veo…" exclamó Tomoyo, quien lanzó una mirada rápida a su novio

"Rápido, todos a la chimenea" los apuró la Señora Weasley

"¿Chimenea?" preguntaron los extranjeros sin entender

"Así que utilizaremos la Red Flu" susurro Eriol comprendiendo

"¿Red Flu?" preguntó Meiling

"¿Nunca han viajado por Red Flu?" preguntó Ginny

"¿Qué es la Red Flu?" preguntó Sakura

"Ya lo verán" respondió Arthur sonriendo "Ron, tu ve primero"

"De acuerdo" dijo tomando los polvos y arrojándolos "¡Callejón Diagon!" las llamas verdes se elevaron y el pelirrojo desapareció mientras que los extranjeros soltaban suspiros de admiración

"Harry…" lo llamó el Señor Weasley

"Odio la Red Flu" lo escucharon murmurar "¡Callejón Diagon!"

"Sakura¿te gustaría ir a ti?" le preguntó Molly sonriendo

"Pues… está bien" tomó los polvos y los arrojó al fuego, para después entrar en la chimenea "¡Callejón Diagon!" sintió como era jalada a través de las chimeneas, para después de un muy acelerado viaje caer en la chimenea de lo que parecía ser una taberna

"¿No muy cómodo verdad?" le preguntó Harry mientras la veía sacudirse el hollín

"¡Es horrible!" exclamó la ojiverde tratando de quitarse el hollín del cabello, mientras Meiling aparecía en medio de un grito de terror

"¡No vuelvo a hacer eso!"

"Tranquila Meiling, te acostumbrarás" le dijo Eriolsaliendo después de ella

"¡Por qué no nos aparecimos!" le preguntó Sakura molesta

"A decir verdad, no estoy seguro"

"¡Sakura!" exclamó Tomoyo "¡Te has ensuciado completamente!" todos la miraron sin entenderla

"No importa Tomoyo" dijo Hermione apareciendo "Si quieres puedo limpiarlos" con un movimiento de su varita quedaron relucientes

"¡Porque mi mamá no hacía eso cuando éramos niños!" exclamó Ginny saliendo de la chimenea

"Si, nos hubiera ayudado mucho" exclamó Ron, mientras Syaoran llegaba

"¡Hiragizawa!"

"No entiendo porque te molestas conmigo"

"Podrías habernos dado las coordenadas y ahorrarnos muchos problemas, ese fue el peor viaje que he experimentado"

"Lo siento mucho" dijo la Señora Weasley "Pero es que era la manera más segura, podrían haber aparecido en distintos puntos del Callejón"

"Entiendo" dijo Sakura "Muchas gracias"

"No hay porque"

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Tomoyo

"En el Caldero Chorreante, y allá atrás es la entrada al Callejón" le respondió la Señora Weasley

"¡Pues que esperamos!" exclamó Meiling apresurándose al lugar que había indicado

"¡Espera Meiling!" exclamaron Tomoyo y Sakura corriendo detrás de ella

"¿Siempre es así?" preguntó Hermione, con lo que Syaoran asintió en respuesta

"¿Cómo atravesamos esto?" preguntó la china

"Así" Molly Weasley sacó su varita y dio leves golpes a tres ladrillos

Los ladrillos comenzaron a moverse hasta dar la entrada al Callejón, haciendo que los extranjeros lanzaran gritos de exclamación, mientras que Sakura y Meiling comenzaban a correr de vitrina en vitrina observando el interior de cada tienda

"¡Sakura¡Meiling¡Esperen!" les llamó Syaoran, mientras que ellas hacían caso completamente sonrojadas

"Lo primero será ir a Gringotts para que puedan retirar dinero de sus bóvedas, o cambiarlo" les dijo la Señora Weasley

Caminaron hasta un gran edificio de un tono blanco, y al entrar se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver las criaturas.

"Así que este es el Callejón Diagon, es menos impresionante de lo que esperaba" dijo Kero saliendo de la bolsa de Tomoyo

"Eso es porque este es el banco de los magos" le explicó Eriol

"Eres un tonto Cerberus"

"¡Cállate Spi!"

"Pues es la verdad peluche"

"¡No soy un peluche mocoso!" el duelo de miradas comenzó, mientras que Sakura hacía todo lo posible por detenerlos

"¡A quien le llamas mocoso!"

"¡Pues a quien más¡Al bobo que tengo enfrente!"

"¡No soy un bobo¡Peluche inservible!"

"¡Resulta que tengo más utilidad que tú mocoso!"

"¿Y de cuándo acá comer dulces todo el día es utilidad¡Peluche glotón!"

"¡Chiquillo tonto¡Si ni siquiera…!"

"¡Basta los dos!"

"Pero Sakurita, el empezó"

"Eso no importa, los dos se están comportando como si tuvieran cinco años" a partir de ahí, los dos comenzaron a hacer todo lo posible para que los disculpara, mientras que todos los miraban con una gotita en la cabeza

Eriol se adelantó hasta el único duende disponible

"¿Qué necesita?"

"Venimos a hacer un retiro"

"Y también cambiar un poco de dinero muggle" dijo Hermione detrás de él

"Bien, los que van a realizar retiro¿tienen su llave?"

"Son las cámaras 174 y 177"

"También éstas dos" dijo la Señora Weasley entregándole las llaves

"Bien¿los señores dueños de las cámaras de seguridad tienen alguna identificación?"

"Permítame un momento" dijo Eriol volteándose "¡Syaoran!" el castaño golpeó al peluche y volteó

"Dime"

"Necesito una identificación tuya"

"¿Qué clase de identificación?" preguntó acercándose junto con Sakura y Kero en las manos de ésta

"Pues, una que compruebe que eres dueño de la cámara 174"

"Ah, ya… Sakura¿tienes el brazalete que te obsequió mi madre?"

"Claro" dijo mostrándole su muñeca

"¿Me lo podrías prestar un momento?" le pidió Eriol, con lo que se lo entregó, mientras que éste sacaba su llave del cuello "Creo que esto basta" le dijo al duende

"Es más que suficiente" contestó "¡Bartok!" un duende salió de una pequeña habitación "Llévalos a éstas cámaras" dijo entregándole un papelito con los números de las cámaras, así como las llaves

"Síganme por favor" dijo simplemente

Todos subieron a tres carros unidos por cadenas, y Bartok comenzó a manejar. Kero y Spinel fueron lanzando gritos de exclamación durante todo el camino, mientras que los jóvenes de oriente reían divertidos.

Al llegar a la cámara Weasley nadie dijo nada, y simplemente esperaron a que regresara la madre de los pelirrojos para poder continuar. Harry se apresuró a tomar sus cosas al llegar a su cámara, pero incluso Sakura y Syaoran no pudieron evitar sorprenderse al llegar a la cámara 174. Bartok se había acercado y había utilizado su dedopara abrir la cerradura, y la riqueza que había detrás los asombró.

"No sabía que tuvieran tanto dinero" susurraron Ron y Ginny

"Nosotros tampoco" dijeron los demás. Syaoran tomó varias monedas "Hiragizawa¿pongo de una vez lo de Tomoyo o lo pones tu?"

"Yo me encargo de eso, no te preocupes"

"Bien" tomó unos cuantos puñados de cada una de las clases de monedas y regresó al carrito, aunque no por mucho, ya que llegaron a la cámara 177

"Tomoyo¿cuál será el promedio de trajes?" le preguntó el ojiazul mientras esperaba a que abrieran su cámara

"Pues, como usaremos uniformes, supongo que será uno o dos al mes"

"Entendido" entró a la cámara y tomó un poco más que lo que había tomado Syaoran, y regresó al carro

"¿Porqué se preguntaron quien pondría lo de Tomoyo?" preguntó Ron cuando salieron de los túneles

"Cuando mi madre murió, la familia de Eriol se comenzó a hacer cargo de los negocios hasta que yo terminara mis estudios, mientras que la familia Li se hizo responsable de mi"

"Lo siento mucho" le dijo Hermione

"No te preocupes" le respondió sonriente

"Los llevaré a comprar sus varitas, después de eso tienen permiso de estar alrededor del Callejón ustedes solos, pero está estrictamente prohibido irse de éste o siquiera acercarse al Callejón Knockturn" todos asintieron.

La tienda de varitas se veía a punto de destruirse, y no tenía ningún letrero que indicara lo que ahí se vendía.

"Hola, bienvenidos a Charmer's" dijo una joven detrás del mostrador

"Hola Diana¿está Juno?"

"Así que vienen por varitas, entiendo, iré por mi hermana" salió por una pequeña puerta trasera, hasta regresar con una señora de aspecto severo, aunque sus ojos denotaban un poco de tristeza

"Hola Juno, es bueno verte"

"Igualmente Molly¿cómo has estado?"

"Pues tu sabes, nadie está perfectamente bien en ésta situación"

"Te comprendo, yo aún no me atrevo a retirar el hechizo de la tienda"

"Yo haría exactamente lo mismo que tú en tu situación"

"A que debo el honor de tu visita"

"Pues, no se si Minerva te haya comentado que estoy albergando a unos alumnos extranjeros"

"Pues sí, escuché algo de eso"

"Resulta que perdieron sus varitas"

"Entiendo, si gustan seguirme a la parte de atrás" todos se dispusieron a seguirla, pero la Señora Weasley les detuvo el paso a Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Harry

"Ustedes no tienen nada que hacer allá atrás, esperen a que regresen"

"¿Por qué no ven mientras lo que tenemos en la tienda? Tal vez haya ciertos artículos que les gusten" les dijo Diana

"Así que ustedes son Sakura y Syaoran Li" ambos se sonrojaron "es un placer conocerlos, y por supuesto que también a la reencarnación de Clow y a las personas que mas los han apoyado"

"¿Cómo saben de nosotros?"

"Ya lo sabrán" contestó con una sonrisa "Bien, tres varitas, afortunadamente ya las tenía preparadas" De un estuche de color azul sacó una bastante larga, la cual le entregó a Eriol "No sé si la recuerdes"

"La varita de Clow, no la veía desde hacía tiempo"

"Estaba guardada en Hogwarts"

"No creí necesitarla nuevamente" la agitó, haciendo que varias chispas doradas salieran de ésta

"Madera de sauce, 37 cm., núcleo de un león cola de fuego"

"¡Ey! Esa es la misma esencia de la que fui creado yo" exclamó Kero, mientras Juno sonreía

"Esta es para ti" le entregó una varita a Syaoran "Madera de un parasol, 34 cm., y la pluma de un grifo" Syaoran la miró extrañado "ésta fue una de las últimas en su especie, actualmente es muy extraño encontrar alguna varita fabricada con la pluma de un grifo, y es que éstas son estupendas en hechizos defensivos"

"Muchas gracias" el ojicafé la agitó levemente, haciendo que varias chispas verdes surgieran

"Bien, y para ti tengo ésta" sacó la varita de una de las cajas de el fondo de la habitación "La hice especialmente para ti en base a todo lo que he escuchado, me costó mucho trabajo, pero confío en que ni Ollivander podría haberla hecho mejor" dijo sonriente "Madera de un árbol de flor de cerezo por supuesto, 32 cm., y el núcleo es de…" se quedó callada y después sonrió "¿sabes? Lo guardaré como un pequeño secreto, espero que tu sola puedas averiguarlo" Sakura asintió y la agitó, produciendo chispas rojas

"Que lástima que no tenga poderes, me gustaría tener un varita" dijo Meiling un poco triste

"No te preocupes Meiling" le dijo Tomoyo "ya verás que encontraremos otra cosa con la cual entretenernos"

"¡Es cierto! Será mejor apresurarnos, tenemos que comprar muchas cosas" todos regresaron a la parte principal de la tienda

"Ya está listo" dijo Juno

"¿Cuánto va a ser?" preguntó Eriol

"Pues, creo que sólo serán 15 galeones" Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione se extrañaron ante el bajo precio, pero no dijeron nada

"Muchas gracias por todo" dijo la Señora Weasley después de que Syaoran hubo pagado

"¡Adios!" gritó Diana desde detrás del mostrador, Juno sólo movió la mano en silencio

"De aquí en adelante son libres, los esperaré en la tienda de los gemelos, aquí tienes Hermione" dijo entregándoles una bolsita con dinero "te la encargo a ti porque no confío en mis hijos"

"¡Mamá!" la Señora Weasley sonrió y se alejó

"Es extraño que su mamá nos haya dejado así como así" susurró Hermione mientras

"Tal vez ya confía en nosotros" dijo Ron

"No creo" contestaron Harry y Hermione a coro, con lo que todos comenzaron a reír

"Pues, eso ya no importa¡vamos a comprar!" exclamaron Sakura, Tomoyo y Meiling, y así fue que comenzaron a recorrer las tiendas en busca de los materiales que necesitarían…

777777777777777777777777777777

Hola!

Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero es que he estado un poco atareada en mi casa (y eso que son vacaciones)

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, aunque desgraciadamente lo tuve que cortar por falta de inspiración y tiempo.

En el siguiente pondré ya las compras en el Callejón y una que otra sorpresita (ya finalmente tengo una idea de para donde va mi historia)

**Asumi Tokugawa**: Muchas gracias por seguir con la historia, así como la linda manera en la que describes mi fic, espero verte en la próxima

**Fanny – Shadow**: Tus ideas son muy interesantes, pero la verdad es que sería mucho lío el darle todavía más poder a Voldemort, especialmente cuando te enteres de cierto detallito que tengo guardado por ahí. Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.

**Tere – chan**: Si, Sakura y Tomoyo son unas olvidadizas, pero ten por seguro que Kero ya no será olvidado (creo…). Muchas gracias por tu review!

**Akane Kinomoto**: Yo tampoco sabía que hacer con as materias, pero ya tengo organizado un poco lo de las clases para poder empezar a poner diferentes perspectivas a la historia. Gracias por el dato del apellido de Eriol (aún no entiendo porque lo escribía con s, supongo que así se me hacía la idea (nunca lo había visto escrito).

Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo, donde se medio descubrirán los planes macabros de Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol.

Ja ne!


	6. El hijo de un amigo

**6.- El hijo de un amigo**

"¿A dónde vamos primero?" preguntó Syaoran

"Los libros sería la mejor opción" contestaron Eriol y Hermione

"De eso nada, primero iremos a comprar las túnicas y mis telas" dijo Tomoyo en un tono autoritario

"Pues… yo no le veo ningún problema" dijo Harry, todos los demás asintieron excepto Sakura

"¿Podemos ir primero por otras cosas?" preguntó la ojiverde tratando de evitar la mirada de Tomoyo

"Por favor" contestó ésta en un tono suplicante "Vamos primero por unas magníficas telas mágicas para poder crearte trajes que tu luzcas de manera esplendorosa" Sakura la miraba con una cara un poco aterrorizada, pero al observar detenidamente su expresión no pudo más que resignarse

"De acuerdo"

"¡Estupendo¡Vamos!" comenzaron a caminar y llegaron a la tienda de Madame Malkin. Al entrar notaron un poco silencioso el lugar y se llevaron un gran susto al ver a la dueña salir de entre varias túnicas

"Lo siento, pero es que es necesario ser un poco más precavida"

"Es comprensible" dijo Hermione un poco aliviada

"¿Hogwarts?" todos asintieron "Es curioso que hayan estado viniendo tantos alumnos por túnicas nuevas, yo pensaba que el colegio no volvería a abrir"

"¿Han sido muchos los que han venido?" preguntó Ginny

"Más de la mitad de lo que eran en años pasados, pero aún así son muchos"

"No creí que los padres quisieran enviar a sus hijos nuevamente" comentó Hermione mientras Madame Malkin empujaba a Tomoyo y a Sakura dentro de un probador

"¿No te has enterado? Supongo que has de ser hija de muggles" nadie comprendió el comentario y le pidieron que continuara "Ha llegado una carta a todos los padres de parte de la junta directiva, al parecer miembros del mismísimo Consejo Internacional de Magos estarán vigilando, así como pondrán más seguridad, aunque por supuesto, el Ministerio no dijo como, pero parece que los padres lo tomaron en serio y decidieron enviar nuevamente a sus hijos" todos se habían quedado callados, especialmente Sakura y sus amigos

"¿Miembros del Consejo Internacional?" preguntó Ron aún sorprendido "Entonces la seguridad si que estará reforzada" Madame Malkin sacó a Sakura y Tomoyo del probador y empujó a Hermione, Meiling y Ginny dentro

"Me alegro mucho de que el Consejo finalmente haya tomado cartas en el asunto, aunque es comprensible después de que uno de sus miembros falleciera"

"¿Por qué cree que no hayan querido intervenir?" preguntó Harry

"Pues, se rumora que es porque Dumbledore les había pedido que no lo hicieran"

"Yo escuché que fue porque estaban preparándose para poder entrar y concluir todo de una vez por todas" dijo Eriol sonriente mientras Madame Malkin salía del probador con las muchachas y empujaba ésta vez a Harry y Syaoran dentro

"Si es así, entonces rogaré porque en menos de un año todo esto haya acabado, no sé si podré seguir atendiendo éste negocio yo sola"

"¿Todos sus asistentes renunciaron?" preguntó Sakura

"Cuando se dejó de considerar a Hogwarts un lugar seguro todos pensaron que el Callejón Diagon no resistiría, la mayoría de las personas se fueron, aunque aún hay varias como yo que están aquí para los que lo necesiten"

"Pues yo no vi el callejón muy vacío" dijo Tomoyo más para sí misma

"Es que no lo llegaste a ver en otra época pequeña, llegaba a amontonarse la gente para ser atendida, el personal a veces no bastaba" sacó a Syaoran y Harry del probador y se dispuso a atender a los dos últimos

"Madame Malkin" le llamó Hermione

"Dime pequeña"

"Me preguntaba si… si usted no sabría quienes son los miembros del Consejo"

"Nadie lo sabe, no sé porque pero han logrado mantener sus identidades en el más estricto de los secretos, se dice que son magos extremadamente poderosos"

"Pues es entendible si Dumbledore era parte de ese Consejo" comentó Ron, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Tomoyo, pero logró ocultarla al notar que Hermione la observaba fijamente

"Ya está" dijo sacando a Ron y Eriol del probador "¿Con tres túnicas para cada uno bastará?"

"Si, muchas gracias" respondieron todos

"¿Sería todo?"

"Me preguntaba si vendía telas" dijo Tomoyo

"Por supuesto, y la mayoría viene con un pequeño hechizo de protección, aunque claro, no se compara al que esa tienda, 'Sortilegios Weasley', les pone"

"Me gustaría comprar…" Tomoyo y Madame Malkin se dirigieron a la parte de atrás

"Así que el Consejo Internacional de Magos estará cuidando Hogwarts" susurró Hermione

"¿Cómo creen que lo hagan?" preguntó Ginny

"Supongo que con varios hechizos defensivos, probablemente escudos, para que nadie entre, y tal vez ofensivos, aunque no tengo idea de que magnitud serán" contestó Hermione

"Como sea seguro y evitará que el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado logre entrar" concluyó Ron

"¿El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?" preguntó Sakura

"Voldemort, ese nombre es sólo una ridícula forma en que se refieren todos a él" contestó Hermione recibiendo una mirada furiosa del pelirrojo

"¿Por qué? El miedo al nombre solo ocasionará más miedo al ser" dijo Meiling, pero no recibió respuesta ya que un hombre cubierto con una túnica negra que le cubría la cara había ingresado en la tienda

"¿Se encuentra Madame Malkin?" preguntó en una voz fingida

"¿Quién le busca?" preguntó Harry

"Un cliente" contestó simplemente

"Lo sentimos, pero Madame Malkin está ocupada" dijo Hermione haciendo un esfuerzo por verle la cara

"En ese caso, esperaré a que esté libre" se sentó en un pequeño taburete y se quedó quieto

"¿Va a comprar túnicas?" le preguntó Eriol sentándose a su lado

"No es de su incumbencia"

"¿Va a comprar telas?"

"Ya le dije que no le interesa"

"Vamos Archie, se perfectamente que eres tu" todos se sorprendieron al descubrir que Eriol conocía al encapuchado y más cuando éste respondió a su afirmación

"Maldito Hiragizawa, odio que siempre tengas la razón" ésta vez habló en una voz más suave, aunque dando a notar que estaba un poco ronco

Archie se quitó la capucha dejando ver a un joven no mayor de treinta, su cabello era de color castaño casi rubio, y sus ojos eran de un tono negro verdoso.

"Permítanme presentarles a Archibald Turner, él es el hijo de un gran amigo mío"

"Un placer conocerles" dijo éste haciendo una leve reverencia "especialmente a usted mi señora" se había dirigido a Sakura tomándole la mano e hincándose para poder besarla

La ojiverde se sonrojó al instante, mientras que Eriol y Meiling reían al ver la expresión de Syaoran.

"¿Por qué se ocultaba con una capucha?" preguntaron Harry y Hermione desconfiando del hombre

"No puedo permitir que cualquier sepa sobre mi presencia, esto traería grandes repercusiones"

"En ese caso…" Eriol se acercó y le colocó la capucha nuevamente "olvidaré quien eres y no le diré a nadie donde te he visto" Archie suspiró "con la condición de que me regales cierto objeto en tu bolsillo"

"Aún no entiendo porque mi padre te aprecia tanto" dijo entregándole una bolsita de tela de color blanco "Y el secreto lo incluye a él"

"Por supuesto" Tomoyo y Madame Malkin regresaron cada una con varias cajas

"Muchas gracias por su compra" dijo la dueña de la tienda después de haberles cobrado "Vuelvan pronto"

"¿Qué te dio?" le preguntó Sakura a Eriol una vez afuera

"Pues, es un pequeño objeto que he estado deseando desde hace un tiempo, pero se negaba a dármelo"

"Eso quiere decir que su identidad es muy importante como para dártelo con tan sólo esa condición" dijo Ginny

"No lo creo, estoy seguro de que me lo dio por otras razones" sin notarlo, dio una mirada rápida a la Maestra de las Cartas, la cual Hermione percibió

"Sakura, yo tengo una pequeña duda desde que nos conocimos" todos la observaron extrañados, pero ella no prestó atención y prosiguió "¿Por qué todos se dirigen a ti de una manera tan formal? Hace sonar que eres una persona muy importante"

"Pues… porque…"

"Sakura era hija de magos muy importantes en el oriente" respondió Meiling

"¿En verdad?" preguntó Ginny sorprendida

"Pues si" respondió Sakura sin saber que más decir

"Ahora que lo pienso, jamás nos han dicho sus apellidos" dijo Harry

"Eso es cierto" dijo Hermione dándose cuenta

"Lo sentimos mucho, somos…"

"¡Hola!" exclamó una joven rubia llegando hasta ellos

"¡Luna!" exclamó Ginny sorprendida "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pues de compras¿qué esperabas?"

"Lo siento" contestó la pelirroja sonriente

"Aunque parece que ustedes vienen en una cita grupal" dijo lanzando una sonrisa maliciosa a Harry y Ginny

"No es lo que piensas" contestó Harry evitando la mirada de los demás

"Que lástima. ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Yo soy Eriol, y ellos son Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran y Sakura"

"Syaoran… Syaoran… ¿no serás Xiao Lang Li?" el castaño se sorprendió al escuchar esa forma de decir su nombre y asintió "¿En verdad¡Es increíble que pueda conocerte!"

"¿De dónde has escuchado hablar de él?" le preguntó Hermione intrigada

"Al parecer es el último descendiente de Clow Reed, quien es el creador de las Cartas que llevan su nombre"

"Yo creía que las cartas Clow eran sólo una leyenda" exclamó Ron

"Eso es lo que cree todo el mundo, pero no es así, hace unos años mi papá publicó un artículo sobre eso"

"Yo no creo que sea cierto, es imposible que alguien haya logrado crear criaturas mágicas y cartas con poderes especiales" refutó Hermione haciendo que Eriol, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Meiling comenzaran a reírse

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó la castaña molesta

"¿No crees en la existencia de las Cartas Clow?" le preguntó Eriol tranquilizándose

"No hay pruebas de su existencia, así que no"

"En Oriente es una de las historias más conocidas, además de que se dice que existe un nuevo dueño" dijo Tomoyo sonriente

"¿Entonces es verdad¿Clow Reed creó a los guardianes y las cartas¿También eligió a quien sería el nuevo dueño¿El nuevo dueño tuvo que enfrentar un juicio contra el guardián Yue¿También tuvo que enfrentarse contra el mismo Clow para poder convertir las cartas a sus propios poderes?"

"Veo que estás muy enterada de todo esto Luna" le dijo Eriol sonriente

"Por supuesto, es una de las historias más populares entre los magos de oriente ¿o me equivoco?"

"Claro que si, además de que se le considera el hechicero más poderoso del mundo" dijo Tomoyo haciendo que Sakura tuviera que voltearse para que no notaran su sonrojo

"A mi me suena muy exagerado eso"

"Vamos Hermione, no seas tan cerrada" le dijo Ron "¿tu qué opinas Harry?"

"No lo sé, supongo que si una persona pudiera crear cartas con poderes mágicos sorprendentes y criaturas mágicas debería de ser muy poderoso, y por supuesto, la persona que logró convertirse en la nueva dueña tendría que serlo también"

"¿Ustedes lo conocen?" preguntó Ginny

"Todos lo conocen en Oriente" contestó Meiling simplemente

"Entonces Syaoran¿en verdad eres descendiente de Clow Reed?" preguntó Ron

"Pues… yo…"

"¡Miren la hora!" exclamó Tomoyo mostrándoles su reloj haciendo que todos se sorprendieran

"Es mejor que nos vayamos o mamá nos regañará" dijo Ginny "Nos vemos después Luna" todos comenzaron a correr rumbo a la librería donde se entretuvieron aún más, hasta que finalmente se dirigieron a comprar el resto de los materiales

"¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde?" les preguntó la Señora Weasley una vez hubieron llegado a la tienda de los gemelos Weasley

"Lo sentimos mucho, es nuestra culpa" comenzó Sakura "Nos entretuvimos mucho con Madame Malkin y en la librería, tenía muchos libros sorprendentes"

"Está bien" dijo dando un suspiro de alivio

"Así que ustedes son los 'amables, educados y completamente opuestos a nosotros' huéspedes de mamá" dijo un joven pelirrojo acercándose a ellos

"Si, mamá nos ha hablado mucho sobre ustedes" dijo otro joven idéntico

"Fred, George…" dijo la Señora Weasley en un tono molesto

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntaron a coro

"No los molesten por favor"

"No te preocupes mamá…"

"Los trataremos como si fueran hermanos nuestros"

"¡Eso es lo que me preocupa!" todos comenzaron a reír

"Bien, tienen libre acceso a la tienda…"

"Y podrán comprar todo lo que quieran con un cincuenta por ciento de descuento"

"¿En verdad? Así podré comprar unos cuantos…"

"Nada de eso Ronnie, el descuento es para nuestros nuevos amigos…"

"Y por supuesto, para nuestro patrocinador" dijeron volteando a ver a Harry

"Este…" el ojiverde se había sonrojado un poco al notar la mirada de Sakura, quien le sonreía

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Tomoyo señalando una pequeña caja de madera

"Ese es nuestro estuche especial de confección…"

"Los hilos aumentan un poco el campo de seguridad de ciertas telas"

"¡Estupendo! Es perfecto para las túnicas y telas que compramos con Madame Malkin" exclamó la ojiazul emocionada

Todos comenzaron a observar con detalle la tienda, y tomaban todo lo que les llamaba atención, siendo atendidos por los gemelos sonrientemente.

"Harry¿podría hablar contigo?"

"Por supuesto que si Hermione¿qué ocurre?"

"No sé si sólo soy yo, pero noto que Sakura y los demás están ocultando algo"

"Yo también lo siento, pero creo que la manera en la que se comportan con nosotros es verdadera"

"Si, parece que sólo se están protegiendo pero…"

"No te preocupes, estaremos alertas"

"También… también quería preguntarte sobre…"

"¿Sobre Ginny?" la castaña asintió "No lo sé, se ha estado comportando muy tranquila conmigo, como si nada pasara, y…"

"¿Has hablado con ella?"

"No, no lo haré hasta que…"

"Entonces lo mejor será terminar con eso cuanto antes"

"¿Has encontrado algo sobre R. A. B?"

"Lo mismo, varios nombres, pero todos son recién salidos del colegio, hay uno trabajando en el Ministerio, pero ninguna persona fallecida o desaparecida"

"¿Y con los muggles?"

"Fui a otra estación de policía, pero el resultado fue el mismo"

"Tal vez si nos enfocamos en otra cosa primero sea más fácil"

"¿Te refieres a alguna biografía de los fundadores o línea familiar?"

"Si, para buscar que otro artículo podría haber usado"

"Pues… no lo sé… tal vez…"

"¡Que hermoso!" todos voltearon a ver a Tomoyo al escuchar su grito

"Veo que tienes buen gusto…"

"Si, esa es una de nuestras nuevas adquisiciones"

"Son preciosos¿no lo crees Syaoran?"

"¿Para qué querría yo un para de anillos?" preguntó el extrañado

"No son sólo anillos…"

"Tienen propiedades mágicas…"

"Además de que están comunicados entre si…"

"El que trae puesto uno sabe lo que le pasa al otro…"

"Y viceversa"

"En verdad son increíbles" dijo Meiling tomándolos y mostrándoselos nuevamente a Syaoran

"Pues…" el hechicero se había sonrojado "Está bien, tal vez me sean útiles después"

"¡Estupendo!" exclamaron Tomoyo y Meiling

"Una cosa menos en la lista"

"¿Ya están listos?" preguntó la Señora Weasley después de un rato

"Si, muchas gracias por todo" dijo Sakura haciendo una reverencia

"No hay porque, es un placer hacer negocios con usted" dijeron los gemelos imitándola en el gesto

Uno por uno fueron desapareciendo para aparecer en la Madriguera, donde recapitularon lo mejor del día hasta que fue hora de irse a acostar.

"Sakura¿disfrutaste del día?" preguntó Tomoyo

"Si, fue muy entretenido" contestó la joven mientras se cubría con las sábanas

"¿Qué fue lo que más te gustó?" preguntó Meiling

"Pues, todo era muy entretenido, incluso la librería era fascinante" soltó un bostezo y se acurrucó

"No te duermas todavía Sakura, síguenos diciendo que otras cosas te gustaron"

"Pues…" un nuevo bostezo surgió "Me gustó todo…" la ojiverde comenzó a bostezar nuevamente mientras se escuchaban golpes en la puerta

"¡Adelante!" exclamó Meiling emocionada

"Sakura¿podría hablar contigo un momento?" dijo Syaoran abriendo un poco la puerta de la habitación

"Claro" dijo mientras se ponía en pie y bostezaba nuevamente

"¡Tarden todo lo que sea necesario!" exclamaron Meiling y Tomoyo a la vez mientras Syaoran les lanzaba una mirada molesta

"¿No vas a grabarlo?" preguntó Eriol entrando unos minutos después

"Dejé la cámara grabando, no quiero interrumpir el momento"

"¿Qué es lo que les falta?" preguntó el hechicero

"Pues, mañana pienso dedicarme todo el día a hacer los trajes, pero de todo lo demás ya nos encargamos" contestó la ojiazul sonriente

"¿Y qué hay de ti?" preguntó Meiling

"Ya está todo arreglado, aunque será un día muy ajetreado"

"Entiendo¡pero finalmente!" exclamó Tomoyo

"¡Si!" gritó Meiling mientras Eriol se despedía y salía de la habitación sonriendo

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny, quienes estaban afuera de la habitación de Eriol y Syaoran

"No se preocupen, sólo estábamos planeando ir a mi casa el último día antes de ir al colegio"

"Entonces se perderán la boda de mi hermano" dijo Ginny en una voz un poco decepcionada

"No te preocupes, iremos después de la ceremonia, es solo que tenemos que arreglar unas cuantas cosas, ya nos veremos el 1° de Septiembre en el expreso" el hechicero abrió la puerta de su habitación y se dispuso a entrar "Buenas noches"

"Yo sigo sin confiar mucho en ellos" susurró Hermione mientras se encaminaba a su habitación después de que Eriol hubo cerrado la puerta

"Vamos Hermione¿por qué desconfías tanto de ellos?"

"Por muy importante que sea una persona de diecisiete años nadie lo trata tan formalmente cada vez que lo ve, sino ve como tratan a Harry, o a cualquiera de los hijos de grandes magos en el colegio"

"Hermione tiene razón, siento que algo ocultan" dijo Ginny "Y tal vez sea peligroso" susurró mirando a Harry

"Pues entonces hay que estar preparados, pero en verdad no me gustaría que resultaran ser malas personas" Harry entró a la habitación y susurró un 'buenas noches'

"Buenas noches" dijo Ginny también. Hermione y Ron se miraron, dieron un suspiro y siguieron a sus amigos, mientras en la planta baja Sakura daba un grito de felicidad

47474747474747474747474747474747447

Hola! Lamento haber tardado tanto (y haberlo dejado tan corto), pero he regresado a la escuela y la materia de dibujo se lleva toda mi creatividad.

Bien, éste es el capítulo en el que más he metido detalles importantes, así que espero que no se ponga revoltoso después.

**Naruku-Black: **Muchas gracias por leer la historia, te veré en la próxima!

**Asumi Tokugawa: **Espero que ya tengas una idea de los planes macabros de Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol, los cuales serán resueltos finalmente en el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias por todo y espero que sigas disfrutando del fic.

**Akane Kinomoto:** El primer capítulo de esta historia lo comencé a escribir hace mucho tiempo, y lo publiqué para ver que respuesta tenía, así que decidí publicarlo esperando que no me fuera tan mal. Por lo del núcleo no te preocupes, no será tan impactante como lo de el Priori Incantatem entre Harry y Voldemort, pero si será algo… este… bueno… El apellido de Eriol lo he visto en fanfics, pero hay muchos escritores y todos lo ponen de una u otra manera, y creo que me fui por la mala. Muchas gracias por todos tus consejos los cuales te aseguro que los tomo muy en cuenta, por eso es que éste será el último capítulo en el que contestaré reviews dentro del fic, así que espero con ansias tu próximo review y que sigas disfrutando la historia.

**satorichiva: **Muchas gracias por leer el fic, eso ya es suficiente para mi. Lo de Rei, pues, no se si alguien se lo espere, así que mantente en suspenso. Lo de Tomoyo y Meiling ya verás, será algo interesante. Y pues de Ginny y Harry, tal vez estoy mal, pero están en lo que comúnmente se dice, un break, hasta que Harry esté listo para regresar con ella sin temer que Voldemort le haga algo. Y no te preocupes por las dudas, todas estarán resueltas de una u otra manera.

**Kathy: **Aquí estoy nuevamente, y muchas gracias por leer la historia, espero que la sigas disfrutando.

Bien, esto es todo, ya no contestaré los reviews por aquí, pero en verdad seguiré apreciando sus mensajes.

Ja ne!

PD. Archibald Turner no es el personaje por el cual estaba pidiendo nombre, pero es de importancia en el fic.

PD2. A lo mejor tardo mucho en el siguiente capítulo porque tengo planeado demasiado para ese, o en dado caso lo dividiría en dos¿ustedes que opinan?


	7. Ceremonia s

**7.- Ceremonia (s)**

"¡Buenos días!" exclamó Sakura sentándose a desayunar

"Buenos días, veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor" comentó Ginny sonriente

"Es que tuve un muy bonito sueño" contestó la joven sonriendo

"Pues parece que ese sueño ya lleva mucho tiempo, tal vez sea una premonición" le dijo la pelirroja

"En verdad espero eso"

"Apresúrense a desayunar o se nos hará tarde para ir a la ceremonia" dijo la Señora Weasley mientras les servía el desayuno

"Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, en verdad lo agradecemos" dijo Eriol cuando hubieron terminado

"No tienen que agradecer nada, después de todo, fue un honor para mi el recibirlos" contestó ella sonriente "Y ahora, todos, a cambiarse que llegaremos tarde" todos subieron corriendo apresurándose a llegar a la habitación

"Sakura, ponte éste, lo preparé especialmente para hoy, aunque claro, después utilizarás algo completamente distinto" dijo Tomoyo una vez estuvieron dentro

"Es muy lindo, muchas gracias" la ojiverde dio un suspiro de alivio al notar que era un vestido bastante sencillo

"Le llevaré sus trajes a Eriol y Syaoran" dijo saliendo de la habitación

"Sakura¿estás lista?" preguntó Meiling

"Estoy sumamente nerviosa, pero sé que todo saldrá bien"

"Me alegro mucho de que pienses así, además, deberías de ver la cara de felicidad de ti y de Syaoran, parece que no pueden esperar más"

"Pues esa es la verdad" y después volteó a ver a la china "¿Tu estás bien?"

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" preguntó ésta sin entender, aunque después de unos segundos comprendió "Sakura, eso ya es cosa de un pasado muy lejano, no te preocupes"

"Pero…"

"A decir verdad, creo que ya le puse el ojo a alguien, pero no te diré quien es"

"Vamos, dime"

"No" contestó sonriente

"Por favor, dime"

"¿Decirte qué?" preguntó Tomoyo regresando a la habitación

"Al parecer hay alguien que le gusta a nuestra amiga"

"¿En verdad¿Quién?"

"No lo voy a decir" dijo cruzando los brazos en señal de una falsa molestia

"Está bien, ya me enteraré de una u otra forma"

"Apresurémonos que se hace tarde" dijo la ojiazul comenzando a desvestirse

"¡Tienes razón!"

"Se demoraron bastante" les dijo Hermione a Tomoyo, Meiling y Sakura cuando finalmente hubieron bajado

"Lo sentimos, pero es que teníamos que ajustar unos cuantos detalles" contestó Tomoyo haciendo una leve reverencia

"Pues yo opino que fueron mucho detalles"

"Nos apareceremos en el Ministerio, más les vale que no se desvíen ni se demoren" dijo la señora Weasley "Ginny, tu vienes conmigo"

"Ya me aclararán luego porque se arreglaron tanto" dijo Ginny para desaparecer después junto con su mamá

Todos desaparecieron para aparecer nuevamente en el Atrio, donde el guardia de seguridad les pidió sus varitas. Eriol se acercó y le susurró algo en el oído mientras señalaba a Tomoyo y a Meiling, el guardia asintió y después Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran entregaron sus varitas, seguidos de Ginny, la señora Weasley, Harry, Hermione y Ron.

"¿Por qué ustedes no entregaron su varita?" les preguntó Harry a Tomoyo y Meiling

"La olvidamos en el baúl, y como lo enviamos a la mansión de Eriol antes de venir aquí…"

"No deberían de ser tan descuidadas, es peligroso" dijo Ron en tono serio

"Mira quien lo dice, el que rompió su varita a tan sólo 12 años de edad" comentó Hermione en tono de burla

"¡Cállate!"

"Ron, tranquilízate" lo calmó la señora Weasley "la boda será en una hora, así que los veré en la sala de ceremonias 5 minutos antes, sean puntuales"

"¿Si la boda es hasta dentro de una hora porque tuvimos que venir tan temprano?" preguntó el pelirrojo en tono de aburrimiento

"Le prometí a Fleur que llegaría antes para revisar hasta el último detalle, y por supuesto que no los iba a dejar solos en la casa"

"Pero mamá¿qué vamos a hacer en todo este tiempo?"

"No lo sé, pero supongo que ya se las arreglarán" respondió sin darle importancia "No lleguen tarde" dijo por última vez para después retirase

"Creo que al final del Atrio hay un comedor para empleados, podríamos ir y platicar un rato" sugirió Ginny al ver las caras pensativas de todos

"¡Si¡Comida!" exclamó Kero saliendo de la bolsa de Tomoyo (NA. Siento mucho en verdad el haber dejado fuera de la historia durante tanto tiempo a los pobres de Kero y Spi, pero ya no lo volveré a hacer, a partir de éste momento ya no los ignoraré)

"Me parece buena idea" dijo Tomoyo sonriente

Comenzaron a caminar mientras Kero y Spinel volaban detrás de ellos haciendo que las personas cerca los miraran asombrados. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la puerta y se dispusieron a ordenar.

"¡Quiero pastel!" exclamó Kero

"Glotón…" susurraron Spinel y Syaoran a la vez

"¡Qué dijeron!"

"Que eres un glotón Cerberus¿no te basta con toda la comida que te da la señorita Tomoyo?"

"¡Claro que si! Pero eso nunca impedirá que quiera disfrutar de un delicioso pastel" exclamó un poco molesto, mientras que Ginny y Hermione reían ante una escena ya típica

"Yo quiero una taza de té y una rebanada de pastel de zarzamora" dijo Ginny en voz alta, a lo que al instante apareció lo pedido enfrente de ella

"Esclavitud" susurró Hermione

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Sakura

"Que todo esto fue preparado con la esclavitud de los pobres elfos domésticos, estoy segura" respondió la castaña en un tono molesto

"¿Elfos domésticos?" preguntaron Meiling, Syaoran, Tomoyo y Sakura

"¿Nunca han escuchado de ellos?" preguntó Ron recibiendo una negación por parte de ellos

"Son criaturas mágicas que trabajan como esclavos" respondió Hermione

"Si, pero porque quieren" dijo Ron

"¡No es cierto!" respondió la bruja furiosa, haciendo que Harry diera un suspiro

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Sakura

"Hermione quiere detener la esclavitud del elfo doméstico, incluso creó una asociación llamada la PEDDO, ha intentado de todo, pero le cuesta aceptar la idea de que a los elfos les gusta vivir así" respondió Ginny

"Ese tema es el que causa más discusiones entre ellos" continuó Harry

"Hermione" la llamó Eriol

"Dime" dijo interrumpiendo la frase que estaba a punto de gritarle a Ron

"¿Sabías que hace más de mil años los elfos se reunieron con los magos y hablaron de su condición? Fueron ellos quienes decidieron servir a los humanos ya que al parecer éstos les habían ayudado en un asunto muy serio, aunque las personas se fueron aprovechando con el tiempo de la situación"

"¿En verdad?"

"Así es, no hay registros porque al hombre no le gustaría hablar de cómo se aprovechan de las criaturas que solo buscan ser agradecidos, pero aún así, los elfos mismos aceptan las condiciones en que viven porque sienten que es el pago justo"

"¿Me pregunto si será verdad o mentira?" le susurró Tomoyo a Sakura

"¿Te refieres a cuando decía mentiras con Yamazaki?"

"Sí, pero es que esto en verdad suena verdadero" la ojiverde asintió

"Pues yo no sé si será cierto o no, pero lo que sí es que esos elfos hacen pasteles deliciosos" exclamó Kero sonriente

"¡Si¡Spi quiere más pastel!" el guardián solar de Eriol había sido forzado por el guardián de Sakura a comer un poco, por lo que ya había llegado a su conocido estado de embriaguez

"Spinel, ven a descansar un rato por favor" le llamó Tomoyo, para después colocarlo en sus piernas mientras el guardián se quedaba dormido

"Ahora sí, díganme porque vinieron tan arreglados, entiendo que asistiremos a una boda, pero…"

"Lo que pasa Ginny es que después de aquí tenemos un compromiso en otro lado" contestó Tomoyo haciendo sonrojar a Sakura y Syaoran

"¿Es por eso que no se quedarán con nosotros hasta mañana verdad?" preguntó Hermione

"Así es"

"¿Qué compromiso tenemos?" preguntó Kero al mismo tiempo que Spinel daba un suspiro entre sueños

"Pues…" nadie sabía que contestar, pero al final el guardián mismo lo averiguó al ver la expresión de su ama

"¡No lo permitiré!" exclamó molesto "No, no y no"

"Kero, por favor, entiende…" trató de calmarlo Tomoyo

"¡No! Jamás permitiré que esto ocurra" se acercó a Syaoran "Mocoso…"

"Peluche…" Kero se acercó y le dio una patada en el ojo

"¡Kero!" exclamaron Tomoyo y Sakura molestas

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Harry "¿Qué es lo que Kero no va a permitir?"

"Es hora de irnos" Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y tomando a Kero por la cola

"¿Quién te crees tu?"

"Continúa tu pelea después, si no nos vamos ahora la señora Weasley nos reprenderá"

"Hermione tiene razón, es mejor que nos vayamos" dijo Syaoran poniéndose de pie también "Peluche… no me ganarás" dijo sonriente mientras todos los demás daban un suspiro

Al llegar al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia todos se sorprendieron ante lo hermoso que era. En pocos minutos llegaron los demás miembros de la familia Weasley, así como Bill, quien se veía extremadamente nervioso.

Después de ser presentados, Sakura y los demás se sentaron en unas cuantas bancas antes de poder dar inicio a la ceremonia.

El silencio llenó el ambiente, para después dar pie a una hermosa melodía que indicaba la entrada de Fleur Delacour al salón.

"Es muy hermosa" dijo Tomoyo dispuesta a grabar un poco de la ceremonia.

"Es parte veela" le dijo Ginny

"¿Qué es una veela?" preguntó Sakura

"Son criaturas mágicas, son muy hermosas, aunque a veces suelen mostrar su verdadera identidad" contestó Hermione

"¿Su verdadera identidad es muy fea?" la castaña asintió

Bill y Fleur se miraron y sonrieron, mientras un mago del ministerio comenzaba a decir unas palabras en honor a la pareja. Al terminar esto, los padres de ambos se dispusieron a dar sus bendiciones a la pareja, mientras pequeñas criaturitas flotaban encima, soltando lo que parecían ser polvos dorados.

"Son hadas" le susurró Eriol a Sakura

"¿Hadas?" preguntó sorprendida

"Así es"

Al terminar de hablar los padres, las hadas también se alejaron, dando paso a los votos. Bill y Fleur levantaron sus varitas y colocaron las puntas juntas mientras decían hermosas palabras de amor y fidelidad.

El mago que precedía a ceremonia colocó la punta de su varita sobre las de ellos y recitó unas palabras que indicaban la unión absoluta de la pareja, con lo que se dio por terminada la ceremonia.

"Lamentamos que no fuera algo tan grande, pero considerando las circunstancias no lo creímos adecuado" dijo Bill una vez estuvieron afuera

"Eso no importa, la boda fue maravillosa y creo que eso basta" dijo Sakura recibiendo una sonrisa de los esposos en respuesta

"Sakura, es hora de que vayamos a…" dijo Tomoyo

"Nos veremos luego, y muchas gracias nuevamente por su hospitalidad" dijeron las dos amigas mientras se retiraban

"¿Ustedes no las acompañan?" preguntó Harry

"Aún no, ellas van a hacer algo antes" respondió Meiling

"Les deseo mucha suerte y felicidad" dijo la señora Weasley dándoles un abrazo a Syaoran, Meiling y Tomoyo "Espero que todo salga bien" y desapareció, seguida por todos los demás, excepto el trío

"Nos veremos mañana en el expreso" dijo Ron desapareciendo

"Hasta luego, despídanme de las demás por favor" dijo Harry desapareciendo después

"Lo mismo digo, y aunque los considero muy jóvenes, de todas maneras, muchas felicidades" Hermione desapareció mientras los demás abrían los ojos de la sorpresa

"Se parece mucho a Tomoyo" dijo Meiling

"Se dio cuenta de todo, y eso que no dimos tantas pistas"

"No sólo de eso se ha dado cuenta Syaoran, está empezando a notar que tenemos un gran secreto, y no dudaría que antes de Navidad nos dijera que ya lo ha descubierto" dijo Eriol

"Sería bueno tener un pequeño contacto¿no creen?"

"Tal vez sí Meiling, pero no le podemos decir la verdad tan fácilmente"

"Así como ellos no nos dirán sus secreto tampoco mi querido descendiente"

"¿Qué secreto?" preguntaron los Li

"No lo sé, pero les aseguro que es muy importante" respondió sonriente "Pero ahora creo que eso no es tan importante, será mejor que vayamos a ver si tus invitados han llegado" Syaoran palideció y comenzó a caminar nervioso rumbo al Atrio, mientras Meiling y Eriol lo seguían sonriendo

"¡Papi!" exclamó una niña pelirroja corriendo a abrazarlo

"Hola Rei¿cómo te has portado?"

"¡Muy bien¿No es así tío Toya?" el susodicho sólo dio un suspiro de molestia al ver a Syaoran

"¿Ya está todo listo?" preguntó Kaho

"Tomoyo está con Sakura ayudándola a arreglarse, de ahí en más ya está todo listo" respondió Meiling

"Supongo que Sakura estará muy emocionada" Yukito sonrió al ver la expresión de Toya

"Mi querido Toya, no tienes razón porque estar tan molesto, después de todo, tu sabías que todo iba a terminar así" dijo Nakuru sonriente

"¿Es cierto que tú y mi mami se van a casar hoy?" preguntó Rei sin dejar de abrazar a su papá

"Así es" respondió recibiendo más miradas furiosas de su futuro cuñado

"¿Podrían repetirme por qué tiene que ser hoy la boda?" preguntó Kinomoto finalmente

"Porque la ceremonia de iniciación para el Consejo será hoy, y es necesario que estén casados para que puedan ingresar como los líderes del Clan Li" respondió Eriol

"¡Vamos ya! Me muero por ver a la hermosa de Sakura en el vestido de novia que le debe de haber confeccionado Tomoyo" exclamó Nakuru mientras jaloneaba a su novio

"Pobre de Yukito, los líos en los que se mete" dijo Toya observando a la pareja

"¿Preferirías ser tu?" le preguntó Kaho sonriente

"¡Jamás!"

"¡Escuché eso mi querido Toya!" exclamó la guardiana a varios metros de distancia

"Vamos, apresurémonos" le dijo Meiling a Syaoran, dejando a Eriol atrás

"Su Excelencia Hiragizawa, Reencarnación de Clow, los demás miembros del Consejo han llegado" dijo una voz detrás de él

"Estupendo, diles que estaremos ahí tan pronto como la boda termine"

"Le estaremos esperando"

"¿Ya ha llegado Ian?"

"No señor, Su Excelencia Turner aún no a arribado"

"Muchas gracias, enseguida estaremos ahí"

"Si señor" y desapareció tan repentinamente como había llegado, mientras Eriol se dirigía con semblante serio al lugar donde se efectuaría la boda.

Al igual que en la boda de Bill y Fleur, todos estaban en silencio después de que hubo regresado Tomoyo, quien llegó unos cuantos minutos después de que la misma Ieran Li llegara.

La música comenzó a sonar y todos se sorprendieron al notar el idioma en el que estaba, y más al escuchar la letra.

**Totemo ureshikatta yo ****kimi ga warai kakede ta**

**Subete o tokasu hohou emi de **

Yo estaba tan feliz, tú estabas riéndote

Con una sonrisa que lo derrite todo

**Haru wa mada tookute ****tsumetai tsuchi no naka de**

**Me fuku toki o matte ta 'n da**

La primavera todavía está muy lejos, dentro de la fría tierra

Esperando por el tiempo para brotar.

**Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo k****inou no kizu o nokoshite ite mo**

**Shinjitai kokoro hodo ite yukere to**

En ese caso, aún si hoy es doloroso

Y las heridas de ayer aún quedan

Quiero creer que puedo liberar mi corazón y seguir adelante

**Umare kawaru koto wa dekinai yo**

**Dakedo kawatte wa ikeru kara**

**LET'S STAY TOGETHER itsumo**

No puedo renacer

Pero puedo cambiar mientras sigo adelante, así que

PERMANEZCAMOS JUNTOS por siempre

**Boku dake ni waratte ****sono yubi de nee sawatte**

**Nozomi bakari ga hateshinaku **

Sonríeme sólo a mi y tócame con esos dedos

Este simple deseo durará por siempre

**Yasashiku shitai yo mou kuyanu you ni**

**Nageki no umi mo koete ikou**

Quiero que las cosas sean sencillas

Vamos a cruzar finalmente este mar de lúgubre pena

**Tatoe kurushii kyou da to shite mo**

**Itsuka atatakana omoide ni naru**

**Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara**

En ese caso, aún si hoy es doloroso

Algún día se convertirá en un cálido recuerdo

Si le dejas todo a tu corazón

**Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo**

**Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru**

**LET'S STAY TOGETHER itsumo **

Entiendo el significado de nuestra vida aquí

Es el saber la alegría de haber nacido

PERMANEZCAMOS JUNTOS por siempre

**Tatoeba kurushii kyou da to shite mo**

**Itsu ka atatakana omoide ni naru**

**Kokoro goto subete nage daseta nara **

En ese caso, aún si hoy es doloroso

Algún día se convertirá en un cálido recuerdo

Si le dejas todo a tu corazón

**Koko ni ikiteru imi ga wakaru yo**

**Umare ochita yorokobi o shiru**

**LET'S STAY TOGETHER itsumo **

Entiendo el significado de nuestra vida aquí

Es el saber la alegría de haber nacido

PERMANEZCAMOS JUNTOS por siempre

(NA. La canción es For Fruits Basket de Ritzuko Okazaki, perdonen si la traducción está mal, pero es la traducción de la traducción al inglés, y pues mi inglés no está muy afinado que digamos)

Sakura ingresó al salón haciendo que todos sonrieran al verla. Estaba usando un vestido largo, estilo chino, con manga larga. Era blanco con los borde dorados, y su cabello estaba recogido en estilo oriental.

"Es un poco extraño que lo hayas dejado tan sencillo" le susurró Eriol

"No pude hacer más, quería hacer el kimono completo, pero no lo consideré adecuado en base a las circunstancias"

"Pero aún así es hermoso" dijo sonriente

Sakura llegó al lado de Syaoran, y ambos sonrieron al observarse fijamente.

"Es un placer tenerlos a todos aquí" dijo Ieran poniéndose al frente de ellos "Así como es un placer para mi oficiar ésta ceremonia" todos se sorprendieron al escuchar ésta revelación "Yo, como la líder del Clan Li, seré la encargada de bendecir ésta unión, así como de nombrarlos los nuevos líderes de ésta honorable familia"

Decenas de personas comenzaron a entrar, personas a las cuales sólo habían visto en una u otra ocasión cuando habían visitado la mansión Li.

"La familia Li se ha reunido en pleno, y es así como está unión comienza" la líder del clan les sonrió y levantó su abanico, agitándolo de manera que Syaoran y Sakura pudieron sentir una cálida brisa en sus rostros "Me gustaría que las personas más cercanas se acercaran a dar su bendición a ésta pareja que hoy se unirá" Las hadas habían surgido. Y comenzaban a esparcir su polvo por todo el lugar

"Sakura, eres mi mejor amiga, mi prima y mi hermana, yo sólo quiero decirte que soy inmensamente feliz de que haya llegado éste maravilloso momento para ti, se feliz por siempre" ambas jóvenes se abrazaron "Syaoran, tú has llegado ha convertirte en uno de mis mejores amigos, por eso sólo quiero pedirte que la hagas feliz tanto como se que tu lo serás, cuídense" Tomoyo Daidouji regresó a su asiento mientras continuaba grabando

"Syaoran, te conozco desde siempre, y desde ese mismo tiempo te he querido como a un hermano, por eso es que me gustaría que fueras feliz, y tu también Sakura, vive tan alegremente como siempre lo has hecho, espero que esa sonrisa tan maravillosa sea aún más grande a partir de ahora" Meiling les dio un beso en la mejilla a ambos y después regresó también a su asiento

"Mi querido descendiente, protégela, pero nunca la dejes atrás, ambos forman un gran equipo y sé que todo saldrá bien, el momento de que sean felices ha llegado finalmente, disfrútenlo" Eriol abrazó a Sakura y le dio un beso en la frente "Sakura, nunca cambies"

"Sigo sin aceptar esto, pero si es lo que Sakurita ha decidido no me queda otra opción, así que sólo te digo mocoso que más te vale que la protejas o si no te aplastaré como si fueras una cucaracha" Kero adoptó su forma original y se recostó a un lado de Sakura, haciendo que ella se agachara y lo acariciara.

"Señorita Sakura, joven Syaoran, sean muy felices" dijo Spinel en su forma original mientras hacía una inclinación con la cabeza

"Lo mismo les digo yo, no dejen que nada los desanime" Nakuru les sonrió

"Yo sólo diré que me hace muy feliz el verlos juntos, y que espero que esa sonrisa nunca desaparezca de su rostro" dijo Yukito sonriendo "Ahora, les pasaré con alguien que quiere felicitarlos" Yue apareció y sólo lanzó una mirada rápida a Syaoran antes de dirigirse ante su ama

"Sean felices" dijo simplemente, pero Sakura no lo dejó irse, lo abrazó suavemente

"Muchas gracias Yue"

"Sigan adelante y no miren atrás, si están aquí juntos es porque en verdad se han merecido el amarse el uno al otro, sean muy felices" Kaho Mizuki les sonrió a ambos

"Mami, papi¡los quiero mucho! Que bueno que ahora sí podamos formar una linda familia" Rei se fue corriendo a sentarse en las rodillas de su 'tía Tommy' mientras la pareja la miraba sonriente

"¡Hermanito! Estamos tan felices de que hayas llegado hasta aquí, Sakura cuídalo mucho por favor, y trata de tolerarlo, no te enfades con él" las hermanas de Syaoran se rieron y caminaron a sus asientos, mientras Sakura le sonreía a su futuro esposo

"Monstruo" la ojiverde dirigió su mirada ante la voz de su hermano mayor "Creo que a éstas alturas no puedo hacer nada más que decirte que no hagas ninguna locura, y a ti chiquillo" Syaoran levantó la mirada esperando lo peor "Cuídala" los jóvenes suspiraron relajados "O si no te las verás conmigo" Syaoran dirigió su mano al frente, y Toya junto la suya, formando lo que parecía ser un pacto

"Bien, creo que ahora es mi turno" dijo Ieran Li "Mi único hijo varón, espero que seas en verdad muy feliz, y lo mismo va para ti pequeña Ying Fa, ambos son únicos y extremadamente especiales, en verdad espero que alcancen su máxima felicidad" las hadas terminaron de soltar sus polvos y volaron lejos. "Sakura, Syaoran, tómense de las manos por favor" ambos hicieron lo pedido "Ahora es su turno de hablar"

"Sakura, me es imposible expresar con palabras la felicidad que estoy sintiendo, por eso sólo puedo decir que nada podrá saciar éste amor que siento por ti excepto tú misma, que te protegeré y cuidaré, te ayudaré, ye apoyaré y te haré feliz en todo lo que necesites"

"Syaoran, no merezco todo el amor que profesas por mi, así como no merezco todo lo que yo siento por ti, permíteme satisfacer ese amor, hacerte feliz, estar contigo para apoyarte, ayudarte, cuidarte, respetarte, protegerte y para estar juntos por toda la eternidad" Ieran colocó sus manos sobre las de los jóvenes mientras una sonrisa aún más grande cubría su rostro

"Por el poder que se me ha sido concedido, los nombro a ustedes, Syaoran y Sakura Li, líderes del Clan Li, para proteger los bienes de ésta honorable familia y ayudar a aquél que lo necesite" los anillos que habían comprado en la tienda de los Weasley aparecieron en sus dedos, y un resplandor blanco los cubrió "Es mi gran placer el hacer constara que ésta unión ha sido iniciada, y que no se pondrá fin hasta que el amor de éstos jóvenes se extinga por completo, sean felices y muchas felicidades"

Syaoran instintivamente besó levemente a Sakura, sin importarle que Kero lo estuviera empujando.

"Fue hermoso" dijeron Meiling y Tomoyo entre lágrimas

"Es hora de dirigirnos a la siguiente habitación" dijo Eriol "Es hora de que conozcan a el Consejo Internacional de Magos"

La familia Li había desaparecido, y sin esperar más ingresaron en la habitación de al lado. Aproximadamente 10 personas se encontraban sentadas en silencio, observando sin parpadear a los recién ingresados. Eriol tomó asiento en una de las sillas vacías, mientras que los demás se quedaron cerca de la puerta. Ieran se dirigió a Sakura y Syaoran y colocándose detrás de ellos colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

"Honorables miembros del Consejo, es un placer para mi el presentarles a mi hijo Xiao Lang Li y a su esposa Sakura Li, quienes a partir de éste momento tomarán mi lugar como líderes del Clan"

"Su Excelencia Ieran, está dispuesta a ceder todos sus derechos a éstos dos jóvenes" dijo la voz de un hombre al fondo de la habitación

"Así es su Excelencia"

"Entonces será nuestro deber juzgar con nuestros propios ojos las capacidades de éstos jóvenes" dijo la mujer sentada detrás de Eriol

"Su Excelencia, estamos a su disposición" dijeron Sakura y Syaoran haciendo una reverencia

"Sakura Li, actual dueña de las Cartas creadas por el Brujo Clow, cuya reencarnación está aquí presente, y líder del Clan Li¿está dispuesta a formar parte de éste Consejo cuyo único propósito es velar por la seguridad de la comunidad mágica?"

"Si su excelencia"

"Syaoran Li, líder del Clan Li¿está dispuesto a tomar parte de éste Consejo cuyo único propósito es velar por la seguridad de la comunidad mágica?"

"Si su excelencia"

"En circunstancias normales les exigiríamos que hicieran una demostración de porque son aptos para ingresar al Consejo, pero en base a todo su historial no creo que sea necesario"

"Sakura y Syaoran Li, se les nombra oficialmente como miembros del Consejo Internacional de Magos, así como acreedores de la clasificación de hechiceros clase 5"

"Deberán acudir a sesión cada vez que les sea indicado, no importa el momento, así como tendrán el pleno derecho de convocar una sesión si así lo requieren"

"En dado caso de que hagan una llamada que no tenga un motivo importante recibirán una sanción, el acumular dos sanciones implicará un castigo aún peor que el de la expulsión del Consejo"

"¿Aceptan está condiciones?"

"Si sus excelencias" respondieron los esposos al unísono

"En ese caso, su primera misión les será asignada"

"Irán al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería a proteger a los estudiantes de un posible nuevo ataque del Señor Oscuro" ambos jóvenes observaron sin entender, pero nadie pareció notarlo

"Bien, esperamos verlos pronto" todos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a salir de la habitación, excepto por Eriol, quien se les acercó

"¿Esa es toda la misión?"

"Eso es todo lo que nos han asignado, pero podemos investigar y hacer muchas cosas por nuestra cuenta, el estar dentro del Consejo Internacional de Magos sólo implica el estar al corriente de lo que ocurre en toda la Comunidad Mágica, así como de prestar tus servicios cada vez que sea necesario"

"¿Cómo sabremos si nos mandan llamar?" preguntó Sakura

"Por esto" Eriol le levantó la manga un poco y le mostró una marca en su muñeca "Es tu símbolo característico"

"Una estrella…" susurró la joven sorprendida

"Así es, la sentirás quemarte un poco, o brillar en dado caso cada vez que sea convocada una junta"

"¿Cómo convocamos la junta?" preguntó Syaoran mientras observaba su marca, la cual era el símbolo del equilibrio chino, el Ying Yang

"Sólo presiónala un poco fuerte, al instante las marcas de los demás les harán saber sobre la reunión"

"¿Cuál es tu marca?" preguntó Sakura

"El símbolo de Clow por supuesto" contestó sonriente "Ahora, creo que tenemos mucho por lo que celebrar"

Todos se dirigieron a la Mansión en Surrey, donde estaba preparado un gran banquete para celebrar el matrimonio entre Sakura y Syaoran.

Kero logró desquitar todo el coraje que había acumulado consumiendo todos los postres que pudo, he incluso Syaoran le dio su porción con una semi sonrisa

Rei se quedó dormida en los brazos de Sakura, con lo que Kaho se ofreció a llevarla a acostar, marcando la hora de irse a dormir.

"Mañana iremos a Hogwarts, estoy un poco emocionada" comentó Meiling mientras subían las escaleras

"Buenas noches a todos" Eriol, Nakuru, Spinel, Meiling, Kaho, Rei y Yukito entraron a sus habitaciones

"¿Qué habitación elegirán?" preguntó Tomoyo a los recién casados

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntaron ambos sin entender

"Pues, no se si lo recuerden, pero hoy es su noche de bodas" contestó la japonesa sonriente, haciendo sonrojar a los jóvenes

"¡Nada de eso!" exclamaron Toya y Kero

"Permití ésta boda porque era necesaria, pero 'eso' jamás lo permitiré"

"Pero…"

"No dejaré que utilices una de tus artimañas ésta vez Tomoyo, peluche, quédate a un lado de Sakura toda la noche, que el mocoso no se acerque a ella en ningún momento"

"No tienes que pedírmelo" El guardián se sentó en los hombros de su ama

"Está bien, desgraciadamente no me queda de otra más que aceptarlo, buenas noches" dijo la joven ingresando cabizbaja a su habitación

"Te estaré vigilando mocoso" Toya se fue

"Buenas noches amor" Syaoran le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su esposa y después ingresó a su habitación

"Buenas noches Sakurita" susurró el guardián una vez estuvieron recostados en la cama

"Buenas noches" contestó la joven sonrojada imaginando en lo que podría haber pasado en ese momento

7777777777777777777777777777

Hola!

El capítulo me quedó un poco más corto de lo que esperaba, pero por una cosa u otra decidí posponer un poco (o tal vez mucho, no lo sé a ciencia cierta) unos detalles que quería poner.

Espero que les hayan agradado las ceremonias, especialmente la de Sakura y Syaoran.

Bien, sólo una cosa más antes de despedirme.

Como supongo que se habrán dado cuenta, Tomoyo no se quedará con los brazos cruzados con respecto a la noche de bodas, y tengo planeado poner la ocasión perfecta en dos capítulos, así que ahora, dejo a su decisión si se deberá incluir una escena Lemon o no.

En mi opinión sería muy lindo, y la verdad me gustaría mucho ponerlo, pero no creo poder llegar a ponerla yo, así que si están de acuerdo en que quede incluida, les pido por favor si pudieran ustedes escribirla, se que es mucho pedir, pero creo que es la única manera en la que la escena llegaría a salir al 'aire'.

Como ya lo dije, éste asunto lo dejo exclusivamente a su criterio ya que no afecta de gran manera a la historia, así que por favor, espero con ansias su opinión en pro o en contra, y en dado caso, la escena en sí.

Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que sigan disfrutando en verdad.

Ja ne!


	8. Protecciones

**8.- Las protecciones**

La mañana llegó rápidamente y todos comenzaron a prepararse para ir a Hogwarts. La joven Maestra se levantó muy emocionada puesto que finalmente uno de los días que tanto había esperado había llegado, estaba tan emocionada que ni siquiera se asustó al ver el traje que había confeccionado Tomoyo especialmente para ese día.

"Es una variación del traje que usaste cuando capturaste a Time, el mismo estilo pero adaptado a tus nuevas necesidades" exclamó la joven en cuanto se lo mostró.

"Muchas gracias" contestó Sakura sin prestar mucha atención, mientras se disponía a arreglarse.

El desayuno transcurrió sin mayo contratiempo, excepto por los continuos suspiros que daba la pequeña Rei, que se convirtieron en grandes sollozos cuando llegó la hora de despedirse.

"Te vendremos a ver en Navidad" trataban de calmarla Syaoran y Sakura, pero parecía que nada de eso funcionaba

"Rei¿acaso no te quieres quedar con nosotros?" le preguntó Kaho

"Si quiero, pero me gustaría más ir con mis papás, casi no he pasado tiempo con ellos" dijo entre lágrimas

"Te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos no nos separaremos en ningún momento, pero por favor pequeña, tranquilízate y muestra una linda sonrisa"

"Está bien" dijo quitándose las lágrimas "Nos vemos luego" dijo dándoles un último abrazo, con lo que después desaparecieron

"Me hubiera gustado traerla" susurró Sakura una vez hubieron aparecido en la estación

"Pero no es posible, no queremos llamar más la atención de lo que ya lo haremos" le respondió Eriol

"Tienes razón"

"Hiragizawa¿por qué no hay nadie?" preguntó Syaoran notando el silencio del lugar

"Porque aún faltan cuarenta minutos antes de que parta el tren" respondió

"¿A qué venimos tan temprano?" preguntó Meiling

"Era necesario venir a ésta hora, hay que poner los hechizos de protección al expreso antes de que parta"

"¿Qué hechizos de protección tienes planeados?" preguntó Tomoyo

"Pues, más que nada escudos, o sensores"

"¿Saben? Yo… pues, había pensado que tal vez la carta Loop sería útil"

"¿Loop?" preguntaron todos extrañados, y fue que finalmente comprendieron

"Unir la estación al tren, así cada persona que trate de entrar será transportada aquí" Eriol sonrió ante la idea "Me parece estupendo, nos ahorraría muchos problemas"

"En ese caso…" Sakura tomó la carta y la elevó "Une estas dos dimensiones, para que cuando el tren comience su movimiento nadie pueda ingresar¡Loop!" los tres hechiceros notaron como un muy delgado hilo rojo se formaba entre el tren y el borde de la estación

"Con esto no tendremos que estar al pendiente de todas las presencias" dijo Syaoran ingresando al expreso

"Es muy bonito" exclamó Tomoyo observando a su alrededor

"¿Qué les parece si vamos al último compartimiento?" preguntó Meiling

Todos la siguieron hasta llegar al final del pasillo, y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver una lechuza esperándolos dentro, Eriol tomó la nota y comenzó a leer

_**Estimados miembros del Concilio y sus acompañantes:**_

**_Espero que hayan amanecido espléndidamente y que les agrade el Expreso de Hogwarts. Por medio de la presente me gustaría pedirles que me encontraran en mi despacho tan pronto lleguen al castillo (supongo que el joven Hiragizawa sabrá como llegar), me gustaría arreglar de una vez todo lo referente a las protecciones._**

_**Que disfruten su viaje, así como mis mejores deseos para los recién casados.**_

_**Gracias de antemano, **_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Directora de Hogwarts**_

"¡Me muero por llegar a Hogwarts!" Exclamó Sakura dejando salir a Spinel y Kero de la bolsa de Tomoyo

"¿A qué se refiere la profesora McGonagall con lo de que sabrías como llegar?"

"Pues, digamos que ya he conocido Hogwarts"

"¿Digamos?" preguntó Tomoyo, pero después de unos segundos comprendió "Así que…" no terminó su frase ya que comenzaron a escuchar varias voces.

Bajaron del tren y vieron como decenas de personas acababan de llegar, a través de una extraña barrera o apareciéndose como lo habían hecho ellos. Comenzaron a inspeccionar a cada uno, notando la diferencia de costumbres entre las mismas familias mágicas, así como de las que parecían ser familias muggles.

Después de varios minutos distinguieron figuras de adolescentes mayores, los cuales supusieron serían sus compañeros de clase. Tres muchachas se habían reunido en uno de los rincones y se susurraban varias cosas al oído, hasta que finalmente se acercaron.

"Buenos días" dijeron las tres sonrientes "No pudimos evitar verlos y notar que son de nuestra edad" dijeron unas gemelas, dirigiéndose especialmente a Syaoran y Eriol

"Y nos estábamos preguntando de quien eran familiares o a que se debía el hecho de que estén aquí" dijo la tercer joven

"Somos estudiantes de intercambio" respondió Eriol sonriente "Y me parece que estaremos en el mismo año" el hechicero hizo una reverencia, haciendo sonreír aún más a las muchachas

"Mi nombre es Lavender, y ellas son mis amigas, Parvati y Padma, cualquier cosa que necesiten avísennos, estaremos más que complacidas de ayudarles en todo lo que necesiten"

"Muchas gracias por su oferta señoritas" dijo Eriol tomando la mano de Parvati, besándola "Mi nombre es Eriol y espero verlas pronto" las chicas se rieron y finalmente se retiraron

"Bonita exhibición de galantería Eriol" le dijo Tomoyo en un tono algo serio

"Vamos, sólo les estaba siguiendo la corriente"

"Pues yo no vi que Syaoran hiciera lo mismo"

"Tal vez no, pero te apuesto que si lo pensó"

"¡A mi no me metas en esto!" Sakura y Meiling comenzaron a reír, mientras notaban como comenzaban a ser el centro de atención

"Tal vez sería bueno que entráramos" dijo Sakura "me siento algo observada" Syaoran notó las miradas que otros jóvenes comenzaban a lanzarle y asintió

"Todavía no llegamos a Hogwarts y ya parece que son el centro de atención"

"¡Hermione!" exclamaron todos sorprendidos

"Veo que eres algo cotizada Sakura" exclamó sonriente

"Entremos por favor, me siento incómoda" dijo, siendo seguidos por todos

"¿Cómo les fue ayer?" preguntó Ginny

"Muy bien, muchas gracias"

"Hola Kero" dijo Harry observando a los dos guardianes cuando hubieron llegado al último vagón "Hola Spinel"

"¿Trajeron dulces?" preguntó el guardián de Sakura

"Después de que arranque el tren vendrá la señora del carrito, supongo que podrás comprar todos los dulces que quieras"

"¡Viva!" exclamó, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de los Li y Spinel

"Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos" dijo Hermione "es necesario que recibamos las instrucciones como prefectos"

"¿Tengo que ir?" preguntó Ron

"No seas tonto, por supuesto que si" el pelirrojo soltó un suspiro

"Ahora que lo pienso, es extraño que no te nombraran premio anual Hermione" dijo Harry

"¡Es cierto!" exclamó Ron "Parece que doña prefecta no fue la mejor" Hermione le lanzó una mirada severa, y este se volteó asustado "Va… vamonos" dijo saliendo del vagón, seguido de la castaña

"Yo también me voy…" dijo Ginny "hasta luego" salió del vagón algo cabizbaja

"Espero que no les moleste que yo me quede" dijo Harry acomodando su baúl

"No seas tonto" le dijo Sakura obligándolo a sentarse "Por supuesto que no nos molesta"

"¿Hermione y Ron siempre se van?"

"Este es el tercer año"

"¿Y Ginny?"

"Es raro que se quede conmigo, se podría decir que estoy algo acostumbrado"

"Anímate Harry" exclamó Tomoyo "¿qué te parece si jugamos un rato?"

Las horas pasaron rápidamente, especialmente cuando Harry comenzó a contarles todas las cosas que había hecho desde que llegó a Hogwarts.

Para cuando llegó la señora del carrito todos se estaban muriendo de hambre, y casi lo vaciaron cuando Kero descubrió lo maravillosos que podían ser los dulces mágicos.

Cuando hubieron agotado la mitad de los dulces regresaron Hermione y Ron, quienes inmediatamente comenzaron a degustar.

"Ya finalmente he averiguado porque no hay Premios Anuales este año" exclamó Hermione algo emocionada

"¿Por qué?" le preguntó Harry

"Como tardaron bastante en decidir si se abría o no el Colegio no pudieron verificar las notas de los alumnos, así que los Premios Anuales serán anunciados durante la primera semana de clases"

"Estoy segura de que tu serás uno de ellos Hermione, contenta" le dijo Ron, recibiendo una mirada molesta como respuesta

"¿Hay prefectos que valga la pena nombrar?" preguntó Harry

"Ninguno, así como tampoco hubo cambios entre los que ya estaban… excepto por Slytherin"

"¿Quién lo cubrirá?" preguntó sin dejar ver la expresión de molestia en su rostro

"Zabini, pero no parece muy contento por ello" contestó Ron

"¿Ocurrió algo con el antiguo prefecto de Slytherin?" preguntó Meiling extrañada ante el tono que habían estado ocupando

"Pues… él…"

"Es uno de los culpables de la muerte de Dumbledore" contestó Harry, haciendo que los no-enterados abrieran los ojos de la sorpresa

"¿Un alumno ayudó?" preguntó Eriol extrañado

"No ayudó, fue el que lo planeó todo" exclamó el ojiverde

"Tranquilo Harry" le dijo Hermione haciéndolo soltar un suspiro de desesperación

"¿Cuál era su nombre?" preguntó Syaoran

"Draco Malfoy" contestó Ron con una mueca de asco

El silencio reinó el lugar durante lo que parecieron ser varios minutos, hasta que Tomoyo se puso de pie con una expresión triunfante

"Tal vez les parezca un poco infantil, pero vamos a jugar algo llamado Verdad o Reto, es muy popular entre los muggles"

"Suena divertido" exclamó Hermione "serviría para conocernos mejor"

"¿Cómo se juega?" preguntó Ron

"Eliges a alguien y le preguntas¿Verdad o reto, dependiendo de lo que contesté lo ordenas que haga o conteste algo, es bastante sencillo"

"¡Vamos a jugarlo!" exclamó lanzando una sonrisa maliciosa a Hermione

"¿Quién quiere empezar?"

"¿Qué les parece Harry?" preguntó Sakura volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa, haciéndolo sonrojar

"Está bien" contestó él "Este…Tomoyo¿verdad o reto?"

"Verdad" respondió sonriente

"¿En qué te basas para realizar tus trajes?"

"Esa es muy fácil, simplemente me imagino como se vería vestida Sakura con ellos, pero si en verdad quieres saber, me inspiro en todo lo que veo, si hoy vi una vaca, espera un traje con manchas blancas y negras para la siguiente ocasión" respondió sonriente "Ahora es mi turno, y elijo a Hermione"

"Verdad" respondió

"Estupendo, no es necesario que digas nombres, pero¿te gusta, o alguna vez te ha gustado Harry o Ron?" todos se sorprendieron ante la pregunta, pero la castaña la respondió sin inmutarse "Si" lanzó una mirada rápida a sus amigos, quienes estaban con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa "Mi turno, elijo a Sakura"

"Reto"

"Rayos, me arruinaste la pregunta"

"Justamente por eso respondí reto" dijo sonriente

"Bueno, como no me queda de otra, tu reto es que le des un corto beso en los labios a Harry"

"¡Qué?" exclamaron Sakura, Harry, Meiling, Syaoran y Ron a la vez, mientras los otros tres daban una larga carcajada

"Tienes que hacerlo"

"De acuerdo" evitando mirar a cualquier otra persona se acercó a Harry y rozó sus labios, separándose casi al instante

"Creo que es todo lo que puedo esperar" suspiró, notando como ambos se habían sonrojado y Syaoran había volteado a otro lado

"Yo elijo a Syaoran"

"Verdad"

"¿Qué sentiste cuando después de lo que te dijo mi hermano ayer en la noche?" en ese instante Tomoyo había estado tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza, y casi lo escupió al escuchar la pregunta

"Nunca me imaginé que preguntarías eso" exclamó Meiling

"La verdad, me sentí un poco molesto, pero me di cuenta de que tal vez por el momento eso era lo mejor" Tomoyo le sonrió

"Esa fue una buen respuesta" exclamó Meiling

"¿Qué ocurrió ayer en la noche?" preguntó Harry, mientras que Hermione finalmente comprendía

"¡Es cierto! Ayer…" pero se cayó cuando notó la mirada extrañada de Harry y Ron" lo que ocurre es que… es que ayer me comentaron que Syaoran quería… que quería ir a comprar algo que se le había olvidado" al instante todos los extranjeros comenzaron a asentir desesperadamente, siguiéndole la corriente a Hermione

"Y pues mi hermano no le dejó ir"

"Pues suena a que el hermano de Sakura te aprecia mucho" dijo Harry, haciendo que los cinco jóvenes comenzaran a reír sin cesar

"Se ve que no conoces al hermano de Sakura" dijo Tomoyo "Creo que ya es algo tarde, sería bueno que nos comenzáramos a poner las túnicas"

Una vez que se hubieron terminado de arreglar decidieron ya no seguir jugando, por lo que se dispusieron a recoger las envolturas que había en el suelo.

Cuando el tren finalmente se detuvo escucharon el ajetreo de estudiantes al bajar, así como la voz de un hombre llamando a los alumnos de primer año

"Bajemos antes de que se vayan todos los carruajes"

"¿Podrían apartarnos uno?" preguntó Sakura "es que no encuentro una pulsera" dijo mientras se asomaba debajo de un asiento

"De acuerdo, los esperamos allá" dijo el trío saliendo del compartimiento

"Bien" dijo la ojiverde poniéndose de pie "¡Loop!" la Carta regresó a sus manos en un leve resplandor, y fue colocada junto con las demás en un pequeño bolso en el lado derecho de su dueña

"Buena excusa Sakura" dijo Meiling saliendo del compartimiento "pero apresurémonos que la profesora nos está esperando"

Salieron corriendo y llegaron hasta donde estaban Ron, Harry y Hermione, notando como ya no había ningún otro estudiante

"Apresurémonos" exclamó Ron subiendo a uno de los carruajes

Sakura prácticamente asomaba la cabeza por la ventana tratando de vislumbrar el castillo.

"Ya quiero saber que tan grande es" exclamó emocionada "Me imagino que ha de ser también muy hermoso"

Después de unos cuantos minutos su deseo finalmente se hizo realidad, y el castillo apareció ante sus ojos

"¡Es magnífico!"

"Espera a que lo veas por dentro" le dijo Eriol sonriente

"Me pregunto si Meiling estará tan impresionada"

"A mi también me parece muy hermoso" dijo Syaoran

"¿De dónde?" preguntó Tomoyo "Yo sólo veo muchas ruinas, no veo nada hermoso, magnífico o impresionante" dijo un poco consternada

"Pero Tomoyo, está justo ahí" le señaló Sakura

"Ya te lo dije, sólo veo ruinas"

"Pero…"

"No sigas intentándolo Sakura, es una protección del castillo" dijo Eriol en un suspiro "Lo había olvidado por completo, los muggles no pueden verlo"

Ninguno comprendía lo que estaba pasando, y cuando el carruaje se detuvo Eriol los llevó a un punto un poco más aislado.

"En verdad lo había olvidado, el castillo tiene muchas protecciones antimuggles, ni siquiera los objetos eléctricos sirven dentro de él"

"¡Que!" exclamó Tomoyo "¿Tampoco puedo pedirles que graben a Sakurita?"

"La única manera sería transferirte un poco de poder, así que…" sacó su llave y se dispuso a decir el hechizo para activarla, pero Sakura ya había colocado las manos sobre el pecho de Tomoyo, mientras una leve luz se formaba entre ambas

"Creo que ya está" dijo dando un paso atrás "No te di mucha, sería peligroso para ti, pero espero que baste para que puedas ver el castillo…"

Pero parecía que Tomoyo no le prestaba atención, estaba observando el edificio con la boca abierta

"Es hermoso, se ve tan…" Sakura sonrió, mientras que Meiling se les acercaba corriendo

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó

"Nada de que preocuparse" respondió Eriol

"Les dije a los demás que se adelantaran, que teníamos que ir a ver a McGonagall"

"Gracias"

Comenzaron a caminar a una de las entradas laterales del castillo, pues según Eriol era una forma más rápida de llegar al despacho de McGonagall.

"¿Qué haces Eriol?" preguntó Tomoyo notando como el joven soltaba un poco de magia dentro de su bolso

"Poniendo hechizos protectores en tus cosas, paa que puedas usarlo todo en el castillo"

"¡Muchas gracias!" dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios

"Es extraño" dijo Sakura deteniéndose de golpe

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaron Tomoyo y Meiling

"Se siente una presencia, muy débil, pero parece que está bien" respondió Syaoran

"Tal vez sea de alguno de los del colegio, alguien que no tiene tantos poderes" dijo Meiling

"No estaba en el tren" dijo la ojiverde caminando rumbo a unos árboles cercanos, pero se apresuró al notar de donde provenía la presencia

"¿Está bien?" preguntó Tomoyo

"Parece que está muy herido, pero no creo que corra peligro"

"Spinel, busca la presencia de la profesora McGonagall y dile lo que encontramos, creo que sería mejor que ella lo viera antes de llevarlo dentro"

"Yo lo acompaño" dijo Kero, y así los dos guardianes se alejaron rápidamente

"¿Quién será?" se preguntó Sakura a sí misma

"Se ve que es de nuestra edad, tal vez lo atacaron y el huyó hacia aquí"

"Eso es lo que parece, y debió de haber sido un muy difícil enfrentamiento"

"¿Y si es una trampa?" preguntó Meiling

"Cuando despierte tal vez sea bueno que usemos a Libra, sólo para asegurarnos"

"¡Es por aquí!" escucharon que decía Kero, por lo que voltearon rápidamente y vieron acercarse a los guardianes con la directora y otra persona.

"Atiéndelo Puppy" le indicó la profesora

"¡Oh por Dios!" exclamó sorprendida

"¿Acaso está tan mal?"

"¡Por supuesto que está mal! Pero eso puedo curarlo, obsérvalo con atención Minerva" la profesora se inclinó y soltó un grito de sorpresa

"Puppy, llévalo a la enfermería sin que nadie se entere, mantén esto en el máximo de los secretos" la enfermera agitó su varita y una camilla apareció debajo del cuerpo del joven

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Eriol mientras los veía alejarse

"El es un estudiante del colegio, su nombre es Draco Malfoy" contestó

"¿El que planeó todo para la muerte de Dumbledore?" preguntó Meiling

"Justamente Señorita Li, pero no se preocupe, tenga seguro que nos encargaremos de eso"

"No le haga nada" le pidió Sakura

"Pero…"

"Cuando despierte yo le haré sacar la verdad, no es justo que pague por algo de lo que tal vez ni siquiera estaba conciente, o fue obligado, tal vez no sea completamente culpable"

"Está bien" dijo en un suspiro "Le avisaré en cuanto despierte para que lo entreviste, pero ahora me gustaría ver lo de la seguridad del castillo antes de que se haga más tarde para el banquete"

"En ese caso" Sakura sacó varias cartas y se las mostró a Eriol

"Me parece que a cualquiera que lo intente le costará bastante entrar" Syaoran también las observó y sonrió

"Creo que una vez más Hiragizawa y yo nos hemos quedado sin trabajo" Sakura le sonrió

"Por favor, encárguense de que nadie pueda entrar a los terrenos de éste castillo castillo¡Illusion¡Mist¡Sand¡Shot¡Maze¡Shield!" un resplandor cubrió la zona, pero al desaparecer éste no parecía haber signos de que pudiera haber cambiado algo

"¿Eso bastará?" preguntó la directora

"Shield estará protegiendo todo el terreno, mientras que Illusion ocultará el escudo para aparentar que no se han hecho cambios al lugar, si alguien logrará traspasar se verá en Maze, y tendrá que enfrentarlo junto a las demás, será toda una prueba de obstáculos" la profesora McGonagall sonrió

"Discúlpenme por haber dudado, pero aún así¿qué hay del correo?"

"Shield se dará cuenta por sí solo si debe o no debe dejar entrar ciertas cosas, o en dado caso, me hará saber si hay algún inconveniente"

"Muchas gracias por todo"

"No tiene porque" respondieron mientras caminaban rumbo al castillo

"Por cierto, he arreglado sus habitaciones, espero que les agraden"

"¿No estaremos en ninguna casa?" preguntó Tomoyo

"No, pero estarán resguardados por el mismísimo Clow" dijo sonriente mientras ingresaban al Gran Comedor

7777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento y muchas veces más, lo siento.

Se que me tardé mucho, y escribí bastante poco, pero por mucho que lo intentaba no podía acabar el capítulo. Cambié cinco veces el contenido y hasta éste me convencí.

Culpen a los tontos exámenes, a mi tonta maestra de orientación y a Bleach por hacer que me tardara todavía más.

Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, y muchas más gracias a los que dejan reviews.

Espero que disfruten la llegada de Draco Malfoy a la historia, y quiero que sepan que este ha sido el capítulo con mayor importancia ya que cada cosa que se hizo afectará algo en el futuro.

El próximo capítulo ya está completamente ideado, se titulará Fantasmas y les aseguro de que estará publicado antes del 4 de Septiembre (porque sino no podré hacer la tarea de Formación Humana (mira que transcribir todo el Evangelio de San Marcos es consumista)).

Los veré pronto…


	9. Fantamas

**9.- Fantasmas**

Entraron al gran comedor sintiendo las miradas de todos. Había cuatro largas mesas acomodadas a lo largo del salón, y en el fondo estaba una quinta mesa donde vieron a varias personas observándolos con una sonrisa.

En medio de la habitación, justo delante de ellos, había varios niños que parecían ser de primer año, quienes se volteaban a ver sin saber por que todos los demás observaban de una manera tan rara a las personas que acababan de entrar a la habitación.

La profesora McGonagall caminó hasta la mesa principal y se sentó en la silla del centro, mientras que Sakura y compañía permanecieron de pie detrás de los alumnos de primer año.

Un hombre de muy baja estatura se acercó con un banco y un sombrero bastante desgarrado, los colocó ambos enfrente de los alumnos de primero y sacó un trozo de pergamino de su túnica.

"Los alumnos pasaran y se sentarán sobre el banco, donde les será puesto el Sombrero Seleccionador, quien los colocará en la casa que les corresponda" dijo, mientras los niños comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellos

"Audley, Anthony" un niño de cabello rubio se acercó al banco y se sentó en él, mientras el sombrero le era colocado

"Yo pensaba que nosotros no íbamos a entrar a ninguna casa" susurró Meiling

"Eso fue lo que dijo la profesora McGonagall, pero parece que si iremos a una" dijo Sakura

"Mencionó algo de que el mismo Clow nos estará vigilando¿qué creen que haya querido decir con eso?" preguntó Tomoyo

"Yo tengo una leve idea" respondió Eriol "Pero no estoy muy seguro, tal vez sólo estaba hablando de mi"

"No lo creo" dijo Syaoran "en dado caso no hubiera dicho bajo la seguridad del mismo Clow, se hubiera referido a todos"

"Entonces¿qué hacemos? No podemos irnos a sentar a cualquier lado que queramos, y tampoco podemos interrumpir la ceremonia de selección, es uno de los eventos más sagrados en Hogwarts" la reencarnación de Clow los miró un poco preocupado

"Tal vez Sakura deba de usar a Time para que podamos hablar con la profesora sin que nadie se entere" sugirió Meiling

"Eso suena muy drástico, tal vez simplemente debamos esperar a ver que pasa después de que la selección termine" dijo Syaoran

"Howell, Melissa" notaron que ya varios niños habían tomado lugar en varias de las mesas, mientras que la niña pelirroja acababa de ser seleccionada para Gryffindor

"Kennicot, Paris"

"Siento como todos nos observan" susurró Tomoyo

"Pero parece que Harry y los demás tratan de darnos ánimo" dijo Sakura observando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor

"Mira, tus conquistas están en la misma casa que Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny" dijo Syaoran dándole un leve codazo a Eriol

"No estás ayudando querido descendiente" contestó este notando que Tomoyo también se acababa de dar cuenta

"La profesora McGonagall nos está mirando" dijo Meiling observando la mesa de los profesores

"Tengo el presentimiento de que se está burlando de nosotros" dijo Syaoran "Creo que en verdad nos va a sorprender"

"Parece que ya faltan menos alumnos" dijo Sakura "ya quiero saber que es lo que nos tiene preparados"

"Yo sigo sin comprender lo que dijo sobre Clow" dijo Syaoran

"Tranquilo, pronto nos enteraremos" lo calmó el ojiazul "Si es lo que me imagino será entretenido"

"Plympton, Laurence"

"Son demasiados de primero" susurró Meiling en un tono de exasperación

"Uno pensaría que después del asesinato del director en el colegio los padres no dejarían venir a sus hijos" dijo Sakura

"Pero recuerda que los magos de la Confederación Internacional están aquí vigilando que nada malo pase" le dijo Tomoyo sonriente

"¡Estoy aburrido!" exclamó Kero desde el bolso de Tomoyo

"¡Guarda silencio!" le reclamó Sakura en la voz más baja que pudo

"Pero me aburro"

"¿No querrás que armemos un alboroto, o sí?"

"Cerberus tiene razón, es aburrido estar aquí adentro" dijo Spi asomándose un poco

"Tengan un poco de paciencia, tan pronto nos sentemos los dejaremos salir, pero tendrán que comportarse, además de que si se portan bien todos les daremos un poco de nuestro postre, o comida" dijo Tomoyo sonriente

"¡Es un trato!" dijeron los dos guardianes

"En estos momentos me gustaría que Yamazaki estuviera aquí" dijo Tomoyo

"Tienes razón, así por lo menos nos podríamos entretener con unas de sus mentiras" dijo Meiling

"Pues, si quieren yo podría…"

"No te atrevas" dijeron las dos a coro sin dejar terminar a Eriol

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó el hechicero sonriente

"Porque, pues…" la ojiazul se sonrojó un poco "Tu tiendes a confundirnos hasta a nosotras" dijo finalmente

"¡Ya es el último!" susurró Sakura

"Weller, Vanessa" una niña de cabellera negra se sentó en el banco sonriente

"¡Ravenclaw!" gritó el sombrero, con lo que la pequeña se lo quitó y se fue corriendo a su mesa

Todo el Gran Comedor observó impaciente desde el profesor Flitwick hasta la profesora McGonagall, esperando con ansias lo que se haría con los alumnos nuevos, quienes se habían acercado unos cuantos pasos a la mesa principal.

"Alumnos" dijo la profesora McGonagall poniéndose de pie "Estos jóvenes son alumnos de intercambio provenientes de China, y estarán aquí hasta que concluyan sus estudios, espero que los traten con respeto, como si fueran uno más de nuestro honorable colegio" todos observaban expectantes, pero se comenzaban a desesperar ya que la directora no llegaba al punto "Como sé que todos se están preguntando" dijo con una sonrisa "Ellos no serán seleccionados para una casa, el sombrero probablemente tardaría bastante debido a las aptitudes mágicas que ya han desarrollado" Tomoyo notó como desde la mesa de Gryffindor Hermione les sonreía "Por lo que tendrán sus propias habitaciones, y cada puntuación que ellos ganen les será restada a todas las demás casas por igual, espero que eso les sirva de incentivo para mejorar" En este momento nadie comprendía las palabras de la directora "Bien, por favor, pasen a sentarse a la mesa que ustedes prefieran" Minerva McGonagall les sonrió, y los jóvenes procedieron a sentarse a la mesa de Gryffindor

"¡Que el banquete comience!" exclamó para finalmente aparecer los platillos en las mesas

"Sus propias habitaciones, eso es estupendo" exclamó Ron mientras tomaba un trozo de pavo y lo colocaba en su plato

"Tengo el presentimiento de que la profesora tuvo motivos ocultos" dijo Tomoyo sonriente, observando con una sonrisa a Sakura y Syaoran, quienes se habían sonrojado

"¿Motivos ocultos?" preguntó Harry extrañado

"Me refiero a que tal vez el sombrero ya está muy gastado como para hacer selecciones a alumnos mayores de primer año, o tal vez por el hecho de que cursamos diferentes materias durante nuestros primeros años de estudio, y no quería que interfiriéramos tanto los unos con los otros" contestó sonriente, haciendo que su mirada se conectara con la de Hermione

"¡Esto es delicioso!" exclamaron Meiling y Sakura sirviéndose más puré

"Eso es lo que yo pensaba en mi época, como me gustaría poder probarlo de nuevo" dijo una voz proveniente de una cabeza que resurgía desde en medio de las alas de pollo.

"No… no… ¡aléjate de mi!" Sakura se puso de pie automáticamente y se alejó rápidamente de la mesa, pero lanzó un grito de terror al notar cientos de fantasmas salir de todos lados y comenzar a poblar el Gran Comedor

La Maestra de las Cartas se recargó contra la pared, pero sintió un gran escalofrío cuando un nuevo fantasma resurgía justo detrás de ella, atravesándola. La joven cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras un sudor frío recorría su rostro.

"Sakura, tranquila, todo está bien" dijo Syaoran corriendo a abrazarla

"Fan… fantasmas" dijo ella cubriéndose el rostro "Cientos… cientos… como…"

"Tranquila" dijo recargándola contra su cuerpo "Ellos no son como los de aquella vez"

"Pe… pe… pero…"

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Harry acercándose, mientras todo el comedor observaba extrañado la escena

"Sakura le tiene pánico a los fantasmas" respondió Meiling acercándose "pero parece que ya se está tranquilizando" la joven había comenzado a llorar, pero su respiración se había vuelto un poco más tranquila

"¿Tu estás bien Tomoyo?" le preguntó Eriol a su novia, quien tardó varios segundos en reaccionar

"Si… estoy bien" dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Sakura

Syaoran se puso de pie y las dejó juntas, pidiéndoles a Harry y a Meiling que se sentaran nuevamente

"¿Por qué se pudieron así? Se que puede asustar bastante el ver tantos fantasmas a la vez, pero…" Hermione fue interrumpida por Eriol

"Hace poco más de tres años sus padres fueron asesinados por fantasmas" dijo el hechicero haciendo que todos lo miraran horrorizados

"A… ¿asesinados por fantasmas?" preguntó Ginny

"Eso es… ¡eso es sacrilegio¡Va en contra de todas las normas!" exclamó Sir Nicholas

"¿Cómo pasó eso?" preguntó Harry ignorando al fantasma

"Fue poco después de que el papá de Sakura se casara con la mamá de Tomoyo" comenzó a contar Syaoran

_Flashback_

"Muchas gracias por haberme invitado a cenar" dijo el joven Li sonriente al pie de la puerta

"Es un placer tenerte con nosotros aquí Syaoran" respondió Fujitaka Kinomoto

"Hasta luego Sakura, hasta luego Tomoyo" dijo el joven saliendo de la casa

"¿Gustas que ayudemos mamá?" preguntó la ojiazul

"No se preocupen, creo que hoy todos nos merecemos un descanso, y más después de que Fujitaka preparó la cena" el susodicho sonrió

"Hasta mañana pequeñas" dijo el profesor dándoles un leve beso en la frente a ambas antes de disponerse a ir a dormir junto con su esposa

"Que tengan dulces sueños" dijo Sonomi subiendo las escaleras

"¿Estás bien Sakura? Te noté un poco extraña todo el día"

"No sé que me pasa, desde la mañana he tenido unos terribles escalofríos, es casi como si estuviera enferma, pero estoy segura de que no lo estoy"

"A ver" Tomoyo puso su mano sobre su frente "pues estás a temperatura normal, tal vez tenga que ver con…"

"Yo también lo pienso, con nada me he podido quitar este mal presentimiento"

"Tal vez se te pase mañana, mejor vamos a dormir, no queremos llegar tarde a la escuela"

Las chicas subieron a su habitación y se recostaron, pero por mucho que lo intentó, la Maestra de las Cartas no pudo con conciliar el sueño, ni siquiera cuando su hermana comenzó a respirar acompasadamente fue que lo logró.

Pasaron varias horas, y parecía que el sueño finalmente estaba comenzando a llegar a la joven, pero fue bruscamente cortado cuando sintió unas extrañas presencias. Se puso de pie instantáneamente y se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían, liberando su báculo en el camino

"¡Largo!" exclamó cuando finalmente notó que eran y de donde provenían las presencias que había notado "¡Aléjense de ellos!"

Lo que parecía ser un resplandor de color negruzco rodeaba por completo la habitación de sus padres, pero por mucho que lo intentó, la joven no pudo alejarlos de ahí.

"¡Light¡Hope¡Erase¡Windy¡Watery¡Firey¡Earthy!" todas las cartas de ataque se lanzaron sobre el resplandor, pero ninguna parecía surtir efecto "¡Por favor¡Váyanse!" la joven cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro, ni siquiera notó cuando su novio se acercó a ella

"¡Sakura¿Qué ocurre?"

"Mis papás…" susurró únicamente

Syaoran abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, y sin pensarlo más lanzó varios de sus pergaminos, hasta que el resplandor pareció finalmente desvanecerse, pero aún así no pudo hacer algo, toda la energía espiritual había sido tragada, no les quedaba ni un soplo de vida

"No pude… no pude hacer nada" suspiraba entre sollozos mientras el hechicero la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas "Intenté con todo, pero nada funcionó ¡Todo el día supe que algo malo iba a pasar!"

"¿Qué ocurre?" dijo Tomoyo saliendo de su habitación, pero al ver a Syaoran ahí, además de la expresión de Sakura lo supo inmediatamente. Corrió hacia los cuerpos inertes de sus padres y se quedó de pie frente a ellos, observándolos, con el rostro pálido y las lágrimas queriendo escapar de sus ojos, mientras Sakura lloraba con más fuerza.

_Fin Flashback_

"Al parecer fueron atraídos por la magia de la casa" continuó Syaoran "y pues fueron con quien poseía aún más"

"Pobres... sus padres..." susurró Ginny

"Pero afortunadamente no estábamos solas" dijo Tomoyo sentándose nuevamente, al igual que Sakura "la familia Li fue muy bondadosa y se hizo cargo de nosotras"

"Señoritas" dijo Sir Nicholas acercándose nuevamente "Como Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington juro por mi tumba y mi alma que no permitiré que algún fantasma, incluido yo mismo, se atreva a hacerles daño o a cualquiera que las rodea"

"Muchas gracias" dijo Sakura mostrando una leve sonrisa

"Me alegro que ya se hayan tranquilizado" dijo Meiling

"Muchas gracias por preocuparse" la Maestra de las Cartas se sirvió más puré, con lo que el banquete continuó

"Sakura" le llamó Seamos

"Dime" dijo ella levantando la mirada de su budín

"¿Tienes novio?" sin poder evitarlo Meiling comenzó a reírse, logrando que todos la miraran a ver extrañados

"Pues… es algo complicado de explicar" dijo la joven

"¿Por qué complicado?" preguntó Parvati "Para mi es simple, tienes o no tienes novio"

"Pues, si lo ponemos en esas palabras, no tengo novio"

"Entonces¿tenemos oportunidad?" preguntó Dean

"Pues…" la joven no sabía que contestar, pero parecía que sus súplicas fueron respondidas cuando la comida desapareció y la directora se puso nuevamente de pie

"Bien, primeramente me gustaría darles la bienvenida a otro curso más en Hogwarts, sé que Dumbledore está feliz de saber que las cosas siguen bien y que todos están sanos y salvos" dijo lanzando una rápida mirada a Harry "Este año se han tomado nuevas y extremas medidas de seguridad, por lo que espero que piensen bien lo que van a encargar de sus casas o tiendas, si los nuevos escudos no lo consideran seguro, simplemente se desintegrará" Sakura observó extrañada a la profesora McGonagall "las salidas a Hogsmeade, el quidditch y los horarios no serán modificados, pero serán vigilados estrictamente, además, como ustedes ya se habrán enterado, miembros de la Confederación Internacional de Magos estarán presentes, por lo que espero que se comporten dignamente y hagan lucir bien a nuestro colegio" Eriol sonrió "al igual que todos los años el bosque prohibido, valga la redundancia, está estrictamente prohibido, pero no sólo eso, cualquiera que se aleje de los límites del castillo sin previa autorización se encontrará con que le será imposible regresar" todos en el gran comedor observaban extrañados a la profesora "como supongo que ya se habrán enterado, no se han nombrado Premios Anuales este año, pero al final de la semana serán anunciados y comenzarán a tomar cargo de sus nuevas responsabilidades, eso es todo por ahora, prefectos, acompañen a los alumnos a sus respectivas casas, y ustedes" dijo señalando a Sakura y compañía "síganme"

"Nos veremos después" de despidieron todos, mientras cada quien iba a su habitación

Sakura y compañía caminaron detrás de la profesora McGonagall durante varios minutos, llegando hasta lo que parecía ser el piso más alto del castillo. Después de dar lo que parecieron ser varias vueltas en círculo llegaron a un gran muro, de donde colgaba un retrato de casi el mismo tamaño que los jóvenes.

"Así que a esto se refería con estar resguardados por el mismo Clow" dijo Eriol sonriente "No pensaba que aún se conservara el retrato aquí"

"Veo que lo recuerda" dijo la directora sonriente

"Creo que es uno de los recuerdos que Clow estaría menos dispuesto a olvidar" dijo sonriente

"¿Qué ocurre con éste cuadro?" preguntó Tomoyo

"Este… prefiero no decírtelo" contestó en un susurro, recibiendo una mirada recriminatoria

"Hola a todos" dijo el retrato sonriente

"¡Habla!" exclamó Sakura

"Por supuesto que si señorita" dijo "es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Clow Reed"

"¿Cuál será la contraseña?" preguntó la profesora interrumpiendo la presentación

"Pues, por el momento, creo que será… icchi, me parece que se ocupará mucho"

"En ese caso" dijo Eriol "Icchi"

"Hasta pronto" dijo haciéndose a un lado, revelando una puerta

"Sus cosas ya están aquí, nada más es cuestión de que ustedes elijan sus habitaciones, espero que las disfruten. Los veré mañana en el desayuno" y salió

"¿Por qué hay un retrato de Clow en Hogwarts?" preguntó Syaoran sentándose en un sillón frente a la chimenea

"Pues, dejando la historia del retrato aparte, sería porque Clow estudió aquí"

"¿En verdad?" preguntó Meiling sorprendida

"Si, en el primer año que abrió sus puertas"

"Eso debió haber sido sorprendente" dijo Sakura sentándose junto a Syaoran

"No tengo muchos recuerdos, pero estoy seguro de que fueron unos de los mejores años en la vida de Clow"

"Hogwarts es muy bonito" dijo Tomoyo "Y me ha inspirado para crear unos trajes magníficos" exclamó dando unas vueltas "Pero eso no importa por el momento" todos la observaron con los ojos abiertos "Mañana será un gran día y es necesario que descansemos EXCELENTEMENTE antes de él, así que todos, a dormir"

"¡Vamos a elegir nuestra habitación Sakurita!" exclamó Kero obligándola a levantarse

"¿Sabes algo Kero?" preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa "Ya que tenemos esta gran y espaciosa sala sólo para nosotros, pues, estaba pensando que tu y Spi deberían tener su propia habitación, y la podrían llenar de todo lo que gusten"

"Pero… no quiero dejar a Sakurita sola" respondió volteando verla

"No te preocupes por eso… ella no…" la ojiazul se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde

"¡No lo permitiré¡Jamás dejaré que Sakura duerma con…!"

"¡Basta Kero!" exclamó la Maestra de las Cartas "Estoy más que harta de la actitud que están tomando tu y mi hermano, lo que yo haga o piense hacer es muy mi decisión, así que por favor acepta la oferta de Tomoyo"

"Pero…" agachó la cabeza un poco triste "Está bien Sakurita, entiendo" y comenzó a volar a la que sería su propia habitación

"No te pongas así" dijo la joven tomándolo en sus brazos "Pero me gustaría que entiendas que ya estoy mayor para tomar mis decisiones" el guardián le sonrió "anda, nos veremos mañana"

Todos caminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pero Syaoran y Sakura se quedaron de pie enfrente de la que Meiling y Tomoyo habían elegido para ellos.

"¡A dormir!" exclamaron ambas amigas empujándolos dentro

Los hechiceros voltearon a verse cuando se hubo cerrado la puerta detrás de ellos, y parecía que ninguno podía albergar más nerviosismo

"Sakura…"

"Syaoran…" dijeron al mismo tiempo, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban y una gran sonrisa aparecía en sus rostros

"¿Lo tenías planeado desde el principio verdad?" le preguntó Eriol a su novia al pie de su cuarto

"Así es, aunque hubiéramos sido seleccionados a diferentes casas lo hubiera logrado, ellos se aman y merecen estar juntos"

"Toya te va a matar en cuanto se entere"

"Lo sé, pero es algo que espero desde que comencé a hacer hasta lo imposible para que pasen todo el tiempo que puedan juntos"

"Nos veremos mañana" dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios, para después entrar cada quien a su habitación.

77777777777777777777777777777

Hola! Actualicé rápidamente, pero como ya lo dije, tenía que hacerlo antes de que se me acumularan más tareas (y miren que tengo bastantes).

Otra razón por la que quería publicar este capítulo es porque me gusta mucho (no lo que escribí, sino en sí el capítulo mismo), y de aquí es donde me surge una extraña idea.

Una vez que termine esta historia¿les gustaría que hiciera una precuela?

Creo que eso es todo por ahora, aunque por supuesto, no pueden faltar los agradecimientos a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de este fic, y más aún a los que me dejaron un review.

Como supongo que suponen, en el siguiente capítulo comenzarán las clases… y pues todavía no se me ocurre el nombre del capítulo : p

Ja ne!


	10. Sorpresas

**10.- Sorpresas**

"¡Buenos días!" exclamó Meiling bajando las escaleras

"Buenos días Meiling" respondió Tomoyo sonriente

"Buenos días" saludó también Eriol quien estaba sentado al lado de Tomoyo

"Parece que los esposos aún no han despertado, ¡que lindo!" exclamó la pelinegra

"Es tarde, creo que sería mejor que fuéramos a despertarlos" dijo Eriol poniéndose de pie

"No es necesario" dijo una voz bajando de las escaleras

"¡Buenos días!" exclamó Sakura sonriente

"Buenos días" le respondió el resto

"Bajemos a desayunar, aún no sabemos a que hora es nuestra primera clase y no queremos llegar tarde" dijo Tomoyo acercándose a la puerta

Atravesaron el retrato y se despidieron de Clow, para después apresurarse a llegar al Gran Comedor

"No me imaginaba que estuviera tan lejos" exclamó Meiling sentándose

"Claro que va a estar lejos si nos perdemos" dijo Syaoran acompañándola

"Buenos días Hermione" saludaron cuando la castaña se hubo sentado

"Buenos días" dijo dando un suspiro

"¿Cansada?" preguntó Sakura

"No, fastidiada" todos la miraron extrañados "Digamos que no me vuelvo a ofrecer como el despertador" exclamó sirviéndose el desayuno

"Buenos días" dijo Ginny sentándose

"Buenos días" respondieron los demás

"Veo que no lograste que se despertaran" comentó la pelirroja al notar que no estaban ni Harry ni Ron

"Pues, si logré despertarlos" dijo mientras encajaba su tenedor en una salchicha "Pero…"

"Buenos días" se escuchó una voz enfrente de ellos

"¡Profesora Vector!" exclamó Hermione sorprendida "Pero… ¿qué…?"

"Soy la nueva Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor" dijo entregando varios papeles a cada uno "Bien, los veré en clase" dijo sonriente, mientras se dirigía al otro extremo de la mesa

"¿La nueva Jefa de la Casa?" preguntó Tomoyo

"Si, es como la maestra encargada, anteriormente era la profesora McGonagall, pero ahora…"

"Comprendo"

"Ahora que lo pienso, ayer no anunciaron quienes serían los encargados de DCAO (Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras) y Transformaciones" dijo Ginny

"Yo tampoco los vi, parece que lo van a dejar como sorpresa hasta que nos toquen esas clases"

"¿Me disculpan un momento?" preguntó Eriol poniéndose de pie

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó Tomoyo extrañada

"Digamos que creo que vi a alguien muy familiar y me gustaría ir a saludarlo" respondió sonriente, para después salir del Gran Comedor

"Buenos días" dijo Harry ingresando al Gran Comedor "Lamento lo de…" dijo volteando a ver a Hermione

"No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa"

"¿Entonces toda la culpa es mía?" dijo otra voz

"¡Claro que si!"

"Pero si Harry fue el que…"

"¡Pero no lo hizo a propósito! ¡Tu fuiste el que…!" se sonrojó rápidamente, expresión que se transformó instantáneamente en una aún más furiosa "¡Eres un tonto!" y salió del salón lanzando una última mirada al pelirrojo

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Sakura mientras los dos jóvenes se sentaban

"No es nada, no se preocupen" respondió Ron haciendo un movimiento con su mano "Es solo que así es ella"

"Ron…" dijo Ginny "¿Qué le hiciste?"

"No le hice nada, solo esta enojada porque se tropezó conmigo y…" no pudo contenerse más y una carcajada salió de su boca, mientras todos lo miraban sin comprender

"Ron, no sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero no es un asunto tan sencillo" dijo Harry mientras se servía varias salchichas

"No sé a que te refieres" dijo cuando finalmente hubo contenido la risa "Si yo no veo ningún…" y se calló de repente, dándose cuenta "¡Tu!" exclamó señalando al pelinegro acusadoramente "¡Como te atreves a…!"

"Hasta que te das cuenta, pero como bien lo dijo Hermione, no fue mi culpa ni la de ella" y se puso en pie "los veré en clase" pero se detuvo a unos pasos de salir "¿qué clase tenemos?" todos le sonrieron

"Tenemos Pociones" respondió Sakura "y te estaríamos en verdad agradecidos si nos mostraras el camino al salón"

"No hay problema" Sakura le sonrió, haciéndolo sonrojarse

"Vamonos" dijo Syaoran poniéndose en pie "No sería bueno que se nos hiciera tarde" Tomoyo y Meiling rieron en voz baja y se pusieron en pie también

"¿No vienes Ron?" preguntó Meiling

"Lo siento, aún tengo hambre, los alcanzo en un rato" y continuó desayunando

"Nos veremos después Ginny" se despidieron todos, excepto Harry, quien sólo evitó su mirada

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Tomoyo una vez hubieron salido del salón

"No es nada" respondió éste

"Hasta yo lo noté" dijo Sakura "¿Qué ocurrió entre tu y Ginny?"

"Ayer por la noche hablamos, y pues, parece que no estamos bien"

"¿Eran novios?" preguntó Syaoran

"Estábamos un poco distanciados, pero ahora parece que lo estamos más" nadie dijo nada, pero después de varios minutos Sakura habló nuevamente

"¿Y qué le pasó a Hermione hoy en la mañana?" preguntó

"Nada" respondió y comenzó a avanzar más rápido "Aquí se dan las clases de pociones"

"Que lugar tan peculiar" dijo Sakura entrando "me lo imaginaba más como una laboratorio de química, no pensé que fuera en una mazmorra"

"¿En un laboratorio de química?" preguntó Harry "Que curioso que te lo imagines así, pero no es nada como el estilo, ¿acaso nunca has hecho pociones?"

"¡Claro que si!" respondió "Pero era en una habitación más iluminada, casi como un laboratorio de química" repitió mientras dejaban sus cosas en los asientos de hasta adelante

"Pues yo lo veía más como cocinar" dijo Tomoyo sentándose "al fin y al cabo, con un solo ingrediente que no agregues bien no queda bien, al igual que en algún platillo"

"¿Cómo cocinar?" preguntó Harry más para sí mismo "Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera"

"Así te será más fácil" dijo una joven entrando en la habitación

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Harry

"No te preocupes, sólo tomé un camino un poco más largo, no hay de que preocuparse" Sakura y Tomoyo la observaron y dieron un largo suspiro

"Hermione, ¿te molestaría mostrarme el castillo durante el almuerzo?" preguntó Tomoyo

"Claro, no hay ningún problema, ¿qué les gustaría que les mostrara exactamente?"

"Espero que no les moleste, pero quisiera que solo me lo mostraras a mi, es que si van los demás nos enfocaríamos un lugar, y a mi me gustaría un tour completo, aunque sea rápido"

"Pues no creo que haya problema" respondió, mientras los demás observaban la escena sin comprender

Poco a poco fueron llegando otras personas, y justo cuando un hombre ya viejo ingresaba a la clase entró Ron

"Buenos días jóvenes" dijo Horace Slughorn "en verdad me complace que ustedes sean mis primeros alumnos al comenzar el año, creo que así será más divertido" dio una rápida mirada a todos y continuó "Como bien saben, en este año presentarán sus EXTASIS, por lo que tal vez sea uno de los más pesados, pero no se preocupen, no empezaré con molestos repasos hasta dentro de un rato, ahora es más importante que vea unas cuantas nuevas pociones que con mucha seguridad vendrán en su examen"

El profesor Slughorn se acercó a armario de los ingredientes, y Hermione soltó un grito de exclamación cuando reconoció los que estaba colocando encima de cada una de las mesas.

"Me parece, señorita Granger, que se ha dado cuenta de mis intenciones" dijo sonriente "desde hoy, hasta las vacaciones de Navidad, por equipos, realizarán tres pociones, ustedes elegirán el orden en que las prepararan, pero tienen que haberlas terminado todas y en perfecto estado, en caso contrario, no se les permitirá el regreso a la clase para el siguiente semestre" Harry y Ron tragaron saliva "Y ya que ha quedado todo claro, realizaré los equipos por sorteo, así será un poco más justo en caso de que les toque o no con alguien que sea muy bueno en la materia" sacó su varita "Son dieciséis, así que serán cuatro equipos" y agitó su varita, apareciendo varios nombres en el aire

"En la primera mesa estarán la seño… Sakura, la señorita Greengrass, el joven Weasley, y Harry" dijo sonriente "En la segunda mesa el joven Tracey, el joven Boot, la señorita Daidouji y la señorita Turpin" Tomoyo tragó un poco de saliva y se dirigió a su lugar con sus nuevos compañeros "En la tercera mesa la señorita Li, el joven Zabini, el joven Hiragizawa y la señorita Brocklehurst" Syaoran dio un suspiro y volteó a ver a sus compañeros de equipo sonriéndole a Hermione "Y pues, por consiguiente, en la cuarta mesa estarán la señorita Granger, el joven Macmillan, el joven Goldstein y… Syaoran" todos se acomodaron en sus asientos "Y por fin, las pociones que realizarán son la poción de la memoria, la poción multijugos, y la poción matalobos" Eriol, Meiling, Tomoyo y Sakura comenzaron a reír, mientras eran observados por los demás, excepto por Syaoran, quien los miraba molesto "Y… pues, comiencen"

"¿Interesantes equipos no creen?" preguntó Hermione

"Si, el nuestro hubiera sido perfecto sino hubiera sido por la Slytherin"

"¡Ron!" le recriminó la castaña "Yo pienso que eso estuvo bien, así se unirán más las casas"

"Hermione tiente razón" dijo Harry "Esa debe de ser la razón por la que Slughorn hizo eso, por cierto Tomoyo, muchas gracias por tu consejo, creo que me va a ser muy útil"

"No tienes nada que agradecer" respondió

"Creo que ya es hora de separarnos" dijo Hermione "o no llegaremos a tiempo para la siguiente clase"

"Pues yo tengo la hora libre"

"¿Saben dónde se encuentra el salón de adivinación?" preguntó Sakura, provocando una mueca en Ron al saberse ignorado

"Si gustas yo te llevo, también tengo la hora libre"

"Muchas gracias Harry" le sonrió nuevamente "Nos veremos después" y caminó junto con el pelinegro

"Está muy lejos el salón de adivinación" exclamó Sakura mientras subían las escaleras

"Y no vale la pena el recorrido, lo digo porque la maestra no es muy buena, creo que te vas a decepcionar bastante" agregó notando la mirada de la ojiverde

"No te preocupes, en dado caso, no le prestaré atención, simplemente me prepararé yo sola para presentar el examen"

"En verdad te gusta mucho la adivinación, ¿no es así?"

"Pues, digamos que me ha ayudado mucho, además de que gracias a ella fue que lo más importante en mi vida ocurrió"

"¿Podría saber qué es lo más importante en tu vida?"

"Lo más importante en mi vida fue el…" pero no continuó ya que sintió un dolor en el dedo donde llevaba puesto su anillo de bodas

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó al escuchar su exclamación de dolor

"Sentí como un pinchazo en este dedo"

"¿No es ese uno de los anillos que compró Syaoran?"

"Pues… la verdad es que… sí lo es, sólo que me gustó tanto que le pedía que me lo regalara"

"En verdad es un bonito anillo" Sakura solo asintió mientras en su mente trataba de imaginarse que le estaría ocurriendo a Syaoran

"Vamos Syaoran, hace ya media hora que salimos de clase de Aritmancia y tu todavía sigues de mal humor"

"No estoy de mal humor Meiling"

"Claro que si" dijo Tomoyo "No deberías de sentir tantos celos, al fin y al cabo tu y Sakura…"

"No estoy celoso"

"Lamento haberme tardado tanto" dijo Sakura entrando a la habitación "Tarde varios minutos en darme cuenta que me había ido por el lado contrario"

"¿Cómo te fue en tu clase?" preguntó Eriol

"Este año vamos a ver Necromancia y Clarividencia, intentó que nos conectáramos los unos con los otros para leer el pensamiento como forma inicial, pero no pudo lograrlo ni ella misma, no tiene talento para la asignatura"

"¿Tan mala es?" preguntó Syaoran

"Pues, puedo sentir que tiene el don, pero no lo sabe utilizar, me imagino que todas las profecías que ha realizado han sido por pura suerte, debí de haberle prestado atención a Harry" Syaoran lanzó un resoplido y la ojiverde sonrió "Syaoran, ¿vamos a buscar a Hermione para ir a nuestra siguiente clase?"

"De acuerdo" dijo poniéndose de pie

"Nos veremos luego" dijo la Maestra de las Cartas mientras salía junto con su esposo "¿Por qué estás molesto?"

"No estoy molesto"

"Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, creo saber cuando estás molesto o no"

"No estoy molesto"

"Claro que lo estás, tienes la misma cara que mi hermano cuando te molestas"

"¡Sakura!" la susodicha comenzó a reír y varios segundos después fue acompañada por el joven

"¿Ya estás más tranquilo?"

"No estaba molesto"

"Syaoran…"

"Bueno, un poco, pero no es nada"

"Claro que es algo" dijo deteniéndose y poniéndose enfrente de él "Si tu te molestas para mi es algo, no importa la razón del enojo"

"Es sólo que… es solo que, pues…"

"¿Celos?" dijo sonriendo, con lo que el volteó la mirada y asintió levemente "Vamos Xiao, tu sabes que…"

"Lo sé, por eso es por lo que te digo que no es nada"

"No tienes nada de que preocuparte, es solo un amigo"

"No creo que eso sea lo que el pretenda"

"Sólo está confundido, hay que dejar que piense bien las cosas, y en dado caso, yo hablaré con él y le explicaré las cosas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Está bien" y la tomó por la cintura para acercarla un poco más, pero no continuó ya que sintieron como alguien los empujaba dentro de lo que parecía ser un armario de escobas

"Pero que…" trataron de decir los esposos, pero la voz de una joven los cayó

"Guarden silencio" susurró "¿acaso quieren que Harry y Ron se enteren de lo suyo?" ambos se sorprendieron al reconocerla, y más cuando se dieron cuenta que sabía su secreto "No sé de que se sorprenden, es algo demasiado obvio, cualquiera se daría cuenta"

"Her… Hermione"

"No se preocupen, no se lo diré a nadie, pero espero que tengan más cuidado" abrió la puerta y comenzaron a salir "Y tampoco tienen que agradecerme, esto todavía no acaba, no me cansaré hasta que descubra todo lo que están ocultando" los tres se sonrieron "ahora, apresurémonos que se nos hace tarde para ir a Runas"

Caminaron durante varios minutos, hasta que llegaron al aula de Runas Antiguas. Entraron y tomaron asiento en los lugares de hasta adelante, donde vieron a un joven de Ravenclaw que estaba con ellos en Pociones.

"Buenos días Terry"

"Hola Hermione, hola Syaoran, hola Sakura"

"Vaya, veo que el número de estudiantes en mi clase se ha duplicado" Sakura y Syaoran abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa "Si, sólo cuatro alumnos en mi clase de EXTASIS, creo que así es un poco más tranquilo, ¿no lo creen?"

"No sé preocupen, no es difícil la materia, es solo que no ha muchos les interesa" dijo Hermione

"Y me alegra que ha ustedes si les llame la atención, ahora, ¿qué les parece si comenzamos?"

"¿Cómo les fue en su primer día?" preguntó Kero una vez que todos estuvieron de vuelta

"Muy bien, la clase de Historia de la Magia es un poco pesada, pero me las arreglé para poder poner atención" respondió Tomoyo sonriente

"Pues será en tu caso, yo no aguanto su vocecita, pero por lo menos el libro es interesante" dijo Meiling acostándose en el sillón

"¿Cómo te fue en transformaciones?" le preguntó Sakura a Eriol

"Es una materia sencilla, y pues, digamos que la nueva maestra fue una gran sorpresa"

"¿Una sorpresa para ti? ¿Quién es la maestra?" preguntó Meiling

"Juno McGonagall, la mujer de la tienda de varitas" todos abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar el nombre, especialmente Sakura, quien llevaba varios días pensando cual podría ser el núcleo de su varita "Mañana tengo doble clase durante la mañana, ¿gustan que le pregunte algo?"

"Sólo mándale nuestros saludos" dijo Sakura "Y a ver si me puede dar una pista"

"¿Puedo ir a dar una vuelta por el castillo?" preguntó Kero "Ya es tarde y será más difícil que alguien me vea"

"Sólo si te acompaña Spinel" respondió su ama

"¿Quieres ir Spi?" preguntó el guardián del Sol

"De acuerdo, pero más te vale que te comportes" y ambos guardianes salieron de la habitación

"¡Mañana no tenemos clase hasta después del almuerzo!" exclamó Meiling subiendo las escaleras "¿Vamos a explorar?" le preguntó a las otras dos jóvenes mientras subían rumbo a sus habitaciones

"¿Vienes Syaoran?" le preguntó su esposa

"En un momento subo"

"¿Cómo te fue con Hermione?" preguntó la china

"Hablamos durante largo rato, y fue bastante entretenido lo que comentaba"

"¿Habló sobre la misión de Harry?" preguntó la ojiverde

"No sobre la misión, pero sí por Harry"

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Meiling

"Es un secreto" contestó la ojiazul con una sonrisa "Aunque creo que no estaría mal decirles que fue lo que pasó en la mañana"

"¿Te refieres a cuando llegó molesta y culparon a Ron?"

"Eso mismo"

"¡Habla!" exclamaron muertas de la curiosidad

"¿Cómo te fue a ti Li?" preguntó Eriol segundos después de que las chicas se fueran

"Bien, todas las clases estuvieron bastante interesantes, aunque me gustaría empezar ya con algo práctico"

"He escuchado rumores de que Harry es el mejor en Defensa, ¿crees poder enfrentarte a un duelo con él?"

"¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Es una pequeña duda que me surgió, y más ahora que he averiguado quien es el profesor de Defensa"

"¿Quién es?"

"Te lo diré con una condición" Syaoran le lanzó una mirada de desconfianza "Hay que averiguar que es lo que está haciendo Harry, y pues me gustaría que te acercaras a Hermione y lo averiguaras"

"¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?"

"Porque la otra mejor persona es Sakura, y pues ella tendría que acercarse a Harry"

"Tus chantajes no funcionarán, además de que Hermione se dará cuenta fácilmente de nuestras intenciones, ya sabe que Sakura y yo estamos casados"

"Justamente por eso será más fácil" el castaño lo miró extrañado y después sonrió notando las intenciones de la reencarnación de Clow

"Está bien, pero aparte del nombre del nuevo profesor quiero algo más"

"En ese caso tal vez sea mejor que vaya y hable con Sakura"

"Hazlo, no importa" alzó los hombros y comenzó a alejarse

"De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres?"

"Que me digas lo del retrato de Clow"

"Eso no"

"Vamos, ¿qué voy a hacer a parte de burlarme?"

"Está bien, pero no le digas a Tomoyo"

"Soy una tumba"

"Bien, aunque no es una historia tan linda como tu piensas…"

777777777777777777777777777777

Hola! Creo que ahora sí me vi muy mala por cortarle en esos puntos, pero es que es divertido lo que pasó en ambos, así que ya se enterarán luego.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y muchas gracias a todos (especialmente a los que se toman la molestia de dejar reviews).

El título del capítulo fue escrito con toda mi falta de originalidad, especialmente porque ninguna de las sorpresas fue rebelada (excepto por la de Juno), pero no se preocupen, como ya dije, se enterarán de todo en un rato.

A Draco no lo metí en este capítulo por tiempo, pero en el siguiente mencionaré su estado, aunque aún no estoy segura de cuando despertará, todo dependerá del rubio.

Los veré en la próxima, Ados!


	11. La cartera perdida

**11.- La cartera perdida**

"¿En verdad piensan ir a esa clase?" preguntó Ron una vez más, mientras las acompañaba al salón de estudios muggles

"Si…" repitieron un poco fastidiadas

"Se parecen demasiado a Hermione" susurró

"Ya que estamos hablando de Hermione¿por qué eres de esa manera con ella?" preguntó Meiling

"¿De qué manera?"

"Pues, se pelean mucho, y es más que obvio que te gusta molestarla, pero se supone que son amigos" comentó Tomoyo con una sonrisa

"No nos peleamos todo el tiempo" respondió "y tampoco la molesto"

"¿Entonces?"

"No comprendo¿qué es lo que quieren que les diga?"

"Vamos Ron, no te hagas tonto"

"En verdad no entiendo"

"¿Te molestó mucho que Harry y Hermione se besaran, aunque fuera accidentalmente?"

"¿Por qué me iba a molestar? Además, ustedes mismas lo dijeron, fue accidentalmente"

"Aunque, ahora que lo pienso" dijo Tomoyo deteniéndose "No fue accidentalmente, tu fuiste el que empujó a Hermione al no quererse levantar, tal vez en el fondo de tu corazón quieres que ambos estén juntos¿es eso cierto?"

"¡No fue mi culpa! Ella se le atravesó a mi mano cuando trataba de quitarla" de repente se dio cuenta de lo que dijo "¡Fue sin querer! No tienen nada que ver con mi subconsciente ni nada por el estilo"

"Pero aún así¿te molestaría que fueran algo?"

"¡Por supuesto que me molestaría!" Meiling y Tomoyo sonrieron "Me refiero a que… a que, se supone que a Harry le gusta Ginny y… ellos dos están saliendo y…"

"Ah, es por Ginny" dijo la ojiazul "en ese caso, que buen hermano eres" y siguieron caminando

&&&&

"¡Que bonito día!" exclamó Sakura mientras caminaba al lado de Syaoran a la cabaña de Hagrid

"Tienes razón, otra razón por la que vale la pena habernos inscrito a esta clase"

"¿Esta es la cabaña de Hagrid verdad?"

"Eso parece, aunque no veo a nadie"

"Hola chicos" dijo alguien detrás de ellos

"Hola Neville¿tu también estás en esta clase?"

"Si, me hubiera gustado solo seguir estudiando Herbología, pero la profesora McGonagall me dijo que si quería encontrar un buen trabajo relacionado con la materia debería de seguir también con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas"

"Que lástima que hasta mañana tenemos nuestra primera clase de Herbología" dijo Syaoran

"Y yo que no me inscribí, con lo que he escuchado de tu parte me entra la curiosidad" dijo la ojiverde sonriente

"¿Viene alguien más?"

"Si, vienen dos de Hufflepuff y uno de Ravenclaw"

"¿Es por que es muy peligrosa la clase? O eso fue lo que nos dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione" dijo Sakura

"Pues, no la clase, lo que pasa es que…"

"¡Buenos días chicos!" dijo un hombre bastante alto llegando a la cabaña, seguido de los tres alumnos restantes "Me alegro mucho de que el número de estudiantes se haya incrementando, especialmente el poder tenerlos a ustedes de alumnos¿es cierto que tienen dos criaturas mágicas que son únicos en el mundo?"

"Pues… si" respondió la ojiverde, mientras Syaoran hacía una mueca y el resto lanzaba gritos de admiración

"Espero que algún día tengamos el honor de que nos dejes verlos en clase"

"Tengo que consultarlo con ellos, pero…"

"Será todo un honor" respondió Syaoran sonriente "los traeremos pronto"

"Bien, bien, para su año de EXTASIS he conseguido unas criaturas extremadamente fabulosas, una esfinge y una mantícora" sonrió bastante complacido "les seguro que que será muy divertido" pero por las caras que pusieron los demás, Sakura y Syaoran se dieron cuenta de que no lo sería tanto

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin muchas novedades, excepto por el hecho de que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había pedido permiso para estar ausente durante un corto periodo, impidiendo que alguien aparte de Syaoran y Eriol supiera quien es.

En total, las casas ya había perdido alrededor de 50 puntos gracias a los "alumnos de intercambio" y Hermione se estaba esforzando el doble para recuperarlos.

Para el viernes Sakura y Syaoran ya se habían arrepentido de estar en la clase de Hagrid, especialmente después de el fiasco de clase que fue al llevar a Cerberus y Spinel, ya que Hagrid no los consideró lo suficientemente interesantes.

En clase de pociones ya habían iniciado con las tres, y para fortuna de Ron y Harry, Sakura parecía dominar la materia, con lo que tenían asegurados una buena calificación para el final del primer semestre.

Ron había estado molestando excesivamente a Hermione, bromeando acerca de cómo no iba a ser elegida Premio Anual, lo cual estaba terminando en discusiones aún más fuertes, mientras Tomoyo y Meiling se lanzaban mutuamente miradas arrepentidas, y tratando de calmar las peleas en las que Harry había decidido ya no interferir más.

Pero el viernes las cosas se apaciguaron cuando en el cartel de anuncios vieron varios nuevos letreros, los cuales fueron leídos en voz alta por Eriol, quien sonreía más de lo normal.

"El primer anuncio dice: El primer fin de semana a Hogsmeade será la siguiente semana, y a partir de ahí será un fin de semana sí y otro no, espero que los disfruten."

"¿Un fin de semana sí y otro no?" exclamó Harry asombrado

"¡Será fiesta tras fiesta Harry!" dijo Ron

"Y hablando de fiestas" continuó Eriol "En honor al día de Halloween, el día 31 de octubre, en lugar de el típico banquete, se llevará a cabo un baile de disfraces, al cual asistirán todos los alumnos, y terminará a diferentes horas de acuerdo a el grado escolar de cada uno. Elijan bien sus disfraces ya que el mejor será premiado con 50 puntos para su casa, así como un regalo sorpresa que será dado después de haber nombrado al ganador" en cuanto Eriol había dicho "baile de disfraces" Tomoyo había comenzado a dar gritos de felicidad, mientras observaba a Sakura con suspicacia pensando cual sería el mejor

"Te lo aseguro Sakurita, ganarás el primer lugar, y lo mejor será que tendré la oportunidad de grabarte con el mejor disfraz que haya diseñado nunca" salió corriendo justo al finalizar su discurso, mientras los oyentes comentaban entre sí sobre el anuncio

"Y por último" dijo el hechicero alzando su voz "los premios anuales son: Hermione Granger" la susodicha comenzó a dar saltos de emoción, pero se detuvo al instante completamente sonrojada "Y Harry Potter" las felicitaciones no esperaron, he incluso Ron se le acercó diciendo que no había nadie mejor alumno (excepto por Hermione) que pudiera estar en el cargo

"Claro, San Potter tenía que ser el nuevo Premio Anual"

"¡Tu!" exclamó el ojiverde transformando su mirada en una llena de ira, mientras el resto observaba sorprendido al joven enfrente de ellos.

Draco Malfoy estaba de pie, aunque recargado en una muleta, sus dos brazos cubiertos de vendajes y en su cara varias cicatrices.

"Tu" nuevamente habló, esta vez levantando su varita y apuntándole directo al corazón "Esta vez no tendré compasión de ti"

"¡Basta Harry!" exclamó Sakura poniéndose delante del rubio, dejando a todos aún más sorprendidos "Baja tu varita por favor"

"¡Aléjate de ahí!" exclamó Ron "No sabes lo que 'ese' ha hecho"

"¡Claro que lo sé!" respondió "pero no sabes toda la verdad, es necesario que lo escuches y tal vez cambies de opinión" Harry la observó, y después de varios segundo bajó la varita, mientras pasos apresurados llegaban al lugar

"¡Joven Malfoy!" exclamó al señora Pomfrey "¿Qué hace levantado? Sus heridas no fueron nada simples de curar¿acaso quiere empeorar su estado?" lo tomó de un brazo y comenzó a caminar

"La acompañaré" dijo Sakura caminando detrás de ella, seguida de Syaoran y Meiling

"¿Por qué lo apoya?" preguntó Ron extrañado mientras los alumnos se comenzaban a dispersar

"Porque como bien ella dijo, no sabes toda la verdad" Tomoyo le lanzó una mirada severa "Encontramos a Draco el día de nuestra llegada a Hogwarts, estaba inconsciente y con heridas peores de las que muestra"

"Eso y más se merece" murmuró Harry

"¿Eso crees¿En verdad crees que merece todas esas heridas por haber protegido a su madre, y tratar de postergar la muerte de Dumbledore hasta el último momento¿Crees que eso merece una persona que se enfrentó a Voldemort tratando de salvar a su madre después de haber fallado en su misión¿Crees que eso merece una persona que sabe que todo lo que hizo fue en vano y aún así sonríe falsamente esperando que las cosas cambiarán y que su madre no habrá muerto por nada? Pues en ese caso, me decepcionas Harry Potter, y te aseguro que Sakura piensa lo mismo" y sin más, caminó por donde se habían ido sus amigos

"¿En verdad es todo eso cierto?" preguntó Hermione, mientras Harry bajaba la mirada

"Despertó hace dos días gracias a todas las pociones que le estaba administrando la señora Pomfrey, y por lo mismo de sus bajas defensas la profesora decidió aprovechar y le dio a tomar un poco de Veritaserum" Eriol los observaba con una mirada seria "Dijo todo esto y más, desde ese momento Sakura y los demás nos hemos turnado para ir a verlo en breves momentos, necesita nuestro apoyo, y como bien dijo Tomoyo, esperábamos más de ti Harry" lanzó una mirada al susodicho "comprendemos perfectamente que no sabías toda la verdad, y por lo mismo, no deberías de juzgar a las personas tan apresuradamente" y se fue

"¡Espera!" exclamó Hermione "Permíteme acompañarte"

"Claro que si" y dejaron ahí a Ron y Harry, quienes solo se observaron y se dirigieron a su sala común

"¿Escuchaste que Malfoy está de vuelta?"

"¿Y qué Harry trató de atacarlo?"

"¿Y qué Sakura se metió entre ambos?"

"Si, y salió lastimada"

"Resulta que la razón por la que peleaban era porque están enamorados de ella"

"Al parecer son amigos de la infancia"

"Pues yo escuché que en realidad Harry y Sakura son hermanos gemelos que fueron separados al nacer"

"Si, al parecer tu-sabes-quien había secuestrado a Sakura, pero la rescató Draco"

Durante varios días Sakura y los demás no habían dejado de reírse ante los comentarios que circulaban alrededor de la escuela, he incluso Syaoran bromeaba a cada instante sobre el asunto.

"Iré a ver a Draco a la enfermería, nos veremos al rato" dijo la ojiverde poniéndose de pie y saliendo del gran comedor

"Ya mañana lo dan de alta" comentó Tomoyo "Aunque, como es sábado, no se incorporará a clases hasta el lunes"

"¿En verdad?" preguntó Hermione "Yo pensé que esperaría un poco más"

"La profesora McGonagall dice que es lo mejor, aunque, cree que no es lo más seguro que regrese a Slytherin" Meiling volteó a ver sonriente a Syaoran

"¿Entonces?" preguntó la castaña sin comprender

"Se quedará en nuestras habitaciones" respondió Eriol, y al instante Hermione comenzó a reír con todas sus fuerzas

"Pobre de ti Syaoran" dijo una vez se hubo calmado

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque parece que tendrás otro rival" y sin esperar respuesta se puso de pie y se fue aún riendo

"En eso tiene razón Syaoran, y como nadie sabe lo de ustedes, pueden pensar que tienen el camino libre" Eriol le sonrió "Es más, creo que sería divertido ayudarle un poco a Harry"

"Ahora que recuerdo" el castaño volteó a verlo pensativo "¿Sabes Tomoyo? El otro día me llegó un rumor bastante extraño"

"¿De qué?" preguntó ella sin comprender

"Pues, tu sabes que Clow estudió en Hogwarts" la joven asintió "No sé si sea cierto, pero al parecer, en una oficina especial se encuentran los datos de todo lo que realizó en Hogwarts, asumo que es en donde se encuentran los archivos de todos los alumnos, y pues creo que así tal vez podamos averiguar de donde salió el cuadro, ya que Hiragizawa no nos lo quiere decir" el susodicho palideció al escuchar todo lo que había dicho Syaoran, y más cuando su novia se puso de pie

"Iré con la profesora McGonagall para ver si me da permiso de entrar a esa habitación"

"¡Espera Tomoyo! Yo te acompaño" la china caminó a su lado, mientras Eriol volteaba a ver al otro sin comprender

"¿Cómo?" preguntó

"Digamos que no eres el único con sorpresas"

"De acuerdo" dijo mientras se ponían en pie "No volveré a tratar de divertirme a costa tuya, pero por favor, ve y dile a Tomoyo que era mentira"

"No me va a creer"

"Pero¿te das cuenta de lo que podría pasar? Tal vez…"

"Algún día se tendría que enterar, y mejor ahora"

"Pero…"

"Anda, que llegaremos tarde a clase"

&&&&

"Hoy vamos a Hogsmeade, hoy vamos a Hogsmeade" tarareaba Sakura mientras se formaba a la entrada del castillo al lado de sus amigos

"Veo que estás muy emocionada" dijo Tomoyo

"Así es, además de que el traje que hiciste para esta ocasión es verdaderamente hermoso"

"Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto, aunque creo que es muy simple, quería hacerlo completamente estilo medieval, y que tuviera cientos de listones en los bordes, pero por el tiempo he decidido dedicarme plenamente a los disfraces de Halloween y hacer sencillos los demás que haga hasta antes de ese día"

"¿Qué has planeado para el baile?" preguntó Hermione

"Es una sorpresa, aunque te aseguro que cada oveja tendrá su pareja" una mirada llena de ilusión apareció en su rostro

"Buenos días" dijeron dos voces detrás de ellos, aunque las respuestas no fueron tan cordiales como esperaban

"Sakura¿podríamos hablar contigo un momento?" claro, y se alejó un poco junto con el pelinegro y el pelirrojo

"Nosotros…" Ron comenzó, pero se detuvo al ver una cabellera rubia acercarse

"¡Draco!" exclamó la ojiverde cuando lo vio "Me alegro de que te hayan dejado ir a Hogsmeade con nosotros"

"No iba a aguantar más tener que estar encerrado"

"Ahora sí estaremos completos, me muero por conocer el pueblo" exclamó contenta

"Que bueno que ya estés mejor" dijeron los demás acercándose

"Siempre he estado bien"

"Por eso usamos la palabra mejor" respondió Tomoyo

"Malfoy" el rubio volteó rápidamente

"Potter, Weasley" el primero extendió su mano, la cual, después de varios segundos fue estrechada por la de Draco, y lo mismo pasó con Ron

"Esto no quiere decir que te perdone" dijo Harry

"No estaba esperándolo" y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la villa

"¡Ahora sí me siento feliz!" exclamó Tomoyo "ya que parece que ya todos nos llevamos razonablemente bien puedo decirles parte de mi fabulosísimo plan para Halloween" Sakura y Syaoran se voltearon a ver un poco asustados, mientras Meiling y Eriol reían, sin imaginarse lo que vendría "Iremos en parejas, y ya que tenemos un número tan cerrado de integrantes en nuestro fabuloso grupo, aunque claro, eso sí Ginny también forma parte, de lo cual no estoy muy segura"

"Cuenta conmigo" dijo la pelirroja llegando hasta donde estaban

"¡Perfecto! Bien, mi plan es hacer parejas al azar" al principio nadie comprendió, hasta que observaron que su sonrisa crecía "Tal vez a Sakura le toque con Syaoran, o con Eriol, o con Ron, o con Harry o con Draco"

"Pero…"

"Nada de peros Sakurita¿o acaso tienes algún inconveniente?" la ojiazul sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez todos dieron un salto al ver el extraño brillo en su mirada "He hecho papelitos, bastante simple, y bastante efectivo, los papelitos los elegirá Sakura, y para que nadie haga trampa, le pedí ayer a el profesor Slughorn que pusiera un hechizo en ellos, así que, Sakurita, empieza a elegir parejas"

"Esos papelitos estuvieron hechos con trampa" le susurró Sakura a Meiling camino a las tres escobas

"Si, todo lo planeó perfectamente, pero no te preocupes, ya verás que nos vengaremos"

"¿Dónde estuvieron ayer en la noche?"

"En la sala de archivos buscando información sobre Clow"

"¿Te refieres a lo del retrato? Pero yo pensé que…"

"¿Que qué¿Acaso tú sabes algo?"

"No, por supuesto que no, perdón, es sólo que estaba pensando en otra cosa"

"¡Vamos!" les llamó Ron "¡Antes de que se llene!" y las jóvenes corrieron al mismo tiempo que reían

"Me muero por probar esas cervezas de mantequilla de las que tanto han hablado" dijo la china entrando en el local, pero Sakura se quedó de pie en la puerta

"¿Ocurre algo?" le preguntó Syaoran

"¡Rayos!" exclamó la joven, con lo cual salió corriendo

"¿A dónde va Sakura?" preguntó Harry, pero nadie le contestó, sólo observó como Syaoran salía corriendo detrás de ella

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Hermione

"No creo que sea nada, ya saben como es Sakura, probablemente se le haya olvidado su dinero y Syaoran fue a recordarle donde lo había dejado" respondió Tomoyo, pero nadie le creyó

"¡Sakura!" gritaba el castaño corriendo detrás de ella "¡Sakura!" hasta que finalmente la alcanzó

"Dejamos el castillo solo"

"No te preocupes, sabes perfectamente que…"

"Alguien ha penetrado en Shield sin autorización, es estos momentos está en el laberinto a punto de encontrarse con Shot"

"Pero¿cómo?"

"No lo sé, pero Shield quedó bastante debilitado" y le mostró la carta

"Pero…"

"No pude darme cuenta hasta que llegó hasta mi, no sé quien ni como, pero debe de ser bastante poderoso" y ambos se apresuraron aún más

"Ya tardaron mucho" se quejó Ron en voz alta mientras salían de las Tres Escobas

"A mi me suena a que Syaoran tampoco sabe donde se encuentra el dinero de Sakura" dijo Meiling forzando una sonrisa "Y por su forma de ser, Sakura no se atreverá a pedirnos dinero"

"Le llamaré por teléfono para ver que hacen" dijo Tomoyo alejándose unos metros, pero después de cinco minutos marcando, se rindió "Creo que también olvidó su celular"

"Spinel-sun" susurró Eriol, con lo que, después de varios segundos un signo con forma de sol apareció en el suelo, del cual surgió el guardián del sol del hechicero

"¿Dónde están Sakura y Syaoran?" preguntó Tomoyo

"Este… ellos" volteó a ver a los demás y después se dirigió nuevamente a su amo "Ellos están buscando en todos los cuartos la cartera de Sakura, al parecer ahí tiene su celular, dinero y otras cosas importantes"

"Es que estábamos un poco preocupados" dijo Meiling

"Pues, parece que se van a tardar un poco, la habitación se ha convertido en un completo laberinto, tal vez si usaran un huracán saldrían más rápido"

"Muchas gracias Spinel, y diles por favor que los estaremos esperando en la tienda de dulces"

"Espero que Cerberus no escuche eso" susurró el guardián, para después irse de la misma manera en la que había llegado

"En verdad tienen bastantes habilidades esas criaturas" dijo Ginny "Llegar en cuanto las llamen"

"¿Continuamos?" preguntó Tomoyo lanzando una última mirada al castillo

77777777777777777777777777

Este capítulo estuvo muy raro, pero me gustó mucho, así que espero que a ustedes también.

Ya solucioné una duda, pero he puesto muchas más (soy mala!), pero no se preocupen, todo se verá resuelta pronto… o eso creo.

Draco entró a la historia finalmente! Siento que su llegada no fue tan espectacular como me hubiera gustado, pero ya después le iré dando un poquito de más importancia, especialmente en lo que dijo Hermione (aunque Sakurita es de mi Syao y eso no lo voy a cambiar).

Los veré muy pronto, y muchas gracias a todos los que leen, especialmente a los que dejan reviews (el capítulo pasado ha sido uno de los que mejor respuesta ha recibido, y en verdad aprecio mucho eso)

Y ahora si, Ja ne!


	12. El profesor de Defensa

**12.- El profesor de defensa**

"Encuentra a el intruso y detenlo, ¡Windy!" la carta surgió y comenzó a avanzar a través del laberinto, seguida de Syaoran y Sakura

"¿Puedes sentir su presencia?" preguntó la ojiverde

"No, debe de tener un escudo a su alrededor, o saber como manejar su energía"

"Eso explicaría como es que pudo pasar a Shield sin que lo percibiéramos, ¿quién crees que haya sido?"

"Tengo una leve idea, pero no estoy muy seguro"

"¿Algún seguidor de Voldemort tal vez?"

"No lo creo, pero tampoco estoy seguro de que esté de nuestro lado"

"Me alegro que no me consideren mortífago, pero me gustaría que confiaran un poco más en mi" ambos entraron a un pequeño callejón sin salida, donde descubrieron a la persona que había dicho esto último "Ahora, ¿podrían hacer que Windy me soltara? La verdad, es un poco incómodo"

"¿Qué hace aquí sr. Turner?"

"Por favor su Excelencia, no me hable con tanta formalidad, dígame simplemente Archie"

"¿Cómo lograste traspasar a Shield?" preguntó Syaoran

"Mi padre creó un pequeño escudo a mi alrededor para poder entrar y salir fácilmente, aunque creo que no resultó tan efectivo" dijo volteando a ver a Windy, quien aún lo aprisionaba "En verdad, ¿podría bajarme su Excelencia?"

"Aún no ha explicado la razón de su intromisión al castillo"

"No te preocupes Sakura, bájalo" la joven observó sorprendida a su esposo

"Pero…"

"Archie es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" preguntó Archie al momento que Windy desapareció, pero después de varios segundos sonrió como respuesta a su propia pregunta "Pero por supuesto, quien más sino Hiragizawa se lo pudo haber dicho"

"¿Por qué entró de una manera tan brusca?" preguntó Sakura mientras hacía desaparecer el laberinto, apareciendo la puerta del castillo enfrente de ellos

"No quería interrumpirlos en su paseo" ambos lo miraron un poco extrañados "aunque claro, debí suponer que el irrumpir de ésta manera los haría venir"

"¿Su padre creó ese escudo? Pero, ¿cómo?"

"Mi padre es miembro del Concilio Internacional de Magos, además de que es un mago clase 5, ah, y también está el hecho de que es amigo de Hiragizawa"

"Veo que Eriol no es de tu completo agrado" comentó la ojiverde sonriente mientras ingresaban al castillo

"Digamos que me desespera su personalidad"

"Bienvenido al club" dijo Syaoran en un suspiro "Y yo que tengo que aguantarlo día y noche"

"Vamos, Eriol no es tan exasperante" ambos hombres la observaron como si hubiera perdido la razón "Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero aún así es una buena persona y… Bien, pero no les recomiendo que Tomoyo los escuche hablar, ya vez lo que pasó la última vez" Syaoran tragó un poco de saliva

"Yo también te recomendaría que tuvieras precaución" dijo el hechicero

"Pero, aún si te cae tan mal, ¿por qué le entregaste algo que parecía tan importante cuando estuvimos en el Callejón Diagon?"

"Porque algún día se lo tendría que entregar, después de todo, perteneció a él en su vida pasada"

"¿Qué es?" preguntaron los esposos con curiosidad

"Pues, no les puedo decir exactamente lo que es, pero si les puedo decir que es algo muy importante relacionado con cierto retrato que debe de estar por alguna parte en ese castillo"

"No me digas que es…" preguntó Syaoran sorprendido

"Veo que has logrado que te cuente su secreto, pues sí, es justo lo que estás pensando"

"Tengo que conseguirlo de cualquier manera" un brillo extraño surgió en sus ojos, pero su conversación interna fue interrumpida por su esposa

"¿De qué secreto están hablando?" ambos evitaron verla a los ojos "Syaoran, ¿no me digas que sabes la historia del retrato?" el susodicho tragó un poco de saliva "¿De qué trata? Dímelo por favor"

"No puedo Sakura, Eriol me mataría si siquiera menciono algo de eso"

"Por lo menos díganme que fue lo que le entregaste en el Callejón" ambos hombres se observaron nerviosos

"Lo sentimos mucho su Excelencia, pero nuestras vidas están prácticamente en juego si nos atrevemos a rebelar esta información" Sakura suspiró tristemente

"Ni modo, ya veré la forma de averiguarlo"

"Bien, si me disculpan, tengo que ir al despacho de la directora, creo que ya es hora de reportarme, los veré en clase" y después de esto se fue

"Ya no pudimos conocer bien el pueblo" comentó la ojiverde una vez que reinstaló a Shield y a Maze

"Ya tendremos muchas otras oportunidades, además de que podemos aprovechar este tiempo libre para llamar a Rei y ver como se encuentra"

"Espero que mi niña se encuentre bien" exclamó mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo

"Mansión Hiragizawa, buenas tardes"

"Buenas tardes, ¿me podría comunicar con el señor Toya Kinomoto?"

"Claro que sí, permítame un momento"

"¿Estás segura de querer hablar con tu hermano?"

"Vamos Syaoran, ¿qué me va a decir?"

"¿Hola?"

"¡Hola hermano!"

"Vaya monstruo, hasta que te dignas a llamar"

"Ni que me hubiera tardado un año, llamé la semana pasada"

"Pobre de Rei, la tienes aquí abandonada, eres un muy mal monstruo"

"Vamos Toya, no digas eso, y tu no le hagas caso Sakura, ya sabes como es tu hermano"

"No te preocupes Yukito, pero es que en verdad han estado un poco pesadas las clases"

"Te comprendemos perfectamente"

"¿Y cómo están todos por allá?"

"Pues no hay ninguna novedad, aunque Nakuru tiene ganas de un poco de acción"

"¿Es Sakura?" dijo otra vez "¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Todo bien? ¿Ya estás embarazada?"

"¡Nakuru!" exclamó Toya "¡No esté diciendo eso! Y más te vale que eso sea no sea cierto monstruo, así como que más le vale al mocoso ese que no te haya puesto un solo dedo encima"

"¡A quién le dices mocoso!" exclamó Syaoran (N/A: Bien, para aclarar un poco, todos están en alta voz)

"Toya, ya basta, Sakura puede hacer lo que quiera, ya está grande para elegir"

"Hola Kaho" saludó la susodicha "Aún no comprendo como aguantas a mi hermano, en verdad espero que no te esté tratando mal"

"Por supuesto que no, y bien, supongo que querrán hablar con Rei"

"¡Si!" exclamaron los Li a coro

"¿Podrías ponerla al teléfono por favor?" le pidió Syaoran

"Por supuesto, permítanme un momento" se escuchó un forcejeo, así como las voces de todos alejándose

"¿Mami? ¿Papi?"

"¡Hola Rei!" exclamaron ambos "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien, la casa de tío Eri es muy divertida, mami, tía Nakuru dice que voy a tener un hermanito ¿es cierto?"

"No por el momento pequeña" los esposos se habían sonrojado

"Que lástima, me gustaría mucho tener un hermanito, ¿podría tener uno pronto?"

"Ya lo veremos pequeña"

"Bueno"

"¿Qué has hecho?"

"Tía Kaho y tío Toya me están enseñando los números y letras, pero me gustan más las clases con tía Naku y tío Yuki, ¡me están enseñando magia! No soy muy buena, pero ayer logré que una chispita saliera de mi dedo, ¡era muy bonita!"

"Me alegro que te gusten tus clases, y espero que le sigas echando ganas"

"¡Claro que sí!" Sakura y Syaoran escucharon un golpe al otro lado del teléfono, junto con un ¡auch!

"¿Estás bien pequeña?"

"Si, es que di un gran salto y al caer me tropecé y me caí, pero no me pasó nada"

"Ten más cuidado mi niña, no queremos que te pase nada"

"No te preocupes papi, estoy bien"

"¿Mi niña?" preguntó una voz detrás de ellos

"¿Están hablando con Rei, no es así?"

"¡Tía Tommy!" exclamó Rei emocionada "¿Cómo estás?"

"Muy bien pequeña, ¿y tu?"

"También bien, mis tíos me están enseñando muchas cosas"

"Que bueno, y espero que esté aprendiendo mucho"

"Claro que sí tío Eri, tu casa es enorme, y está muy bonita"

"Muchas gracias"

"Rei, nos tenemos que ir, pórtate bien y sigue poniendo mucha atención en clase"

"Si, ¡adios!" y se escuchó otro golpe, otro ¡auch! Y finalmente la línea se cortó

"Tengo muchas ganas de verla" dijo la ojiverde en un suspiro

"¿Quién era ella?" preguntó Ron

"Es mi hermanita" respondió Syaoran

"¿Por qué te llama papá si es tu hermana?" preguntó Ginny

"Mi padre falleció hace algunos años, por lo que soy la única figura que conoce" respondió simplemente

"Que lindo de tu parte" exclamó Hermione "Serás un gran padre algún día" le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo que Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling comenzaran a reír, mientras que Syaoran y Sakura volteaban la cabeza para que nadie pudiera ver su sonrojo

"Me muero de hambre, vamos a cenar" dijo Meiling caminado hacia el gran comedor

Todos la siguieron y al entrar se dirigieron a la mesa de Gryffindor, pero Draco se quedó de pie en la entrada

"¿Ocurre algo?" le preguntó Sakura regresando a donde estaba

"No es nada" respondió simplemente

"Si lo prefieres puedes ir a sentarte a tu antigua mesa, yo te acompañaré, pero me gustaría que vinieras con nosotros"

"Tienes razón, iré con ustedes, no tengo porque regresar a ese lugar" y la siguió a la mesa de la casa del león

En cuanto se sentó todos comenzaron a murmurar, provocando cierta incomodidad entre los extranjeros, quienes después de un rato decidieron ponerse en pie

"Tenemos que ir a hacer varias cosas, buenas noches" Draco se puso de pie junto con ellos y los siguió

"No es necesario que hagan esto" dijo el rubio poniéndose enfrente e impidiéndoles el paso "Puedo luchar mis propias batallas"

"No lo hacemos por eso" le respondió Meiling "Es solo que tenemos varias cosas que hacer"

"Además de que, necesitamos hablar contigo sobre cierto asunto" dijo Tomoyo tomándolo del brazo, caminando un poco más rápido rumbo a sus habitaciones

"Primeramente" dijo la ojizaul enfrente del retrato "la contraseña es Icchi"

"Veo que tenemos un nuevo inquilino, mi nombre es Clow Reed, seguro que nos veremos bastante seguido" entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en los sillones enfrente de la chimenea

"¿Quién es el del retrato?"

"Pues, su nombre es Clow Reed y con él empieza toda la historia"

"¿Me van a contar su secreto?"

"Por supuesto" respondió la ojiverde sonriente

"¿Cómo saben que no los traicionaré?"

"Pues, cuando terminemos de contarte nuestra historia tu mismo puedes responder esa pregunta"

Eriol comenzó su antigua encarnación, seguido de Sakura, quien habló de la captura de las Cartas, Syaoran habló sobre el cambio de las mismas, Tomoyo sobre su ida a vivir a casa de la familia Li, y por último Meiling habló sobre los más recientes acontecimientos.

"Déjenme ver si entiendo, tú eres la reencarnación de un mago poderoso que creó un tipo de magia también poderoso, la cual está ahora en las manos de ti, que te enfrentaste a él, aunque ahora resulta que están casados, tú eres su prima y tu grabaste todo en cintas de tipeo, y todos son miembros del Concilio Internacional de Magos"

"Todo bien, excepto que Meiling y Tomoyo no están en el Concilio"

"Y también que son cintas de video, no de tipeo"

"Ahora entiendo porque dicen que no los iba a traicionar, ¿enfrentarme a tres de los hechiceros más poderosos? Estoy más seguro con ustedes que en contra"

"Me alegro de que hayas llegado a esa conclusión" dijo Tomoyo "aunque, nos gustaría que tampoco le mencionaras a Hermione, Ron, Ginny o Harry"

"No lo haré, se siente tan bien saber lo que Potter no" dijo dando un suspiro de felicidad "Aunque eso de que ustedes dos estén casados es un poco raro"

"Ya te irás haciendo a la idea" dijo Meiling

"Aunque, me quedó una duda, ¿quién es en realidad esa niña con la que estaban hablando hace rato por ese aparato raro?"

"Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos" respondieron simplemente

El domingo se pasó rápidamente. Todos habían ido a la biblioteca para realizar el reporte de sus avances en Pociones, así como algunos tenían que realizar su tarea de transformaciones.

Draco estuvo transcribiendo los apuntes de todos, además de practicar un poco de lo visto en transformaciones hasta el momento, haciendo pensar a Syaoran y Sakura que Juno era un poco estricta.

"Eriol, ¿sabes algo de lo de mi ya sabes que?"

"Me dijo que simplemente buscaras en tu interior, que la respuesta te llegaría más fácil"

"Rayos, me muero por saberlo" exclamó observando su varita

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Harry

"No, no es nada, simplemente que Tomoyo me tiene un poco en suspenso con los trajes para el baile"

"Pues, ya tengo una idea de que irán vestidos, unos serán príncipes por supuesto, otros serán vampiros, la tercera pareja irá vestida como árabes, otros como camareros, y ya que estamos en Gran Bretaña no creo que haya problema que la última pareja se vista al estilo oriental"

"¿Y quién irá como qué?"

"Eso no se los diré hasta el preciso día, así guardaremos un poco más en suspenso"

Por mucho que lo intentaron no consiguieron sacarle a Tomoyo quien iría de que, por lo que se concentraron en seguir estudiando.

A la mañana siguiente Draco se incorporó a las clases, donde Slughorn lo integró a la mesa de Sakura, Harry y Ron, donde demostró no ser tan malo como se pensaba.

"Veo que eres buena en la materia" dijo el rubio al ver como agregaba con cuidado un poco de piel de serpiente a la poción multijugos

"Es una materia difícil, pero si te gusta será muy fácil de llevar"

"¿Y no tienes una carta que te ayude a hacer esto más rápido?" le susurró de manera que nadie más excepto la ojiverde pudo escucharlo

"Si, pero no pienso usarla" contestó sonriente, dejando a Harry y Ron extrañados ante la respuesta

"Entonces tendremos que continuar por un largo rato"

Pero lo que todos esperaban finalmente llegó, a la segunda hora del día miércoles caminaron por primera vez al aula donde se impartiría la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Entraron al salón y se sentaron todos al lado de todos, pues los asientos estaban dispuestos de forma circular alrededor del salón.

"Espero que les agrade la forma en la que he acomodado el salón, pero es sólo que quería conocer sus habilidades un poco antes de comenzar la clase" sonrió al notar las caras interrogativas de todos "El año pasado estuvieron realizando hechizos no verbales, pero temo decirles que a pesar de lo rápidos que puedan ser, no siempre son tan eficaces"

"Este año no seguiremos con eso, prefiero enseñarles hechizos de ataque y defensivos de mayor intensidad antes que probar que son buenos en el arte de lanzar un hechizo sin pronunciarlo, puesto que aún si son eficaces en esto, su oponente puede ser bueno en Legirimancia

"Pero como les decía al principio de la clase, lo primero será probar sus habilidades, y para eso por parejas irán demostrando sus habilidades, la primera pareja me gustaría que fueran, ustedes dos" primeramente pasó a varios alumnos, dejando hasta el final a los extranjeros, así como a el trío.

"Bien, ya que queda un número impar, el último de ustedes se enfrentará a mi, ahora, por favor, Weasley y Malfoy" ambos se pusieron de pie, y Draco sonrió al pelirrojo, ocasionando que Sakura, Hermione y Harry se observaran un poco asustados "adelante"

"Expelliarmus" exclamó Ron, pero Draco lo bloqueó con un solo movimiento de su varita

"Pensaba que no usaríamos hechizos no verbales"

"El profesor dijo que no los practicaríamos, pero como asumo que tu no eres un maestro en Legirimancia, no creo que haya problema" hizo un extraño movimiento con su varita que lanzó a Ron por lo aires.

El pelirrojo se puso en pie y lanzó el hechizo de las piernas de gelatina, pero Draco lo bloqueó y lo lanzó nuevamente por lo aires, lo cual se repitió en un par de ocasiones más, hasta que Archie dio por terminado el duelo

"Te pasaste" le susurró Sakura a Draco

"Lo siento, no pude resistirme" y volteando a ver al pelirrojo "Espero que no me guardes rencores Weasley, se suponía que teníamos que demostrar lo mejor de cada uno"

"No te preocupes"

"Para el siguiente duelo, Potter y usted señor Li" Sakura tomó la mano de Syaoran antes de que se alejara

"Te cuidado por favor"

"Lo tendré"

"Lo sé, pero…"

"No te preocupes"

"Esto se pondrá divertido" dijo Draco con una sonrisa

"Harry…" le llamó Hermione

"Dime"

"Yo… es solo que… no, nada" observó a Syaoran, quien le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, haciéndola suspirar con alivio

"¿Qué fue eso?" le preguntó Ron extrañado ante su actitud

"Presta mucha atención al duelo, como bien dijo Draco, esto se pondrá divertido"

Harry y Syaoran se colocaron uno enfrente del otro y elevaron sus varitas, pero ninguno atacó. Pasaron varios segundos en los cuales todos permanecían expectantes, pero nadie lanzaba el primer hechizo.

"Jóvenes, recuerden que…"

Justo en ese instante ambos gritaron "¡Expelliarmus!", los rayos chocaron, lanzando a ambos por los aires, Harry se enderezó rápidamente y exclamó "Levicorpus" dirigiéndose directamente al pecho de Syaoran, pero este hizo un simple movimiento con su varita, el cual desvaneció el rayo de luz

"¿Cómo…?" preguntó Harry en voz alta

"Syaoran…" le recriminó Sakura

"Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer, pero es que fue tan fácil"

"Syaoran…"

El joven se puso en pie y sacudió sus ropas, mientras Harry exclamaba nuevamente el hechizo de desarme, pero el ambarino realizó otro movimiento con su varita, el cual fue reconocido por todos como el utilizado para crear un escudo, provocando el rayo rojo regresara a Harry, quien alcanzó a desviarlo.

"¿Tú también puedes realizar hechizos no verbales?"

"Así es, pero si lo prefieres puedo decirlos en voz alta"

"No te preocupes, así está bien"

"En ese caso" Syaoran lanzó un rayo de color azul, el cual fue bloqueado nuevamente por Harry, pero al hacer esto tres rayos de diferentes colores se estrellaron alrededor de Harry.

El primero lo hizo caer, el segundo creó un círculo de fuego a su alrededor, y el tercero (que se había estrellado en el techo) comenzó a provocar que varios relámpagos cayeran a los alrededores d Harry, creando una barrera indestructible

"Creo que eso es suficiente" dijo Archie con una sonrisa "A menos que el señor Potter quiera continuar"

"No se preocupe" respondió, mientras Syaoran hacía desaparecer sus últimos hechizos "Prefiero ver el siguiente duelo en la comodidad de uno de los cojines"

"Diste una buena pelea"

"Tu estuviste mejor, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido una combinación entre Aguamenti e Incendio, aunque el de los rayos no lo conocía"

"Viene en el capítulo 15 del libro de texto, 'Hechizos de magia elemental'"

"Creo que por primera me pondré a leer los libros de texto para algo más que las clases"

"Ya, suficiente" dijo Sakura poniéndose en pie "Es hora de mi duelo"

"Si así lo prefiere mi señora" dijo Archie "su pareja será la señorita Granger"

"¿Yo?" exclamó la joven con una cara de sorpresa "Pero…"

"No te preocupes Hermione, estoy más que segura que eres muy buena en Defensa"

"Pues, es que…"

"Vamos"

Ambas jóvenes se pusieron en posición, pero cuando Hermione levantó su varita para lanzar el primer hechizo, Sakura bajó su varita y volteó a ver a la puerta.

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó la castaña

"No es nada, no te preocupes, profesor, podríamos posponer nuestro duelo para la siguiente clase"

"Creo que sería lo mejor, después de todo, faltan solo cinco minutos para que la clase termine" y dirigiéndose a la clase en general "Se que tal vez suene un poco molesto, pero para la siguiente clase quiero una lista de los hechizos más empleados en los duelos, así de cual es su uso y como se vieron afectados los duelistas gracias a éste"

"¿Por qué pediste que pospusieran el duelo?" preguntó Hermione una vez afuera

"No es nada, no te preocupes" repitió observando a todos lados, como esperando ver a alguien

"Hola monstruo"

"¡Lo sabía! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí y como llegaste?"

"Fui yo, lo lamento, pero ya sabes como es"

"Pero Yukito…"

"Así que este es Hogwarts, es bastante bonito, no creo que estés acorde al lugar monstruo"

"¡Hermano!"

"Vamos Toya, no la molestes"

"¿Hermano?" susurraban Harry, Hermione, Ron y Draco detrás de ellos

"¿Qué haces aquí Toya?" preguntó Sakura

"Simplemente pensé en venir a conocer, así como advertirle al mocoso que…"

"¡A quien llamas mocoso!"

"A ti chiquillo"

"¡No llames así a Syaoran!" exclamó Sakura, mientras Eriol lanzaba una carcajada

"Toya, déjalos en paz, van a llegar tarde a su siguiente clase"

"Está bien Yuki, pero los estaremos esperando" y se alejaron

"¿Él es tu hermano?" preguntó Ron "¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Seguramente solo vino a molestarme"

"A mi me intriga más el hecho de que conozca el castillo" comentó Eriol

"Sakura, ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí sin siquiera haberlo visto?" todos observaron a Hermione sorprendidos, especialmente Sakura, quien simplemente permaneció callada

7777777777777777

Hola!

Se que sonaré un poco malvada, pero la verdad es que estaba pensando en dejarlos en suspenso hasta diciembre, pero me dije a mi misma, no, porque en diciembre va a ser muy difícil que actualices, así que, aquí estoy.

Lamento si los duelos estuvieron un poco aburridos, pero es que no se me dan muy bien las peleas, y más cuando tenía que buscar la manera en la que Syaoran derrotara a Harry sin que se viera demasiado cruel (lo siento Harry, pero te falta entrenamiento)

Después de mucho tiempo Rei a regresado, y trataré de meterla más seguido (es uno de los personajes más importantes, además de que me encanta!).

Decidí que Draco ya no fuera rival de Syaoran, preferí optar por hacer que Harry dudara un poco más sobre sus sentimientos a Sakura.

Como se habrán dado cuenta, Hermione sabe más de lo que aparenta, además de que ha estado metiéndose bastante en su investigación, pero no se preocupen, falta bastante para que se entere de todo.

Desde el primer momento decidí que Archie sería el perfecto maestro de DCAO, además de que esconde mucho en su pasado, así que presten mucha atención ya que el será el que revele el secreto del retrato!

Bien, por último solo me queda agradecer a todos los que siguen fervientemente la historia, y aún más gracias a Izumo, Sra. Malfoy Li, mineko-chan, Akane Kinomoto (ya cheque la página y tengo que decir que quedó perfecta, además de que me puse a vaguear un poco por ahí), Hermione I (se quien eres, y tengo que decir que me encantan tus fics), Roberta-Marizza2802 y a satorichiva, sus reviews son los que me inspiran para actualizar más pronto.

Espero que sigan disfrutando de la historias, y pues como siempre, Ja ne!


	13. RAB

**13.- R.A.B.**

"Porque rayos tuvo que haber venido" murmuraba Sakura durante la cena

"Vamos, se irá mañana a primera hora, no debes de molestarte" decía Tomoyo "además, el está todavía conociendo el castillo, ni siquiera lo tienes que ver"

"Porque rayos tuvo que haber venido" murmuró esta vez Syaoran, haciendo suspirar a Tomoyo al sentirse ignorada

"Ya lo verás mocoso, pagarás por todo en cuanto le diga que…" Kero fue callado bruscamente por Eriol

"No creo que haya necesidad de que le digas nada Kero, todo estará bien"

"¡Por que me tapas la boca!" exclamó una vez lo hubo soltado

"No entiendo, ¿qué tiene de malo que haya venido el hermano de Sakura?" preguntó Harry

"Los hemos estado escuchando murmurar todo el día, especialmente a Sakura y a Syaoran, pero aún así no comprendemos el motivo de su enojo" dijo Hermione

"Lo que pasa es que no podemos ser tan liberales cuando Toya está aquí, con Yukito no hay problema, pero Toya tiende a… molestar un poco" dijo Tomoyo

"¿Un poco?" exclamaron Sakura y Syaoran

"Esto se ve delicioso" dijo Toya Kinomoto tomando un poco de la comida del plato de Sakura

"¡¿De dónde rayos saliste?!" exclamaron Sakura y Syaoran sorprendidos

"La profesora McGonagall nos estaba mostrando la sala de trofeos" contestó Yukito señalando la puerta que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de donde ellos estaban "Toya, no toques la comida de Sakura"

"¿Por qué querría yo la comida de un monstruo?"

"¡No soy un monstruo!" exclamó la ojiverde molesta, haciendo que todo el gran comedor la volteara a ver "¡Ves lo que provocas!"

"Yo no estoy haciendo nada, tu eres la que llama la atención con tus gritos de monstruo"

"¿Sabes algo Toya?" dijo Kero con una sonrisa interrumpiendo lo que parecía ser otro grito de Sakura "Tengo que decirte que…"

"¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje hasta acá?" preguntó Tomoyo mientras Eriol jalaba a Kero y lo encerraba en su mochila

"Bien, ¿por qué jalaste al peluche?"

"Porque está llamando mucho la atención" respondió Hiragizawa simplemente

"Lamento en verdad estas escenas, por cierto, soy Yukito Tsukishiro, un amigo de Sakura y los demás"

"No te preocupes, ya estamos acostumbradas a ellas, pero con Kero. Yo soy Hermione Granger, ella es Ginny Weasley, y ellos son Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy"

"¿Así que tu eres el joven al que Sakura ayudó en cuánto llegó al castillo? Es un placer conocerlos, nos han contado bastante de ustedes"

"¿Por qué se lanzan miradas tan crueles Syaoran y el hermano de Sakura?" preguntó Harry en un susurro

"Pues, digamos que Toya nunca ha sido muy del gusto que Sakura tenga amigos hombres"

"Pero no veo que haga lo mismo con Eriol" dijo Ron

"Lo que pasa es que la esposa de Toya es como mi hermana mayor" dijo Eriol "por eso tiende a pensar que yo soy una mejor persona"

"Ahora que lo pienso, esas escenas son bastante divertidas" dijo Ginny con una sonrisa "Toya se parece mucho a Ron"

"Pues yo no veo el parecido" dijo el pelirrojo "Yo jamás me comporto así" Todos soltaron una carcajada, incluidos Sakura y Syaoran, haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo

"¿Cómo está Rei?" preguntó Sakura

"Está muy bien, no te preocupes, cuando se enteró que veníamos insistió en acompañarnos, pero Kaho la hizo entender que no podía"

"Extraño tanto ver su carita" dijo en un suspiro "Pero desgraciadamente eso no podrá ser hasta Navidad"

"Ya pronto llegará el día" le dijo Meiling "no te preocupes"

Los días comenzaron a pasar rápidamente. La mañana en que se fueron Toya y Yukito hizo a Sakura y Syaoran alegrarse tanto que durante el resto de la semana estuvieron con una sonrisa, y esa no fue la única.

Tomoyo había optado por ir a biblioteca cada vez más seguido, lo cual Ron y Harry optaron por denominar la "enfermedad de Hermione", lo que no hacía muy feliz a la castaña, quien hacía exactamente lo mismo que la diseñadora.

Eriol desaparecía durante los recesos, pero todos sabían perfectamente a donde iba, se la pasaba en el despacho de Archie "conversando como en los viejos tiempos", lo cual los ingleses consideraban muy extraño dado el hecho de la diferencia de edad entre ambos.

Meiling había optado por convivir con sus compañeros, y hasta ahora había logrado muy buenos resultados dado que ahora era una de las chicas mejor informada de los acontecimientos que ocurrían diariamente en Hogwarts, he incluso fue la primera en llegar corriendo con Draco para decirle que una tal Pansy Parkinson había comenzado a salir con Blaise Zabini, lo cual fue respondido por una carcajada del rubio.

Pero lo más notorio de Septiembre y casi mitad de Octubre fueron las repentinas ausencias de Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Una noche bastante lluviosa durante la cena, observaron como los tres jóvenes llegaban completamente enlodados y mojados, lo cual fue al instante eliminado por Hermione con un simple movimiento de su varita

"Muchas gracias" dijeron los tres sentándose cansadamente

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Sakura

"Pues que nuestro capitán decidió que la lluvia no era nada, y nos obligó a duplicar todo lo que hacíamos" respondió Ron

"Ya pedí disculpas, no sé que me pasó, creo que me picó el bicho de Wood"

"Pues para mi que no fue solo el bicho, sino toda su personalidad" dijo Ginny "y espero que solo haya sido por hoy, ahora, si me disculpan, me retiro" la pelirroja se puso de pie y salió del gran comedor sin haber probado bocado

"Veo que las cosas siguen tensas" comentó Tomoyo, a lo que el ojiverde solo asintió

"¿Capitán? ¿A qué se refieren con eso?" preguntó Sakura

"Harry es el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, aunque hoy si se extralimitó" respondió Ron

"¿Quidditch?" y después de meditar unos segundo "¿Te refieres a ese deporte en el que usan escobas y que me comentaron durante el verano?" los ingleses asintieron "Así que a eso iban todas las noches"

"¿No lo sabían?" preguntó Hermione al ver las caras de todos

"Y si lo sabíamos ninguno lo recordaba" respondió Meiling

"¿Cómo juegan al Quidditch? ¿Para qué entrenan y por qué necesitan un capitán?" preguntó Syaoran

"Se hacen torneos entre las cuatro casas, y pues por lo mismo se necesita un capitán que también hace de entrenador" respondió Harry

"No tenía la más mínima idea" dijo Sakura

"¿Por qué no nos contaste nada?" le preguntó Meiling a Draco

"Porque pensé que lo sabían"

"Asumo que no jugarás este año" dijo el ojiverde

"Digamos que se vería un poco tonto que llegara al entrenamiento de Slytherin y dijera 'ya regresé para seguir siendo el buscador'" todos sonrieron

"Pues sería interesante jugar" dijo Sakura "me hace un poco de falta el deporte"

"¿Qué clase de deporte hacían?" preguntó Harry

"Pues, era porrista y también formaba parte del equipo de atletismo junto con Meiling y Syaoran, quien también estaba en el equipo de fútbol. Tomoyo estaba en el coro Y Eriol nunca entró a un equipo, aunque es muy bueno en todos los deportes" Syaoran murmuró algo que sonaba como un 'no tan bueno'

"Pues no tengo ni la más mínima idea de que sean todos los deportes que mencionaste, pero suena a que eras buena, deberían de formar un equipo" dijo Ron

"O si, claro, como si pudieran ir con la profesora McGonagall y decirle que quieren formar su propio equipo de Quidditch" dijo Hermione en un tono de molestia "Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, no suena tan mala idea"

"¿Formar un equipo de Quidditch?" preguntó Syaoran sorprendido

"Suena interesante" dijo Eriol

"Pero no sabemos nada de Quidditch" exclamaron Syaoran y Sakura

"Con un poco de práctica no creo que haya problema" dijo Harry "cuando yo llegué a la escuela tampoco sabía nada, pero resulté bueno, y pues terminé en el equipo"

"No creo que sea tan fácil como suena" dijo Tomoyo "Tu tal vez tenías una habilidad nata, pero no creo que yo sea capaz de elevarme en una escoba"

"¿Qué les parece si lo prueban antes de rechazarlo?" propuso Draco en un tono entre divertido y fastidiado

"No perdemos nada en hacerlo" respondió Meiling poniéndose de pie rápidamente, seguida de los demás, excepto por Tomoyo

"Yo… no creo que…"

"¿Acaso le tienes miedo a las alturas?" le preguntó Harry "Porque si es así déjame decirte que es algo natural la primera vez, pero después te acostumbras"

"No es eso" respondió la diseñadora "Es solo que no se si sea capaz" la ojiazul observó a su mejor amiga con una mirada de preocupación, la cual ella respondió con una sonrisa

"Anda Tomoyo, te aseguró que podrás hacerlo" y juntas caminaron al campo de Quidditch

"Usaremos las escobas del colegio, al fin y al cabo es sólo para que prueben lo que es volar" Harry entró a los vestidores, y después de unos minutos regresó con varias escobas, las cuales repartió entre todos.

La siguiente escena fue muy similar a cuando Harry, Draco, Ron y Hermione tuvieron su primera clase de vuelo. Harry hizo que se colocaran juntos a sus escobas y las hicieran elevar, lo cual Sakura consiguió a la primera, Eriol y Syaoran a la segunda, y Meiling y Tomoyo requirieron de más tiempo.

Todos se colocaron sobre ellas y se elevaron un poco, lo cual tenía a Tomoyo con una sonrisa cuando logró elevarse más de un metro.

"Esto es fácil" exclamaron Sakura y Tomoyo, mientras la castaña se elevaba a la altura de los postes de gol

"Aunque mientras más altura es más difícil maniobrarla" dijo Meiling como su escoba vibraba un poco al tratar de dar vuelta a la izquierda

"¡Hermione!" le llamó Sakura "¿No vienes?"

"¡No gracias!" respondió la castaña, quien se había sentado en las gradas

"Hermione le tiene miedo a las alturas" dijo Harry "Es muy raro convencerla de que se suba a una escoba, o en general, a cualquier cosa que vuele"

"Además de que no la querrían aquí arriba, es un desastre" dijo Ron con una sonrisa

"Ron…"

"Pues es la verdad" el pelirrojo se alejó a los postes de gol y comenzó a volar alrededor de ellos

"¿Qué hace?" preguntó Syaoran

"Ron es el guardián de Gryffindor se encarga de defender los aros" respondió Harry

"Sería muy divertido formar nuestro propio equipo" dijo Tomoyo rodeándolos

"Veo que te gustó mucho el volar" comentó Sakura con una sonrisa

"Si, me gusta mucho, anda Sakurita, di que sí podemos formar nuestro equipo"

"¿Porque no van a hablar con McGonagall?" preguntó Harry "Aunque, creo que les faltaría un jugador" todos se contaron mutuamente y se dieron cuenta que era cierto

"¿No podemos jugar solo seis?" preguntó Syaoran

"Es mucha ventaja, lo mejor sería que consiguieran a alguien más" todos comenzaron a pensar en quien podría completar el equipo, y fue que Sakura sonrió

"¿Por qué no Hermione?" preguntó "Al fin y al cabo no está en tu equipo"

"Ja, en verdad quieren perder" dijo Ron, quien acababa de acercarse "Con ella en su equipo tendremos una victoria segura"

"Pues yo creo que puede hacerlo" lo contradijo Sakura molesta "Así como nosotros podemos entrenarnos y mejorar se que…" pero ya nadie escuchó lo que decía, puesto que la lluvia, que afortunadamente había cesado, regresó con más fuerza, obligándolos a aterrizar

"¡Pero que rayos hacen tan tarde en el campo!" exclamó la profesora Hooch alcanzándolos antes de llegar a los vestuarios "Esto amerita puntos menos" dijo una vez hubieron entrado "pero no tiene caso que los reste ya que si se los quito a todos es como si no hubieran perdido nada" dijo molesta "vayan con la directora a ver que clase de sanción les aplica" y sin más, los empujo al castillo y se fue por otro camino

"Vayan ustedes como representantes" dijo Meiling señalando a Harry y Sakura "No es necesario que vayamos todos, además de que creo que los demás tenemos que consultar algo muy importante con Hermione" y comenzaron a alejarse rápidamente, jalando a la castaña con una mirada de extrañeza

"¡Y no se olviden de consultar con McGonagall lo del equipo!" exclamó Eriol, mientras Sakura observaba como Syaoran parecía ser también jalado

"Cobardes" susurró Harry con una sonrisa "¿Vamos?" le preguntó comenzando a caminar "¿Sabes cuál es la contraseña?" le preguntó una vez que hubieron llegado enfrente de la gárgola

"No, pero no dijo que cada vez que necesitáramos entrar simplemente le pidiéramos a la gárgola" se acercó

"Buenas noches, necesitamos hablar con la profesora McGonagall" la gárgola cobró vida al instante, movió la cabeza y la observó

"La directora es una mujer ocupada y estas no son horas para que alumnos vengan y la visiten sin su autorización"

"Nos envía la profesora…"

"Los maestros saben que solo los alumnos pueden entrar con la contraseña, así que si no la saben, no los puedo dejar pasar"

"La profesora me dijo que podía entrar sin utilizar la contraseña"

"No lo creo, ningún alumno tiene autorización para…" Sakura se hartó y le mostró su muñeca, junto con la pequeña credencial que se le había asignado "Lo lamento mucho" dijo finalmente, y movió para dejarlos pasar

"¿Qué le mostraste?" le preguntó Harry una vez llegaron a la puerta

"El permiso para entrar" respondió con una sonrisa

"¿Por qué no lo mostraste antes?"

"Preferí tratar antes con la persuasión"

"¿Piensan entrar?" preguntó la profesora McGonagall abriendo la puerta

"Lo sentimos mucho" dijeron al mismo tiempo y entrando a la oficina

Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Harry entró, ya no estaban los artefactos extraños sobre el escritorio, sino que este ahora estaba adornado con nada más un tintero, varias plumas y el ya conocido recipiente con galletas que solía estar en la antigua oficina de la directora.

Harry observó que en el lugar donde estaba la percha de Fawkes ahora se encontraba una nueva, en la cual se encontraba otro fénix, completamente al rojo y dorado que solía tener Dumbledore

"Esto se lo envió Diana ¿verdad?" la directora le sonrió

"Así es, dice que todos los directores deben de tener uno, aunque yo recuerdo que solo Dumbledore llegó a tener uno"

"¿Diana? ¿Se refieren a la joven de la tienda de varitas?"

"Así es" y después de varios minutos de reflexionar, Harry comprendió

"La nueva profesora de Transformaciones es su hermana, por lo tanto, la joven de la tienda de varitas es su hermana también"

"Tardó mucho en darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle señor Potter" el ojiverde se sonrojó "Pero eso no es importante en este momento, me preocupa más el hecho de que vengan tan tarde a mi oficina"

"La profesora Hooch nos envió porque estuvimos hasta muy tarde en el campo de Quidditch" respondió Sakura

"¿Y a qué se debe eso?"

"Es solo que, Syaoran y los demás estábamos pensando que, pues tal vez sería interesante el formar nuestro propio equipo de Quidditch" la directora la observó un poco sorprendida, pero después de unos minutos sonrió

"Pienso que es una excelente idea, aunque, creo que estarían a un jugador menos"

"No sé como lo haremos, pero trataremos de convencer a Hermione, espero que eso no sea un inconveniente"

"No veo el problema, pero la señorita Granger debe de comprender que si ganan los puntos serán restados al resto de las casas"

"Este, creo que ese si sería un problema"

"No importa" habló Harry esta vez "Creo que de esa manera será más entretenido"

"En ese caso, mañana mismo aparecerá en el cartel de anuncios la noticia de su equipo de Quidditch, así como la lista con las fechas de los partidos, espero que se preparen bien"

"Sería divertido poder ver uno de esos partidos de Quidditch" dijo una voz desde la pared

"No creí que te gustara el Quidditch Phineas"

"No lo jugaba, pero era divertido ver los partidos, especialmente las celebraciones que se realizaban después de ellos, desgraciadamente ninguno de los Black jugó en algún equipo, aunque Arcturus demostró tener cierto potencial"

"¿Arcturus?" preguntaron Sakura y Harry a la vez

"Si, Arcturus, el hermano de Sirius" un extraño silencio se apoderó de la habitación

"Creí que el nombre del hermano de Sirius era Regulus" comentó Harry después de varios segundos

"Regulus Arcterus, ningún Black puede quedarse sin el nombre de una estrella, aunque claro, hubo varias excepciones" Harry volteó rápidamente a ver el retrato de Dumbledore, quien solo le guiñó el ojo

"Profesora, ¿puedo irme?"

"Si, por esta vez no habrá castigo" dijo la profesora sin comprender lo que estaba pasando

"Gracias" y se dirigió rápidamente a la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de el antiguo director

"Harry, creo que la profesora McGonagall no tiene inconveniente en entregarte el pensadero y los frascos que aún se encuentran guardados en el armario" Harry le sonrió

"Muchas gracias profesor" y se dirigió rápidamente al lugar que le había indicado, pero se detuvo antes de sacarlo "¿En verdad está bien?"

"Si eso es lo que quiere Dumbledore, yo no tengo porque oponerme" contestó la directora sonriente, con lo cual el ojiverde tomó las cosas y salió rápidamente de la habitación

"Veo que poco a poco Harry está llevando a cabo lo que le pidió" dijo Sakura al retrato

"Así es su Excelencia, pero me temo que no puedo decirle que es"

"No se preocupe, tarde o temprano lo sabré, aunque se perfectamente que esa misión no es para mi"

"A mi también me gustaría saberlo, pero confío en que Harry podrá llevarlo a cabo"

"Lo hará, solo necesita ciertos empujoncitos, como el que le dio el profesor Nigellus hace un momento"

"¿Yo hice qué?" preguntó sin comprender muy bien la situación

"Me retiro, y muchas gracias por todo profesora" la ojiverde salió de la oficina y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, donde encontró a todos esperándola impacientemente

"La profesora McGonagall nos dio permiso de formar el equipo, y por lo mismo decidió no aplicarnos castigo, pero eso no es lo más importante ahora"

"¿Qué ocurrió?" le preguntó Tomoyo extrañada

"Nada malo, solo que al parecer un tal Regulus Arcterus Black tiene algo que ver con la misión de Harry, y pues me entró la curiosidad"

"Regulus Black" susurró Eriol "Era un mortífago" dijo esta vez en voz alta "Que yo recuerde desertó y fue asesinado, por Voldemort, o por uno de sus seguidores"

"Eso suena muy extraño" dijo Meiling "¿Qué tal si la razón por la que desertó fue porque descubrió algo muy importante y decidió investigar al respecto, pero Voldemort lo descubrió?"

"No me suena a como me llegaron a describir a Regulus" dijo la reencarnación de Clow "Creo que es más probable que hubiera estado trabajando para alguien más"

"No sé preocupen, creo que tendré las respuestas a todo esto pronto" comentó Tomoyo "Dejen que averigüe un poco más y ya les diré que pasa" se puso en pie "Por ahora, me urge un baño, nos vemos mañana" y se retiró a su habitación, seguida por su novio y la joven china

"¿Ocurre algo amor?" preguntó al ojiverde a su prometido sentándose a su lado, mientras que Draco también se iba

"Siento que hay alguien más involucrado, tal como dijo Hiragizawa, aparte de Voldemort y Dumbledore otro mago muy poderoso sabía o sabe sobre eso tan importante que Harry está investigando, para mi que Regulus solo era un peón más"

"No lo sé, pero, en dado caso de que así fuera, ¿qué otro mago poderoso podría estar involucrado?"

"¿Recuerdas que Eriol dijo que solo había seis magos clase 5 en el mundo?"

"Si, Eriol, tu mamá, tú, yo, Dumbledore lo era, aunque ya no entra en esta lista, y otros dos"

"Uno de esos debe de ser Voldemort"

"¿Y el otro?"

"No lo sé, la única persona poderosa que he escuchado mencionar es el padre de Archie, pero no hay manera de estar seguros"

"Ahora que lo recuerdo, antes de salir de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall el retrato de Dumbledore le dijo a Harry que se llevara su pensadero y unos frascos que se encontraban en un armario"

"¿Un pensadero?"

"¿Sabes lo que es?"

"Creo que es una vasija donde se vacían los pensamientos, ¿pero que podrá tener guardado Dumbledore ahí?"

"Tal vez todo lo referente a la misión de Harry"

"En ese caso, todo depende de Tomoyo, o de que Harry nos cuente su secreto"

77777777777777777777

Bien, me esmeré todo lo posible, pero la falta de inspiración no llegaba.

Lamento mucho el retraso, el capítulo lo tengo hecho desde hace siglos, pero tuve un pleito con mi lindo proveedor de Internet (que decía que no había pagado, pero sí habíamos pagado, entonces se armó el pleito y no tuve Internet por más de medio mes), pero aquí está el capítulo 13.

El capítulo no quedó como lo esperaba, pero poco a poco voy a ir sacando un poco más la trama, a partir de Halloween las cosas se ponen buenas.

El capítulo 14 estará antes de mi cumpleaños (o de Nochebuena, como quieran verlo), pero como en dos días estoy de vacaciones tal vez y me agarre la inspiración y logre actualizar doble (no aseguro nada eh?).

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews, y también a los que leen la historia, en verdad espero que la sigan disfrutando.

Y ahora si, nos veremos en el capítulo 14!!!!

PD. Para los que ya lo habían leído, quiero disculparme, ayer fue tanta la prisa por subirlo (es que en verdad ya me urgía) que no lo volví a revisar y en verdad tenía varios errores. Muchas gracias Akane por tu consejo.


	14. Halloween

**14.- Halloween**

La oscuridad rodeaba el lugar. Dio varios pasos, pero nada a su alrededor parecía cambiar, hasta que un rayo de luz roja atravesó la oscuridad. Varios segundos después, un rayo de color morado regresó por donde el rayo de luz roja había desaparecido.

La joven simplemente se quedó ahí, observando como los rayos de diferentes colores atravesaban el lugar, hasta que finalmente se estrellaron, provocando que varios haces de luz surgieran de los mismos, formando una campana.

La campana de luz iluminó lo bastante como para hacer notar a dos sombras en los extremos por donde desaparecían los rayos de luz, pero aún así era imposible ver sus caras.

La joven sintió como algo se deslizaba a sus pies, la sensación fue tan escalofriante que estaba a punto de patear a lo que fuera, pero no fue necesario, puesto que la campana de luz desapareció y un rayo luz verde se dirigió directamente hacia eso, dejándolo inmóvil.

La joven dio varios pasos atrás, hasta chocar con lo que parecía ser una persona, y fue que notó que detrás también se estaba efectuando un intercambio de luces de colores.

Alrededor de la joven más y más rayos de colores comenzaron a atravesar el lugar, haciendo finalmente comprender a la joven lo que estaba ocurriendo, una batalla.

Decenas de rostros aparecían por fracciones de segundo, por lo que ella comenzó a caminar alrededor tratando de reconocer alguna, al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los hechizos.

Varios pasos después se tropezó, y notó que a sus pies se encontraban varios bultos, los cuales no podía observar bien, ya que los rayos de luz no alcanzaban a iluminar a esa altura.

Durante su intento de encontrar algo con que iluminar su camino, sintió como algo la jalaba de la manga de su vestido, haciéndola dejar de prestar atención.

Alguien estaba a su lado, y parecía ser alguien muy bajo, de casi el tamaño de un niño. La joven sintió como una pequeña mano acariciaba su rostro, mientras lo que parecía ser la mano izquierda del infante tomaba su otra mano, colocando algo.

La joven lo acercó a su cara tratando de reconocerlo, hasta que después de jugar un rato con el aparato consiguió hacerlo funcionar, creando una pequeña llama, que la dejó observar con mayor atención el lugar.

La luz era pequeña, pero le permitió reconocer a la niña que se encontraba enfrente de ella, sonrió al descubrir una cara familiar, pero eso no duró mucho, ya que un rayo de luz verde se había dirigido directamente a la pequeña, haciéndola caer.

La joven soltó un grito que desgarró el silencio, pero nadie pareció prestarle atención, pero a ella no le importó, tenía que hacer algo, averiguar de donde había provenido la maldición asesina.

Se puso en pie, pero nuevamente tropezó con el bulto a sus pies, tras lo cual encendió la llama nuevamente, acercándola al bulto tratando de reconocer que era, pero se arrepintió al instante, ya que un nuevo grito salió de su garganta, esta vez haciéndola perder el conocimiento por la desesperación.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura Li se despertó de golpe, mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ver¿Una premonición¿O tal vez una pesadilla? No había manera de averiguarlo.

"Sakura¿estás bien?" la joven lo observó sorprendida, no había notado que se había despertado y había encendido la luz, pero no le respondió, simplemente se arrojó a sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar "¿Qué ocurre amor?" preguntó su esposo sin comprender

"No quiero… no quiero…" murmuraba

"Tranquila, seguramente solo fue una pesadilla"

"Fue horrible" exclamó observándolo a los ojos "No quiero…"

"Dime que pasó"

"Yo… es que era…" nuevamente un sollozo escapó por su boca, impidiéndole hablar

"Tranquila" dijo Syaoran mientras la besaba en la frente "Todo está bien, estoy aquí contigo, no te preocupes"

"Era un lugar muy oscuro y… y estaba en medio de un campo de batalla… era… no veía nada… tropecé… una niña me dio un encendedor… parecía… se parecía a Rei… y… un rayo de luz… la… la mató" se quedó callada y respiró durante varios segundos "grité… tropecé otra vez… un bulto… un cuerpo… era… era…" se aferró más fuerte a Syaoran, de modo que el comprendió lo último que había visto

"Estoy aquí, contigo, no te preocupes, no te dejaré"

"Pero¿y si era una premonición? Y si…"

"No importa, te prometo que nunca te dejaré, nada me pasará, ni a Rei, ni a nadie, estamos aquí para ayudar a Harry a enfrentar su misión, y lo haremos sin que haya más víctimas"

"Pero…"

"Pero nada, no te preocupes" acercó su rostro al de ella y dirigió sus labios a los de ella, permaneciendo de esa manera hasta que les fue imposible seguir, especialmente debido al ruido del despertador

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Syaoran con una sonrisa una vez se hubieron separado

"Por mi no hay problema en quedarnos aquí otro rato" dijo la joven sonriendo también

"No me tientes" dijo el hechicero poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al baño

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó ella siguiéndolo y cerrando la puerta tras de si

"Sakura y Syaoran se están tardando mucho" comentó Meiling observando la hora en su reloj

"Probablemente Sakura se quedó dormida y Syaoran no puede despertarla" sugirió Eriol con una sonrisa

"¿Se habrán dormido hasta muy tarde?" preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa, que hizo a todos comenzar a reír

"¿Cuál fue el chiste?" preguntó Syaoran bajando las escaleras

"No es nada, simplemente un momento de simpleza" respondió Tomoyo tratando de controlarse

"Vamos que ya es tarde" dijo Sakura colocándose junto al retrato en una pose de impaciencia, siendo observada por todos con una expresión de extrañeza "Lo siento, esperaba poder decirlo algún día"

Todos salieron y se dirigieron al gran comedor, en donde ya estaban los demás esperándolos

"¿Aprovechando las festividades para levantarse tarde?" preguntó Hermione una vez se hubieron sentado

"Ya quisiéramos" respondieron Meiling y Sakura a la vez

"¿Estás lista?" preguntó Hermione esta vez dirigiéndose nada más a la ojiverde

"Claro que si, y te aseguro que será muy divertido" respondió con una sonrisa

"Pero antes de la diversión tenemos pociones" dijo Tomoyo

"¿No te va bien en tu equipo?" preguntó Hermione

"Pues, digamos que parece que no soy muy buena en pociones, pero tampoco me gusta que mis compañeros de equipo lo hagan todo, así que se me complican las cosas"

"Yo pensaba que eras buena Tomoyo" dijo Meiling "aunque ahora que lo pienso, casi nunca te veía practicando con nosotros"

"¡Es que era mucho más entretenido el estar confeccionando cientos de trajes para Sakurita!" respondió con ojos soñadores

"¿Está bromeando verdad?" le preguntó Harry a Syaoran en un susurro "No creó cientos de trajes¿o si?" El castaño asintió, dejando sorprendido al inglés "Wow…" susurró

"Me hubiera gustado que te hubieran asignado a mi equipo" le dijo Tomoyo a Draco "creo que me sería más fácil"

"Lo lamento, pero afortunadamente no me va mal con Eriol y Meiling"

"Tranquila Tomoyo, te aseguro que sacarás bien la materia, nunca te ha ido mal en nada" la trató de tranquilizar Sakura

"Excepto Educación Física" la corrigió

"Durante un tiempo, pero después mejoraste"

"Todo fue gracias a ti Sakurita"

"No tienes nada que agradecer"

"No se porque siento que nos han sacado de la conversación" susurró nuevamente Harry

"Sip…" respondió Li notando como Tomoyo y Sakura comenzaban a platicar de cosas del pasado

"Por cierto¿pediste permiso para mi?" preguntó Tomoyo a Sakura una vez estuvieron dentro del aula de Pociones

"Si, Archie dijo que no habría problema"

"¡No puedo esperar para grabarte nuevamente en acción!" Exclamó la joven para después dirigirse a su mesa

"¿En acción?" preguntaron Harry y Ron dirigiéndose a la suya

"Se refiere a cuando hacíamos obras escolares, o practicábamos magia, o simplemente cuando cenábamos"

Las pociones de todos estaban a poco tiempo de ser terminadas, pero como había dicho Tomoyo, las suyas no eran de las mejores. El equipo de Sakura había estado realizando un buen trabajo, aunque al principio habían tenido varios contratiempos. Pero el que había demostrado un mejor desempeño fue el equipo de Syaoran y Hermione, lo cual Slughorn se encargaba de recalcarle a Harry cada vez que pasaba por su mesa.

La clase de pociones terminó rápidamente, mientras Tomoyo comenzaba a dar saltitos de impaciencia.

"¡Ya quiero llegar a la clase de Defensa!" exclamaba la ojiazul

"Tomoyo…" trataban de tranquilizarla los demás, pero no funcionó, ya que justo antes de entrar al aula se estrelló contra alguien más

"Eso es raro" le susurró Meiling a Syaoran

"¿Qué?"

"Pues que Tomoyo esté actuando como Sakura, nunca había sido tan despistada, algo le debe de haber pasado"

"Si…" susurró el joven observándola extrañado, para después voltear a ver a Eriol, quien tenía la cabeza agachada, como en señal de arrepentimiento "¿Qué hiciste Hiragizawa?" le preguntó acercándosele levemente

"No sé a que te refieres…" respondió este un poco nervioso

"Van dos veces en menos de un año que te hago sentir nervioso¿sabes como me encanta esa sensación?" comentó con una sonrisa

"Te aprovechas de mis pobres circunstancias"

"¿Qué le hiciste a Tomoyo para que este tan contenta?"

"Ayer me acorraló para tratar de sacarme lo del retrato" respondió este en un suspiro "Yo le dije que no podía, que haría cualquier cosa para que desistiera del tema, y pues… me hizo prometer que sería su modelo, maniquí y que también me grabaría haciendo mis hechizos"

"Te convertiste en la nueva Sakura" comentó Syaoran tratando de contener la risa "Tendré que ver la manera de conseguirme una cámara de video, esto será divertido"

"Creo que te ha gustado mucho venir a Hogwarts"

"Más de lo que piensas"

"Lo lamento mucho" dijo Tomoyo observando como el joven con el que había chocado se alejaba

"Tengo que averiguar quien era, es muy guapo" dijo Meiling mientras entraban al salón

"¡Meiling!" exclamaron todos

"Lo siento, pero soy la única que… la única que nunca ha tenido novio, y pues me gustaría saber que se siente" dijo al notar las miradas inquisitivas de Sakura y Tomoyo

"¿Nunca has tenido novio?" le preguntó Hermione llevándosela a un rincón de la habitación

"Creo que Hermione siempre ha querido tener amigas mujeres" comentó Harry sentándose en uno de los cojines "Después de todo, a Ginny no la puede ver todo el tiempo"

"Buenos días" dijo Archie entrando al salón "Creo que finalmente ha llegado el día que muchos esperaban" comentó observando a Tomoyo con la cámara lista "Como ustedes saben se había pospuesto por motivos de un programa apretado, pero creo que por eso será un poco más interesante. Sakura, señorita Granger, si me hacen el favor" ambas se pusieron de pie y se colocaron en medio del salón, una frente a la otra

"Esperaba con ansias esto" dijo Hermione poniéndose en posición "Creo que será muy educativo" Sakura lanzó una mirada nerviosa a su esposo, quien le sonrió, lo cual Harry observó con una mirada de extrañeza

"Comiencen" exclamó Archie con una sonrisa

"Expelliarmus" exclamaron ambas al mismo tiempo, para después ambas desarrollar el hechizo escudo, evitando así el perder su varita

"¡Wow!" exclamaron Ron y Harry

"Y se queja de mi" susurró Syaoran, lo cual Eriol escuchó y respondió con una sonrisa

"Aquamenti" exclamó Hermione "Alarte Ascendere" y con un movimiento más de su varita hizo que las gotas de agua comenzaran a caer como trozos de hielo bastante filosos

Sakura sonrió, y con un movimiento en espiral de su varita creó un remolino, dentro del cual comenzaron a girar las puntas de hielo, que después se dirigieron a una velocidad mayor a Hermione, quien logró aparecer un escudo de metal, contra el cual se estrellaron

Harry observó extrañado esto último, especialmente cuando después de pocos segundo el escudo despareció. Ambas jóvenes apuntaron nuevamente sus varitas la una a la otra y dos rayos de luz roja se estrellaron, provocando una gran onda, que hizo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

"Vamos Sakura, atácame" la ojiverde sonrió en respuesta, para después realizar un leve movimiento de su varita, con el cual Hermione fue impulsada hacia atrás, siendo sostenida contra la pared por lo que parecían ser esposas invisibles

"¿A esto te referías?"

"No" respondió simplemente, mientras elevaba levemente su varita, cayendo sobre sus rodillas

Sakura dio unos pasos hacia atrás mientras Hermione se reincorporaba. La castaña dirigió su varita al suelo, provocando que se realizaran ciertas elevaciones en este, las cuales Sakura tuvo que esquivar para que no la perforaran, hasta que dio un salto más largo y terminó en un pie sobre una de ellas.

"Esto fue divertido" dijo finalmente, mientras dirigiendo también su varita al suelo hacía que todas las elevaciones regresaran a su altura normal, además de que a los pies de Hermione se elevaba un trozo de roca que la elevó hasta casi toparse con el techo

"Esta bien, ya, creo que fue suficiente" dijo un poco asustada, mientras Sakura regresaba el escenario del duelo a la normalidad

"¡Hace mucho que no tenía una grabación tan buena!" exclamó Tomoyo una vez que ambas se hubieron sentado "Es hora de irme, muchas gracias profesor" y salió del salón, seguida de Meiling

"¿De dónde sacaste lo del escudo?" le preguntó Harry a Hermione

"Recordé lo que me dijiste del duelo entre Dumbledore y Voldemort, y decidí averiguar el hechizo, pensé que nos vendría muy útil, aunque no he podido perfeccionarlo"

"Espero que después me enseñes como usarlo"

"¡Claro que si!"

Durante el resto de la clase Archie se encargó de explicar varios de los hechizos empleados durante el duelo, pero en realidad nadie le estaba prestando atención, ya que seguían comentando sobre el duelo, así como de los pasados.

Varias horas pasaron, hasta que finalmente Tomoyo logró reunir a todos en la biblioteca, un par de horas antes de que diera comienzo el baile.

"Ya es tarde, pero aún así creo que alcanzaré a arreglarlos a todos" al principio nadie comprendió, por lo que la ojiazul los miró un poco exasperada "¿No hay ningún problema si los llevamos a nuestras habitaciones? Tengo todos los disfraces ahí, así como todo mi material"

"Yo no le veo problema" respondió Sakura "Aunque me da un poco de miedo lo que haya preparado" dijo esta vez en un susurro, con lo que solo la alcanzaron a escuchar unos cuantos

"Yo también opino que sería mejor" dijo Hermione "Además de que nunca hemos visto sus habitaciones" una sonrisa surgió en su rostro, la cual hizo poner un poco nerviosos a los extranjeros

Todos caminaron rumbo al séptimo piso, y llegaron hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba el retrato de Clow, el cual Hermione observó con una sonrisa

"Buenas tardes, veo que hoy traen visitas" comentó el retrato

"Ichi" dijo Eriol rápidamente notando la mirada inquisitiva de Hermione

"Lo siento mucho, pero la contraseña acaba de cambiar"

"¿Cuál es la nueva?"

"Se supone que la deben de saber, lo siento mucho, pero tendrán que adivinar" Syaoran le lanzó una mirada exasperada a Eriol, quien lanzó un suspiro

"Veamos, conociéndote… unmei"

"Lo siento mucho"

"sachi"

"Nop…"

"Danos una pista por favor" le pidió Sakura

"De acuerdo, es el nombre de cierta personita que fue muy importante en mi vida" Syaoran no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, ocasionando una mirada que podría haberlo matado de parte de Eriol, pero a él no le importó.

"Masshiro" dijo finalmente, con lo que Clow se hizo a un lado

"Veo que está muy bien informado sobre mi vida joven, espero poder tener una buena conversación con usted pronto"

Todos entraron extrañados, especialmente porque Syaoran aún seguía riéndose. Tomoyo lo observó con una mirada aún más molesta de la que le había lanzado Eriol, con lo que guardó silencio finalmente.

"Eriol, los disfraces de los hombres ya están listos¿te importaría tu entregárselos?" el ojiazul no se atrevió a rezongar y se dirigió a la habitación de la diseñadora, siendo seguido por los demás.

"¿Qué te parece si empiezo contigo Ginny?" la pelirroja asintió y ambas caminaron también al cuarto de Tomoyo

"¿Tomoyo se enojó?" preguntó Hermione bastante extrañada

"Esto está llegando demasiado lejos" susurró la ojiverde sentándose en uno de los sillones

"¿Tú sabes qué pasó?" le preguntó Meiling

"Si, logré sacarle la verdad a Syaoran el otro día (N/A: Bien, aquí si necesito hacer un comentario¡¿dónde quedó la tímida Sakura?!)" respondió en medio de un suspiro "Tomoyo se dará cuenta de todo, y a Eriol no le irá bien en ese momento"

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntaron

"No puedo decírselos" respondió, mientras de dentro de su túnica sacaba un estuche de color rosado

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Meiling sorprendida

"Un poco de adivinación"

"¿Qué son esas cartas?" preguntó Hermione mientras veía como Sakura las comenzaba a revolver

"Son unas cartas especiales que… que mandó hacer la mamá de Syaoran para mi" dijo al notar la mirada espantada de Meiling

"Oh…"

Sakura acomodó las cartas como cuando trataba de capturar a la carta espejo, mientras Meiling y Hermione la observaban impacientemente.

Sakura levanta la carta superior "Dark" un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al recordar el sueño de anoche. Volteó las tres cartas de en medio. "Return, Change, Shadow" después la carta de de la parte inferior "Hope" y por último tomó una carta al azar del mazo "Storm"

"¿Qué significa todo esto Sakura?" preguntó Hermione

"Hoy habrá tormenta" dijo simplemente mientras guardaba las cartas nuevamente

"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?" se preguntaron las otras dos jóvenes mientras observaban como caminaba rumbo a la habitación de Tomoyo, para después seguirla

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Están tardando mucho" decía Ron dando vueltas alrededor de la sala común de los extranjeros

"Aún falta para que comience el baile, no te impacientes" dijo Draco

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó Syaoran a Eriol, quien estaba en un rincón

"¿Perdón?" preguntó el otro lanzándole una mirada de extrañeza

"Oye, el único día que me preocupo por ti y te molestas, para la próxima te dejaré con tus remordimientos solos"

"Syaoran…"

"Dime…"

"Si hubieras estado en mi lugar¿hubieras hecho lo mismo?"

"Tú ya habías tomado una decisión, pero fue muy drástico lo que hiciste. Aunque, creo que tengo que recordarte algo, no eras TÚ, era Clow"

"¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?"

"Probablemente lo mismo, pero eso ya no importa ahora, tal vez debas…"

"No puedo, podría ser peligroso y…"

"Está bien, no trataré de convencerte, pero te aseguro que algún día Tomoyo se dará cuenta. No tardará mucho antes de que Masshiro salga a la luz, y más con ese tonto retrato que parece que aún no se ha dado cuenta de quien eres"

"Ya vienen" dijo Draco escuchando las risas de las jóvenes dispuestas a bajar las escaleras

Las cinco jóvenes bajaron, haciendo que tanto Eriol como Tomoyo recuperaran la sonrisa.

"Espero que le hayan gustado mis trajes" dijo Tomoyo una vez se hubieron reunido todos con sus parejas

"Me siento un poco extraña" comentó Sakura "¿No crees que me dará frío?"

"No te preocupes, tienen un pequeño hechizo para prevenir eso"

Sakura estaba disfrazada como una bailarina árabe , con un atuendo en diferentes tonos de rosado, el cual contrastaba con el atuendo también de árabe, pero de color azul oscuro, que estaba usando su pareja: Harry.

"¿No sientes ni un poquitín de celos?" le preguntó Eriol al castaño

"Veo que ya te has recuperado"

"Claro"

"Me pregunto si Masshiro se hubiera visto bien con el traje que está usando Sakura"

Ginny estaba disfrazada de vampiresa, un vestido de cuero negro con detalles en rojo, así como la típica capa negra. Iba perfecta con su pareja, quien llevaba un traje de gala negro, además de la capa: Draco

"¿Crees que Harry esté celoso?" por su expresión, parece que no. Hasta el momento Harry no había dejado de observar a Sakura con una sonrisa, quien no estaba prestando atención ya que estaba observando a los demás.

Hermione estaba usando el disfraz de princesa el cual era de color azul celeste, con detalles en blanco; mientras que su pareja usaba un traje color azul oscuro: Eriol

"¿Qué significa que hoy habrá tormenta?" le preguntó la castaña

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" preguntó Hiragizawa

"Sakura realizó un poco de adivinación con unas cartas, y dijo que hoy habrá tormenta"

"Eso no es un buen presagio" dijo, lo cual dejó aún más extrañada a Hermione

A Meiling le tocó el vestido oriental, que era de color rojo con dorado, mientras que su pareja estaba usando uno en tonos verde y dorado también: Ron

"Ron se ve divertido con ese traje" le comentó Hermione a Ginny en voz baja

"Ni parece él"

"¿Y qué opinas de Harry?"

"Hermione…"

"Lo siento mucho, pero…"

"Hermione, aún no sé… aún no hemos definido las cosas bien entre nosotros, siento que aún regresará así como vino por primera vez"

"Entiendo, pero por hoy… diviértete con tu vampirito" ambas comenzaron a reír

Por último, Tomoyo y Syaoran estaban vestidos como meseros en trajes azules, y curiosamente, el traje de Syaoran combinaba con el de Sakura también.

Las parejas salieron de la sala común y se dirigieron al gran comedor, donde las mesas estaban alrededor, como en un gran bufete.

"¿En dónde nos sentaremos?" preguntó Ron

"En ningún lado" respondió la profesora McGonagall detrás de él "Es un baile, se supone que tienen que bailar" y se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores, la cual aún seguía ahí

"No esperaba que la profesora dijera eso" comentó Sakura "¿Vamos Harry?"

Todas las parejas se acercaron a la pista, y fue así que comenzó el baile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ya que estamos aquí, y creo que será muy difícil que evites esta conversación, creo que sería conveniente decirte que ya se todo"

"¿Ya sabes todo?"

"Si"

"¿Y podría saber qué es todo?"

"No te hagas el tonto"

"Lo siento, pero me gustaría que me refrescaras un poco la memoria"

"Primeramente, se que Sakura y Syaoran están casados"

"Ese es un punto que ya teníamos bien aclarado"

"Se casaron el mismo día que Bill y Fleur"

"Se me hacía raro que no hubieras mencionado nada antes, aunque creo que era obvio que no lo harías debido a que estaba muy claro"

"No son alumnos de transferencia, esta es la primera vez que asisten a una escuela de magia"

"Ya decía yo que nuestra falta de experiencia nos delataría" comentó con una sonrisa

"¿No vas a decir nada?"

"¿Crees que te lo voy a dejar tan fácil?"

"Pues, en ese caso, tendré que sacar mi última carta"

"¿Y cuál es si puedo saber?"

"Ustedes son los miembros de la Confederación que cuidan la escuela, Sakura y Syaoran son los nuevos líderes del Clan Li en Hong Kong, el cual es reconocido como uno de los más poderosos e influyentes tanto económicamente como mágicamente, Meiling, como ya nos habían dicho, es prima de Syaoran, pero al igual que Tomoyo, no tiene poderes, por lo que podría denominarla squib"

"Creo que sí tienes un poco descubierto, pero aún así no es mucho, esperaré con ansias los informes de tu investigación"

"Aún no he terminado" esta vez Eriol si se sorprendió

"Creo que eso sí no lo esperaba¿pero te importaría si cambiáramos de tema? Me gustaría que los demás también escucharan"

"Está bien¿qué te parece si hablamos de tu noviazgo con Tomoyo?" Eriol soltó una carcajada, la cual fue respondida con una sonrisa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿Quién iba a pensar hace dos años que estaríamos en esta situación?"

"Pues por lo menos yo, jamás me lo hubiera imaginado"

"¿Acaso me porté tan mal contigo?"

"A veces, pero eso ya no importa ahora, puesto que has cambiado, o eso espero"

"¿No confías en mi?"

"Tengo todas las razones para confiar, sí como todas para no hacerlo"

"Pero¿confías en mi?" esta última vez lo dijo en un tono que la hizo sonrojar, pero al instante volteó el rostro para no ser descubierta

"Veo que no, ya que no respondes"

"No sé porque, pero si lo hago" dijo finalmente "Tal vez es porque Hermione, Ron y Harry lo hacen"

"Así que es porque Harry lo hace¿y tienes idea de por qué Harry confía en mi?"

"Porque…" el darse cuenta del porque la hizo agachar la mirada

"Tienes que aclarar esa situación con él, no puedes seguir sintiéndote de esta manera"

"Pero¿y si me dice que está enamorado de ella?"

"No creo que lo esté"

"Pues tú lo estás"

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Pues que ella te defendió, te ayudó, y cualquiera se enamoraría de la persona que demuestra tanta atención por ti, o que¿me vas a negar que no te gusta?"

"No puedo negártelo, porque es verdad, pero ¿a quién no le gustaría alguien que es bondadosa, amable, bonita, inteligente y qué le gusta ser amiga de todos?" la pelirroja soltó un bufido "Pero justamente por esas cualidades es por lo que no me gusta"

"No comprendo"

"Es tan perfecta, que hace que no me guste"

"Sigo sin comprender"

"Yo tampoco, pero eso es lo que siento, y no soy el único"

"Gracias" dijo finalmente después de varios segundos en silencio "Pero aún sigo pensando que por lo menos a ti si te gusta"

"¿Acaso te estás poniendo celosa Weasley?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Es agradable estar de esta manera"

"Si, hace mucho tiempo que no asistía a un baile de esta manera, aunque al mismo tiempo me hace sentir un poco incómoda"

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo sé"

"¿Acaso no te agrada el ser mi pareja?"

"¡Por supuesto que si! Eres una linda persona Harry"

"Muchas gracias" parecía que una burbuja de silencio los hubiera rodeado

"Harry¿podría saber qué es eso tan importante qué estás haciendo? Lo de R.A.B"

"Te prometo que te lo diré, solo espera un poco, antes de que la fiesta acabe sabrás todo" esto se lo dijo con una sonrisa, que la joven no comprendió "¿Te importaría que cuando se suavicen un poco las cosas saliéramos al jardín a platicar?"

"No te preocupes, a mi tampoco me gusta mucho la música lenta, creo que marca el final de la noche" Harry estuvo a punto de reírse ante este último comentario, pero no lo hizo

"Sakura, en verdad eres muy despistada"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"A nada, no te preocupes" Sakura lo observó bastante extrañada, pero no hizo ningún comentario

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Te estás controlando bastante bien" ante la no respuesta del joven continuó con una sonrisa "Me alegro que tu faceta Toya no hubiera salido hoy"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Sabía que con eso atraería su atención" murmuró, pero desgraciadamente fue escuchada

"¿Qué quieres decir con lo de mi 'faceta Toya'?"

"Pues, que hace tres años hubieras golpeado a Harry por el simple hecho de dirigirle la palabra a Sakura"

"¿Por qué tienen qué estar bailando tan pegados?"

"¿Dónde he escuchado esa frase antes¡Ah si! Fue en la fiesta de Navidad de hace dos años, Toya fue el que la dijo"

"Tomoyo…"

"Está bien, ya no haré más bromas de tu parecido con Toya"

"Tomoyo…"

"Ni tampoco de que eres extremadamente celoso"

"Tomoyo…"

"Syaoran, si quieres golpear a Harry hazlo¿qué te detiene?" el castaño lanzó un gemido de frustración "Ah si, lo olvidaba, está el hecho de que te cae bien, además de que Sakura no te lo permitiría"

"¿Por qué Sakura¿Por qué no Meiling? O incluso tú, o podría haber regresado con su novia¿por qué tiene que haberse enamorado de MI Sakura?"

"¿Será justamente por eso?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Pues que es Sakura¿quién no se enamoraría de ella? Pero debes de darte cuenta de una cosa, ella está ahora contigo, y no es una simple relación de novios, están CASADOS, como bien lo dijiste, es TU Sakura, tienes que aprender a aceptarlo, nadie te la va a quitar"

"Lo siento mucho" dijo él después de varios segundos

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque la alejé de tu lado"

"Era algo que tenía que pasar, ella nunca iba a tener los mismo sentimientos que yo tenía por ella, por lo menos me alegro que su persona especial eres tú"

"Muchas gracias"

"Gracias a ti por hacer que siempre tenga esa sonrisa en su rostro"

"En ese caso, creo que estamos a mano"

"Tienes razón"

"Pero¿te gustaría que cambiáramos de tema?"

"Estupendo¿por qué no hablamos de el retrato de Clow que custodia nuestras habitaciones?"

"Tomoyo…"

"Está bien, si tanto te molesta mejor tú elige el tema"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿Te diviertes?"

"Si¿tú?"

"También" ambos permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos más

"Veo que se divierten bastante tus amigos"

"Hace mucho que no celebrábamos en grande, y la última oportunidad que hemos tenido no la pudimos aprovechar bien"

"Y parece que se están aprovechando en verdad de esta oportunidad" dijo mientras su mirada se posaba en Eriol y Hermione, quienes desde hace varios minutos habían estado riendo

"¿Por qué no lo admites de una buena vez?"

"¿Admitir qué?"

"Pues que estás perdidamente enamorado de Hermione"

"¡¿Qué¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿Lo ves? Ya lo estás negando nuevamente"

"¿Negar qué? No hay nada que negar, no estoy enamorado de Hermione"

"Vamos Ron, es más que obvio, todos lo saben, incluso Harry"

"Ya te lo dije, no estoy enamorado de Hermione"

"Sigue diciéndolo, tal vez te convenzas a ti mismo"

"No hay nada que convencer, porque no estoy enamorado de Hermione"

"Mira, no se lo diré a nadie más¿por qué no me lo dices a mi?"

"No te lo diré porque no hay nada que decir, no estoy enamorado de Hermione"

"Pues cuando lo dices de esa manera hasta parece que es cierto"

"Que no estoy enamorado de Hermione"

"Bien, bien"

"Y ya que estamos en eso¿tú cuándo vas a aceptar que estás enamorada de Syaoran?" Meiling se sorprendió, y sonrió después de varios segundos

"Cuando era una niña me enamoré perdidamente de Syaoran, he incluso nos comprometimos, pero después de un tiempo me di cuenta de que él no me quería de la misma manera, así que decidí seguir adelante"

"Pero eso no quita el hecho de que aún esté enamorada de él"

"Tal vez lo esté, tal vez no, pero ya no importa ahora, debo de alcanzar mi propia felicidad"

"Está bien, lo aceptó, pero si se lo dices a alguien…"

"No tengo a quien decírselo, ya todos lo saben, excepto por ella"

"No se lo diré"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque no quiero"

"La verdad, no me importan mucho que digamos tus razones, pero debes de decírselo antes de que ella decida seguir adelante y se enamore"

"Lo haré, si tú lo haces"

"El ya sabe que estaba enamorada de él"

"Pero no sabe que aún lo estás"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"El día está por terminarse y aún no veo esa tormenta que tú y Sakura temen"

"Tu misma lo has dicho, el día aún no termina"

"En menos de una hora será media noche, y conociéndolos, creo que mejor me preparo"

"No te preocupes, no creo que nos afecte tanto, aunque tal vez a ti sí"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Has visto a Sakura y Harry?" la castaña dejó de bailar y comenzó a observar a su alrededor, sin resultado

"¿Dónde están?"

"Pues, digamos que ahí viene la pequeña tormenta, y tal ves sea necesario que actuemos de refugio" ambos se dirigieron a la salida a paso lento, evitando así llamar la atención, pero hubo una pareja que si lo notó

"¿A dónde van Eriol y Hermione?"

"¿A divertirse tal vez?"

"Esa si no te la perdonaré Syaoran, ya verás, le tendré que decir a Toya que tú y Sakura…"

"Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón"

"Ya, está bien, pero no me salgas con esas bromitas nuevamente"

"Créeme, ni por la mente se me pasará la idea, pero tienes razón¿a dónde irán?" y después de varios segundos de observar el gran comedor en silencio "¿Dónde están Sakura y Harry?"

"Tal vez ellos también fueron a…" pero se cayó al darse cuenta de sus palabras "¡Es tú culpa!" y ambos salieron detrás de Eriol y Hermione

"Iba a ser muy difícil que no nos notaran" dijo Eriol observando como se les acercaban Tomoyo y Syaoran

"¿Dónde está Sakura?" preguntó el castaño

"Un hola no hubiera sido suficiente" le susurró Hermione a Eriol, haciéndolo que comenzara a reír

"Pues, creo que están en los jardines, y nos dirigíamos hacia allá para hacer de refugio" contestó la reencarnación de Clow tomando la mano de su novia y dirigiéndose a la entrada principal

"¿A qué te refieres con refugio?" preguntó la ojiazul

"Parece que Sakura hizo un poco de adivinación en la tarde, y predijo una tormenta, y pues ahora salió junto con Harry a caminar por los jardines"

"¿Crees que debemos interferir?"

"Ya lo veremos"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sakura, me alegro mucho de que hayas accedido a escucharme"

"No tienes nada que agradecer, además¿por qué no habría de acceder?" el ojiverde sonrió

"¿Sabes? Cuando te vi por primera vez no me imaginé que fueras alguien así" Harry dio un largo suspiro y continuó "Eres alguien muy agradable, y siempre te has portado de una manera muy cálida conmigo, es por eso que…"

A Sakura le pareció que ese instante se había detenido, al observar la mirada de Harry comprendió lo que estaba a punto de decirle, y esto fue reflejado en sus ojos, los cuales expresaron una gran sorpresa. Pero la historia no podía repetirse, le recordaba tanto a esos infernales días después de que Syaoran le hubiera dicho que la quería por primera vez, no quería escuchar las palabras de Harry, no quería lastimarlo, no quería tener que decirle que jamás podría corresponder sus sentimientos.

"Es por eso que quería decirte que… que tú…"

"¡Harry!" ambos voltearon rápidamente para descubrir a la persona que lo estaba llamando

"¿Qué ocurre Hermione?" preguntó el ojiverde en un tono aparentemente molesto

"Oh… lo siento¿interrumpimos algo?" preguntó Tomoyo con una sonrisa, mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Sakura

"No se preocupen" respondió el joven "No es… nada"

"Los estábamos buscando, falta poco para la medianoche y la profesora McGonagall no tarda en anunciar a los ganadores" dijo Eriol ayudando a Sakura a ponerse en pie

"Oh… será mejor que nos apresuremos entonces" dijo Harry simplemente, agachando un poco la mirada

"Este… creo que estoy un poco cansada¿hay algún problema si me lo pierdo?" preguntó Sakura

"No te preocupes" le respondió Tomoyo "Yo te informaré en dado caso de que ganes¿por qué no la acompañas Syaoran? No queremos que nuestra Sakura se caiga en medio de las escaleras" el castaño asintió

"Espero que podamos continuar con nuestra conversación después" dijo Harry, con lo que Sakura asintió, no sabiendo que otra cosa hacer

Los cuatro jóvenes regresaron al castillo, pero los esposos permanecieron ahí, de pie, mirándose el uno al otro

"Ha sido un día muy ajetreado¿no crees?"

"No tenía ni idea, yo…"

"No te preocupes, como bien lo dijo Tomoyo una vez, el hecho de que seas así de despistada fue una de las cosas que me hizo enamorarme de ti" la ojiverde le sonrió en respuesta

"Cuando comenzó a decirlo me entró el pánico, no me di cuenta de lo que quería decirme hasta que fue muy tarde, me recordó a…"

"¿A cuándo yo te lo dije por primera vez y tú no sabías que responderme?" Syaoran se detuvo y se acercó a ella "Eso ya es cosa del pasado, lo que importa es que tú y yo estamos juntos ahora, comprendo que no quieras lastimar a Harry, pero algún día tendremos que decirle que tú y yo estamos casados"

"Si, es una lástima" dijo la joven separándose un poco de él "Harry es un buen partido" Syaoran permaneció de pie, completamente sorprendido, observándola, mientras ella comenzaba a reír "No seas tonto, jamás te cambiaría, te amo Syaoran y eres el único con quien quiero estar" La joven acercó sus labios a los del castaño, para fundirse en un profundo beso

"Entre tus bromas, las de Tomoyo y las de Eriol van a ocasionarme un paro cardiaco"

"Tú tampoco bromees con eso" Syaoran la tomó en brazos y la llevó así hasta su habitación

"Creo que nunca habíamos realizado esta pequeña costumbre" dijo al recostarla en la cama, al mismo tiempo que Hermione, Eriol y Tomoyo saltaban de la felicidad en el gran comedor.

La lluvia comenzó a caer torrencialmente en el exterior del castillo, mientras varias personas desaparecían en las afueras de Hogsmeade, temiendo por el terrible castigo que les esperaría.

777777777777777777777777777777777

Capítulo 14 arriba, el cual esperaba con ansias ya poder publicar, porque ahora sí¡ya viene lo bueno!

En realidad este iba a ser un capítulo corto, puesto que solo abarcaría lo del baile, pero me di cuenta que me hacía falta una buena introducción, especialmente, porque como ya dije¡ya viene lo bueno!

Creo que exageré un poco lo de la tormenta (o tal vez no), pero es que así tenía que ser, porque como bien saben, lo que es bueno para unos puede no serlo para otros (aunque en este caso sería al revés).

Este es un capítulo de 20 páginas en formato Word, así que creo poderme dar el lujo de no escribir otro, pero sería muy injusto, por que si no actualizo antes del veinticuatro no lo haré hasta por lo menos el 7 de enero (así que, si quieren el capítulo 15 rueguen porque me agarre la inspiración antes de la próxima semana).

Durante toda esta semana estuve leyendo varios fanfictions de Candy Candy, pues que mejor inspiración podré agarrar para escribir ciertas cositas cursis que con uno de loa animes más cursis (aunque la verdad es que al anime me hace llorar, y por cierto, para los que no lo han visto, se los recomiendo mucho).

¿Qué me recomiendan que deba de leer ahora los que medio se imaginan lo que pasará después?

Y creo que la inspiración aún sigue ya que me extendí mucho por estos rumbos, así que solo me queda decir que muchas gracias a todos los que leen la historia, y pues, aunque suene repetitiva, aún más gracias a los que dejan reviews, este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes: firebender53, Sango-Tsunade, satorichiva, KARY2507, Esmeraldy, merrykurry y Akane Tokugawa.

Espero verlos antes de que se acabe la próxima semana, y en dado caso de que no¡Felices Harrynavidades¡Y que tengan un Harry new year!

Nos veremos en la próxima.

Con mucho cariño, Vanessa Li Potter


	15. El último horcrux

**15.- El séptimo horcrux**

"Buenos días" exclamó la ojiverde llegando junto con sus amigos al gran comedor

"Buenos días" respondió el resto

"Mañana es el primer juego de quidditch" exclamó Ron "Mañana conocerán lo que les espera si insisten con eso de jugar"

"Ya verás won-won, que si no guardas silencio te irá peor de lo que te imaginas" todos rieron ante esto, excepto Harry

"¿Tú que opinas Harry¿Tendremos oportunidad?" el ojiverde levantó la mirada y observó a Tomoyo, quien le sonreía

"No lo sé, solo los he visto entrenar una vez y me pareció que eran buenos"

"Pues en ese caso, no debemos de perder las esperanzas" exclamó Meiling tratando de animar el ambiente

Una semana había transcurrido desde Halloween, pero ni el hecho de que las vacaciones se acercaban y la temporada de Quidditch estaba por dar comienzo parecía animar el ambiente.

El premio de Eriol y Hermione por haber ganado el concurso era una autorización para pedir lo que quisieran, aunque claro, solo podía ser una cosa, y habían decidido guardar esa oportunidad para después, después de todo, tal vez en febrero se podrían dar buenas festividades.

Harry había amanecido el primer día después de Halloween con una sonrisa radiante, pero poco a poco durante esa semana parecía haberse desvanecido, mientras que una extraña tensión ocurría entre él y Sakura.

"Sakura, aún falta un rato para que tengamos que ir a pociones¿podríamos hablar?"

Durante toda la semana Harry había realizado esa pregunta (claro, cambiando la materia) a Sakura, pero siempre había recibido una negativa muy bien disfrazada.

"Lo siento Harry, pero tengo que ir a ver a la profesora McGonagall, ni siquiera estoy segura de que llegue a la clase"

"¿Habría algún problema si habláramos más tarde?"

"No creo que haya problema, solo espero que no surja nada más" respondió, mientras el joven se ponía de pie y salía con una sonrisa forzada, seguido de Ron y Hermione

"Sakura¿no crees que deberías de hablar con él de una vez por todas?"

"Lo sé amor, lo sé, pero no sé como, no quiero herirlo"

"Lo estás hiriendo más al alejarte de esta manera de él" dijo Tomoyo "¿Qué te parece si hablas con él mañana, justo después del partido de Quidditch?"

"Creo que estaría bien, sí, se lo diré en el almuerzo, ahora tengo que apresurarme para ir con la profesora"

"Por más que lo intentes no vas a sacarle nada al retrato, la única persona que nos puede decir todo es Harry" dijo Eriol

"No pierdo nada con intentarlo" respondió, mientras se dirigía rápidamente rumbo a la gárgola

Las clases de las mañana transcurrieron sin muchas sorpresas, especialmente para Harry quien había estado tratando de encontrar a Sakura con la mirada, y finalmente lo logró al entrar al gran comedor durante el almuerzo.

"Harry, en estos momentos no puedo¿te importaría que habláramos mañana después del partido de Quidditch? Te estaré esperando afuera de los vestuarios"

"¡Claro!" respondió él sorprendido, finalmente mostrando una verdadera sonrisa

"Bien" la joven regresó a la plática que había estado entablando con Tomoyo hasta que el joven llegó, mientras un rubio se sentaba un poco alejado de ella

"Hola Weasley"

"¡Draco!" exclamó la pelirroja sorprendida "¿A qué se debe que seas tú el que se acerque a mi?"

"Simplemente, estaba pasando lista a mis admiradoras y me di cuenta que tú no estabas, lo cual me extrañó bastante"

"No sé si fue una broma o no, pero no importa, no te preocupes estoy bien"

"Que bueno, y ahora, me retiro, pórtate mal Weasley"

"Mientras no sea contigo, no hay problema" el joven le sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos

La noche previa al inicio de la temporada estuvo muy tranquila, especialmente puesto que no había ninguna fiesta.

La mañana llegó rápidamente, y todos se dirigieron al gran comedor un poco apurados, ya que se había hecho algo tarde.

Una vez estando todos desayunando, Sakura notó la tensión existente en el gran comedor, pero era de esperarse ya que el partido de esa mañana era Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.

Los del equipo comenzaban a ponerse en pie después de terminar su muy ligero desayuno, y se dispusieron a salir del gran comedor, dirigiéndose al campo de quidditch, seguidos por resto del alumnado.

"Ahora es el momento" dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y deteniendo el paso de Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling y Draco

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Meiling

"Todos se dirigen al campo de quidditch, y estarán tan ensimismados con el partido que no notarán que no asistimos"

"¿No asistiremos?" preguntó Sakura

"No, tengo algo muy importante que comentar con ustedes, y estoy segura que Eriol me respaldará en esto"

"Hermione tiene razón, tenemos que comentar algo muy importante"

"Pero…" objetó la ojiverde

"A decir verdad, yo también tengo que comentar ciertas cosas con todos, y con Hermione presente será mucho mejor" comentó Tomoyo observando a Sakura

"Pero… después del partido… yo…"

"Sabemos lo que ibas a hacer después" dijo Hermione "Pero es muy importante que hablemos sobre esto, estoy segura de que Harry entenderá"

"Está bien" terminó aceptando la maestra de las cartas mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones

"Y bien, ya estamos aquí¿qué querías decirnos?" le preguntó Syaoran a Hermione, mientras todos tomaban haciendo

"De acuerdo" la castaña dio un largo suspiro, mientras Draco la observaba de manera divertida

"Esto se pondrá interesante" le susurró a Eriol, quien asintió con una sonrisa

"Se quienes son en realidad, y tengo una vaga idea de lo que están haciendo aquí, y estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por mi parte para ayudarles"

"¿Quiénes somos?" le preguntó Syaoran

"Aunque los dividan muchísimas generaciones, tú y Eriol se parecen bastante" respondió con una sonrisa

"¡No me compares con él!" exclamó en un falso tono molesto

"El primer día que los vi no confié en ustedes, aunque poco a poco los iba conociendo más, supe que había algo, y empecé a ver un poco más claras las respuestas a partir del día de su boda.

"Desde un principio supe que se estaban casando, pero no tenía ni idea de porque, ya que son muy jóvenes, y de pronto recordé lo que dijo Luna en el callejón Diagon. Sobre Xiao Lang Li, me decidí a buscar tu nombre, y descubrí que eras el heredero del clan. La única razón lógica que se me ocurrió para que se casaran a tan temprana edad era porque seguramente asumirías el liderazgo"

"¿No sé te ocurrió que fuera tal vez porque estamos enamorados?"

"Si pudieron esperar varios años, estoy segura que podrían haber esperado hasta la mayoría de edad muggle" respondió con una sonrisa "así que comencé a investigar sobre tu familia, y descubrí que tu madre, Ieran Li, es, o era, miembro de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, y por lo tanto, si ustedes asumían el liderazgo de su clan, también formarían parte de la Confederación, por lo que tendrían que ser magos muy poderosos.

"Y fue ahí donde embonó perfectamente Clow Reed. Tú sí eres su último descendiente, y por lo tanto, sería lógico que fueras el dueño de las cartas y de sus guardianes, pero al mismo tiempo me di cuenta de que no podías ser tú el nuevo dueño. Y ahí es donde entra Sakura.

"Sakura fue elegida como la nueva maestra, y tú le ayudaste a recolectar las Cartas, me di cuenta cuando Sakura dijo que le habías ayudado mucho cuando se conocieron"

"¿Cómo te diste cuenta de que no podía ser yo el nuevo dueño?"

"Eso es fácil" respondió con una sonrisa "El día que vinimos aquí por lo de Halloween, noté que el cuadro de la entrada es el mismo Clow Reed, y pues al notar su rara personalidad asumí que no habría elegido a alguien tan serio como tú para ser el nuevo dueño

"Pero continuando con lo otro, Sakura es la nueva dueña, Kero es Cerberus, el guardián del sol, y tu amigo Yukito es Yue, el guardián de la Luna, lo digo porque comentó algo de sentir la necesidad de protegerte, y pues simplemente asumí que él lo era.

"Y aquí es adonde llegamos a la parte del diálogo de Luna: '¿Es verdad que tuvo que enfrentarse contra el mismo Clow para poder convertir las cartas a sus propios poderes?' La respuesta es sí, y ese eres tú Eriol, eres la reencarnación de Clow Reed.

"Se que vienen a tratar de ayudar a Harry a cumplir su misión, pero no tienen la más mínima idea de en que consiste, yo no les puedo decir, pero estoy segura de que no habrá problema en complementar la información que Tomoyo a logrado reunir, que por cierto, también sé que ni Tomoyo ni Meiling tienen poderes mágicos"

"Vaya, no imaginé que lo descifrarías tan pronto" comentó Syaoran con una sonrisa

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Desde que te conocimos supusimos que te darías cuenta, he incluso hicimos una apuesta" respondió Meiling "Que desgraciadamente ganó el tonto de Hiragizawa¿por qué siempre tienes que ser un sabelotodo?"

"No es mi culpa que ella resultara mejor de lo que tu esperabas"

"¿Una apuesta?" preguntó ella divertida "¿Tanta fe me tenían?"

"Fe no es el término adecuado, más bien imaginamos que con tu forma de ser lo descubrirías sin que te lo dijéramos"

"Bien, creo que ya es hora de que yo cuente mi parte, aunque no sé si les agrade tanto como la de Hermione" Tomoyo los observó a todos fijamente, y fue ahí donde Sakura se dio cuenta que lo que le diría no sería tan bueno "¿Me ayudarás?" le preguntó a Hermione

"Una vez termines aclararé todas las dudas"

"Bien" la diseñadora dio un largo suspiro y comenzó su relato

"Desde el primer día que los conocimos me di cuenta de que Harry si es el Elegido, y estoy segura de eso debido a la reacción que tuvo ante el Ministro de Magia. Se exaltó su mirada, y demostraba un enojo que no quería decir, 'no lo soy, así que dejen de molestar', sino que más bien quería decir 'ya sé que lo soy, dejen de echármelo en cara'.

"El hecho de que le molestara ser reconocido como tal era probablemente a que llevaba un gran peso sobre sus hombros, y estaba tratando de hilar las ideas en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que buscaba la manera de llevar la misión que como Elegido le había sido encargada por parte de Dumbledore.

"Primeramente me enfoqué en cual sería ese gran peso que lleva, y me dediqué a leer toda la historia del Niño que Vivió, que por cierto, es un muy interesante libro, aunque creo que la autora exageró bastante en la forma de expresarse de él"

"Un momento¿estás diciendo que existe un libro sobre Harry?" preguntó Hermione completamente sorprendida

"¡Claro! Lo vi mientras estuvimos en la librería en el callejón Diagon"

"¿Quién es la autora?" preguntó la castaña

"Rita Skeeter"

"¡Ese tonto bicho!" exclamó furiosa mientras daba una patada al aire, para después darle la señal de continuar a Tomoyo

"El libro hablaba de cómo sus padres fueron asesinados la noche de Halloween por Voldemort en persona, así de cómo fue llevado a habitar a la casa de sus tíos muggles en Surrey"

"¿En Surrey?" preguntó esta vez Eriol en un tono de sorpresa "¿En qué zona?"

"Little Whinging"

"Mi casa no está muy lejos de ahí, es extraño que no lo haya notado"

"Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero ya llegaré ahí en un momento" la ojiazul dio otro suspiro y continuó "En casa de sus tíos Harry fue criado de la manera más dura, y ocultado de su verdad, pero al cumplir sus once años fue informado de sus poderes y asistió por primera vez a Hogwarts

"Dos años después Sirius Black escapó de la prisión de Azkaban. El animago era el padrino de Harry, así como su tutor legal en caso de que los Potter fallecieran, pero esto no se realizó debido a que se le acusó falsamente de la muerte de Peter Pettigrew, alias 'colagusano'. Pero, esta acusación no entró en vigor hasta por lo menos un par de días después, entonces¿por qué no se le permitió ir a Harry con él en un principio¿por qué fue llevado con los muggles que tanto lo iban a despreciar?

"Por protección, una protección que ni siquiera Sirius le iba a poder otorgar. La tía de Harry, Petunia, es la hermana de su madre, Lily, quien murió salvándole la vida, un vínculo que ni siquiera el mago más poderoso podría romper.

"Después de darme cuenta de esto ingresé a la sección prohibida, de donde sustraje un libro bastante antiguo, que hablaba de maldiciones, y entre ellas había una que hablaba de el vínculo que existe entre dos personas al momento de que una le salva la vida a la otra. Este vínculo consiste, en caso de que la persona esté viva, en que en algún momento, aunque sea contra su voluntad, esta persona tendrá que hacer algo por su salvador, y con algo me refiero al pago adecuado"

"Tengo una muy antigua amiga que tiene una tienda que cumple deseos, cualquiera, pero para ellos uno debe de recibir el pago adecuado. Yo al principio me oponía a esta idea¿qué no se supone que debemos de ser misericordiosos y ayudar a los demás sin que nos importe? Pero ella me demostró lo que ocurre cuando el pago adecuado no es realizado, y esto puede ser incluso la muerte, es el equilibrio cósmico" todos observaron seriamente a Eriol, para después dirigir sus miradas nuevamente a Tomoyo

"Pero la mamá de Harry había fallecido al salvarle la vida, así que ya no había manera en que el lo pagara, pero aún así, eso no quita el hecho de que el vínculo permaneció ahí. Mi suposición es que Harry fue enviado a casa de su tía, la única persona que aún compartía su sangre materna para poder hacer permanecer ese vínculo, para seguir protegiendo su vida de Voldemort y otras personas que pudieran tratar de dañarlo"

"Así que es por eso por lo que no sentí nunca su presencia" comentó Eriol "Un vínculo que probablemente se haya extinto este verano ya que los magos cumplen la mayoría de edad a los 17"

"Si, a esa edad se vuelven capaces de mantenerse a si mismos, y por lo tanto, el vínculo ya no sería necesario" continuó Tomoyo "Pero, aun así¿qué llevaría a Voldemort a querer asesinar a un bebé? Si simplemente hubiera querido quitar a los Potter de en medio podría haber intentado enviar a cualquier persona a exterminarlos, pero decidió ir en personas.

"En el profeta de hace más de un año hablaban de una profecía, aunque nunca dijeron su contenido ya que al parecer había sido destruida. Pero aún así, si la profecía fue destruida¿por qué es que Harry lleva un gran peso? La única respuesta posible es que él si haya escuchado la profecía, y para que Dumbledore le hubiera encargado una misión el director debería de saber el contenido también.

"¿Cómo? La respuesta me llegó cuando recordé sus conversaciones sobre la profesora de adivinación. Si en verdad esa mujer es tan incompetente¿por qué trabaja aquí? Sakura comentó que tenía el don, pero no sabía utilizarlo. Recuerdo que ella misma había visto el futuro solo en sus sueños, y ya después había logrado controlarlo. Entonces, si la profesora hubiera tenido el don oculto, pero lo haya logrado manifestar de manera que solo Dumbledore la hubiera escuchado, eso indicaría que no perdería el trabajo.

"Pero para que Voldemort hubiera querido ir detrás de Harry por esa profecía, primeramente debería de tener conocimiento de ellas, y supongo que fue uno de sus mortífagos el que por casualidad la escuchó, pero debido a que la caída de Voldemort fue gracias a eso mismo, el mortífago no debió de haberla escuchado completa, sino no hubiera enviado a su amo a ese destino.

"Pero ahora, enfoquémonos en esa profecía. Harry debe de tener una característica, algo especial por ser el Elegido. Cuando Voldemort intentó asesinarlo lo marcó con esa cicatriz, y por lo que he escuchado, Harry tiene ciertos poderes bastante similares a los del Señor Tenebroso, o séase que, lo marcó como su igual, pero al mismo tiempo, gracias a eso Harry obtuvo algo que él no tiene, esa protección que dejó Lily Potter, esa protección que no es otra cosa sino el reflejo del amor.

"Pero¿por qué Harry? Eso yo aún no lo comprendo muy bien, tal vez fue por sus padres"

"La profecía habla sobre un niño que nacería a finales del séptimo mes, hijo de padres que se hubieran enfrentado tres veces a Voldemort, y Voldemort lo marcaría como su igual, de manera que ninguno podría vivir mientras el otro lo hiciera, con un poder que Voldemort no tenía. El único problema es que había dos niños con las mismas características"

"Lo que quiere decir que fue el mismo Voldemort quien eligió al que sería su destrucción, en un principio, claro, porque aún no hay nada asegurado" dijo Syaoran

"Harry no morirá" exclamó la castaña en un tono molesto, a lo cual recibió una sonrisa conciliatoria de parte de Sakura

"Tomoyo¿por qué no continúas?" dijo Draco tratando de calmar a situación, recibiendo una mirada divertida de Eriol

"Harry lleva el peso de salvar al mundo, es por eso por lo que su misión debe de ser muy importante. Comencé a imaginar en que podría consistir la misión, y lo más lógico es que fuera una manera de acabar con Voldemort de una vez por todas, lo cual al principio parecía imposible, pero encontré algo que me hizo cambiar de parecer.

"Como no se me ocurría nada, comencé a indagar un poco sobre otras cosas" la ojiazul lanzó una mirada rápida a su novio "Y encontré una oficina donde se guardan los registros de todos los alumnos que han cursado Hogwarts desde su fundación"

"¿Qué?" exclamó Hermione sorprendida "¿Hay una oficina de registros?"

"Si, en el mismo cuadro que te lleva a las cocinas, si picas tres veces en donde se encuentra la manzana, aparece una puerta detrás de ti. Fui a preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall sino había problema en que accediera a los archivos, y aunque primero se sorprendió de que hubiera descubierto el lugar, después me dijo que podía tomar lo que quisiera.

"Y así fue que comencé a indagar. Encontré los registros de calificaciones de los padres de Harry, del profesor Dumbledore, sus resultados de TIMOs, encontré los resultados del mismo Voldemort, así como cientos de cartas de recomendación. Pero¿por qué Voldemort, o más bien, Tom Riddle, se volvió malvado cuando tenía todo a su alcancé?

"Eriol y la Sra. Ieran nos contaron la historia de Harry, de todas las cosas que había hecho, también hablaron sobre el año en que entró a la Cámara de los Secretos, en donde se enfrentó al mismo Lord Voldemort, aunque solo fuera un recuerdo almacenado en un diario. Al parecer, y no estoy segura de esto, es solo un rumor que escuché, Voldemort le dijo a Harry que eran muy parecidos, casi idéntico en muchos aspectos de su vida y físico.

"Si es así, quiere decir que Voldemort también era mestizo, por lo que me dediqué a buscar a alguien de apellido Riddle, sin éxito, lo que me indica que su padre era el muggle en la familia, y para que Tom Riddle haya decidido adoptar un sobrenombre y despreciar tanto a los muggles, es muy probable que le tenga un gran rencor a su padre, quien a estas alturas, probablemente ya este muerto.

"Al momento de deducir esto me quedé en un espacio blanco, ya que no tenía más pistas para saber cual podría ser la misión de Harry, así que me decidí a investigar sobre Clow Reed nuevamente, pero por mucho que lo intenté no logré encontrar su archivo.

"Con permiso de la profesora McGonagall ingresé a su oficina, en donde se encuentra una biblioteca con una colección de libros escritos por ex alumnos de Hogwarts, y ahí tuve mejor suerte, ya que me encontré un libro llamado "Guía Mágica" escrito por es mismo Clow"

"¡Encontraste ese libro!" exclamó Eriol sorprendido

"Si, y ese me brindó todas las respuestas, así como muchas otras que no me hubiera gustado saber" respondió en un tono serio que no agradó a nadie

"Un momento, si dices que encontraste todas las respuestas quiere decir que…" se puso de pie al instante, con una expresión de triunfo, al mismo tiempo que de preocupación "Claro, claro, ahora que lo pienso es obvio, así fue como… si, si, finalmente ya puedo ver todo más claro" Volteó a ver a Tomoyo y le sonrió "Si me permites, me gustaría continuar desde aquí"

"Esperaba que me dijeras eso" la ojiazul tomó asiento donde hasta ese momento había estado sentado su novio

"Existen unos 'artefactos' denominados Horcruxes, los cuales on objetos con una parte del alma de una persona en su interior"

"¿Una parte de qué?" preguntaron Syaoran, Sakura, Meiling y Draco a la vez

"Una parte del alma"

"Pero¿cómo?" preguntó Syaoran "Jamás había escuchado de que tal cosa fuera posible"

"Pero lo es, y eso es lo que hizo Voldemort. Permítanme explicarles un poco. Las Cartas Clow fueron creadas bajo ese mismo concepto, pero en una forma completamente diferente. Par crear un Horcrux se necesita cometer un asesinato, ya que al hacerlo, utilizas tal cantidad de energía negativa que una porción de tu alma es removida. Para crear al Horcrux necesitas conocer el momento exacto en que esa porfío es removida, para después extraerla y encerrarla en cualquier objeto con un hechizo, que por desgracia es demasiado sencillo.

"Pero al hacer las cartas Clow no fue necesario cometer un asesinato, lo que mi anterior encarnación hizo fue modificar el hechizo, de manera que en lugar de extraer parte de tu alma extrajeras parte del alma de otro ser vivo, en este caso, el alma de flores o animales, y transmitiéndoles un poco de esencia mágica"

"Voldemort creó un Horcrux, y fue de esa manera que sobrevivió la noche que trató de asesinar a Harry" dijo un Draco bastante sorprendido

"Si, ya para que Harry tenga una misión quiere decir que Voldemort creó otros horcruxes" finalizó Meiling

"Otros seis para ser precisos" dijo Hermione "Un anillo perteneciente a Salazar Slytherin, el cual permaneció en esa familia por generaciones, hasta llegar a manos de los Gaunt, la familia materna de Voldemort"

"¿Quieres decir que Voldemort es el último descendiente de Slytherin?" preguntó Syaoran sorprendido "Ese es un detalle que Hiragizawa había no había mencionado"

"Así que por eso Dumbledore tenía su mano muerta durante el año pasado, el anillo ya ha sido destruido" comentó el susodicho ignorando a Syaoran y lanzando una mirada rápida a Hermione, quien solo asintió

"El tercer horcrux es el diario que se utilizó para reabrir la cámara de los secretos, y de ahí en más tenemos una leve idea, pero no estamos muy seguros" miró nerviosa a todos, recibiendo una sonrisa de Tomoyo y Sakura como una señal para continuar "Merope Gaunt, la madre de Voldemort, solía tener un medallón de con la marca de Slytherin, el cual tuvo que vender para poder mantenerse a ella misma y a su hijo no-nacido.

"Voldemort encontró ese medallón en la casa de Hepzibah Smith, quien no solo poseía ese recuerdo de los fundadores, sino también una copa que solía pertenecer a Helga Hufflepuff"

"Horcruxes cuatro y cinco" dijo Meiling aún sorprendida

"El sexto y el séptimo Dumbledore creía que podían ser Nagini, la serpiente de Voldemort, y algún otro objeto que soliera pertenecer a Ravenclaw o Gryffindor"

La sala permaneció en silencio varios segundos, como buscando una pista de los que podría ser ese horcrux desconocido, pero fue Sakura la primera en reaccionar

"No… Syaoran… no, dime por favor que no es cierto, dime que no es posible" el ambarino lanzó una mirada de auxilio a Eriol

"Me imaginaba que sería algo muy importante, pero no esperaba que fuera tan grave"

"¿Qué quieres decir¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Hermione

"Sakura fue encerrada un año en una habitación especial, era la última prueba antes de convertirse en la líder del Clan, pero justo cuando iba salir una niña apareció dentro de la habitación. Regina Larsen apareció en una de las habitaciones más poderosas e impenetrables en el país, lo cual indica que solo un mago muy poderoso la pudo haber enviado.

"No pasó mucho antes de que Rei le contara a Sakura su historia, sus padre fueron asesinados por un mago, y ella también recibió el Avada Kedavra."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione "Pero¿Qué no Rei es la niña con la que hablaban el otro día? Se supone que está muerta entonces…"

"Rei fue llevada a un castillo, en donde la atendieron elfos domésticos, hasta que un hombre fue por ella, y junto con su pequeña águila, Ady, fue enviada a la Sala de Aislamiento"

"¿Un águila?"

"Si, aparentemente es su legado, así como también aparentemente el hombre que la envió a China fue Dumbledore"

"Un momento, si fue rescatada por Dumbledore, su legado es un águila, y sobrevivió a un Avada Kedavra, quiere decir que…"

"Probablemente Rei es la última heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw, y muy probablemente sea el…"

"¡No lo es! Ella no lo es… tal vez era otra clase de hechizo, tal vez todo es coincidencia… tal vez…" Sakura rogaba con la mirada a Eriol para que no llegara a esa conclusión, pero el le lanzó una mirada de compasión para después pronunciar las palabras que tanto temía la maestra de las Cartas

"Es probable que Rei sea el último horcrux"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tomoyo¿está bien Sakura? Llevo tres días sin verla"

"No te preocupes Ginny, se siente un poco mal, por lo que Madame Pomfrey le recomendó que se quedara en cama"

"Oh, comprendo, entonces está en su habitación, me gustaría ir a verla¿podría?"

"Está en la enfermerí, y Madame Pomfrey la tiene dormida, ya sabes, procurando que no empeore"

"No te preocupes, comprendo, dile que espero que se mejore por favor" la pelirroja se puso de pie y salió del gran comedor rumbo a sus clases de la tarde

"Así que sigue enferma" comentó Hermione

"Si, sigue enferma" susurró Harry poniéndose de pie

"¿A dónde vas Harry?" le preguntó Hermione

"Iré a hablar con las profesora McGonagall, tal vez encuentre información útil"

"Te acompaño" dijo Ron poniéndose de pie "Hermione, pídele disculpas a Slughorn" la castaña asintió y dio un largo suspiro una vez hubieron salido del salón

"¿Qué dice Sakura?" preguntó la castaña

"No ha querido hablar conmigo tampoco" respondió Syaoran "me ha estado ignorando desde ese día, ya no se que hacer"

"Creo que tu única opción es obligarla a que te escuche" Tomoyo le sonrió "Y dile por favor que si no sale de esa habitación mañana la obligaré a usar trajes con lentejuelas y muchos listones" todos rieron ante este último comentario, para después dirigirse a Pociones

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Dijiste que irías con McGonagall"

"Me di cuenta que siempre no me apetecía ir"

"Entonces vamos a Pociones"

"Tampoco me apetece ir a Pociones"

"Así que nos estamos escapando de clases, me parece bien, hace mucho que no lo hacíamos¿qué podríamos hacer?" Harry siguió caminando, hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor

"Contraseña"

"Godric Gryffindor"

"No creo que debería de dejarlos pasar, se que tienen clase, pero están bajo su propio riesgo" la Dama Gorda se hizo un lado

"¿Nos vamos a quedar en la torre? Porque si es así podemos jugar ajedrez, o snap explosivo, o…" Harry se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación "Veo que ya se te había ocurrido a ti la idea, pero entonces, que será lo que haremos"

Harry se dirigió a s baúl, donde se puso a sacar todas las cosas, hasta dar con lo que quería.

"¿Vamos a fugarnos? Me parece bien, tal vez podríamos ir a Hogsmeade… o hacer alguna travesura, esto ha estado muy tranquilo desde hace dos años, parece que nadie ha podido suplir a Fred y George"

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" las palabras comenzaron surgir en el pergamino, el cual el ojiverde extendió en su cama, para poder examinarlo mejor

"¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Lo sabía, no está ahí¿dónde podrá estar?"

"¿A quién buscas?"

"No es…" una mirada triunfante surgió en su rostro "Ya te encontré" se puso en pie y salió de la habitación, seguido por un Ron extrañado

"Mira, has estado actuando muy raro de un tiempo para acá, y la verdad no comprendo muy bien porque, pero si es por Ginny, tienes que hablar con…" el ojiverde se detuvo y volteó a verlo rápidamente con una mirada de sorpresa

"Ron… tú no..."

"Yo no que…" el ojiverde se sorprendió, y fue que una mirada de tristeza cubrió su rostro

"Ron, yo… lo siento… sabes¿por qué no jugamos ajedrez mágico?"

"Sabía que era por Ginny, entonces¿irás a hablar con ella?"

"No te preocupes, todo está bien, iré por el ajedrez"

"Ni creas que por estar todo triste te dejaré ganar"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Sakura"

"…"

"Sakura"

"…"

"¿Podrías dejar de ignorarme?" el joven la obligó a verlo a los ojos, lo cual no duró mucho, ya que desvió rápidamente su mirada "¿Sabes? Estoy cansado de tu tonta actitud¿crees que eres la única a la que le cayó mal la noticia? Yo también tengo ganas de ir en este mismo instante y asesinar a Voldemort, pero no lo hecho¿sabes por qué? Porque no me corresponde a mi.

"Todos están preocupados por ti, y todos nos sentimos tristes, pero en lugar de encerrarnos estamos tratando de encontrar una solución"

"¿Encontrar una solución¡Está muerta¡No la podemos dejar vivir porque es necesario deshacernos de los horcruxes!"

"Lo sé… lo sé… pero por favor, no te encierres aquí, quiero que salgamos juntos de esto, quiero que enfrentemos juntos esto, es más, cuando llegue el momento le podemos pedir a Harry que nos deje darle a Voldemort los primeros golpes, o tal vez logremos encontrar una solución a todo esto"

"Yo… yo…" la joven se arrojó a los brazos del ambarino, quien rápidamente correspondió el abrazo "Lo lamento, se que no debería de estar aquí encerrada, que debería de estar buscando una solución para esto en lugar de molestarme con ustedes, ni siquiera se porque me molesté contigo, no sé que me pasó estos días"

"Estabas triste, es todo"

"Aún lo estoy, pero buscaré la manera de que salgamos de esto" ambos se dieron un corto beso en los labios, para recostarse abrazados entre las sábanas de su cama

"¿Sabes? Todos estuvieron preguntando por ti. El único que no lo hizo fue Harry, quien ha estado actuando muy raro estos días"

"Me pregunto porque será" comentó la castaña, para después lanzar un grito de sorpresa al recordar "Oh no… oh no…"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"¿Tú tampoco te acuerdas?"

"¿Acordarme de qué?"

"Se suponía que iba a hablar con él justo después del partido de Quidditch, pero entre tantas cosas lo olvidé por completo, debe de estar furioso, debe de estar pensando que la razón por la que no he ido a clases es porque estoy huyendo de él, debe de estar tan molesto conmigo que seguramente cuando me vea ni siquiera me dirigirá la palabra"

"Al contrario, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, o más bien, hacerles a ambos"

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lo siento mucho!!!! Sé que me tardé siglos (para ser precisa, un mes y 21 días), tenía planeado actualizar el 23, y ya llevaba la mitad dos días antes, pero mi subconsciente me atacó con un terrible sueño, el cual me hizo qudarme en shock y me bloqueó por completo (de esos sueños que son tan bonitos que te das cuentas que son falsos y te dejan extremadamente traumada).

Luego regresé de vacaciones dispuesta a seguir, pero he andado de un lado para otro, peleándome con mis papás, y para colmo, la semana pasada se me perdió la cartera en mi propia casa!!!!!

Y pues, creo que se me acabaron las excusas, aunque creo que el hueco inspiracional también podría ser usado, así que mejor le dejo aquí.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, y tengan la seguridad de que ahora sía actualizaré muy pronto (pero tampoco lo esperen mañana eh???)

Espero verlos pronto, que se la pasen muy bien, Ja ne!


	16. Unos cuantos problemas

**16.- Unos cuantos problemas**

"¿Tú tampoco te acuerdas?"

"¿Acordarme de qué?"

"Se suponía que iba a hablar con él justo después del partido de Quidditch, pero entre tantas cosas lo olvidé por completo, debe de estar furioso, debe de estar pensando que la razón por la que no he ido a clases es porque estoy huyendo de él, debe de estar tan molesto conmigo que seguramente cuando me vea ni siquiera me dirigirá la palabra"

"Al contrario, tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, o más bien, hacerles a ambos"

Los esposos se sentaron en la cama de golpe al reconocer la voz, y Sakura no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de temor al ambarino, quien se puso de pie y se colocó justo enfrente de Harry.

"¿Podría saber qué haces en mi habitación?"

"Así que por esto tienen habitaciones especiales"

"Harry… yo…" Sakura se había puesto de pie y caminaba hasta donde los dos jóvenes estaban

"No es necesario que le des explicaciones Sakura, él es el que nos tendría que decir que está haciendo aquí a esta hora de la noche"

"Yo confiaba en ustedes, pensaba que eran nuestros amigos, yo… yo…" volteó a ver a Sakura y se acercó unos cuantos pasos, para después tomar su rostro y posar sus labios sobre los de ella.

Sakura trataba de resistirse, pero no lograba alejar a Harry, hasta que sintió como de golpe el ojiverde era empujado contra la puerta

"¡No te atrevas a volver a tocar a mi esposa!" Harry abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y se relajó un poco, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se ensombrecían

"Tú… tú… ¿tu esposa?" Harry observó a Sakura durante varios segundos, para después agachar la cabeza "¿tu esposa?" susurró

"Harry… yo… lamentamos haberlo ocultado… pero…"

"Nunca lo ocultaron…" habló el ojiverde finalmente "Cuando te preguntaron si tenías novio tú respondiste que no, y era cierto, no tienes novio, estás casada… estás casada…"

"Harry… en verdad… yo… quería…"

"¡Harry!" exclamó alguien mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras "¡Harry!"

"¿Hermione?" preguntaron los tres

"Harry… vine lo más rápido que pude… lo que pasa es que…"

"No te preocupes Hermione, no es necesario que digas nada… yo… lo comprendo todo" Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, cuando alguien más entró en ella

"¡Corres muy rápido Hermione!" pero al observar la mirada de todos cambió su expresión "¿Qué ocurre¿Por qué saliste de la habitación Harry¿Y por qué corriste en cuánto te dije que Harry se había ido de la habitación?"

"No te preocupes Ron, ya no es nada, regresemos a la habitación"

"Claro que es algo, y quiero que me aclares las cosas de una vez por todas" nuevamente alguien había ingresado en la habitación

"Ginny…" susurró el ojiverde

"¡Estoy harta de estar esperando!, si te has enamorado de alguien más dímelo de una vez para ya no seguir así, y si vas a estar con Sakura acláramelo para saber a que atenerme, pero por favor¡habla!"

"Ginny… yo…" pero no salió ninguna palabra más, dejando las cosas claras para la pelirroja

"Espera… ¡Ginny!" la joven había salido y caminaba rápidamente hacia el retrato, el cual permanecía abierto "¡Ginny!"

"¡Así que ahora sí me hablas¡Aléjate de mi Potter!" salieron al pasillo, seguidos por el resto, con un semblante de preocupación

"¡Ginny!" varios miembros de la casa Gryffindor se encontraban en el pasillo en pijamas, observando la escena

"¿Por qué hay tantas personas fuera de la cama?" le preguntó Sakura a Ron y Hermione

"¡Eres un tonto Ron!"

"¡¿Yo qué hice?!" preguntó el joven

"¡Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer un escándalo para avisarme que Harry había salido de la habitación!"

"¡No es mi culpa que no pueda entrar a las habitaciones de las chicas!"

"¡Basta!" exclamó Syaoran "Regresemos Sakura"

"Espera" le pidió la joven "Tal vez sea necesario intervenir en algún momento"

"¡¿Por qué¡¿Por qué me tuviste esperando como una idiota¡Si ya no me querías me lo podrías haber dicho!"

"Ginny… yo… yo no…"

"¡¿No querías lastimarme¡Pues buen trabajo Potter¡Tú plan salió a la perfección!"

"¡Ginny!"

"¡Deja de repetir mi nombre que lo gastas¡¿Por qué mejor no repites el nombre de tu amor¡Después de todo lo haces todo el tiempo¡Sakura esto…¡Sakura lo otro…¡¿En verdad crees que no me daba cuenta?!"

"Pero… Ginny… ella y yo…"

"¡Así que te rechazó y por eso ahora tratas de regresar conmigo¡Eres un estúpido Potter!"

"¡No es por eso¡Ella no me rechazó!" Ginny se quedó de pie observándolo, con una mirada que había cambiado de furia a sorpresa

"Comprendo… así que ya son novios… comprendo" las lágrimas que la joven había retenido por tanto tiempo finalmente lograron salir

"No es eso… ella no me rechazó, pero tampoco estamos juntos, ella y yo no podemos estar juntos porque ella ya está casada" Esta vez la mirada de Ginny se dirigió a donde se encontraba Sakura, quien no sabía que decir

"Así que sigo siendo tu premio de consolación" la joven se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, pero esta vez Harry la alcanzó y la tomó de un brazo

"Espera… Ginny… no eres eso… yo no quiero…" la pelirroja se volteó mostrándole nuevamente una mirada de furia, al mismo tiempo que su mano se estrellaba contra el rostro del 'Niño que vivió'

"Olvídate de mi para siempre Potter" y con estas últimas palabras, la joven regresó a la sala común, seguida por toda la casa Gryffindor, excepto por el trío

"Te lo advertí Harry" el ojiverde ni siquiera sintió cuando el puño de su mejor amigo se estrellaba contra su estómago "Te dije que no te atrevieras a…"

"¡Ron¡Basta!" Hermione se había interpuesto entre ambos

"¡Aléjate Hermione!"

"¡No lo haré!"

"¡Si lo harás¡Harry no tuvo la culpa¡Ginny no le ha dado tiempo de explicarse!"

"No me importa todas las excusas que des por defenderlo, el se atrevió a lastimar a mi hermana y eso no se lo perdonaré"

"Te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a Harry y nuestra amistad termina"

"Pues que así sea" y empujándola le dio un nuevo puñetazo a Harry, para después caminar lejos del lugar

"No es cierto" dijo Hermione hincándose, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro "¿Por qué?"

"Lo lamento mucho Hermione, esto es toda nuestra culpa… si nosotros no…"

"No es su culpa, no se preocupen" dijo Harry reincorporándose "Es mía por no saber manejar las cosas, me merezco esto y más" se acercó a Hermione y le ayudó a ponerse en pie "Tranquila Herm, todo saldrá bien, buscaré la manera de arreglar la situación" la castaña rió ante este último comentario "¿Acaso dije algo gracioso?"

"No, es sólo que es la primera vez que me llamas Herm" el ojiverde le sonrió en respuesta

"Buenas noches, y en verdad lamento mucho las molestias"

"No tienes nada de que disculparte, yo soy la que…" Harry colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, haciéndola guardar silencio

"Ya te dije que no te debes de disculpar, comprendo la situación, me alegro mucho de que estés con alguien como Syaoran, y en verdad espero que seas muy feliz" Harry les sonrió una vez más, dispuesto a retirarse, pero Syaoran lo detuvo y extendió su mano

"Espero que esta vez si podamos ser verdaderos amigos" el ojiverde correspondió el gesto, y con un apretón de manos sellaron algo muy significativo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿Te enteraste de que Sakura y Syaoran están casados?"

"Si, y que Harry Potter está enamorado de Sakura"

"Ginny Weasley, la ex de Harry Potter, discutió con el en medio de uno de los pasillos del séptimo piso"

"Ginny Weasley lloró y le dio una cachetada a Harry Potter"

"El mejor amigo de Harry Potter era el hermano mayor de su ex novia, y lo golpeó ayer por la noche"

"Al parecer Harry Potter engañaba a Ginny con Sakura"

"¿En verdad¿Entonces Syaoran también golpeó a Harry Potter?"

"Si, y al parecer la Premio Anual, Hermione Granger también estaba involucrada"

"¿Harry Potter tenía tres novias?"

"Las tres novias de Harry Potter se agarraron a golpes en el séptimo piso"

"¿Es cierto lo que me enteré¿Ginny y Harry se enteraron de que están casados, discutieron y…?"

"Draco…"

"Dime"

"Si quieres que te contemos dinos, no tienes porque andar consiguiendo información en otros lados"

"Lo siento, es que me pareció más divertido de esa manera"

"¿Y cómo es que yo me vengo enterando hasta hoy en la mañana? Y por culpa de esos rumores tontos" Tomoyo lanzó una mirada molesta, la cual fue acompañada por las de Meiling y Eriol

"Está bien" dijo Sakura en un suspiro "les diremos lo que pasó exactamente" la ojiverde y su esposo comenzaron a relatarles paso por paso lo ocurrido, dejándolos con una expresión de gran sorpresa una vez hubieron terminado

"Como es que no me desperté" dijo Meiling en un tono de molestia "Siempre me pierdo lo más interesante"

"Los veo después" Draco se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la mesa

"Hola" le dijo a la joven pelirroja

"Si vienes a convencerme de la bondad de Harry no te funcionará"

"¿En verdad crees que YO vengo a hablarte de la bondad de Harry?"

"Tienes razón, un tonto error, pero nada de lo que digas me va a hacer sentir mejor, así que desaparece de mi vista"

"Si eso es lo que en verdad quieres yo no voy a hacer nada para oponerme a ti, que te vaya bien Ginny" y salió del Gran Comedor

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hola" Harry y Hermione se sentaron justo al lado de ellos, provocando que varias personas se pusieran en pie y se alejaran del lugar

"Creo que no podrían ser más obvios aunque lo intentaran" comentó Hermione en un tono molesto

"¿Por qué actúan así?" preguntó Sakura

"Tienen la linda idea de que soy un aprovechado que solo jugó con los sentimientos de Ginny" respondió Harry con una falsa sonrisa

"Parvati estuvo apunto de tirarme de las escaleras hace rato"

"Dean, Ron y Seamos salieron antes de que me levantara"

"¿Neville no?"

"Buenos días chicos" todos voltearon a ver al joven que se había acercado a ellos

"Ah, hola Neville¿cómo estás?"

"Pues, un poco lastimado, pero no es nada" agregó rápidamente ante la mirada de preocupación que le lanzó Sakura

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntó Tomoyo señalando una leve herida en la frente

"No es nada, no se preocupen" pero ante la mirada inquisitiva de todos dio un largo suspiro y finalmente habló "Dean y Seamos estaban hablando mal de ti Harry, y pues yo les dije que yo no creía que todo eso fuera cierto, que tal vez Ginny había exagerado un poco, pero se molestaron con migo y pues…"

"Ahora si, se pasaron de la raya" Hermione se puso de pie rápidamente dispuesta a regresarles lo que le habían hecho a Neville, pero Eriol la detuvo

"No te apresures Hermione" le dijo Syaoran "ya verás que de alguna manera se darán cuenta de su error" el ambarino sonrió de una manera que los asustó un poco a todos, y todos saltaron de su asiento cuando escucharon varios gritos, así como la risa del resto de la mesa Gryffindor

"¿Qué hiciste?" le preguntó Sakura

"Hace mucho que no usaba esta clase de hechizos" comentó con una sonrisa

"¿Qué hiciste Syaoran?" le preguntó Sakura en un tono más serio

"Este…" el joven tragó un poco de saliva "¿Recuerdas que hace unos dos años Toya estuvo experimentando ciertas apariciones en sus alimentos?"

"¿Tú eras el que hacía aparecer una plaga de insectos en todas las comidas de Toya?" preguntaron Tomoyo y Meiling a la vez, con lo que el joven asintió

"¡Syaoran!"

"Lo siento Sakura, pero ya me había hartado de que se la pasara molestándome todo el tiempo"

"Syaoran… eso no quiere decir que… bueno, tienes razón, lo tenía bien merecido, pero aún así no debiste de haberlo hecho"

"Ya, ya, pero no te enojes" Harry y Hermione les sonrieron

"Creo que gracias a esto podremos soportar" le susurró Harry a Hermione, sorprendiéndola "Muchas gracias" la castaña se sonrojó un poco, agradeciendo que el ojiverde no lo hubiera notado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ahora que ya toda la escuela estaba enterada de que Sakura y Syaoran estaban casados, el ambarino aprovechaba hasta la más mínima situación para 'acaramelarse' un poco, provocando que los insultos hacia Harry disminuyeran, aunque solo fuera un poco.

Y fue así como la última semana de clases llegó, y con esta, la última salida a Hogsmeade del año, así como el segundo partido de quidditch de la temporada: Ravenclaw vs. Hitsuzen (el cual había sido elegido por Tomoyo y Eriol, sin importarles lo que opinaran los demás).

"Entonces, el plan es, hoy iremos a Hogsmeade, regresaremos alrededor de las cinco, para llegar, cambiarnos y entrenar un poco para mañana" Tomoyo había repetido estas palabras por última vez, para después salir del castillo, seguida del resto de sus amigos

"¿Qué compraré hoy?" se preguntaba Meiling así misma mientras ingresaban a Honeydukes

"Pues yo llevaré unos pocos de todo para Kero, ya compraré varios sin azúcar para Spinel" dijo Sakura mientras tomaba una canasta y comenzaba a agarrar de todos los estantes con ayuda de Hermione, Harry y un reticente Syaoran

"Si son animales de la misma especie¿cómo es que tienen gustos tan diferentes?" preguntó el ojiverde

"Pues…" Sakura volteó a ver rápidamente a Syaoran, quien le asintió, haciéndola suspirar de alivio "Harry, creo que tenemos algo muy importante que decirte, te importaría el irte a quedar a dormir en nuestra habitaciones, tú también estás invitada Hermione"

"Muchas gracias" respondió la castaña

"No hay problema, pero¿qué es eso tan importante? Y ¿qué tiene que ver con Kero y Spinel?"

"Ya te enterarás hoy en la noche"

"¡Regalos de Navidad!" gritaba Meiling mientras entraban de tienda en tienda, seleccionando diferentes objetos para todos

"¿Qué les regalaré a mi hermano y los demás?" preguntó Sakura más para sí misma

"Pues a mi me gustaría ese reloj mágico"

"¡Hermano!" exclamó la joven volteando rápidamente, haciendo que los demás la voltearan a ver a ella

"Me gustaría más que me hubieras dicho un simple 'hola' en lugar de gritar como si hubieras visto un…" pero se cayó ante esto último

"Hola¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó sin prestar atención alas palabras de su hermano

"Se supone que ya estás de vacaciones, así que decidimos venir a pasarlas aquí" respondió sin darle importancia, mientras señalaba a Yukito, Kaho, Nakuru y Rei, quienes estaban afuera de la tienda

"No salimos de vacaciones hasta pasado mañana" respondió Syaoran, ya que Sakura había salido corriendo para abrazar a la pequeña Rei

"Eso no importa, yo quería venir a ver a MI hermana"

"No importa lo que digas, no conseguirás hacerme enojar" dijo con una sonrisa saliendo del local

"Eso crees tú mocoso" murmuró Kinomoto con una sonrisa

"No creo que te convenga molestarlo mucho Toya, Sakura a estado un poco de mal humor por todos los rumores que circulan en la escuela"

"Te refieres a los que hablan sobre ese chiquillo, el tal Potter"

"¡Oye!" exclamó Harry, quien estaba a un solo paso de él "Yo no te he hecho nada, mejor fastidia a Syaoran"

"Justamente sobre esos rumores estoy hablando" respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa ante la reacción de Harry "Pero¿cómo te enteraste?"

"Llegamos primero al castillo a dejar nuestras cosas, así como para hablar con McGonagall y pedirle permiso"

"Así que ya no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo" dijo Syaoran reingresando a la tienda

"Tendrás que aguantarme desde hoy hasta después de año nuevo"

"Ni siquiera el que estés tu presente podrá arruinar mi primera Navidad con MI ESPOSA" el ya típico duelo de miradas comenzó, siendo sólo interrumpido cuando Rei entró a la tienda y se abrazó a los pies de Syaoran

"Papi¿me cargas?"

"Claro que si pequeña"

Salieron de la tienda y comenzaron a caminar por el resto del pueblo, pasando nuevamente por Honeydukes para mostrárselo a la pequeña

"¡Quiero estos¡Y estos¡Y estos también!" exclamaba señalando varios estantes

"Pide lo que quieras, pero que no sea mucho ya que te puede hacer daño" le respondió su papá mientras la llevaba a través de la multitud

"No puedo creer que esa pequeña sea… sea…" Hermione le lanzó una mirada horrorizada a Tomoyo quien asintió con un poco de pesar

"¿Rei es qué?" preguntaron Harry y Toya a la vez

"Hablaremos de eso en la noche" respondió Eriol, haciendo que Kaho lo observara de manera inquisitiva

"¡Papi¡Mami¡Quiero ir ahí!" gritaba la pequeña señalando las tres escobas

"Vamos" le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa a la pequeña, quien aún seguía en los brazos de su papá

"Esa niña me agrada, sabe muy bien lo que quiere" comentó Draco con una sonrisa

"Además de que es pelirroja" murmuró Meiling, tratando de disimularlo con un ataque de tos

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Yo no dije nada¿acaso tu me escuchaste decir algo?" le preguntó a Tomoyo

"Yo no escuché ni una palabra" las amigas se rieron y entraron al pub, seguidas del resto

"Hola chicos" dijeron Neville y Luna acercándose a la mesa en donde se habían sentado "Este… buenas tardes"

"Neville, Luna, les presentó a mi hermano Toya, su esposa Kaho, un gran amigo, Yukito, su esposa Nakuru, y mi pequeña niña, Rei"

"Mucho gusto" dijeron mientras Tomoyo les daba la señal para que tomaran asiento "¿Es tu hija?"

"Como si lo fuera" respondió la maestra de las cartas abrazándola con una sonrisa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¡Mami¡Papi!" gritó la pequeña poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia la entrada del gran comedor

"¿Cómo les fue en el entrenamiento?" preguntó Yukito

"Muy bien, creo que estamos más que listos para mañana" respondió Tomoyo

"Dilo por ti" dijo una abatida Hermione mientras se sentaba y tomaba un bollo

"Si estuviste perfecta Hermione, ese último pase que hiciste estuvo estupendo" Sakura le sonrió mientras la imitaba

"No es cierto" dijo un poco sonrojada

"Me alegro que hayas mejorado tanto en poco tiempo" le dijo Harry con una sonrisa, haciéndola sonrojar aún más, lo cual el ojiverde no notó ya que Rei había llamado su atención

"Tío Harry¿hoy te vas a quedar a dormir en nuestra casa?"

"Pues ese era el plan, pero…"

"No te preocupes Harry, eso no ha quedado pospuesto" dijo Meiling ante su titubeo

"Tío Harry¿me contarás cuentos?"

"Pues… la verdad es que no me sé muchos"

"Vamos tío… necesito conocerte mejor, y la mejor manera es escuchándote contarme cuentos" Rei le sonrió, de manera que el joven soltó un largo suspiro

"El tío Harry y tus papis tendrán una conversación muy importante hoy¿me dejas que yo sea la que te cuente los cuentos?"

"Mmm… bueno¡muchas gracias tía Hermy!"

"Creo que esa niña es demasiado inteligente para su edad" le susurró Draco a Tomoyo "Cada vez me agrada más"

"Es una lindura" exclamó la ojiazul mientras la tomaba en sus brazos

"Sakura¿cómo van las clases?" preguntó la ex profesora de matemáticas

"Muy bien Kaho"

"Espero que no te hayas atrasado mucho en las otras materias"

"No te preocupes, aparte de las mágicas estamos repasando un poco las demás… aunque creo tener un poquito de problema con tu área en específico" murmuró en un tono tan bajo que solo su esposo la alcanzó a escuchar

"Todo va bien Kaho, y Sakura cada vez mejora más en cálculo"

"¿En verdad?" preguntó Toya con una sonrisa "¿Un monstruo puede con las matemáticas?"

"Para tu información, mientras estuve en el Sala de Aislamiento también me puse a hacer ejercicios de matemáticas, y pues como no había quien me explicara tuve que sacarlo sola, y creo que me fue bien" Toya casi no le había puesto atención ya que estaba muy ocupado sintiendo el dolor en su espinilla

"¡Me alegro mucho Sakura!" exclamó Nakuru "Pero mejor enfoquémonos en otra cosa¿cómo va tu vida matrimonial?" Toya, Syaoran y Sakura estuvieron a punto de atragantarse con lo que traían en la boca, mientras que el resto comenzaba a reír

"¡Nakuru!" exclamó Kinomoto furioso

"¿Qué? Es una pregunta bastante normal" y volteó a ver a los esposos "¿Entonces?" los jóvenes estaban tan rojos que incluso sus rostros despedían más calor que el estofado enfrente de ellos

"Este… Sra. Tsukishiro, no creo que ese sea un buen tema para tratarlo aquí" Hermione había volteado a ver a Harry, quien seguía comiendo sin mostrar reacción alguna (excepto por una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios), pero ante estas palabras la susodicha lanzó un grito de terror

"¡Me dijiste señora!"

"Oh… ¿la ofendí?" la pelirroja asintió todavía con una reacción de susto "lo lamento mucho, pero es que no sabía como llamarla"

"Dime Nakuru por favor" le rogó

"Está bien… Nakuru"

"Oh… me siento más aliviada, en verdad pensaba que me estaba empezando a poner muy vieja"

"Tío Draco¿me puedo comer tu papita?"

"Claro que si Rei" el joven le arrimó un poco su plato "Pero a cambio me acompañarás a dar una vuelta" la niña había tomado la papa en sus manos, al mismo tiempo que Draco la ayudaba a levantarse

"¿Hay algún problema si me la llevo? Prometo que no llegaremos tarde a las habitaciones"

"No te preocupes" le dijo Sakura "Pórtate bien¿eh?"

"¡Sí mami!"

"Rei" le susurró su papá agachándose a su altura "salúdame a la tía Ginny"

"¿Eh?" la niña no comprendió éstas palabras, pero prefirió no prestarles atención, para después comenzar a caminar con el joven Malfoy

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí"

"¿Qué quieres Draco?"

"Me gustaría presentarte a Rei, la hija de Sakura y Syaoran"

"Mira, no me importa si… ¿la hija de quién?"

"Me alegro de que no hayas estado en el gran comedor, así la sorpresa fue mayor"

"Es… ¿es su hija?"

"Así es"

"Pe… pe… pero…"

"Es su hija adoptiva, te contaría su historia, pero es un pequeño secreto que solo ellos te pueden contar"

"Pero… entonces…"

"¿Quién eres?" le preguntó la pequeña pelirroja "¿Por qué tienes el cabello como el mío?"

"No lo sé, tal vez somos parientes" le respondió la pelirroja poniéndose a su altura

"¿Eres tu mi tía Ginny?"

"¿Tía Ginny?" preguntó la susodicha sin comprender

"Rei le dice a todos tíos en cuanto los conoce, claro, excepto por Sakura y Syaoran"

"No es cierto, yo no le puse así a mi tía Ginny"

"¿Ah no¿Entonces quien te dijo?" le preguntó el tío Draco

"Mi papi me dijo que le dijera a mi tía Ginny que la mandaba saludar¿eres tú?"

"Si, soy yo pequeña, y dile a tu papá que muchas gracias" Ginny se acercó y le dio un delicado beso en la frente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Espero no llegar muy tarde, pero es que me entretuve haciendo varias cosas"

"Sip, y fue muy divertido" exclamó la niña "Aunque…" pero no continuó ya que un gran bostezo surgió de su garganta

"Veo que ya tienes sueño pequeña, te acompañaré a tu cuarto" Meiling la había tomado en brazos y se dirigía a las escaleras, pero la pequeña había comenzado a patalear

"¡Quiero dormir con mis papis!"

"Hoy no puedes, pero te prometo que mañana si lo harás" le respondió la china, pero aún así la pequeña no cedió

"¡Pero yo quiero hoy!"

"¡Rei!" la pequeña se había callado al instante al escuchar la voz molesta de su papá

"Comprende que hoy no puedes, y si mañana te volvemos a decir que no entonces si puedes reclamar todo lo que quieras"

"¿Me comprarás más de esos ricos chocolates?"

"¿Dónde quedaron los que te compré hace rato?"

"Cuando fui a saludar a Kero me los quitó"

"¡Cerberos!" el grito de Syaoran había sido tan fuerte que había hecho que el guardián llegara rápidamente

"¡¿Quién te crees para gritarme así¡Es más, ni te permito que uses mi nombre, lo desgastas!"

"¡KERO¡¿Te comiste los chocolates de Rei?!" esta vez había sido la voz de Sakura la que había hecho resonar las paredes

"Pues… yo…" el guardián había agachado la cabeza "¡Yo no se los quite! Ella me los regaló" protestó mientras cruzaba los brazos en señal de ofensa

"¡No es cierto mami! El me los quito y se los comió luego luego, no se vale"

"Kero…"

"Sakurita… tu sabes que…"

"No me hables que estoy enojada contigo"

"Pero… Sakurita…" Sakura volteó la cabeza en señal de molestia, lo que hizo que el guardián comenzara a volar lentamente hacia su habitación

"Cerberos, no te vayas, tenemos que hablar de algo importante" el guardián había volteado a ver a Syaoran con una mueca, pero permaneció en su sitio

"Buenas noches mami, papi, y todos mis tíos" Meiling había comenzado a caminar con Rei, quien con su manita se despedía de todos

"Sakurita…" Kero se había colocado en el hombro de su ama "Yo…" la joven se había volteado rápidamente, para después darle un abrazo "Sakurita…"

"Lo lamento, se que tu no lo hiciste, yo fui la que le quité los chocolates, ya había comido muchos y no me quedó de otra"

"Eso no se vale…" el guardián había hecho una mueca

"Aunque no comprendo porque te echó la culpa a ti" la mirada de ambos se había dirigido rápidamente a Syaoran

"No me culpen a mi, ellos han sido los que la han consentido tanto" Li había señalado a su cuñado y demás adultos, quienes fingieron no haber formado parte de la conversación, mientras Draco solo trataba de aguantar una risita

"Este… Sakura… creo que sería bueno que…" Tomoyo se le había acercado y le había susurrado en el oído

"¡Es cierto!" la joven se había volteado rápidamente en dirección a donde se encontraban Harry y Hermione "Lo lamento, pero es que me entretuve un poco"

"No te preocupes Sakura, creo que sabré esperar sabiendo que lo que me piensan contar es importante" Harry había observado directamente a Eriol, quien le sonrió

"Pues si… Harry, la verdad es que…" pero no pudo continuar ya que la puerta del retrato se abrió

"Creo que otra vez Harry se va a quedar con la duda" le susurró Draco a Eriol, quien asintió con una sonrisa burlesca

"Este… espero no interrumpir nada" dijo una joven pelirroja al ver a todos en lo que parecía ser una reunión importante

"No te preocupes Ginny, simplemente estábamos hablando sobre el partido mañana" Tomoyo la había tranquilizado un poco "Y hablando de eso, creo que sería bueno que nos fuéramos a descansar" todos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar a las escaleras, mientras que Harry permaneció en ese mismo lugar

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Toya había tomado a Syaoran del brazo cuando este trataba de entrar junto con Sakura a la habitación

"Vamos hermano, no empieces por favor"

"¿Qué no empiece con qué?"

"Tú sabes a lo que me refiero" el ambarino se había logrado soltar sin que se diera cuenta, y se había deslizado dentro de la habitación

"No se a que te refieres"

"Claro que si lo sabes"

"No, no tengo la más mínima idea"

"Bueno, buenas noches" y había ingresado en la habitación con una sonrisa, mientras que Kinomoto comenzaba a buscar al 'mocos' por todos lados

"Creo que esta vez te han ganado amor" la profesora Mizuki le observaba mientras trataba de contener la risa, mientras que las carcajadas de Nakuru y Yukito se escuchaban dentro de su habitación

Pero regresando abajo…

"Harry…"

"Ginny…" los jóvenes había hablado al unísono, haciéndolos sonreír y finalmente dejando fuera la tensión "Ginny…"

"No, espera Harry, déjame hablar a mi por favor" la pelirroja se había acercado a él, y lo observaba con una mirada decidida "Se que ya no me quieres" pero al ver que el ojiverde estaba a punto de replicar, la joven aclaró "O por lo menos no de la manera que a mi me gustaría

"Me alegro mucho de que hayas seguid adelante, pero me hubiera gustado que me consultaras antes, que me dijeras que ya no te tenía que esperar más"

"Ginny…"

"Déjame continuar por favor" las lágrimas se habían comenzado a acumular en los ojos de la menor de los Weasley "Te sigo queriendo, con todo mi corazón, pero es hora de que yo también siga adelante. Tu encontraste a alguien, y aunque no funciono como te hubiera gustado, aún así tus sentimientos han cambiado, y esto servirá para que finalmente encuentres a tu verdadero amor, porque estoy segura que yo no lo soy.

"No te odio, jamás podría hacerlo, es más, ni siquiera te guardo rencor; simplemente me gustaría que pudiéramos volver a hacer amigos, y así, cuando cada uno encuentre su verdadero camino podamos compartirlos, pero no estar en ellos al mismo tiempo"

"Muchas gracias Ginny"

"Gracias a ti Harry, por todos los buenos momentos" ambos se abrazaron, y el ojiverde le dio un beso en la frente

"Para mi pequeña hermanita, a quien protegeré pase lo que pase. Y si alguien se atreve a lastimarte, se las tendrá que ver con 'el niño que vivió'" ambos sonrieron

"Pero no creas que te ayudaré a solucionar las cosas con Ron¿eh?"

"Ni lo hubiera esperado, esto es algo que tenemos que resolver entre él y yo… el próximo entrenamiento de quidditch va a ser pesado"

"Ni me imagino como estuvieron en pociones"

"Si Sakura y Draco no hubieran estado creo que Slughorn nos hubiera expulsado"

"Sip… Sakura y… Draco"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Todo el colegio se encontraba aglomerado en el estadio de quidditch (N/A¿Hay otro?, a, y por cierto, he omitido lo del comentarista porque no me pareció tan trascendental) para observar el segundo partido de la temporada: Ravenclaw vs. Hitsuzen

La profesora Hooch se encontraba en medio del campo, y alrededor suyo los dos equipos en sus escobas, un joven vestido de azul y Sakura estrecharon su mano, para que no muchos segundos después el silbato sonara y todos se elevaran.

Tomoyo rápidamente tomó posesión de la quaffle, con la cual atravesó el campo, pero al verse bloqueada por uno de los golpeadores hizo un pase a Sakura, quien después de varias piruetas la arrojó a la portería, siendo detenida.

Ravenclaw ahora estaba al mando del partido, pero esto no duró mucho ya que una bludger lanzada por Syaoran se había estrellado directamente contra el cazador.

Hermione ahora tenía la quaffle, pero le fue rápidamente retirada, pero Sakura se abalanzó contra el cazador, recuperándola y lanzando un pase largo a Tomoyo, quien estaba cerca de los aros, anotando sus primeros diez puntos.

"Esto es bastante divertido" le susurró Sakura a su esposo cuando pasaba junto a él

Los cazadores de Ravenclaw se habían dirigido rápidamente contra los aros contrarios, los cuales eran protegidos por Meiling, quien logró detener el primer tiro a gol, pero lo había detenido golpeando la pelota, la cual la atrapó uno de los cazadores, emparejando el juego.

"¿Qué no piensas hacer nada?" le preguntó Syaoran a Eriol

"Lo bueno apenas comienza" el ojiazul se había ido volando rápidamente, para después golpear una bludger que se dirigió rápidamente al cazador de Ravenclaw ahora en posesión de la quaffle, quien había caído de su escoba de una afortunadamente no muy alta altura

"¡Penalti para Ravenclaw!" es escuchó la voz de la profesora Hooch

"¡Vamos Meiling!" exclamó Sakura

El cazador había lanzado la quaffle, la cual fue parada por casi nada

"Vamos, vamos" susurraba Draco mientras daba vueltas alrededor del campo de quidditch. Había pasado varios minutos y ahora el marcador indicaba 40 - 30 a favor de Ravenclaw "¡Ahí estás!" la snitch se encontraba cerca de las gradas de Hufflepuff, a las cuales se dirigió rápidamente, seguido del nuevo buscador de Ravenclaw

Pero la snitch cambió su curso, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia abajo. El buscador de Ravenclaw tenía más ventaja, pero una quaffle de parte de Syaoran lo había hecho perder mucha velocidad, dejándole el terreno fácil.

Casi al llegar al suelo la snitch se había detenido, para continuar con un viaje en forma horizontal, haciendo aún más fáciles las cosas para Draco.

Sakura había volteado a ver al rubio, pero una expresión de miedo cruzó su rostro cuando vio como un hombre con capucha negra aparecía de la nada y tomaba la snitch con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha impulsaba a Draco lejos de él.

Tanto los profesores, como ciertos alumnos se habían puesto de pie con la intención de baja al campo de quidditch

"¡No vengan!" gritó, pero nadie pareció prestarle atención "¡NO VENGAN!" la joven había hecho un movimiento de su mano cerca de su garganta, provocando que su voz se escuchara como si hubiera usado un megáfono, provocando que todos permanecieran en sus lugares

La Maestra de las Cartas se había dirigido rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba el hombre, para después bajar de su escoba y quedar a unos solo cuantos pasos del hombre.

"Es un placer finalmente conocerla su excelencia" la sombra había realizado una reverencia, la cual no fue correspondida "Esperaba que la líder del clan Li, Maestra de las Cartas Clow y miembro importante de la confederación Internacional de Magos tuviera mejores menores" todo el estadio había logrado escuchar estas palabras, pero fue un solo joven quien comprendió todo lo que esto implicaba

"Mostraré mis modales cuando tú te muestres en persona, aunque me alegro de finalmente conocerte, Voldemort"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

19 página sen una semana!!!!! En verdad que me atacó la inspiración (y eso que andaba medio estresada)

Me siento tan feliz por haber actualizado tan rápido, y espero que ustedes también lo estén.

Este capítulo me gustó, ya que finalmente estoy hilando mis ideas y ya se para donde va todo esto.

Pero bueno, ya que toda la inspiración se me fue en el capítulo solo me queda decir muchas gracias todos los que dejaron reviews, y también ha todos los que la han leído, ustedes son los que me hicieron que subiera este capítulo tan rápido.

Aún no sé para cuando esté el siguiente, pero no me tardaré tanto como en el anterior, ya verán.

Espero verlos pronto, Ja ne!!!


	17. El Encuentro con Colagusano

**17.- El Encuentro con Colagusano**

"Veo que se ha dado cuenta, pero no podría esperar menos de usted¿podría saber cómo lo hizo?"

"Fue algo muy simple, todo en este mundo despide una energía, una presencia, pero tu holograma no, con lo que me doy cuenta que aún no has logrado atravesar mis protecciones"

"Desafortunadamente no, pero estoy muy cerca de lograrlo" Sakura solo sonrió ante este comentario

"¿A qué debemos el honor de contar con tu presencia en Hogwarts?"

"Simplemente quería tener el honor de conocerla"

"¿Solamente eso? Tengo el leve presentimiento de que hay algo más"

"En verdad es muy hermosa su Excelencia" el holograma se había acercado hasta quedar a tan solo unos centímetros de distancia, y con sus largos dedos había tomado a Sakura por el montón, observándola "Y tiene razón en pensar que hay otras razones" la soltó y caminó varios pasos, hasta llegar a donde habían aterrizado los demás, para después realizar una reverencia nuevamente "Sus Excelencias, Syaoran y Eriol, es un honor el conocerlos a ustedes también"

"No podemos decir lo mismo" Syaoran lo observaba con una mirada llena de furia

"Lamento la escena de hace unos segundo señor Li, pero no pude resistirlo, su esposa es alguien extremadamente interesante"

"¡Voldemort!" Harry había llegado al campo de quidditch, con su varita apuntando directamente al corazón del holograma

"Harry, tranquilo, en estos momentos no he venido a luchar, simplemente quería conocer a estos personajes tan interesantes" Sakura se acercó a Harry, y tomando su mano bajó la varita

"No te preocupes, no puede hacer nada" Sakura dirigió su mirada al heredero de Slytherin "Ya nos has visto, sería bueno que te retiraras"

"Lo lamento mucho, pero aún tengo algo que hacer" tronó sus dedos, y una larga serpiente apareció a sus pies, la cual se dirigió rápidamente a Tomoyo, con sus afilados colmillos apuntando en dirección de su tobillo

"Un tonto intento de tu parte" comentó Eriol con una sonrisa, ya que la serpiente se había estrellado contra lo que aparentaba ser un campo de energía

"Ya me hacía falta un poco de acción en mis videos" comentó Tomoyo, quien había sacado su cámara desde el momento en que habían aterrizado (N/A No me pregunten donde estaba)

"Una serpiente débil que se enfrenta contra uno de los campos de energía más potentes, no es para sorprenderse, pero eso solo me ayuda a mi a descubrir más cosas" varios rayos de luz salieron de su cuerpo, y se dirigieron a la gradas, en donde se disolvieron gracias al campo creado por dos seres con alas

"¿Qué has logrado con eso? Ataques tan simples jamás harán caer a Ruby Moon y a Yue" Syaoran seguía sin retirar su mirada de ira, la cual pasó a ser una de sorpresa cuando vio a los dos 'ángeles' caer rápidamente y estrellarse contra el suelo

Sakura y Eriol desaparecieron, para reaparecer justo al lado de sus guardianes, mientras eran ahora Toya y Kaho quienes llegaban hasta el patio el campo, mientras los alumnos de la escuela observaban la escena sin moverse de sus asientos

"¡Kero!"

"¡Spinel!" gritaron Sakura y Eriol, apareciendo ambos guardianes en sus verdaderas formas

"Ya estamos aquí Sakurita¿qué…?" pero cambió la pregunta al ver a Yue en el suelo "¿qué le pasó?"

"Fue atacado con una corriente eléctrica, no es muy serio, pero lo noqueó¿podrías proteger a los alumnos?"

"Por supuesto que si" el guardián rugió, provocando que el fuego comenzara a salir de su hocico, formando lo que se asemejaba a un campo de energía, mientras Spinel hacía algo parecido del otro lado del campo

"Nos atrapaste desprevenidos" dijo Eriol apareciendo nuevamente en frente de Voldemort, junto con Sakura

"Simplemente estaba probando las habilidades de sus guardianes, me costó mucho trabajo el pensar en esta estrategia en tan pocos segundos, pero todo resultó como lo esperaba"

"No sigas probando, no podrás pasar ante Spinel y Cerberos, no cometerán el mismos error"

"Yo sé que no, además de que ya no es necesario, he hecho lo que quería decir, aunque me falta un último detalle" nadie vio cuando el rayo de energía había salido del cuerpo de Voldemort, dirigiéndose contra Sakura, lo único que pudieron observar fue el humo disolviéndose, revelando a la Maestra de las Cartas sostenida de un báculo con la punta en forma de una estrella con alas, era el mismo báculo con el que había derrotado a Eriol hace seis años con la ayuda de las cartas de la luz y la oscuridad

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Sakura notando como el holograma había desaparecido por completo "Hoy me agarró demasiado desprevenida, incluso tuve que utilizar el báculo"

"Eso fue porque no me dejaste ir en tu ayuda" le comentó Syaoran retirándole el báculo, el cual regresó a su forma de llave

"No era necesario" replicó la joven

"No, pero hubiera sido más sencillo, entre los dos podríamos haber creado un campo de energía, y de esa manera evitar que el holograma desapareciera"

"Ya lo sé… pero mi plan hubiera funcionado sino me hubiera visto tan lenta"

"¿Tan lenta?" preguntó Hermione "Sakura, créeme, lo que hiciste fue todo menos lento"

"Depende de con que lo compares Hermione" Tomoyo le sonreía mientras la enfocaba "Tengo varias grabaciones de Sakura realizando cosas a una velocidad mayor¿te gustaría verlas?"

"No tienes ni que preguntarlo"

"Este… creo que estamos llamando mucho la atención" dijo Meiling, haciendo que todos notaran como la escuela completa los observaba inquisitiva mente

"Llevaré a Yue y a Ruby Moon a las habitaciones, necesitan descansar" Eriol desapareció, mientras que Cerberos y Spinel llegaban

"¡Sakurita! Estuviste muy lenta hoy"

"Ya lo sé Kero, no sé que me pasó"

"Deja de mortificarte anda, vayamos a ver como está Draco" Syaoran tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la enfermería

"Es… esperen" Harry finalmente había logrado hablar "¿Qué… qué fue todo eso?" Sakura le sonrió, y se decidió a decirle todo de una vez por todas

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿No estás molesto por no habértelo dicho antes?" le preguntó Hermione

"No, comprendo"

"¿Tampoco estás molesto porque se los dije?"

"No se los dijiste, ellos lo averiguaron por su cuenta, lo que me parece verdaderamente admirable, tanto esto como el hecho de que no hayas hablado, te lo agradezco mucho"

"No tienes porque, especialmente porque si les dije algunas cosas"

"Simplemente complementaste su información, lo que estoy seguro no fue mucho lo que les tuviste que decir"

"Pues, en eso tienes razón"

"Aunque aún no me queda claro algo, están seguros que…" Harry volteó a ver a la pequeña que corría de un lado a otro persiguiendo a Kero, quien tenía un paquete de dulces "que…"

"Si" le respondió Sakura rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase

"Por cierto¿dónde estaba Rei durante el partido?" preguntó Hermione

"Estaba con la profesora McGonagall, de ahí podía verlo mejor"

"Y cuando…"

"La profesora McGonagall nos dijo que se quedó dormida a los quince minutos, creo que el Quidditch no es de sus deportes preferidos" respondió Syaoran mientras le arrebataba los dulces a Kero, quien trataba de golpearlo, fallando en todos los intentos

"¡Hey!" reclamó el guardián, pero nadie le prestó atención

"¡Gracias papi!" dijo la pequeña tratando de alcanzar los dulces

"No, ya es tarde para que estés comiendo dulces"

"Pero apenas son las cinco" replicó en un puchero

"En ese caso, no porque luego no cenarás bien"

"Tu no quieres que yo coma dulces¿verdad?"

"Justamente"

"¡No se vale! Quiero un calamero… un cadamero… un caramelo" pudo decir finalmente "Es una palabra muy difícil"

"Pero aún así no vas a poder comerte uno"

"No se vale" susurró por última vez "Tía Tommy¿juegas conmigo?" preguntó la pequeña después de varios segundos, como si no hubiera pasado nada

"¡Claro que si! O si prefieres podemos ver los videos de tu mami cuando era niña"

"¡Si!" ambas subieron las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Tomoyo

"Es una niña muy linda, espero que encontremos la manera de…" Harry bajó la cabeza sin saber como completar la frase

"La encontraremos"

"Pero ahora, ya que todos sabemos todo y que nos podríamos saber aliados, tal vez unas vacaciones nos harían bien, después de todo, justo ayer se terminaron las clases" propuso Meiling

"¿Vacaciones?" preguntaron todos extrañados ante la propuesta

"¿No crees que no es tiempo como para eso?" preguntó Hermione

"A decir verdad, yo también había estado pensando en eso" dijo Syaoran, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigieran a él "Si, estaba pensando en ir al Valle de Godric"

"¿Al valle de Godric?" preguntó Hermione

"Es una buena idea" dijo Eriol "serían unas vacaciones, pero también nos serviría para averiguar más cosas"

"Fuimos al Valle de Godric en los primeros días de agosto, y no encontramos nada" dijo Harry

"Harry¿qué hicieron mientras estuvieron ahí?"

"Pues, visitamos la tumba de mis padres, recorrimos el lugar, e incluso fuimos al lugar en el que supuestamente se encontraba la casa, pero no encontramos nada"

"¿Qué no se supone que estaba bajo el encantamiento Fidelio?" preguntó Sakura, con lo que Harry asintió en repuesta "Pues en ese caso, es claro que no ibas a encontrar nada"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" le preguntó Harry

"¡Es cierto!" exclamó Hermione finalmente dándose cuenta "Harry, Colagusano jamás nos ha dicho la localización de tu antigua casa"

"Hermione¿qué…?" pero después de reflexionar un poco se dio cuenta "El encantamiento Fidelio sigue en pie, y así seguirá hasta que el muera"

"En eso te equivocas" intervino Eriol "Si el guardián muere, su secreto muere con él"

"Lo que quiere decir, que hay que encontrar a Colagusano antes de que Voldemort decida que yo no vale la pena que siga con vida" Hermione observó a Harry un poco preocupada

"Pero¿cómo vamos a encontrarlo? Si está en el mismo lugar que Voldemort será prácticamente imposible" todos comenzaron a pensar en una solución, pero Syaoran interrumpió sus meditaciones

"Yo tengo una pequeña duda, si la casa estaba bajo un encantamiento¿cómo es que pudieron sacar a Harry de ahí?"

"Yo tengo a respuesta a eso" todos voltearon rápidamente a la chimenea, donde observaron el rostro de la profesora McGonagall entre las llamas "lamento aparecerme de esta manera, pero Clow no me dejó pasar puesto que no me sé la contraseña"

"Lo sentimos mucho profesora" Eriol la ayudó a salir por completo

"¿Qué hace aquí profesora?" preguntó Meiling

"No pudimos hablar después del partido, así que en cuanto me desocupé un segundo vine, pero bueno, tuve que enfrentar unos cuantos inconvenientes"

"¿De qué quería hablar?"

"El hecho de que Voldemort entrara al colegio, aunque fuera como un holograma solamente, me preocupa un poco, se que son capaces, pero por esa misma razón…"

"No se preocupe profesora, comprendemos perfectamente su posición" dijo Sakura pidiéndole que tomara asiento "Pero desgraciadamente, las proyecciones son algo que no me esperaba"

"¿Proyecciones?" preguntó Hermione

"La proyección astral es una manera de poder estar en dos lugares a la vez, el crear una especie de reflejo de ti mismo, pero Voldemort aún no lo ha dominado, afortunadamente" respondió Syaoran

"Si hizo eso sin dominarlo, ya me imagino lo que podrá hacer cuando lo logre" comentó Harry

"No mucho" respondió Meiling "O por lo menos no con Sakura y Syaoran enfrentándolo"

"Me encanta cuando no me prestan atención" dijo Eriol, haciendo que Hermione tuviera que aguantar las ganas de reír

"Me encantaría ver una muestra de sus habilidades" dijo la castaña evitando la mirada divertida de Eriol

"Pues, mientras hablábamos sobre el Valle de Godric y eso, estaba pensando que…"

"¿Piensan ir al Valle de Godric?" preguntó la profesora

"Si, es por eso por lo que, vamos a cambiar nuestra residencia profesora, pero eso no quiere decir que la escuela dejará de estar segura" aclaró al ver la expresión de miedo que había surgido en el rostro de la directora "Pero es necesario que nos involucremos más en el asunto, y así poder derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas" Sakura volteó a ver a su esposo, esperando recibir una mirada de aprobación, la cual después de varios segundos llegó

"Así que estaremos viajando un rato, creo que me sentarán bien unas vacaciones" Toya y los demás adultos ingresaron

"¡Yukito¡Nakuru¿Ya se encuentran mejor?" Sakura había corrido hasta ellos, dándoles una abrazo al verlos de pie

"Ese rayo nos dio duro y directo, tengo que reconocer que ese tal Voldemort sabe lo que hace, pero después de la grandiosa poción de Poppy, me siento como nueva, y hasta me dan ganas de ir a pasear alrededor de las escuela¿me acompañas cariño?" Nakuru se abrazó a su esposo y le dirigió una mirada de súplica

"Yuki debería de descansar, no hagas que se esfuerce tanto cuando acaba de salir de la enfermería"

"¿Y de mi no te preocupas?"

"La verdad no" le respondió el hermano de Sakura con una sonrisa

"Bien, tienes razón, que mi lindo Yuki se quede descansando¿te importa si me llevo a tu esposo?" le preguntó a la dama pelirroja que se encontraba de pie a su lado

"Por supuesto que no, y como tu también debes de descansar debería de llevarte en tus brazos" la ex profesora le sonrió a su esposo, quien le lanzó una mirada de pánico

"Espera… no…"

"¡Muy buena idea!" la ahora señora Tsukishiro se colgó del cuello de Toya como solía hacerlo en la preparatoria, con lo que a Kinomoto no le quedó otra opción y comenzó a caminar

"Me encanta ver a tu hermano sufrir de esa manera, me hace sentir algo cálido en mi cuerpo, como si la felicidad comenzara a desbordar de mi ser"

"¡Syaoran!" le reprimió su esposa al ver la gran sonrisa que tenía en el rostro

"Vamos Sakura, dale el gusto" Kaho tomó asiento, junto con Yukito

"Bueno, pero como dijo Toya¿iremos de vacaciones?" preguntó el guardián en su falsa identidad

"Pues… yo…" la castaña los observó sin saber como decir las palabras

"¿Preferirías que nos quedáramos en la mansión y cuidáramos a Rei?" la joven asintió un poco sonrojada "Pues, lo haremos con gusto" aunque parecía que Kaho quería decir algo más "Pero, creo que Yukito y Nakuru deberían de ir con ustedes, podría ser necesario"

"Yo opino lo mismo" le dijo Syaoran

"¿En verdad no es problema?" preguntó la joven

"Por supuesto que no, después de todo, eres nuestra hermanita, que otra cosa tenemos que hacer sino es complacerte"

"Entonces, ya está dicho, nos vamos al ¡Valle de Godric!" todos observaron el grito entusiasta de Meiling, y comenzaron a reírse

"Aunque, la profesora aún no nos ha respondido como es que lograron sacar a Harry de ahí"

"Pues, eso fue gracias a que…"

(N/A: Una pequeña aclaración en este punto de la historia, no pretendo dejarlos en suspenso, simplemente que en este punto tengo una gran duda. No se como rayos le hicieron. Se supone que estaba bajo el encantamiento Fidelio, y a menos que Hagrid supiera donde se encontraba porque la rata esa se lo dijo (que la verdad no creo), no logro comprender como llegó ahí. Y también se que se supone que la casa estaba en ruinas¿pero cómo sabían si la casa estaba en ruinas si no la podían ver? Porque la verdad no creo que si la casa se destruía se iba a desaparecer el hechizo. Y pues como no logré sacar una explicación lógica, pues preferí dejarlo así, ya cuando logre encontrar una respuesta llenaré el pequeño espacio. Y pues, es todo por ahora, espero que la explicación no haya sido demasiado abrumadora o desesperante, y si alguien tiene la respuesta (porque capaz y ya la dijeron y yo por meditarlo tanto jamás me enteré), por favor, háganmelo saber, y ahora, continuemos con la historia)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Navidad había pasado en lo que pareció ser un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y fue tan rápido, que la mañana del 26 nadie creía que ya era hora de poner el plan en acción.

"Creo que esto bastará" se encontraban todos en los terrenos de la escuela, casi a la entrada del Bosque Prohibido, en donde Eriol había trazado su insignia mágica con ayuda de un trozo de madera

"¿Para qué es eso?" preguntó Meiling

"Realizaremos un hechizo de ubicación, para encontrar a Colagusano" respondió Syaoran mientras llegaba con caldero lleno de una poción de color rojizo

"Se que en estos momentos no serviría de nada, pero ¿no podríamos usarlo para ubicar a Voldemort?" preguntó Tomoyo mientras preparaba su cámara

"Podríamos, pero después de lo ocurrido después del partido de quidditch, ya no creo que sea posible" respondió Syaoran "Te aseguro que ha aprendido a controlar más su presencia mágica ahora que ha probado un poco del poder de Sakura"

"Pero, entonces con esto sabremos la localización de la guarida de Voldemort" dijo Hermione

"No, con esto podremos encontrar la presencia de Colagusano, y usarla para traerlo a nosotros, no para ir nosotros a donde está él" Sakura estaba colocando las cartas en el suelo boca abajo, formando una estrella de cinco picos

"Ya que estamos listos" dijo Tomoyo notando como Syaoran terminaba de arrojar la última gota de poción sobre la insignia de Eriol "Enfoquemos" la cámara marcó encendido, lo cual tomaron como señal de inicio. Sakura destapó la carta de la parte superior, "the Watery"

"Eriol, enfócate al Sur" destapó la carta de la punta izquierda 'change' "Está en su forma animaga, es posible que no esté en el escondite de Voldemort" en la punta derecha se encontraba 'dash' "Parece que lleva prisa, debe de estar en una misión, Eriol, busca cuerpos en movimiento"

"Veamos, creo que ya estoy cerca" la reencarnación de Clow había liberado su báculo para después colocarse a un lado de la insignia, y liberando un poco de poder, cerró los ojos y comenzó su búsqueda

" 'The twins' Al parecer no está solo, por lo que tenemos que ser sigilosos" Sakura había volteado la punta inferior izquierda, y se disponía a destapar la última " 'silence' Bien, bien, habrá que poner en marcha el plan B" la maestra de las cartas destapó tres cartas cercanas a la punta superior derecha 'flowers', 'wood' y 'loop' "Listo" dijo con una sonrisa

"Preparados" Harry y Hermione levantaron las varitas y señalaron al centro de la insignia, en donde, con un rayo de luz, la figura de Colagusano apareció

"¡Incarcero!" gritaron los ingleses al mismo tiempo, quedando la forma verdadera de la rata atrapada

"¿Quién¿Cómo?" preguntó mientras observaba el paisaje a su alrededor "¡Tú!" exclamó al ver a Harry

"Veo que me recuerdas"

"Yo… ¿cómo?"

"Un hechizo, una poción y un poco de orientación hicieron el truco" respondió Sakura con una sonrisa

"¿Quién?"

"Es un placer conocerlo señor Pettigrew, mi nombre es Sakura Li, el es mi esposo Syaoran Li, unos amigos, Eriol Hiragizawa, Tomoyo Daidouji y Meiling Li, y estoy segura que recuerdas a Harry y Hermione"

"Yo…"

"Pues, permítame llegar al grano. Necesito que nos haga un favor, queremos la localización exacta del lugar en donde se hospedaban Lily y James Potter" la rata abrió los ojos de la sorpresa

"Espero que comprenda lo importante que es esto señor Pettigrew" dijo Syaoran acercándose a su esposa

"Yo…"

"No tienen de que preocuparse, su amo no tiene porque enterarse, y usted por supuesto no se quedará con las manos vacías, siéntase con la libertad de pedir lo que quiera, que nosotros como miembros de la Confederación Internacional de Magos podemos cumplirlo" Harry y Hermione se observaron al escuchar estas palabras "Pero claro, debido a tu record criminal solo te podremos conceder una cosa"

"Yo… no quiero morir" dijo Colagusano finalmente

"¿A manos nuestras o de Voldemort?" preguntó Harry

"No… no quiero morir"

"Supongo que no estaría mal ofrecerle un poco de protección, además de que nos podría ser útil después" Syaoran sacó uno de sus pergaminos y lo colocó sobre la espalda de Pettigrew, el cual se introdujo hasta dentro de su piel "Con esto, si estás a punto de morir llegarás instantáneamente ante nosotros¿te parece?" la rata asintió

"Ahora¿serías tan amable de decirnos donde está el escondite de los Potter?" Sakura le acercó un trozo de pergamino y una pluma, en donde el mortífago anotó la dirección

"Perfecto, y muchas gracias" Eriol colocó un de sus dedos sobre la frente de Colagusano, con lo cual este desapareció, mientras tres cartas Sakura caían en manos de su dueña

"Y con esto ni siquiera notarán su ausencia" dijo la maestra con una sonrisa "Aunque, tal vez Voldemort se de una idea"

"Esto tardó más de lo que pensé, y la verdad tengo hambre¿podemos ir a desayunar?" preguntó Syaoran

"Yo opino igual" su esposo se colgó de su brazo, y le entregó el pergamino a Harry "Memorízalo y pásalo a los demás, una vez que lo hayan leído todo desaparecerá por sí solo" y entraron al castillo, mientras una leve sonrisa surgía en el rostro del ojiverde

"Ahora si iremos a la casa de tus padres" le dijo su mejor amiga

"Si"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Han de estar pensando, tanto tiempo y solo escribió esto, pero es que no podía meter lo demás porque medio le quitaría el suspenso.

Y hablando de suspenso, esa es la razón por la que no publiqué, no fue por que no tenía inspiración (que la verdad tenía mucha, lo que me ocasionó un maravilloso 10 en Literatura), o por falta de tiempo, o por estar castigada (que también me pasó). Fue porque los quise dejar en suspenso un ratotote (que afrontémoslo, por mucho que haya tardado, el tiempo se pasó muy rápido, o por lo menos para mi así fue).

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que no les haya cansado mi super nota.

Cualquier crítica, comentario, duda, felicitación será bien recibida en un review (ya pasamos los cien! y además el capítulo pasado ha sido el que más ha recibido, con un total de 11, muchas gracias a todos

Les prometo que actualizaré lo más pronto posible, y muchas gracias a todos los que leen (que sino no seguiría publicando)

Ja ne!


	18. El corazón de Harry

**18.- El corazón de Harry**

"Se siente un gran rastro de magia aquí"

"Pero está algo débil"

"Después de todo han pasado varios años"

"Este lugar fue testigo de un gran enfrentamiento"

"Pero la energía negativa es la que más se siente"

"Pero ninguno es reciente, ni tampoco puedo sentir que venga de un mismo punto"

"Aquí no hay nada"

"Parece que todo esto fue en vano" dijo Harry sentándose en una roca cercana "No valió la pena volver"

"Al contrario" dijo Sakura sentándose a su lado "¿Te gustaría ver a tus padres?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo, llamando la atención de todos a la conversación

"Hay un gran rastro de magia, no solo de la pelea, puedo utilizar a Return para que veamos unas cuantas escenas del pasado, y no te preocupes" dijo al ver la mirada de Hermione "No hay peligro de interferencia, solo estaremos de observadores, como si viéramos todo estando dentro del escenario con una capa invisible"

"¿En verdad se puede eso?" preguntó Hermione

"Solo con la magia es posible" respondió Sakura "¿quieres hacerlo?" Harry la observó a los ojos

"No lo sé, que tal si…"

"¿Por qué no lo piensas? Ya es algo tarde" Eriol se sentó en el suelo, o eso parecía "Vamos a preparar el campamento y mañana nos dices tu decisión" Harry asintió

"La cámara está en ti Sakura" Tomoyo enfocó a la joven, quien se encontraba un poco sonrojada, y más con el traje de ratoncita que la había hecho usar

"Pero, solo voy a escribir"

"Incluso el escribir se merece ser grabado, además de que tengo que tener en video tus maravillosas creaciones" todos la observaron tratando de contener la risa, mientras la ojiverde tomaba una de sus cartas

"¡Create!" el libro apareció en sus manos "Bien"

_Diez personas se encontraban en el valle de Godric, afuera del terreno en donde solían habitar los Potter. Estaba oscureciendo, por lo que una tienda de campaña con todos los equipamientos necesarios apareció ante ellos._

Tal cual lo había escrito sucedió. Ante sus ojos apareció una pequeña tela sostenida por lo que parecía ser dos palos, pero el interior era completamente diferente a la apariencia que mostraba.

"Esto me trae tantos recuerdos" dijo Tomoyo mientras ingresaba

"Llevaba un par de años sin ver esta casa" dijo Eriol

"Wow" fue lo único que pudieron decir Harry y Hermione

"Es bastante bonita" dijo Draco

"Esta era mi casa antes y durante la captura de las cartas Clow, aunque adaptada al número de personas que somos"

"Es hermosa"

"Subiré a mi habitación" dijo Tomoyo "Hermione, si no te importa compartiremos el cuarto, es que Meiling habla en las noches"

"¡Hey!"

"No hay problema" respondió la castaña entre risas

"Syaoran¿podrías mostrarles la casa mientras yo preparo la cena?" le preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa

"Como se que no tengo otra opción"

"Si no quieres no hay problema"

"Lo digo porque estoy seguro que no me dejarás ayudarte a cocinar"

"Pues…"

"En ese caso, vamos" les dijo a Harry, Hermione y Draco, mientras Sakura ingresaba a la cocina seguida por Yukito

"¿A mi si me permitirás ayudarte?" le preguntó la falsa identidad de su guardián

"No lo sé, hace mucho que no cocino y la verdad tengo muchas ganas"

"Entonces permíteme al menos observarte desde la mesa"

"No creo que haya ningún problema" respondió con una sonrisa

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

"¡Por supuesto¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?"

"Se me hizo un poco extraño el diseño de la casa dentro de la tienda de campaña, bueno, a decir verdad, se le hizo extraño a Yue"

"No tiene nada de extraño"

"Claro que si" el guardián de la luna hizo su aparición

"Esta era mi casa, se me hace normal que Create la hubiera elegido para basarse"

"Lo bueno de Create es que puede 'crear' lo que le plazca si tu no especificas"

"Yo…"

"Se que el llegar a un mundo donde la magia, los fantasmas o cualquier otra clase de espíritus es difícil, pero deberías de hablarnos sobre el tema, o tal vez no a todos, por lo menos a tu esposo" esta vez la joven volteó bruscamente a observarlo

"Es solo que…"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"En Halloween tuve un sueño"

"¿Una premonición?"

"No lo sé, en ningún momento ni Syaoran ni yo sentimos que se activara Dream o…"

"Sabes que puedes tener premoniciones sin necesidad de Dream"

"Eso es lo que me preocupa¿y si era una premonición? Syaoran me prometió que estaría conmigo siempre, que no dejaría que se hiciera realidad, pero…"

"Temes que esa promesa sea lo que cause que el sueño si sea una premonición"

"Soñé que Rei moría, y ahora que sabemos que es un horcrux…"

"Sakura" el ángel de la luna se había acercado hasta ella y la abrazó con tu ternura "No soy sol tu guardián, sino de todo lo que amas, y no solo yo, te aseguro que también Cerberus hará todo lo posible por mantener esa sonrisa"

"Muchas gracias, pero…"

"No nos pasará nada, mientras tu estés con vida nosotros estaremos aquí"

"¿En verdad?"

"Eres nuestra dueña, y nuestra mejor amiga" al instante todas las cartas exceptuando por Create salieron de su bolsillo y se colocaron flotando alrededor de ambos

"Creo que me puse en una situación muy tonta, incluso las cartas se preocuparon por mi" dijo mientras la tomaba con ternura una por una

"Nada de 'incluso', las cartas siempre se preocupan por ti"

"¡Syaoran!" exclamó la joven al verlo en el marco de la puerta "Se…"

"Se suponía que estaría dándoles el tour, lo sé, pero Hiragizawa se ofreció"

"¿Llevabas escuchando mucho?"

"Lo suficiente como para molestarme un poco, lo cual no haré" continuó al notar la mirada de su esposa

"Creo que yo los dejaré solos" Yukito había aparecido nuevamente, y con una sonrisa salió de la cocina

"Sakura, si te sentías mal deberías de habérmelo dicho"

"No sé que me pasó, ya no soy así, confío en tus palabras, pero…"

"Es más que normal que estés preocupada, pero saldremos de esta juntos, es más, ni siquiera tenemos porque salir mal, después de todo esta no es nuestra batalla"

"Harry es el que tiene que librar todo hasta el final, nosotros solo lo estamos ayudando un poco, lo sé, pero aún así¿qué tal si al final nos vemos forzados a ser parte?"

"Amor" Syaoran se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó "Eres la hechicera más poderosa del planeta, nada podrá derrotarte, y menos cuando tienes a tu caballero que te protegerá… sin que sea necesario sacrificar mi vida" aclaró al notar como ella comenzaba a temblar "Formaremos parte, pero al mismo tiempo nos mantendremos lejos, no es nuestra batalla, pero aún así proporcionaremos un poco de ayuda, pero al final será Harry quien salga victorioso, no nosotros"

"¿Me lo prometes?"

"Te lo juro si quieres, Harry saldrá victo…"

"No me refiero a eso, eso lo doy por sentado¿me prometes que no sacrificaras tu vida por mi¿Qué si es necesario huirás y me dejarás ahí?"

"Huiré, pero te llevaré conmigo"

"Pero…"

"Si tu te quedas, yo me quedo; si yo me voy, tú vienes conmigo. Somos un equipo, es más, somos un matrimonio"

"El matrimonio Li" afirmó ella separándose y mostrándole una sonrisa

"Un matrimonio que incluso puede cocinar juntos"

"Syaoran…"

"Déjame picar tan solo la lechuga, como en los viejos tiempos"

"Pero esta vez no habrá postre para Kero" dirigió su atención esta vez a la cocina, de donde comenzó a sacar lo necesario para preparar la cena

"¿Y para mi si?" Syaoran se acercó por detrás y la rodeó por la cintura, mientras le daba suaves y cortos besos en los hombros y cuello

"No lo sé, ya lo veremos después" la joven se volteó y rodeo su cuello con los brazos, concluyendo en un largo beso

"¿Una muy bonita escena no crees?" Harry volteó a su derecha para encontrar a Tomoyo con la cámara grabando lo ocurrido en la cocina

"Veo que te gusta mucho filmar a Sakura"

"Es mi pasión"

"¿Por qué?"

"Cuando ingresé a la primaria Tomoeda, Sakura fue la primera en hablarme, la primera en volverse mi amiga. Yo venía de un colegio privado, puros niños ricos y caprichosos; pero a ella no le importó, sin conocerme se acercó a mi, en pocas palabras, quedé fascinada con su maravillosa personalidad"

"Te cautivó" complementó él

"De la misma manera en que lo hizo contigo. Desde ese día me hice la promesa de estar ahí para ella, y me emocioné mucho al darme cuenta que ella hacía lo mismo por mi"

"Y decidiste hacer todo lo posible porque ella llevara un poco de ti y tu pudieras siempre tener algo de ella"

"Exactamente"

"En verdad es una muy bonita escena" Sakura y Syaoran se había separado y comenzaban a preparar la cena

"Pero te gustaría estar en el lugar de Syaoran"

"Si"

"En ese caso, tienes más en común con él de lo que tu mismo crees"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Ya te hemos platicado todo sobre la captura de cartas ¿no?"

"No detalladamente, pero sí"

"Y sabes que la razón por la que Syaoran viajó a Japón fue para capturarlas él, en pocas palabras, fueron rivales"

"Si, lo sabía"

"Al igual que tú, Syaoran también fue cautivado por Sakura, al grado de que aunque siguió luchando hasta el final, ya no era tanta la trascendencia"

"Y Sakura quedó como Maestra de las Cartas"

"Eso también fue porque se esforzó hasta el final, derrotó a Yue, además de el hecho de que Clow pretendía que fueran de ella"

"Entonces…"

"Después de eso, Syaoran tendría que haber regresado a Hong Kong, pero no lo hizo porque quiso quedarse aquí, para ayudarla en lo que pudiera, y al mismo tiempo confesarle sus sentimientos"

"Y supongo que eso no fue tan difícil"

"Syaoran era muy serio y cerrado en esa época, sumado a que Sakura estaba enamorada de Yukito, no creo que a él le haya parecido tan fácil"

"¿Estaba enamorada de Yukito?"

"Así es, pero el la rechazó alegando que tal vez el amor que sentí por él era más como a un miembro de la familia, pero aún así ella quedó bastante mal, y Syaoran fue el que la consoló"

"Y fue así que ella se enamoró de él"

"No lo sé, ella no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta mucho después, porque por supuesto Syaoran no se confesó hasta que ella estuvo repuesta, ni ella misma sabe cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Syaoran"

"Y desde ese entonces han estado juntos"

"Harry, debes de comprender que esto no te lo digo para que te hagas esperanzas, ni mucho menos para que te deprima, lo digo porque es necesario que sigas adelante, y te des cuenta que la verdadera persona que amas es aquella que ha estado ahí para ti siempre"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"No lo sé¿qué crees tú?" Tomoyo le sonrió y entró a la cocina, escondiéndose para poder seguir grabando a los esposos Li

Harry observó todo, y con una pequeña sonrisa caminó fuera de, para encontrarse con Hermione, Draco y Eriol, quienes regresaban del sótano.

"¡Harry! Deberías de habernos acompañado, el sótano es fabuloso, tiene un gran repertorio de libros de los cuales ni me imaginaba que existían, pero desgraciadamente son solo copias, por lo que tendré que buscarlos en Hogwarts o en otro lado¡pero fue grandioso!"

"La sabelotodo se emocionó mucho por unos libros bastante viejos"

"Me alegro mucho por ti Hermione" dijo ignorando el comentario del rubio

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Antes que nada, Harry¿sabes dónde está Tomoyo? Necesito comentarle algo" Eriol y Draco se habían volteado a ver dándose cuenta que tal vez no era lo mejor escuchar la conversación

"Está en la cocina"

"¿Grabando a Sakura y Syaoran?" el ojiverde asintió "Será mejor que entre en silencio o se molestará conmigo"

"Y creo que yo iré a ver si Kero me regala unos de sus dulces, después de todo su habitación está repleta" (N/A: Ok, se que no acostumbro a hacer notas, pero este diálogo se lo merecía¿como que Draco tiene una imaginación muy grande no?")

"Después de la salida nada discreta de Eriol y Draco¿ocurre algo?"

"No es nada, no te preocupes"

"¿Crees que a estas alturas no se cuando me mientes? Tu mirada me está diciendo que ocurre algo, te pido por favor que confíes en mí y me cuentes"

"Tienes razón, después de todo, eres mi mejor amiga"

_Aquella que ha estado ahí para ti siempre_

"¿Es por estar en el Valle de Godric¿O estás pensando en si aprovechar la oferta de Sakura y ver a tus padres antes de morir?"

_Ni ella misma sabe cuando se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Syaoran_

"Yo…"

"¿Es por lo de Sakura y Syaoran?"

_Te des cuenta que la verdadera persona que amas es…_

"Creo que…"

"¿Ocurrió algo más?"

"Hermione¿qué piensas de mi?"

"¿Qué pienso de ti? Pues eso es fácil, eres mi mejor amigo, eres una persona sumamente especial para mi, alguien amable, cariñoso, justo, bon…"

"Me refiero a si te gusto, me quieres, o…"

"¡Pues claro que te quiero! Ya te lo dije, eres mi mejor amigo, como no te…"

"¡Hermione!" el la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a verlo a los ojos "Estoy hablando de… si te gusto"

"Creo que el hacerme la tonta no sirvió de nada" la castaña giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, huyendo de la mirada del ojiverde

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¡Pues claro que me gustas tonto!" nuevamente lo miró a los ojos, pero no pudo mantener el contacto y esta vez agachó la cabeza

"Pero, yo creía que estabas enamorada de Ron…" la soltó sorprendido y dio un paso atrás

"Lo estaba, pero también de ti, de una forma diferente, pero también de ti"

"Entonces… ¿cómo?"

"Lo intentamos un par de días, no te voy a decir cuando ni porque, pero simplemente ambos nos dimos cuenta de que… de que tal vez no era lo mejor, y también me hizo a mi darme cuenta de que confundía los sentimientos entre ambos. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? Tú eres Harry Potter, no quería ser considerada una de tus tantas fans y…" no continuó, ya que los labios de Harry se habían posado sobre los suyos

"No… espera… Harry" murmuraba la castaña tratando de separarse, pero algo más grande que ella se lo impedía, no fue hasta que ambos tomaron un poco de aire que ella finalmente pudo hacerse a un lado

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Esto… esto no es correcto. Tú no me quieres, no de esta manera, tu solo estás forzando tus sentimientos, y ninguno de los dos busca esto"

"Herm…"

"Iré a tomar un baño antes de la cena, y no te preocupes, esto no tiene porque cambiar nada entre nosotros"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¡Buenos días!" Sakura ingresó a la habitación junto con su esposo, para ver a Harry preparando el desayuno"

"¡Harry¿Qué estás…?"

"Es lo menos que puedo hacer considerando su trabajo y esfuerzo" la ojiverde observó al resto, quienes se encontraban en la mesa

"¡Estuvo delicioso!" exclamaron Kero y Nakuru

"Los glotones tienen razón joven Harry, estuvo delicioso" Kero y Nakuru le lanzaron miradas llenas de furia a Spinel, quien fue a refugiarse al regazo de Tomoyo

"Estuvo tan delicioso que esto amerita una siesta y varios dulces, despiértenme si hay algo" Kero se elevó y se dirigió a su habitación, mientras que todos también se iban rumbo a la sala

"Entonces¿qué has decidido?" le preguntó Sakura a Harry

"No estaba seguro, pero si hay la posibilidad lo mejor es aprovecharla, estoy más que feliz de tener la oportunidad de ver a mis padres"

"En ese caso, creo que lo mejor será que vaya a descansar un poco más¿te parece bien si lo hacemos después del almuerzo?"

"No hay problema" la Maestra de las Cartas sonrió y se dirigió a las escaleras

"Tenemos unas cuantas horas de ociosidad¿qué haremos?" preguntó Eriol, con lo que Syaoran le susurró algo a Meiling quien era la persona más cercana, para después ponerse de pie y también dirigirse a las escaleras

"¿A dónde va?" preguntó Hermione

"No lo sé, dijo algo de que anoche no había podido comer postre, probablemente lo haya escondido del peluche en su cuarto" Tomoyo no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a reír (N/A: Creo que hoy me emocioné con las notas, pero es que yo también me estoy retorciendo de la risa, y estoy segura de que incluso Eriol lo está haciendo, aunque no lo demuestre. Pero el punto es¿qué no Sakura iba a descansar? Je je)

"Nosotros iremos a vigilar, o bueno, eso harán Yue y Ruby Moon después de que nosotros demos un paseo" Nakuru se puso en pie con una sonrisa, mientras jalaba a su esposo con una sonrisa

"Creo que yo iré a impedir que Cerberos se ahogue en dulces, y tal vez y acceda a jugar con él videojuegos" Spinel dijo esto lo más serio que pudo, pero no logró evitar que una llama de victoria apareciera en sus ojos

"Si no hay problema, yo iré a terminar el libro que me prestaste Eriol, trae varias cosas interesantes y me urge terminarlo"

"Por supuesto que no" Hermione se puso y subió a la habitación, siendo observada por un par de ojos verdes

"Harry, ahora que veo que eres tan buen cocinero¿te importaría ayudarme a hornear unos pasteles? Quiero llevarle a la profesora McGonagall, y enviarles uno a Rei, y por supuesto, uno para nosotros"

"No hay problema" ambos se pusieron de pie y también salieron de la habitación

"Bien, parece que solo quedamos nosotros tres¿qué opinan si jugamos algo?" dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

"Ni creas que te dejaré ganar Hiragizawa, y si haces trampa te las verás con Tomoyo" Meiling lo observó con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras Draco observaba la escena ya acostumbrado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Se que esto no es lo que más te agrade oír, pero creo que eres un tonto"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"O más bien, tal vez eres demasiado inteligente para ti mismo"

"Creo que ahora si perdí el hilo de esta conversación"

"Pero debo de admitir que todo esto es mi culpa, debí de haber sospechado como saldrían las cosas"

"No te entiendo Tomoyo"

"Comprendiste el significado de lo que te dije ayer¿no es así? Y para colmo cometiste el error de tener poca paciencia y soltarle todo a Hermione"

"Oh…"

"Si, creo que es la segunda opción"

"No soy de las personas que más les agrade el ser insultado"

"Pero te lo mereces, y no puedes negarlo" Harry volteó el rostro avergonzado "Si mis sospechas son correctas, lo que hiciste fue forzarla a decirte que le gustas, después la besaste, pero ella se dio cuenta de tu estado y decidió pararte"

"Creo que tú también eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien"

"Harry, no debiste forzarla, ahora ella ya no podrá tratarte de la misma manera"

"Ella dijo que esto no cambiaría nada entre nosotros"

"¡¿Y TU LE CREÍSTE?! Porque si lo hiciste entonces cambio de opinión, es la primera opción" Harry nuevamente huyó de su mirada "¡Por Dios Harry¿Cómo crees que se siente ella ahora?"

"No lo sé"

"El hombre que quiere lo sabe, y si ahora el se decide a enamorarse de ella ya no sabrá si es porque en verdad la quiere o por que está confundiendo sus sentimientos. Vaya, parece que en realidad no te pareces a Syaoran sino a Sakura"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"¿Amas a Hermione o sólo es un juego¡Y no te atrevas a confundir sentimientos! Porque esta vez tal vez no solo pierdas una novia o una compañera del colegio, tal vez ni siquiera una mejor amiga, tal vez esta vez pierdas al amor de tu vida" Harry quedó en silencio "Pero bueno, espero que esta conversación no afecte nuestra relación"

"No es una broma agradable"

"Pero es apropiada" Tomoyo le sonrió, haciéndolo sentir un poco mejor "Creo que fui muy dura, lo siento"

"Pero es apropiado" ambos se sonrieron, y continuaron con la creación de los pasteles

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Aquí estamos" dijo Draco observando el paisaje "¿Listo para llorar Harry?"

"Eso quisieras Draquito"

"¿Cuánto te gustaría ver? Las escenas te son pasadas en tiempo real, por lo que, podemos saltarlas para ver varias, o pedirle a Return que nos busque la más apropiada y verla por completo"

"Una escena completa estaría bien"

"En ese caso, no se cuanto nos tardaremos, así que, Yukito te encargo a ti la cena"

"¿Y por qué yo no?" preguntó Syaoran

"¿Quieres?"

"Pues, no es que yo…"

"'Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo¡Libérate!'"

"¿El báculo¿Es necesario?" preguntó Hermione sorprendida

"Para utilizar a Return es requerida gran cantidad de magia, y eso solo para una persona. Si fuera a ir solamente Sakura podría hacerlo sin necesidad del báculo, y es que también tendrá que utilizar a Time, que es otra carta que también requiere la utilización de mucha magia" aclaró Eriol

"Harry, sostente fuerte de mi hombro" Sakura tomó a Return y la lanzó al aire "Por favor, llévanos a un hermoso recuerdo de los padres de Harry" rayos de luz salieron y de la carta y cubrieron a ambos, quienes en menos de un instante se vieron en un lugar completamente diferente

"Me siento como si estuviera en un pensadero" murmuró Harry al observar la habitación

"Yo abro" dijo una voz desde otra habitación al escuchar el sonido del timbre "¡Sirius!" exclamó Lily Potter una vez hubo abierto la puerta "Llegas tarde como siempre, anda que ya todos nos esperan"

"¿En verdad soy el último?"

"Incluso el profesor Dumbledore está aquí" ambos se dirigieron a lo que parecía ser la cocina, siendo seguidos por Harry y Sakura

"Miren quien se dignó a aparecer" un más rejuvenecido Remus Lupin se levantó sonriente y se dirigió a saludar a uno de sus mejores amigos

"Se supone que el que tendría que hacernos esperar es Harry, no tú" dijo James Potter también poniéndose de pie con un pequeño niño de cabellos negros y ojos verdes en brazos

"Feliz Cumpleaños Harry" dijo Black tomándolo en brazos "Tu padrino te trajo un hermoso regalo"

"Que no sea algo peligroso, que no sea algo peligroso, que no sea algo peligroso" murmuraba la madre del pequeño

"Sirius jamás le traería algo peligroso a Harry, no seas así Lily"

"Yo no estaría tan segura" dijo Minerva McGonagall

"Vamos Minerva, que puede ser más peligroso que lo que le trajo Hagrid" le murmuró Remus, haciéndola formar una mueca que se asemejaba mucho a una sonrisa

"¡Y el ganador es Remus!" exclamaron Sirius y James a coro

"¿Ganador de qué?"

"Vamos Peter¿qué no lo recuerdas?" el susodicho meditó durante varios segundos, pero no llegó a ninguna conclusión

"Colagusano, yo sigo preguntándome como le hiciste para graduarte" Sirius se había sentado aún con el pequeño Harry en brazos, el cual después se dirigió a los brazos de Dumbledore

"¿Ganador de qué?" preguntó nuevamente Pettigrew

"Del premio 'al primero que lograra hacer sonreír a Minerva McGonagall'"

"Gracias, gracias, es un honor recibir este premio" el hombre lobo realizó varias reverencias mientras pretendía sostener una estatuilla "Todo se lo debo a nuestra querida ex profesora de transformaciones, sin su sonrisa jamás lo hubiera logrado"

"No podía esperar menos de ustedes" dijo la profesora en un falso tono de molestia "Ni siquiera fuera del colegio dejan de comportarse como unos niños¿qué ejemplo le están poniendo a Harry?"

"Vamos Minerva, nos hacen falta revoltosos, no ha habido nadie que haya podido tomar el lugar de este cuarteto"

"Afortunadamente" pero después de un momento "¿Usted también ingresó a esa competencia no es cierto?" el director le sonrió

"Era una de esas oportunidades únicas" el director le entregó al bebé

"Es una lástima que no hayan podido venir Alice y Frank, después de todo Harry y Neville se llevan tan bien" comentó Lily tomando asiento al lado de su esposo

"Ellos también se están escondiendo, pero estoy seguro que en su siguiente cumpleaños ambos podrán estar juntos" le dijo James en un intento por consolarla

"Pero no hay que hablar de cosas tristes¡que empiece la fiesta!" exclamó Sirius, haciendo que todos quitaran sus caras de preocupación

Harry y Sakura los observaron comer, partir el pastel, así como despedirse del pequeño Harry, quien se había quedado dormido en poco tiempo, hasta que un Dumbledore más serio se acercó al matrimonio Potter con la intención de hablar con ellos.

"Harry, creo que es hora de regresar"

"Pero…"

"No creo que debamos seguir escuchando"

"Aquí es donde se acaba el hermoso recuerdo¿verdad?"

"Eso es lo que me dice Return"

"¿Habría algún problema si nos quedamos a escuchar la conversación entre Dumbledore y mis padres?"

"Por supuesto que no" le respondió la ojiverde con una sonrisa

"¿Ocurre algo profesor?" preguntó James Potter una vez los tres estuvieron alejados del resto

"Voldemort ha detenido sus movimientos, después de los Prewett no ha realizado ningún otro asesinato"

"Pobre de Molly¿cómo se encuentra?" preguntó Lily

"Mucho mejor, aunque Arthur aún está preocupado"

"¿El bebé está bien?"

"Si, no hubo problema con eso"

"¿Qué está tramando Voldemort?" se preguntó James más para sí mismo

"No lo sabemos, pero tal vez se está preparando para algo grande, es por eso por lo que…"

"Albus" dijo Lily "Peter está bien como nuestro guardián, no te preocupes, estaremos bien"

"No me refería a eso, solo que, no hemos discutido esto más a fondo, si a ustedes les pasara algo, y Harry viviera¿dónde…?"

"El mejor lugar es con Sirius" respondió James rápidamente

"Pero si eso tampoco fuera posible, dejamos la decisión en sus manos profesor" terminó Lily "Sabemos que usted velará por Harry siempre" el director les sonrió en agradecimiento

"Estoy seguro que Harry se convertirá en un gran hombre algún día, y que todas las pruebas que se le interpongan las librará haciéndonos sentir muy orgullosos"

"Muchas gracias pro…" Harry notó como la escena desaparecía, y enfrente de sus ojos se encontraba el mismo bosque en donde solía estar la casa de sus padres

"¿Qué…¡Sakura!" exclamó al verla en el suelo con el báculo transformado en llave, se agachó para revisarla, pero alguien más ya había llegado hasta ella y la estaba tomando en brazos "Syaoran¿qué…?"

"Sakura se agotó mucho" le respondió Eriol "Después de todo, estuvo usando magia durante más de doce horas"

"¿Doce horas?" Harry por primera vez notó a la oscura noche "Pero…"

"Viste una escena de por lo menos cinco o seis horas que no estaba en el recuerdo de nadie, sino que fue creada gracias a los restos de magia que aún quedan en este lugar sumado a la magia de Sakura, fue muy difícil para ella, y cuando notó que sus energías estaban por agotarse utilizó a Time con lo poco de energía que le quedaba"

"¿Estará bien?"

"Con un día de sueño estará como nueva, pero tendremos que regresar a Hogwarts" le respondió

"¿Por qué?" Eriol le señaló a donde anteriormente se encontraba la tienda de campaña, la cual había desaparecido, y en su lugar solo se encontraba un Syaoran con Sakura en brazos

"Syaoran y yo estuvimos vigilando la hora de su regreso, pero esta tardó mucho, y cuando Create desapareció hace tres horas nos dimos cuenta de que Sakura se estaba agotando"

_No creo que debamos seguir escuchando_

"¡No me dijo nada! Si hubiera sabido que…"

"Pero así es Sakura, la única manera es que tu te hubieras dado cuenta, pero eso también iba a estar complicado"

"¿Dónde están los demás?"

"Cuando Create regresó a su forma de carta los lleve a Hogwarts, mientras Syaoran continuó esperando, cuando regresé me sorprendí al notar que Sakura todavía seguía aguantando"

"¡Hiragizawa!" exclamó Syaoran "¡¿Qué rayos no lo sientes?!" Eriol lo observó sin comprender, y después corrió hasta donde se encontraban

"Lo lamento, estaba pensando en otras cosas, démonos prisa"

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Harry, pero no recibió respuesta, solo observó como, sintiendo el repentino jalón en su estómago, desaparecía y reaparecía en las afueras del bosque prohibido

"Detectaron la gran cantidad de magia que utilizó Sakura, y varias presencias se estaban acercando"

"¡Rayos!" exclamó Syaoran corriendo rumbo a las puertas del castillo "¡Hiragizawa! Encárgate de las protecciones, yo llevaré a Sakura y le daré una poción revitalizante"

"Sakura se cansó más de lo que esperaba, debió de haber sido una escena muy difícil para agotarse tanto¿qué vieron?" le preguntó a Harry para después liberar su báculo

"Mi primer cumpleaños"

"Así que no solo tuvo que romper el encantamiento Fidelio, sino evitar que Dumbledore se diera cuenta que estaban ahí"

"¿Romper el encantamiento¿Evitar que Dumbledore se diera cuenta?"

"Al utilizar a Return no estás viendo un recuerdo como en un pensadero, la escena se te está siendo representada. Personas con grandes poderes mágicos podrían haber detectado su presencia" Eriol guardó su báculo después de varios minutos "Esto bastará hasta que Sakura despierte y coloque nuevamente a Shield"

"Sakura…" murmuró Harry observando al colegio, para después seguir a Eriol

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Lo lamento mucho!!!! Pero esta vez no fue a propósito. Tenía planeado actualizar hace exactamente dos semanas, pero el sábado anterior mi papá me salió con que nos íbamos de vacaciones en una hora, por lo que no alcancé a hacer maleta y todo en tan poco tiempo, y además estaba en uno de los lugares más aislados de México (sin Internet, sin televisión por cable, ni siquiera los celulares tenían señal).

Y el sábado que regrese (antier) lo primero que hice fue conectarme, pero la página no me dejaba subir el documento hasta hoy. Y pues, creo que esta es la lista completa de mis disculpas, pero les prometo que a partir de ahora actualizaré más rápido porque...

Cuando mucho, ya solo quedan unos 10 capítulos de la historia (no se cuantos porque no estoy segura de cuantos me vaya a echar en el final) y esos son los que ya están bien planeados, por lo que las actualizaciones tendrían que ser más rápidas (además de que quiero terminar la historia antes del 28 de julio que es cuando llegará a mis manos Harry Potter andthe Deathly Hallows, ya que si no termino antes de esa fecha es probable que nunca lo haga, pero no se preocupen, acabaré antes de esa fecha)

Y bueno, como se habrán dado cuenta, en este capítulo traté de aclarar tanto mis dudas, como muchas de las peticiones que suelen hacerme en los reviews, y podríamos decir que este capítulo fue más de relleno (aunque será importante en el futuro, eso que ni que)

Y pues, creo que me he extendido demasiado en las notas y seguramente muchos ya hasta se aburrieron, así que solo me queda agradecer a esas 12 personas maravillosas que me dejaron review (12! Es el record hasta el momento!)

Nuvamente, les prometo que actualizaré lo más pronto posible, ja ne!


	19. Adelantos

**19.- Adelantos**

"Me costó mucho trabajo, pero finalmente he llegado"

"Ya decía yo que te habías tardado demasiado Tom"

"Veo que tú tampoco te quedaste sin hacer nada Sakura, has investigado sobre mi pasado"

"Solo los datos que tu me has proporcionado en la superficie de tu mente, no he logrado penetrar a ningún recuerdo profundo"

"Eso quiere decir que soy un buen hechicero"

"No, quiere decir que no me ha apetecido hacerlo"

"Vaya, vaya, creo que hoy te agarré de mal humor, o tal vez tenga que ver con que estás inconsciente"

"Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello, es por eso por lo que lograste penetrar mis defensas"

"Y también las de Hogwarts, no lo olvides"

"Tendrías que matar a Eriol antes de poder hacer eso"

"Tienes razón, lo lamento, pero aún así, nada de eso me impide el llegar a Hogsmeade, nos vemos ahí su Excelencia"

La Maestra de las Cartas se levantó de golpe, se puso en pie y salió de la enfermería lo más rápido que pudo. Corrió hacia los terrenos del castillo, en donde convocó a Shield, para después dirigirse con ayuda de Dash a Hogsmeade.

Al llegar lo notó muy silencioso, tanto que la hizo mantenerse más atenta. Sentía cientos de presencias mágicas, pero ninguna era maligna. Observaba con cautela a su alrededor, ni siquiera en las tiendas locales o en el interior de las casas parecía haber movimiento.

"Sakura…" la joven volteó bruscamente preparada para lanzar un ataque, pero fue detenida por el brazo de su esposo "Sakura, tranquila"

"Syaoran… yo…"

"Debemos de regresar, tan solo has descansado cinco horas, así no te recuperarás"

"Pero…"

"Sakura, comprende" le pidió tomándola por los hombros "Tenemos que regresar, aún estás muy débil"

"Tuve un sueño"

"¿Un sueño?"

"Si, con Voldemort, o más bien fue una conversación mental con él, me dijo que iba a atacar Hogsmeade" exclamó alzando un poco la voz

"En ese caso le diremos a Eriol que venga a poner defensas, o incluso lo puedo hacer yo, pero por favor, regresa a descansar y pídele a Shield que regrese"

"Yo…"

"¡No comprendes que estás muy mal!" nuevamente la tomó con fuerza por los hombros y agachando la mirada

"Está bien" dijo recargándose en su pecho, mientras Shield regresaba a manos de su dueña

"Final…" pero se cayó y formó una sonrisa al notar como su esposa había caído dormida

"Bien…" con un pequeño hechizo la dejó flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo, y él mismo colocó varias alarmas alrededor del pueblo, así como escudos "En verdad que no hay como Shield" tomó a Sakura nuevamente en brazos y se dispuso a regresar al castillo.

Al llegar a la enfermería se topó con Harry, quien se disponía a entrar. Con una mirada de sorpresa se acercó hasta ellos.

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Sakura estaba preocupada por la seguridad en Hogsmeade y planeaba colocar algo para proteger al pueblo"

"¿Qué? Pero solo han pasado unas cuantas horas¿acaso ya está mejor?"

"No, es por eso que yo fui quien colocó los escudos, y ahora la traigo para que descanse más" Harry había abierto la puerta, y Syaoran depositó nuevamente a Sakura en una de las camas

"Me alegro que no le haya pasado nada malo" murmuró Harry después de varios minutos de silencio, pero Syaoran no respondió el comentario

"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó esta vez el chino después de unos minutos más

"Me quedé muy preocupado por Sakura y quise venir a verla¿hay algún problema?" respondió en un tono molesto

"Por supuesto que no hay problema, pero no tendrías que haberte preocupado, Sakura ha pasado por esto muchas veces, aunque claro, las anteriores no fue por voluntad propia"

"No fue culpa de Sakura" Syaoran lo volteó a ver por primera vez "Yo…"

"Se perfectamente que tú fuiste el que le pidió quedarse más tiempo"

"¿Cómo…?"

"Tanto Sakura, como Eriol y yo sabemos Legeremencia, el único problema es que debido a nuestro poder mágico, cuando nos encontramos con una persona a solas es muy probable que podamos ver sus pensamientos superficiales"

"¿Estás leyendo mi mente?"

"Ya te lo explicó una vez Severus Snape, no es leer la mente, es algo mucho más complejo que eso. Pero sí, podemos leer tu mente, y con extrema facilidad. Tus pensamientos flotan de tal manera que hasta el más inexperto en la materia podría saberlo"

"Yo…" por primera vez Harry se sentía avergonzado ante su poca capacidad para la Oclumancia

"Es comprensible, tus emociones fluctúan demasiado, por lo que no puedes controlar lo que llega a tu mente, es muy difícil el llegar a controlarlo"

"¿Es posible?"

"¡Por supuesto que si! Aunque requiere de mucho tiempo o dedicación"

"¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Ir con Hiragizawa, el es muy bueno en eso¿por qué crees que nunca puedo saber lo que planea o quiere?"

"En ese caso, hablaré con él después" varios minutos más pasaron en silencio, en los cuales Sakura se movió un poco para acomodarse en la cama

"Creo que es hora de que yo también descanse un poco" y con estas palabras, Syaoran se recostó en la cama de al lado y se quedó dormido, mientras Harry daba un largo suspiro

El joven de ojos verdes en poco tiempo se quedó dormido, por lo que las horas pasaron rápidamente, haciendo que la Maestra de las Cartas abriera finalmente los ojos.

Sakura sonrió al notar a ambos durmiendo, y con cuidado se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta, pero fue detenida por la enfermera, quien le pidió que regresara a la cama mientras ella le traía algo de comer.

"Buenos días dormilón" dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba como Syaoran abría los ojos poco a poco

"Me ganaste" dijo poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella "¿Qué hora es?"

"No tengo la más mínima idea, pero por lo bien que me siento deben de haber transcurrido unas seis horas desde nuestra pequeña fuga a Hogsmeade"

"Que por cierto, ya me encargué del asunto"

"Muchas gracias" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se recorría un poco, haciendo espacio para que él se acostara "Lamento mucho el no haber regresado cuando debía"

"No tienes porque disculparte, es parte de tu naturaleza el no hacer caso a las advertencias"

"¿Es ese un cumplido?"

"Afortunadamente lo es, no tenemos ninguna mala referencia contra lo que podríamos llamar tu 'instinto', pero¿qué tal si la próxima vez no caes simplemente inconsciente?"

"Me gusta ver como te preocupas por mi, pero no me gusta que lo hagas"

"Pues aunque no te guste lo…" pero ya no continuó al notar como Harry iba poco a poco despertando

"Hola dormilón" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

"Eso debería decirte yo a ti" respondió el joven de ojos verdes "Es bueno ver que ya estás mejor"

"Con descanso me basta para recuperar energías¡y ahora lo que tengo es mucha hambre!" gritó mientras se ponía en pie

"Si ya se encuentra en tan buen estado creo que lo mejor será que abandonen la enfermería" la señora Pomfrey estaba de pie junto a la puerta abierta

"Muchas gracias por todo" dijeron Sakura y Syaoran antes de abandonar la habitación entre risas

"Es bueno ver que para variar no haya visitado la enfermería por que usted lo necesitara señor Potter"

"Yo pienso lo mismo" respondió con una sonrisa mientras salía tras el matrimonio Li

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esa misma noche Sakura reactivó las barreras, pero Syaoran continuó manteniendo las suyas en Hogsmeade, y con esto terminaron las vacaciones rápidamente

El día de regreso, todos los alumnos se sorprendieron al ver un gran banquete, así como de los platillos orientales que se mostraban en las mesas de las casas, pero su asombro fue mayor al notar que la que ahora ya todos conocían como la Maestra de las Cartas, Sakura, y el resto de sus amigos se encontraban en la mesa de profesores.

Draco había sido asignado a la casa Gryffindor como un favor hecho especialmente a Sakura de parte de todos los viejos directores y de la ex profesora de transformaciones, y Harry y Hermione habían aceptado la responsabilidad de velar por su seguridad dentro del castillo debido a las riñas que pudiera tener con los demás miembros de la casa Gryffindor y/o Slytherin.

Al servirse los postres (también orientales), la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie, provocando que el movimiento de cubiertos y las conversaciones cesaran, volteando todos a ver a la directora esperando la respuesta a todas las preguntas que se habían estado formulando hasta el momento.

"Buenas noches a todos. Se que tal vez este banquete los haya tomado de sorpresa, pero me tomé la libertad de hacerlo para darle la bienvenida oficial a los miembros de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, que ahora no solo estarán velando por nuestra seguridad, sino que impartirán clases para ayudarlos a estar más preparados en esta guerra que se esta llevando a cabo" ningún comentario escapó de la boca de los estudiantes, todos habían quedado más que impactados ante la noticia '¡estarían recibiendo clases por miembros de unos de los hechiceros más poderosos e importantes en el mundo!'

"Permítanme presentarles nuevamente, y de manera más oficial a sus Excelencias: Sakura Li, Maestra de las Cartas; Syaoran Li, Líder del clan más importante en el oriente; y Eriol Hiragizawa, reencarnación del Mago Clow. Los tres son magníficos hechiceros, y estoy segura de que estarán dispuestos a responder las preguntas que se les haga" al instantes decenas de manos se levantaron

"Pero no ahora por supuesto, sino durante sus clases, las cuales serán agregadas al horario normal, por lo cual sus nuevos horarios se les serán entregados mañana durante el desayuno" aún así, varias manos seguían levantadas

"¿Por qué no respondemos unas cuantas de sus preguntas?" le sugirió Sakura a la directora, quien asintió en silencio

"Bien, señorita Lovegood" Luna se puso en pie con una gran sonrisa

"¿Cuáles serán las materias que impartirán?"

"Eso lo averiguarán el día que tengan su primera clase con cada uno de ellos" respondió Minerva simplemente "Ahora, señor Mackenzie"

"¿Qué hay de las otras dos?" preguntó un alumno de cuarto "¿Ellas no son miembros de la Confederación?"

"Tomoyo y Meiling" dijo Sakura poniéndose en pie "Son hechiceras que se dedican a otra clase de asuntos, como la creación de pociones, por lo que su nivel no es considerado para ser miembro de la Confederación. Tampoco impartirán clases por las mismas razones"

"¿Qué hacen aquí entonces?" preguntó una alumna de quinto de Hufflepuff

"Están aquí, con nosotros, para apoyarnos a nosotros. Pero, si quieres saber que es lo que mejor hacen, te aseguro que no encontrarás a una mejor diseñadora que Tomoyo. Mientras que Meiling esta estudiando para ser la segunda a cargo de los negocios tanto mágicos como muggles de la familia Li" nadie más parecía querer preguntar algo, por lo que la profesora McGonagall dio la indicación de retirarse a sus habitaciones

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Entonces, yo me encargaré de primero, segundo y tercero" dijo Eriol con una sonrisa

"Se que son los más chiquitos, pero tú eres el más experimentado en esto, y tienes muchas más paciencia que Syaoran"

"No te preocupes Sakura, me parece mejor que yo me encargue de ellos¿pero tú estás segura de querer lidiar con sexto y séptimo?"

"Son los más fáciles porque ya saben dominar un poco más la magia"

"Eriol no estaba hablando de eso, lo decía por Ginny, Ron, Harry y Hermione" dijo Syaoran "¿estarás bien?"

"Claro que si, además de que su segunda opción eres tú, y tu explotas muy fácilmente"

"¡Sakura!" exclamó Tomoyo entrando rápidamente a la sala de maestros con una gran sonrisa "¡Lo he terminado! Tu nuevo traje como profesora, lucirás lindísima"

"Muchas gracias Tomoyo" dijo tomando con una sonrisa, después de todo, no era el típico vestido con moños, su mejor amiga había sabido enseriarse para la ocasión "Iré a ponérmelo" y se dirigió a una habitación posterior

"¿Quieres que te ayudé?" le preguntó Syaoran antes de que entrara

"Faltan diez minutos para nuestra primera clase¿qué te parece si lo dejamos para esta noche?" respondió con una sonrisa

"¿Quiénes son estos y donde dejaron a nuestros tímidos amigos?" le preguntó Tomoyo a Eriol en voz baja

"Todo esto es tu culpa" le respondió el joven de ojos azules en el mismo volumen

"Tú eres el que les hacía todos esos chistes"

"Y tú la que le soltaba los comentarios"

"¡Es tardísimo!" exclamó Sakura saliendo corriendo, seguida del resto.

Sakura se dirigió a una de las aulas del segundo piso, ya que ahí serían donde se impartirían las clases de los cursos superiores. Su primera clase sería con Gryffindor y Hufflepuff de séptimo año, y después con Gryffindor y Ravenclaw de sexto, con lo que sonrió pensando en lo divertido que sería.

Al llegar, y con un solo movimiento de su mano hizo desaparecer las mesas, sillas y libros, así como todo el polvo que tenía acomodado. Después, tomó su varita y la agitó, convocando varias decenas de cojines apilados en la entrada.

"¿Debemos de tomar uno?" Sakura volteó a la puerta, en donde vio a Harry, Hermione y Draco con una sonrisa

"Si, siéntense donde gusten" al observar la habitación completamente vacía se les complicó la habitación

"¿Podríamos saber que materia impartirás?" preguntó Hermione "Nadie nos ha querido decir, y en los horarios solo decía 'clases especiales'"

"Pues eso son, clases espaciales" respondió simplemente

"¿Clases especiales? Pero eso da muchas cosas a entender"

"Justamente eso, voy a enseñarles muchas cosas"

"¿Cómo que clase de cosas?" preguntó Seamus entrando al salón, acompañado de Dean, Ron, Neville, y varios alumnos de Hufflepuff

"En un momento más lo averiguarán" respondió con una sonrisa "Pero por favor, tomen un cojín y siéntense donde gusten" el resto de los alumnos siguieron llegando, y todos terminaron sentados alrededor del salón "Hubiera preferido que se dispersaran un poco más para la actividad que vamos a hacer, pero no hay…" no pudo terminar, ya que todos se pusieron de pie y se reacomodaron, haciéndola sonreír

"Bien, no soy muy buena dando clases, a decir verdad, esta es la primera vez que le voy a enseñar algo a alguien (excepto a nadar a una amiga), así que espero que me tengan paciencia" suspiró al notar que no había ninguna reacción ante el comentario "Como todos ustedes saben bien, soy Sakura Li, Maestra de… Dime Parvati" la joven había levantado la mano

"Profesora, hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos realizar una pijamada, es que tenemos muchas dudas que preguntarle sobre… sobre…y pues, como es la única de nuestra edad que…" la joven se sonrojó, provocando el mismo efecto en Sakura

"Primeramente, no me digan profesora, soy simplemente Sakura" y después un tono rojizo cubrió sus mejillas "Y pues… de lo otro, yo supongo que…"

"¿Podríamos empezar la clase?" preguntó Ron alzando la voz

"Si, lo lamento mucho, creo que esa clase de preguntas las responderé al final, por ahora será mejor dar inicio" y una sonrisa surgió en su rostro "Nuestra primera actividad será aprender a sentir las presencias de otros seres vivos

"Todo ser vivo despide una presencia, como una pista de que se encuentra ahí. Animales, criaturas mágicas, plantas, magos y personas sin la habilidad de usar magia, todos despiden una esencia diferente, pero para eso, primero tenemos que aprender a identificar la esencia mágica en si

"Por ejemplo, si van por una calle, con cientos de personas a su alrededor, y una de ellas va siguiéndolos con la intención de atacarlos¿cómo podríamos saberlo antes de morir?" todos la observaron en silencio "Era una pregunta, así que espero saber sus opiniones" con esto varias manos se elevaron "Neville"

"Este… no lo sabríamos"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque hay muchas personas y…"

"Con eso me basta Neville, muchas gracias. El saber sentir una presencia también nos sirve para identificar a una persona, así como saber que tan oscura es su alma. No les enseño esto para que desconfíen de la primera persona de la que sientan una presencia maligna, porque todos llevamos la oscuridad con nosotros, lo hago para que aprendan a identificar aquellas que puedan ser dañinas, y aquí es donde empieza nuestro ejercicio" de uno de sus bolsillos "Prepárense, y lo más importante, no tengan miedo, porque están a punto de conocer la verdadera oscuridad¡Dark!" exclamó arrojando la cara al aire, haciendo que toda la luz fuera absorbida

"Por mucho que traten de ajustar sus ojos, no podrán ver en la oscuridad absoluta" continuó hablando mientras caminaba alrededor de todos "En algún lugar de esta habitación, puede ser en el suelo, puede ser en una pared, o incluso en alguno de ustedes se encuentra Light, que es lo opuesto a esta carta.

"Para derrotar a Dark, es necesario que encuentren a Light, y para eso van a tener que concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas, no solo para averiguar su localización, sino para evitar chocar contra alguno de sus compañeros¡todos de pie!" todos obedecieron al instante la indicación "Los cojines han desaparecido para poder darles más libertad de movimiento, simplemente concéntrense, traten de sentir la magia de la carta, en cuanto la toquen todo volverá a la normalidad, y el que lo logré conseguirá 70 puntos para su casa, si al final nadie lo logra, serán restados tanto a Hufflepuff como a Gryffindor¡comiencen!"

Al instante, el sonido de pasos resonó en la habitación, y esto fue acompañado de ruidos de golpes, exclamaciones de dolor, y cuerpos cayendo al suelo. Incluso, Sakura, notó como varios intentaron encender sus varitas con un hechizo no verbal.

"Dejen de intentar crear una luz con sus varitas, solo Light puede derrotar a Dark, o que yo sea la que cree la luz, lo cual no va a suceder"

A los veinte minutos, el ruido de caídas había cesado, pero aún así varios seguían estrellándose contra otros

"Ni siquiera traten de realizar otra clase de hechizos, aunque no se vea el rayo de luz si habrá efecto, y recuerden que al no estar apuntando puede haber heridos" los que tenían las varitas aún levantadas las guardaron al instante

"¿Tú puedes ver lo que está ocurriendo?" se escuchó una voz en el fondo del salón

"No, pero si puedo sentirlo" respondió

"¡Esto es imposible!"

"Vamos Ernie"

"¿Cómo supiste que fui yo? Utilicé un hechizo para cambiar mi voz"

"Al escuchar tu voz me enfoqué en ti, y sentí tu presencia un poco más fuerte que la de los demás"

"¡¿Cómo podemos hacer esto?!"

"¿Quieren una pista? La mejor manera de lograrlo es si dejan de moverse, simplemente traten de sentir lo que esta a su alrededor, y así como logran sentir la brisa podrán sentir la presencia de Light, que es lo más fuerte que hay en esta habitación, ya que yo he apagado mi presencia"

"¿Puedes hacer eso?" el ruido de pasos se había detenido, y está vez fue Dean quien preguntó "¿También no lo enseñará?"

"Una vez hayan dominado esto" unos pasos se escucharon, pero se detuvieron después de unos segundos

"Buen intento Hermione, pero te dejaste llevar por otra cosa"

"¡Yo creí que Light era lo único aquí!" exclamó Parvati en un tono molesto

"Yo no dije que, pero tampoco voy a decirlo ahora" el silencio reinó durante varios minutos, solo era interrumpido por el sonido acompasado de las respiración de todos "¡Faltan cinco minutos!" exclamó "Parece que los relojes de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff decaerán mucho"

"¡No estás poniendo más nerviosos!" exclamó Draco

"¡Faltan cuatro minutos!" y con esto último, las luces regresaron

"¡Dijiste que faltaban cuatro minutos!" exclamó Seamos "¿Por qué regresaron las luces?"

"Lo dije para distraerlos de los pasos del ganador"

"¿Alguien logró sentir la presencia?" preguntó Parvati sorprendida "¿Quién?"

"Este… yo…" dijo Neville en voz baja, siendo observando con gran sorpresa por el resto

"¿Dónde estaba?" preguntó Harry haciendo que todos obviaran los comentarios

"Míralo por ti mismo" respondió Sakura dándose la vuelta y revelando la carta en su espalda, con lo que Neville, quien estaba a solo un paso de ella, sonrió "La verdad es que como llegaron muy temprano no me dio tiempo de esconderla, así que tuve que recurrir a mi espalda, pero me alegro mucho que alguien haya podido identificarla¡70 puntos para Gryffindor!" los leones dieron saltos de alegría "Y como premio especial Neville, será el único que no tendrá trabajo de aquí a la siguiente clase"

"¿Nos dejará tarea?"

"Así es, tomen" en las manos de todo aparecieron unas cajas de madera "Cada una de esas cajas contiene un cabello de cada uno de ustedes, aunque por supuesto que no es de ustedes mismos. Su tarea es averiguar a quien pertenece sin abrirla, para lo cual me he asegurado que no hagan trampa ya que están selladas con Lock, por lo que les será imposible abrirlas sin la llave" dijo señalando el collar en su cuello "Aquel que logré identificarlo recibirá un ves… ¡es cierto! Aún no les he dicho

"El 14 de febrero se llevará a cabo un baile por motivo del día de San Valentín (idea de Tomoyo), en el cual se elegirá un príncipe y una princesa, los cuales estarán exentos de tareas hasta las vacaciones de pascua. Y los que logren descifrar de quien es el cabello en esas cajas tendrán como premio su vestuario para el baile" las mujeres gritaron emocionadas, mientras Harry, Hermione y Draco la observaban más que sorprendidos "Espero que sean mucho los que…"

"Oh, lo siento, creí que ya había terminado" dijo Ginny desde la puerta, quien estaba acompañada por Luna Lovegood

"No se preocupen y pasen, tomen uno de los cojines y siéntense donde tu quieran, la clase terminó¡los veré la siguiente semana!" los alumnos de séptimo se dirigieron a la puerta, mientras Harry y Ginny se saludaban con una sonrisa

"Sakura" dijo Ron quedándose al final "¿Podría hablar contigo después?"

"Por supuesto que si"

"¿Vas a estar ocupada durante el almuerzo?"

"No, te preocupes"

"En ese caso, nos vemos cerca el lago" y salió del salón

"Me preguntó que se trae entre manos mi hermano"

"No lo sé, pero es bueno ver que tú y Harry ya se llevan mucho mejor"

"Si, hemos vuelto a ser amigos"

"Me alegro, porque una amiga es lo que va a necesitar"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Luego te darás cuenta"

"Bueno¿qué veremos en la clase?" preguntó sentándose al lado de Luna, quien solo observaba todo con una mirada ausente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Te puedo decir que me dejaste bastante intrigada, pero aún así creo que tengo una idea de lo que quieres hablar conmigo"

"Se que la noticia de dio a conocer hace mucho, pero quería decirte que me sorprendió mucho que en realidad estuvieras casada con Syaoran"

"Creo que solo Hermione tenía la certeza, supimos ocultarlo muy bien" el rostro del pelirrojo se había ensombrecido al escuchar el nombre de la castaña "No espero que arreglen las cosas fácilmente, pero simplemente déjame decirte que Hermione averiguó desde mucho antes todo acerca de nosotros"

"No estoy molesto con Hermione, es ella la que no me dirige la palabra"

"Un pajarito de dijo por ahí que tú y Hermione salieron por un tiempo"

"¡¿Qué¿Cómo…¿Quién…?"

"Yo tengo mis fuentes, así que no te molestes en buscar culpable, pero ese no es el punto¿has pensado el porque Hermione defendió a Harry?"

"Porque es Harry Po…" pero no concluyó hasta después de varios segundos "Se perfectamente porque lo defendió, lo se desde el día en que decidimos dejar de salir, pero ella era la que no se daba cuenta"

"Pues ya lleva un rato pensándolo, pero no fue hasta ese día que se dio verdadera cuenta, fue su corazón el que la llevó a decir eso, pero estoy segura que tu amistad le es más importante como la de cualquiera de nosotros si no es que más"

"Ya lo dije, no es estoy molesta con ella, estoy molesto con…"

"¿En verdad crees que Harry tenía la intención de hacerle daño a Ginny? Los sentimientos de Harry cambiaron, evolucionaron, lo acepto, no supo tratar la situación"

"Fue un tonto"

"En términos más coloquiales, si, fue un tonto, pero no lo hizo a propósito, lo que él menos quería era lastimar a Ginny"

"Pero no lo hizo"

"Así como tú lastimaste el año pasado a Hermione estando con Lavender por llevarle la contraria a tu hermana"

"Yo no…"

"Espero que entiendas mi punto de vista"

"No debería de ser yo el que pida una disculpa"

"No, la única que tiene dar perdón es Ginny, y ella ya lo ha hecho, tú solo tienes que saludar a Harry, desearle las buenas noches, pedirle un lápiz, en pocas palabras, dirigirle la palabra, eso debería de bastar, y si él no te vuelve a hablar entonces ya es problema de él"

"¿Así de simple?"

"No es por ofender, pero siento como si estuviera dándole consejos amorosos a otra mujer"

"¡Oye!"

"Perdón, creo que pensé en voz alta"

"Bonitos pensamientos que te cargas"

"Anda, apresurémonos a regresar al castillo, mira que me estoy muriendo de hambre" la joven comenzó a caminar de regreso

"Sakura" volteó a verlo con una sonrisa

"Dime"

"¿Crees que esto me subirá puntos con…?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Espero que ni Hufflepuff ni Gryffindor pierdan puntos"

"¿Por qué habrían de perder puntos?" preguntó Parvati mientras se sentaba en uno de los cojines con la caja de madera en la mano

"¿No les dije? El que no haya logrado cumplir con la tarea perderá cinco puntos para su casa"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Parece que en verdad no les dije" comentó al ver sus miradas de sorpresa "Es una lástima, pero bueno, será mejor que empecemos a revisar esas tareas"

En medio del salón apareció un pizarrón pequeño con una balanza en su parte baja, con un pequeño gancho dorado, en donde Sakura colocó la llave con forma de estrella, haciendo brillar la balanza. Al lado se encontraban cuatro pequeños relojes similares a los que contaban los puntos en el vestíbulo.

"Ahora, los llamaré por orden alfabético, escribirán el nombre de la persona a la que creen que pertenece el cabello y después colocarán la caja sobre la balanza. Si es incorrecto notarán como la cantidad de piedras en el reloj disminuye, y si es correcto no pasará nada, por lo que pasen por favor por la puerta a su derecha donde Tomoyo les tomará sus medidas para los vestuarios¿comprendido?" todos asintieron un poco nerviosos "En ese caso, Hannah, tú comienzas" la joven se puso de pie y avanzó, colocando en la pizarra el nombre de Dean Thomas, para después colocar la caja sobre la balanza, provocando que cinco piedras desaparecieran para Hufflepuff

"¡No es posible!" exclamó un poco molesta

"¿Quieres saber a quien pertenece?"

"Si no es mucha molestia"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Sakura se acercó y se lo susurró al oído

"¡Rayos!" exclamó tomando asiento nuevamente

"Susan" ella también anotó en el pizarrón a Dean Thomas, esta vez dando el resultado correcto "¡Si!" dijo con una sonrisa saliendo por la puerta de la derecha

"Lavender" anotó en el pizarrón Harry Potter, perdiendo cinco puntos para su Gryffindor, sentándose bastante molesta al saber quien le había tocado en realidad

"Justin" anotó Megan Jones, y al ver que no ocurría nada caminó a donde se encontraba Tomoyo también con una sonrisa

"Seamus" el joven pasó al frente, y con un largo suspiro anotó, Harry Potter, pero no ocurrió nada, por lo que dando, un salto de alegría salió del salón

"Hermione" pasó al frente respirando acompasadamente varias veces, y después de varios segundos anotó Wayne Hopkins, provocando ningún efecto, sonriendo y dirigiéndose con Tomoyo

"Wayne" el joven pasó al frente y anotó Neville Longbottom, haciendo caer cinco puntos a su casa, y teniendo la misma reacción que los demás al enterarse de la respuesta correcta

"Megan" anotó Draco Malfoy, pero nuevamente el reloj de la casa de Hufflepuff perdió cinco piedras

"Neville" el joven pasó al frente muy nervioso, y mientras le temblaba la mano escribió Eloise Midgen, siendo correcto, con lo que con un suspiro de alivio salió por la puerta de la derecha

"Ernie" el joven de Hufflepuff anotó Justin Finch-Fletchley, siendo también correcto, dando saltos de victoria mientras se dirigía a tomarse las medidas

"Draco" el rubio le sonrió a Sakura mientras anotaba Susan Bones, siendo también correcto

"Eloise" la joven pasó al frente mientras los hombres se susurraban varias cosas entre risas, provocando un sonrojo en la joven, el cual aumentó al anotar a su amiga Sally-Ann Perks, dando el resultado incorrecto, y más al enterarse de quien era en verdad el cabello

"Lilian" pasó al frente y anotó a Ernie Macmillan, siendo esto correcto, suspirando aliviada mientras caminaba a donde estaba Tomoyo

"Parvati" pasó al frente un poco nerviosa, y lanzó un grito de desesperación al anotar también a Sully-Ann Perks y dar nuevamente el resultado incorrecto,

"¡Era imposible saberlo!" Exclamó al enterarse del verdadero dueño del cabello

"Sally-Ann" la joven anotó su propio nombre, dando el resultado correcto

"¿Era eso posible?" preguntó Hannah

"Todo esto fue realizado al azar, así que si. Creo que Hufflepuff se merece cinco puntos por el esfuerzo demostrado por Sally-Ann, ya que es muy difícil el detectar la presencia de uno mismo" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

"Harry" el joven de ojos verdes pasó al frente y sin titubear anotó el nombre de su mejor amiga en el pizarrón, dando el resultado afirmativo

"Ese estuvo muy fácil"

"No lo hice a propósito" se justificó la Maestra de las Cartas "Ya dije que todo esto se dio al azar" dijo con una sonrisa, mientras el joven se dirigía a donde se encontraba Tomoyo

"Dean" anotó a Ron Weasley, pero fue incorrecto, sentándose un poco molesto al darse cuenta a quien pertenecía en realidad

"Y por último pero no menos importante, Ron" el pelirrojo pasó al frente y anotó a Parvati Patil, dando resultado correcto

"¡Bien!" exclamó la joven con una gran sonrisa una vez el joven Weasley también se hubo retirado "A ustedes que fallaron por un pelo" el chiste no causó gracia a nadie "Les asignaré la misma tarea, pero solo será entre ustedes" las cajas aparecieron en sus manos "La clase ha terminado"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¡Me encanta! Como siempre, te ves fabulosa"

"Este… Tomoyo¿no crees que esto es demasiado?"

"Para ti nada es demasiado Sakurita, mírate nada más. Ese tono, ese escote, ese corte en la parte inferior del vestido¡te ves magnífica!"

"Soy profesora Tomoyo, y no creo que a una profesora se le vea bien…"

"¡Al contrario! Debes imponer respeto así como admiración, y con esto estoy más que segura que obtendrás ambas"

"Harás que todos la admiren, pero por razones no apropiadas"

"Para eso Sakura tiene a su apuesto caballero" dijo mientras arreglaba el saco blanco de Syaoran "Ambos serán la fantasía perfecta, la hermosa Sakura en un magnífico vestido rosa pálido, y el apuesto Syaoran como el caballero blanco" estrellitas se formaron en sus ojos mientras observaba a la pareja

"Aunque tú no te quedas atrás amiga" dijo Sakura dándole vueltas a la ojiazul "Ese vestido también te hace lucir hermosa"

"El lila es mi color, y yo también tengo a mi caballero azul, pero no causaremos tanto revuelo como ustedes parejita" Sakura y Syaoran suspiraron resignados. Parecía que nada de lo que dijeran la haría desistir en sus halagos "Y aquí tenemos a la perfecta personificación del día de San Valentín, la dama de rojo, que estoy segura que conquistará a cientos de hombres con su mirada rubí"

"¡Basta Tomoyo!" la china se había sonrojado y trataba de ocultarlo con un falso enojo

"Y usted caballero verde¿también planea conquistar a muchas damiselas?" preguntó Sakura sentándose al lado de Draco

"No lo sé, creo que solo serán unas cuantas" respondió con una sonrisa "La verdad es que me siento un poco extraño usando el verde nuevamente"

"Estoy segura de que todas las damas de rojo quedarán impactadas, y no me refiero solo a las de vestido de ese color" dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa

"Muy graciosa" respondió el rubio

"Me iré adelantando, después de todo tengo que conseguir pareja para a primera pieza" dijo Meiling con una sonrisa "Será difícil elegir entre tantos candidatos, pero algo voy a hacer para solucionarlo" y con esto salió a través del retrato de Clow

"Creo que yo iré a hacer lo mismo, pero un caso contrario por supuesto, hay un gran repertorio que me espera"

"Mentirosos" dijeron Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo

"Ellos solo van por una persona" comentó Tomoyo con una sonrisa, para después seguir lanzando halagos a la otra pareja

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?"

"¿Qué haces tú aquí tan temprano?"

"Yo pregunté primero"

"Quise ver como había quedado el gran comedor antes de que fuera invadido por todos, para admirarlo mejor"

"¿Ah sí?"

"Ahora tú dime"

"Yo vine a esperar a mis tantas admiradoras para elegir a la que tendrá el honor de bailar primero conmigo"

"Pues que afortunada será esa joven"

"Capté algo de sarcasmo en tu voz"

"No, para nada"

"¡Ajá! Lo usaste de nuevo"

"Que delicado eres"

"Te estás burlando de mis admiradoras y eso no te lo puedo permitir"

"Dirás de tus 'admiradoras invisibles'"

"¿Así que no me crees?"

"Por supuesto que no"

"¿No me crees que tengo un fabuloso carisma que atrae a cientos mujeres?"

"No sé si tendrás carisma, pero atraer a cientos de mujeres…"

"¿No me crees?"

"Ya te he dicho que no"

"¿Segura?"

"Segurísima"

"En ese caso¿qué tal si hacemos un trato?"

"¿Qué clase de trato?"

"Nada de eso, primero tienes que aceptar"

"Bien, acepto"

"Bailarás conmigo la primera pieza, si no cuentas ninguna mujer celosa al terminar, seré tu esclavo por una semana entera"

"Me parece perfecto" A estas alturas el comedor se había comenzado a llenar, y la primera canción empezaba a sonar, era una balada. La tomó en brazos y la acercó con fuerza a su cuerpo, y a paso lento comenzaron a bailar, recargándose ella en su pecho

"Draco…"

"Dime"

"¿No había cientos de mujeres verdad?"

"No, pero la mentira valió la pena" y con estas palabras la abrazó con más fuerza mientras ambos se dejaban llevar por la música

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Así que no soy la única que después de media hora no ha encontrado pareja"

"Gracias por recordármelo"

"No comprendo porque, soy bonita, inteligente, agradable, graciosa, amable"

"Y un poco vanidosa"

"Si, eso también… ¡oye!"

"No me imaginaba que fueras tan despistada"

"Me agarraste en un mal ángulo"

"No lo creo, pero esta bien, te hace ver más inocente"

"Ahora si no comprendo porque no tienes pareja"

"La verdad es que no me he molestado en intentarlo"

"¿Por qué no?"

"No lo sé, no me siento cómodo con nadie"

"Tus dos mejores amigos están bailando, estoy segura de que si vas y pides bailar con ella ninguno te dirá que no"

"¿Y arruinarles el momento? No sé que les pasó, pero últimamente había actuando algo distanciados, es bueno ver que las cosas ya están un poco más tranquilas"

"Es bueno ver que las cosas están más tranquilas entre Harry y tú"

"Él no eligió el cambiar sus sentimientos hacia ella"

"Es bueno ver que Ginny ya esté mejor"

"Nunca me hubiera imaginado el verla junto a Draco, ni en mis peores pesadillas"

"¿Aún te molesta?"

"No lo sé"

"Vamos, quita esa cara de amargado y ven a bailar conmigo"

"¿Qué?"

"Somos los únicos sin pareja, así que anda que quiero bailar" y con esto último lo jaló hasta la pista de baile

"Nada más te aclaro Meiling, que no se bailar"

"Ya aprenderás"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Son las 23:45 hora México, y estoy por irme de excursión escolar (lo que es raro), por lo que, debido a las prisas por subir el capítulo, les pido que perdonen todos los errores que puedan encontrar, una vez que regrese prometo subir el capítulo editado.

Bien, quería subir el capítulo a las dos semanas, pero por un trabajo que me dejaron el escuela (demasiadas láminas para dibujo arquitectónico, y ni siquiera me gusta la materia) tuve que demorarlo tres (casi cuatro) días, pero creo que está bien porque la verdad, hace mucho que no actualizaba tan rápido.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y nuevamente, disculpen todos los errores, pero si no actualizaba ahoritita no iba a actualizar hasta miércoles o jueves (porque antes que otra cosa, regresando voy a hacer tarea de formación humana, literatura y biología), y se me hace más fácil corregir errores que escribir el capítulo completo.

Bueno, creo que solo me falta agradecer a las siete personas que me dejaron review, en verdad se les agradece mucho y espero que lo sigan haciendo, es por todos los que dejan review que aún sigo por estos rumbos. Aunque claro, no puedo dejar de agradecer a todos los que leen la historia, también me son muy importantes

Trataré de actualizar el próximo capítulo, porque, la historia ya está en febrero, lo que si relacionamos con el mundo de Harry Potter, quiere decir que lo mejor ya se acerca.

Bien, creo que ya se me acabó el tiempo, se cuidan y prometo actualizar pronto (y por favor, dense una vuelta por mi otra historia 'Sueños', me gustaría mucho saber su opinión)

Ja ne!


	20. El retrato

Bien, aquí estamos, con mucha demora pero les aseguro que valdrá la pena, porque este es el capítulo, ya se imaginarán de qué habla con tan solo leer el título.

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los que han seguido fielmente mi historia y me han dejado capítulos a lo largo, pero principalmente se lo dedico a Akane Kinomoto a la cual le agradezco todos sus consejos, así como todo su apoyo.

**20.- El retrato**

"Odio ser profesor"

"Vamos amor, no puede ser tan malo"

"Si Syaoran, además solo llevan dos meses dando clases, no te acostumbrarás en tan poco tiempo" dijo Meiling tratando de calmarlo

"Esos escuincles son unos fastidiosos que no prestan atención, no pueden hacer nada bien"

"Entonces debes de ser más estricto con ellos mi querido descendiente"

"Odio ser maestro" repitió en un suspiro, recargándose más en el sillón

"Vamos amor, tenemos dos semanas libres por delante, no te tendrás que preocupar por tus alumnos por un largo rato"

"Tienes razón" dijo abrazándola con fuerza

"Ya llevamos prácticamente nueve meses desde que emprendimos esta misión" comentó Tomoyo después de varios minutos de silencio "Siento que todo esto nos está tomando mucho tiempo"

"No tenemos ni siquiera una pista, no hemos podido hacer nada" complementó Meiling

"A ver, analicemos" dijo Tomoyo poniéndose de pie "De los supuestos siete horcrux, uno ya ha sido usado, dos han sido destruidos, uno (si es que ese es en verdad un horcrux) está en manos directas de Voldemort, el otro lo tiene Regulus Black, otro está desaparecido y el último…" dejó un largo espacio en blanco "¿hay alguna posibilidad de encontrar al tal Regulus?"

"Se supone que está muerto, por lo que no tenemos la más mínima idea de donde esté el medallón" respondió Meiling

"Está con el hombre que le dijo a Regulus en donde encontrarlo" todos voltearon a ver a Syaoran "No me puedo hacer a la idea de que alguien con tan poco prestigio como el tal Regulus haya logrado averiguar algo sobre los horcruxes, estoy seguro de que alguien más poderoso debió de haberlo asistido"

"Yo opino lo mismo de Syaoran, pero las únicas personas en las que puedo pensar son en miembros de la Confederación" pero pareció que finalmente había encontrado la respuesta

"Ian…" susurró

"¿Quién?" preguntó Tomoyo

"Ian" repitió mientras recorría un poco la manga de su túnica y oprimía fuertemente la marca de Clow en su muñeca

"¿Pero qué…?" trató de preguntar Syaoran, pero en ese momento, tanto él como Sakura y Eriol cayeron al suelo inconscientes

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Sakura

"Hiragizawa, ¿qué rayos es este lugar?" preguntó Syaoran un tanto molesto observando las gradas a su alrededor, mientras que en el centro se encontraba un arco con un velo colgando

"Su Excelencia Hiragizawa, ¿a qué debemos esta junta tan repentina?" una voz se escuchó desde una de las gradas, donde vieron sentados a los miembros de la Confederación

"Lamento mucho que haya sido tan brusco mi llamado, pero necesito hablar de un asunto muy importante con todos ustedes, especialmente con usted su Excelencia Turner"

"Le comprendo perfectamente su Excelencia Hiragizawa, después de todo, esta es la única manera posible en la que aceptaría hablar con usted"

"Veo que es un asunto muy importante" dijo una de las voces de las gradas "Pero que al mismo tiempo no nos incumbe a todos, con su permiso" y con esto todos exceptuando por Ian Turner, Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran desaparecieron

"Sabes que podría desaparecer en este preciso momento" dijo Turner con una sonrisa

"Si lo hicieras convocaría una y otra vez la junta, y así sería todo el Consejo quien te obligaría a permanecer aquí"

"Un montón de magos clase 4 no me pueden hacer nada"

"¿Pero qué tal tres magos clase 5? Sabes que puedo convocar muchas clases de hechizos para impedir que desaparezcas"

"Está bien, ya, acepto hablar contigo, pero solo a cambio de que me entregues el objeto que recuperaste de mi hijo"

"No voy a ceder a ninguna de tus condiciones, así que toma asiento de una vez por todas que tengo un asunto muy importante que atender contigo"

"Está bien, ya vamos a las gradas pues" caminaron para tomar asiento, seguidas por los esposos quienes seguían sin comprender nada

"Este… Eriol, ¿dónde estamos?" preguntó Sakura un poco preocupada

"En la sala de la muerte, en el Ministerio de Magia" respondió

"Oh, no los había visto, es un placer conocerles sus Excelencias Sakura y Syaoran Li" dijo Turner haciendo una larga reverencia

"El placer es nuestro" dijeron ellos imitándolo

"Mis más sinceras disculpas por no haber estado en su ceremonia de iniciación, pero estaba atendiendo varios asuntos de suma importancia"

"¿Estabas buscando otro horcrux?" preguntó Eriol en un tono tan serio que sorprendió a Sakura y Syaoran

"Veo que tú también ya te has enterado"

"Soy la tercera persona en la lista"

"Así que Dumbledore también lo sabía, y por eso fue asesinado, que tonto"

"Sí lo sabía, pero no fue asesinado por esa razón"

"Vaya, ¿por qué estás tan molesto conmigo Eriol? ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer tu rencor?" Eriol guardó silencio ante esta pregunta "Sakura Li, anteriormente Kinomoto" dijo caminando hacia ella "En verdad eres hermosa, cuando Clow le describió a mi anterior encarnación como serías nunca dijo que serías tan… magnífica" acercó su mano para tomar su mentón, pero fue detenido por Syaoran

"No te atrevas"

"En verdad que eres todo un Li, orgulloso, explosivo, y demasiado sentimentalista"

"Ian, ¿Qué hiciste con el medallón?"

"Lo destruí" respondió simplemente "Debo decir que Voldemort hizo un excelente trabajo, me tomó tres años el lograrlo y perdí la voz como pago"

"Todo tiene un precio en esta vida" dijo Eriol con una sonrisa tétrica "El equilibrio cósmico"

"Hace mucho tiempo que no hablo con la bruja de las dimensiones, la próxima vez que la vea prometo darle tus saludos, aunque claro, no creo que los aprecie mucho, después de todo no ha podido perdonarte por lo que le dijiste al morir Ma…"

"Ian, ¿has encontrado algún otro Horcrux?"

"Si, una copa perteneciente a Helga Hufflepuff, el destruirla me impidió el poder volver a ver"

"Lo siento mucho" dijo Sakura "pero, se que la pregunta tal vez no sea muy agradable, ¿cómo es que usted puede hablar y vernos si se supone que no puede?"

"Vaya Eriol, los trajiste aquí y nunca les explicaste como y de que manera" el susodicho dio un largo suspiro

"Sakura, Syaoran, nosotros no estamos realmente aquí, nos proyectamos astralmente a este recinto, para eso sirven las marcas, la quemazón que sintieron fue simplemente el hechizo activándose"

"Es por eso que podemos hablar con usted señor Turner"

"Así es"

"Y, ¿qué es ese velo? Desde hace rato siento algo extraño"

"Ese velo es un portal que transporta al mundo de las almas perdidas, las que no pudieron alcanzar la luz pero que no tienen cosas que los hagan permanecer en la tierra"

"Como el purgatorio en la religión católica" trató de comprender Syaoran

"Si, pero estas almas nunca alcanzarán la luz, es como un infierno en menor grado"

"Ahora que lo recuerdo" dijo Sakura "Hermione mencionó que, la noche en la que el padrino de Harry murió ellos habían estado aquí, y habían escuchado varias voces"

"Esos éramos nosotros, en ese momento estábamos llevando a cabo una reunión" respondió Ian "Sabíamos lo que pasaría esa noche, pero todo se nos adelantó, aunque regresáramos lo más rápido posible a nuestros cuerpos no podríamos hacer nada, solo Dumbledore llegó, aunque aparentemente fue demasiado tarde" la joven de ojos verdes lo observó con una mirada entre sorpresa y tristeza

"Pero… dijo que Harry había dicho que provenían del velo"

"Ese velo conecta las tres dimensiones, la astral, la del más allá y la que podríamos denominar normal, es más que comprensible"

"Si es así, ¿por qué Sirius Black cayó hasta el mundo de los muertos en lugar de a este?" preguntó Syaoran un poco molesto

"Esa es una buena pregunta, y al mismo tiempo una muy fácil de responder, Sirius Black era un mago de tan solo clase 3, y de los más bajos, no tenía el nivel para soportar estar en esta dimensión"

"¿Tú sabías eso Eriol?" el hechicero asintió "¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a Harry?" le reclamó Sakura "Tal vez podrías haber aliviado un poco su dolor"

"Yo no soy quien para decir los secretos del más allá"

"Así como Yuuko tampoco podía haber hecho algo por Masshiro"

"Creo que lo mejor será que regresemos" dijo Sakura "Tomoyo y los demás deben de estar preocupados"

"Así que Tomoyo, que curioso es el destino" dijo con una sonrisa "Pero antes de que se vayan, yo también les quiero hacer una pregunta"

"Habla" Eriol lo observaba bastante molesto, lo que ocasionaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Ian

"¿Ustedes han encontrado algún horcrux?" Sakura observó a Syaoran, mientras que Eriol permaneció

"Harry Potter destruyó uno en su segundo año en Hogwarts, era un diario que logró manipular a una estudiante para abrir la cámara de los secretos" respondió Syaoran "Dumbledore destruyó otro, un anillo que solía pertenecer a la familia Gaunt"

"La familia materna de Voldemort" dijo Ian dando a entender que él también había estudiado el pasado de voldemort

"Y nosotros encontramos otro"

"¿Ya lo destruyeron?"

"Vamos a esperar a que sea necesario"

"Eso podría definir si Voldemort muere o no, tienen que destruirlo"

"Pero eso es lo que hemos decidido"

"¿Es una persona verdad?" a Syaoran y Sakura les sorprendió la pregunta "Sus rostros me han respondido, simplemente quiero que consideren el que valga la pena dejar con vida a una persona a cambio de la de miles" y con esto, presionó con fuerza su muñeca y desapareció

"Así que ese es el padre de Archie"

"Si, será mejor que regresemos, estoy seguro que no tarda en enterarse de la conversación que tuvimos con su padre"

"¡Que bueno que han despertado!" exclamó Tomoyo, y fue cuando los tres se dieron cuenta de que estaban en la enfermería

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuvimos inconscientes?" preguntó Sakura levantándose

"Poco más de un día"

"Ahí va un día de mis fabulosas vacaciones" suspiró Syaoran también poniéndose en pie

"¿A dónde van? Aún no ha venido la sra. Pomfrey a revisarlos" dijo Meiling

"No se preocupen" dijo Eriol "solo nos proyectamos astralmente y nos demoramos demasiado tiempo"

"Oh…" dijeron Tomoyo y Meiling simplemente

"¿Cómo están los enfermitos?" Archibald Turner acababa de ingresar a la enfermería con una gran sonrisa

"Veo que tu padre ya te ha informado de todo"

"Si, el regresó hace tan solo dos horas, lo que supongo fueron unos dos minutos por allá, y la verdad me platicó varias cosas bastante interesantes"

"Como si no las hubieras sabido ya"

"No me imaginaba que Masshiro estuviera entre nosotros" dijo con una sonrisa

"En verdad que eres un niñito de papi"

"Pero no soy un mentiroso"

"¿Qué quieres decir Archie? ¿Podrías decirme quien es por favor esa tal Masshiro?" preguntó Tomoyo acercándose al profesor de DCAO

"¿Lo ves Hiragizawa? Tu novia tiene que recurrir a mi para saber todo lo que le estás ocultando"

"No te atrevas Archie"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Tomoyo "¿Qué me estás ocultando Eriol?"

"Que tú eres Masshiro" le respondió Archie con una sonrisa

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A qué te refieres con que yo soy Masshiro?"

"Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero parece que ya es hora de que lo sepas" dijo Eriol acercándosele, para después besarla suavemente en los labios

"¡Clow! ¡Clow!" gritaba una hermosa joven de largos cabellos negros, que corría hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el hechicero

"Hola Masshiro" dijo el en respuesta con una sonrisa una vez la joven hubo llegado hasta donde él se encontraba

"Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero el profesor Slytherin me pidió que me quedara unos minutos más para limpiar el desastre que hice con una de las pociones"

"¿Otra vez hiciste explotar el caldero?"

"No te burles, que mira que tú tampoco eres un mago demasiado diestro"

"Estoy por terminar el colegio, ¿qué más bueno quieres que sea?" la joven lo observó con una mirada de incredulidad "además, no necesito la magia occidental, bien sabes que solo estoy aquí porque mi padre quiso que aprendiera SU magia"

"Pues yo no tengo una madre que sea la heredera de la familia de la familia Li, así que tengo que pasar por todo esto igual que los demás, y ya después aprenderé las artes secretas de mi familia"

"Ya te faltan dos años, en poco tiempo tendrás que dejar de preocuparte de todo esto"

"Si, dos años, ¿cómo los voy a sobrevivir sin la compañía de mi mejor amigo?" ambos se habían sentado en el pasto, y ella se recargó en el hombro del futuro creador de las cartas Clow

"Otra vez los encuentro en una posición comprometedora, un día de estos les voy a impedir que sigan juntos"

"¡Hermano!" exclamó Masshiro con sorpresa poniéndose de pie rápidamente "¿Dónde estabas? Se supone que nos veríamos aquí hace diez minutos"

"Mira que tú no llegaste tan temprano" dijo Clow sin ponerse en pie

"¿Otra vez hiciste explotar un caldero?" le preguntó su hermano a Masshiro

"Bien saben que pociones es la única materia que no se me da muy bien, pero soy excelente con la varita, y puedo probarlo" dijo sacándola y apuntándola directo al corazón de su hermano mayor

"No hay necesidad" dijo tragando un poco de saliva

"Y tú Hiretsu, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Estabas otra vez siendo sermoneado por la profesora Ravenclaw?"

"Si, solo por cortarle la trenza a Meredith Miller"

"¿Solo por eso? Vaya que la profesora Ravenclaw se ha suavizado bastante" dijo Masshiro en un tono sarcástico

"Bueno ya, ¿para qué nos querías aquí Clow? No será para otra de tus locas ideas, aún no me puedo recuperar de la loca idea de crear a dos criaturas mágicas sin ayuda de nada, eso fue más que gracioso"

"Gracias por tu apoyo, ¿pero qué no un mago solo puede querer hablar con sus mejores amigos?"

"No" respondieron los hermanos a coro

"Y menos si se trata de ti" continuó Masshiro "Uno nunca sabe si le estás planeando una travesura al mismo tiempo que hablas sobre el encantamiento repulsor"

"Vamos, ¿en verdad soy así?"

"Si" respondieron los hermanos nuevamente al mismo tiempo

"Está bien, lo aceptó, pero es que ahora si tengo un grandiosa idea"

"Habla pues, pero rápido antes de que me arrepienta" dijo Hiretsu

"Quiero crear unas cartas, de las cuales salgan una criaturas que tengan diferentes habilidades, como la de volar, crear agua, fuego, mover la tierra, árboles…" se quedó callado al notar como sus amigos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas

"El día que tú logres crear esas fabulosas cartas, y también las criaturas te juro que me casaré contigo" ambos jóvenes la observaron sorprendidos

"A mi me agrada esa apuesta" dijo Clow "Ya verás que terminarás siendo mi esposa, y será muy pronto"

"Y yo seré el padrino" Clow y Masshiro lo observaron aún con más sorpresa "Pero no creo que eso pase nunca, así que no tengo nada de que preocuparme"

"No sé porque siento un poco de incredulidad de su parte"

"No es incredulidad, más bien digamos que no tienes un buen historial" le dijo Masshiro con una sonrisa "Pero te aseguro que si lo llegas a lograr, seré la señora de Clow Reed"

Masshiro y Hiretsu Tomoyo eran dos jóvenes de procedencia japonesa, hijos de dos prominentes magos de oriente, los cuales, al enterarse de que una escuela de magia sería abierta por cuatro magos occidentales con un gran récord de sucesos extraordinarios, decidieron enviar a sus hijos para que no solo tuvieran una formación mágica oriental, sino también occidental.

El primer día en el que Hiretsu Tomoyo ingresó a Hogwarts, el cual era el nombre del colegio de magia ya mencionado, decidió realizar una broma para ser recordado, pero tuvo un testigo, Clow Reed, quien en lugar de acusarlo decidió acompañarlo. Así fue como la familia Tomoyo y la familia Reed entraron en contacto.

Desde su primera clase, Clow y Hiretsu destacaron, no solo por sus excelentes habilidades mágicas, sino también por sus habilidades como bromistas, lo cual no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando dos años después, Masshiro ingresó al colegio.

Pasaron los años, y Clow y Hiretsu fueron parte de la primera generación en graduarse de Hogwarts, cada uno adoptando el camino que se les marcaba por ser primogénitos de sus respectivas familias.

Clow aprendió las artes de la familia Li, así como las de la familia Reed, siendo conocido como uno de los magos más prominentes tanto de oriente como de occidente. Y después de la muerte de sus padres, también había heredado todo su poder económico.

"Buenas tarde mi señor Clow Reed, ¿todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado?"

"No Aiko, pero muchas gracias por tu interés"

"Estoy seguro de que en algún momento lo logrará mi señor"

"¿Aún sigues intentando hacer tus criaturas o la conversación era sobre algo más?" mientras que Aiko salía

"¡Masshiro!" exclamó con una sonrisa volteando a verla, ella corrió a abrazarlo y se separaron con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de ambos "¡Mírate nada más!"

"Ya soy toda una mujer, y muy hermosa, ¿no es eso lo que estás pensando?"

"Y también una muy buena hechicera, mira que penetrar en mi mente tan fácilmente, pero no volverá a ocurrir"

"Estoy segura de eso, pero aún no respondes mi pregunta"

"Ya te lo he dicho, algún día será mi esposa"

"Pensaba que después de siete años sin vernos ya habrías olvidado eso"

"Jamás me rendiré, a menos claro que ya estés con alguien más"

"Decidí darte la oportunidad, aunque espero que sea pronto, mira que no creo que sea tan fácil encontrar esposo a los 30 años"

"Así que me estás dando 8 años para lograrlo, eso es más que suficiente" la joven le sonrió ampliamente "¿Y cómo está Hiretsu?"

"Demasiado bien, no deja de espantar a mis pretendientes y de convencer a nuestros padres de suspender todos lo matrimonios forzados que tienen en mente"

"¿Y te molesta eso?"

"¿No acabo de decir que te estoy dando 8 años para que cumplas tu gran sueño?"

"Si, en verdad que quiero crear esas criaturas" recibió y un ligero golpe en el brazo "Y también de casarme contigo"

"Gracias por pensar tanto en mi"

"¿Y a qué debo el honor de tu visita?"

"¿Acaso te molesta?"

"El que tú estés aquí conmigo jamás será una molestia" dijo mientras tomaba su mentón y le sonreía con dulzura

"Parece que te has vuelto cursi con los años" dijo un poco nerviosa después de darse la vuelta bruscamente tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

"Es lo que hace el crecer, pero también me hace madurar y darme cuenta de lo que en verdad quiero" dijo acercándose lentamente a ella por detrás

"¿Y qué es lo que quieres?" preguntó Masshiro dándose la vuelta y observándolo a los ojos

"Lo que yo quiero es…"

"Mi señor Clow Reed, la cena está lista, ¿su acompañante se quedará a cenar?" Aiko había reingresado

"¿Gustas acompañarme?" le preguntó con una sonrisa que la hizo agachar la cabeza para ocultar nuevamente su sonrojo

"Por supuesto" respondió en esa posición, con lo que Clow tomó su brazo y la guió al comedor

Las visitas de Masshiro a la mansión se repitieron con frecuencia, e incluso los sirvientes ya se habían habituado a la que denominaban la 'futura señora de la casa'. Varios meses habían pasado desde ese reencuentro cuando Masshiro llegó en su habitual carruaje, aunque esta vez no iba sola.

"Señorita Tomoyo, el señor Reed la espera en el salón de té, permítame escoltarla y anunciarla"

"Muchas gracias Aiko, pero cuando lo hagas no anuncies a mi acompañante, prefiero que sea una sorpresa"

"Entendido" lanzó una mirada rápida al hombre que acompañaba a Masshiro y caminó hacia donde se encontraba Clow

"Vaya, que recibimiento tan cálido" dijo el hombre tomando su brazo, siguiendo a Aiko

"No empieces con tus celos enfermizos, bien sabes que Clow y yo solo somos amigos"

"¿Aún sigues con celos enfermizos?" Clow había salido a su encuentro y los observaba con una sonrisa

"No es justo, le dije a Aiko que no te dijera"

"Si, pero olvidaste el hecho de que soy muy bueno en Legeremencia"

"Sigue siendo imposible darte una sorpresa"

"A mi también me da mucho gusto verte Hiretsu"

"Ya no aceptas ni siquiera una pequeña broma" ambos se saludaron con una sonrisa, para después ingresar al salón de té

"Masshiro mencionó que has tomado el liderazgo de tu clan" dijo Clow una vez se hubieron sentado

"Así es, mi padre decidió retirarse a temprana edad, además de que yo me aburría demasiado"

"Entonces preferiste asumir antes el liderazgo y así desaburrirte un poco"

"Exacto" respondió con una sonrisa

"¿Qué más has hecho? Porque supongo que tampoco te habrás quedado sentado todo el tiempo que estuviste 'aburrido'"

"No, fui a visitar a la bruja de las dimensiones"

"¿En verdad?"

"Si, pero no pude costear el pago por cumplir mi deseo"

"Lo lamento mucho"

"Siento que así fue mejor, además de que ahora hablamos bastante seguido, ¿quieres que te la presente?"

"Sería interesante"

Clow también entabló una… 'amistad' con Yuuko, la bruja de las dimensiones, y el ser visitado varias veces al mes por sus mejores amigos lo hicieron distraerse un poco de su otro propósito, pero este regresó de una forma muy brusca a su mente.

"No pensaba que vendrías hoy" dijo el hechicero mientras besaba la mano de la joven

"Necesito hablar contigo"

"¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hiretsu está bien?"

"Él está bien, no te preocupes"

"Entonces, ¿por qué traes esa cara de preocupación?"

"Yo…" pero no pudo continuar, ya que un extraño sello apareció en el suelo, del cual salió una mujer de largos cabellos negros

"¡Yuuko!" exclamó Clow al mismo tiempo "¿qué haces aquí?"

"Necesito hablar contigo, es sobre un pequeño trato que tal vez te interese"

"¿Un trato? ¿No me va a costar mi alma verdad?"

"No, será un precio menor, pero te rendirá grandes frutos, tengo que decir que esta vez me estoy viendo muy generosa"

"Bien, lo hablaré contigo, solo espera un momento, Masshiro, ¿qué ocurre?"

"Yo… ¿sabes? Mejor vendré después"

"Si es algo muy importante estoy seguro que Yuuko puede esperar, ¿qué ocurre?"

"No es nada verdaderamente importante, vendré después"

"Bien, pero cualquier cosa avísame por favor" dijo mientras la besaba suavemente en la frente, asintiendo ella con una falsa sonrisa, para después salir de la mansión

"Ahora pues, háblame del fabuloso trato"

"Te daré los conocimientos para crear el libro de las cartas mágicas, así como las criaturas guardianes"

"¿Guardianes? Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera"

"Con eso podrás finalmente obtener la mano de Masshiro"

"Es una oferta razonable, pero prefiero hacerlo por mis propios métodos, estoy seguro de que Masshiro me esperará"

"En ese caso, recuerda muy bien esa sonrisa y ese rostro, porque puede ser una de las últimas veces que la hayas visto de esa manera"

"¿Puede? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Sabes bien que no puedo decírtelo así nada más"

"¿Qué quieres a cambio de que me expliques ese comentario?"

"No hay nada que me puedas dar a cambio de eso, ya que el saber ese futuro podría cambiar el de muchas personas, por lo que incluso tú alma es insuficiente para cumplir tal precio"

"Entonces simplemente me dejarás con la incertidumbre"

"Así es"

"En ese caso, acepto el teatro, así con eso podré cambiar lo que 'puede' que pase"

"Sabes que una vez que lo hayas cancelado no hay nada que yo pueda hacer" y con esto desapareció

Desde ese momento, Clow pasó días enteros trabajando en la creación de sus criaturas, sin avance alguno. Su desesperación aumentaba, y más cuando las palabras de la bruja de las dimensiones lo carcomían por dentro. Pero no se detuvo, continuó trabajando, ignorando las frecuentes visitas de Hiretsu y Masshiro.

"Mi señor Clow, la señorita Masshiro está aquí para verlo"

"Lo lamento, pero en este momento no puedo atenderla"

"Pues tendrás que hacerlo" la joven había ingresado al salón donde se encontraba Cloe, y lo observaba con una mirada furiosa

"Aiko puedes retirarte"

"Si, mi señor"

"Masshiro, lamento mucho no haber atendido tus anteriores visitas, pero…"

"¿Estabas muy ocupado creando esa cartas mágicas? O más bien, tratando de crearlas"

"Tú sabes lo importante que es eso para mi"

"¿Es importante por el prestigio que eso implica, o por que te quieres casar conmigo algún día?" Clow la observó sorprendido por sus palabras

"Es porque te amo" dijo finalmente "Y quiero casarme contigo"

"¿He ignorándome es la manera de demostrarme tu amor?"

"Yo… tienes razón, lo siento mucho"

"Se la manera en que puedes compensarme"

"¿Cuál?"

"Déjame realizar un retrato tuyo, pintarte tal cual como eres ahora, y después sacaré un copia para enviarla a Hogwarts, estoy segura de que apreciarán un retrato de uno de los mejores alumnos que se han graduado del colegio, además de ser uno de los primeros."

"Pero, no tengo tiempo de posar para…"

"Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" dijo con una, la cual fue correspondida leve sonrisa

"_Puede ser una de las últimas veces que la hayas visto de esa manera"_

"Está bien"

"Vendré todos los días después del desayuno, así que más vale que me atiendas"

"Te prometo no volver a ignorarte, y pídele una disculpa a Hiretsu también"

"Claro que si, aunque en estos momentos no creo que venga a visitarte nuevamente ya que está cortejando a una bruja inglesa, supongo que ya está pensando en continuar con su estirpe. Nos vemos mañana" y salió de la mansión

Masshiro cumplió su promesa, y día a día fue a visitar a Clow, creando un hermoso cuadro de él.

"La próxima vez que venga traeré tu copia, no quiero hacerla con magia porque nunca salen tan bien. Nos vemos después"

"Espera, antes de eso ten" Clow sacó un objeto de color dorado de su bolsillo "Es tu paga por un excelente trabajo"

"No tienes porque pagarme"

"Pero quiero hacerlo" le entregó el objeto, el cual ella abrió, descubriendo un hermoso reloj, solo que en lugar de números tenía varios lugares como la mansión Tomoyo, la mansión Reed, Hogwarts, entre otros; y en las dos manecillas estaban las imágenes de ellos "Este reloj solía pertenecer a mis padres, pero lo modifiqué para que mostrara nuestra ubicación en lugar de la de ellos"

"Es hermoso" dijo con una sonrisa "Muchas gracias" y con esto salió de la mansión, para nunca más regresar

Clow se preocupó, ya que llevaba varios días sin saber de ella, ni siquiera se había podido concentrar en sus actividades, o en la creación de las cartas. Pero toda esa preocupación fue nada comparado al sentimiento que lo embargó cuando vio llegar a Hiretsu con un semblante de preocupación y tristeza.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Parece que Masshiro ya no resistirá más"

"¿Ya no resistirá más? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¿No lo sabes? ¿Qué no te lo había dicho? Si mal no recuerdo hace un tiempo vino para hablar contigo, fue justo antes de que te aislaras. Yo incluso pensé que había sido por eso

"_¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hiretsu está bien?"_

"_Él está bien, no te preocupes"_

"_Entonces, ¿por qué traes esa cara de preocupación?"_

"¿Qué es lo que tiene?"

"No se si recuerde que alguna vez te dije que la combinación de la sangre de mis padres es extremadamente peligrosa"

"Si, al parecer no eran compatibles en ese aspecto, y más porque su sangre es mágica, pero también me dijiste que afortunadamente no había habido señales de algún daño a ti o a Masshiro"

"Eso pensábamos, pero esas señales se mostraron en Masshiro, su cuerpo fue demasiado débil para resistir todo, ya no resistirá un día más"

Al instante Clow desapareció de la mansión, para llegar a las puertas de la mansión Reed, seguido de Hiretsu, entrando ambos precipitadamente y llegando en pocos segundo a la habitación de Masshiro

"Clow, lamento mucho no habértelo dicho" dijo Masshiro al verlo llegar

"No tienes nada que lamentar" dijo mientras se hincaba al lado de la cama "Es mi culpa por no prestar atención a tus palabras"

"Tú tampoco tienes que lamentar nada"

"En ese caso, ambos estamos a mano"

"No pude terminar la copia, pero le he pedido a Hiretsu que envíe la original a Hogwarts"

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que terminarás la copia después"

"Muchas gracias por tus palabras de confort, pero se perfectamente que ya es mi hora"

"No digas eso Masshiro, aún…"

"Ya no me queda más vida por delante, pero agradeceré eternamente el que estés a mi lado en mis últimos momentos"

"No pude cumplir nuestra promesa, no he podido casarme contigo"

"Estoy segura de que algún día estaremos juntos, tal vez no en esta vida, pero se que lo estaremos. Estoy tan seguro de eso como estoy segura de que te amo"

"Masshiro…"

"Fui una tonta, en lugar de reclamarte el día que me expresaste tus sentimientos debía de haberte dicho que los correspondía, que yo también te amo y que no me importaba si no terminabas esas criaturas, aún así quería estar contigo"

"No eres tonta, yo fui el tonto por no pedirte que te casaras conmigo en ese momento, por pensar en mis tontos sueños antes que en ti"

"Ten, ahora este es mi regalo hacia ti, para que cumplas tú sueño, estoy segura de que lo lograrás" le entregó el reloj "Te amo" repitió con una sonrisa, mientras exhalaba su último respiro

"¡MASSHIRO!" el gritó desgarrador de Clow Reed resonó en toda la mansión

"Clow, la hiciste feliz en sus últimos momentos muchas gracias" Hiretsu se había acercado para reconfortarlo, pero Clow rechazó el contacto y se puso en pie

"Tómalo, no lo quiero volver a ver" le entregó el reloj y observó el rostro en paz de Masshiro "Tengo que hacer algo" se agachó y dibujando imaginariamente varios símbolos en el suelo, convocó a la bruja de las dimensiones

"Antes de que hagas tú petición tengo que decirte que no puedo hacerlo"

"Esto dispuesto a pagar cualquier precio"

"No hay nada que puedas pagar para remediar esto, no hay magia capaz de revivir a una persona, por muy poderosa que esta sea"

"¡Te daré mi vida a cambio! Haré lo que sea, pero por favor, tráela de vuelta" Yuuko le dio una cachetada con furia

"Hubiera esperado más de ti Clow, pero parece que eras alguien igual a los demás"

"No me importa lo que pienses, y como no eres de ninguna utilidad, ¡vete!"

"Hiretsu, conserva ese reloj entre tus descendientes, debe de regresar a manos de su dueño algún día"

"Si Yuuko" y con esto último, la bruja de las dimensiones desapareció

"Eso es" dijo Clow con una mirada que asustó a su mejor amigo "De esta manera me aseguraré que nunca pase otra vez" se provocó una herida en una de sus manos, y vertió un poco de sangre en la frente de la difunta Masshiro, para después recitar varias palabras

"¡¿Qué hiciste?!" preguntó Hiretsu alarmado

"He sellado su magia, ahora su reencarnación no tendrá que pasar por lo mismo, no podrá ni siquiera usar un hechizo lumos, y con esto" realizó también una leve cortada en una de las manos de Masshiro, mezclando su sangre con la de ella, para después recitar otras palabras "con esto he hecho que yo reencarne en su misma época"

"Espero que estés seguro de esto"

"Por supuesto que lo estoy"

"Bien, iré a preparar todo para los funerales"

Después del entierro de Masshiro Tomoyo, Hiretsu y Clow perdieron el contacto por muchos años, en los cuales Clow finalmente logró la creación de las cartas Clow, así como la creación de los guardianes: Kero y Yue.

"Así que una variación del hechizo para crear un horcrux, no debí de haber dudado de ti" una vez hubo logrado lo se le conoció como su más grande obra, decidió reiniciar el contacto con su mejor amigo, quien lo encontró completamente diferente a la última vez que lo había visto

"Yo tampoco debí de haber dudado de mi"

"Estoy seguro de que estaría feliz de que lo lograste"

"Si, todo esto lo hice por ella, pero después de lo que hice ese día no se si se sienta tan complacida"

"¿Has pensado en alguna manera de solucionarlo?"

"Mi final se acerca, y he decidido que el nuevo maestro de las cartas sea una joven de la misma época y edad que las reencarnaciones de Masshiro y mía"

"¿En verdad? ¿Por qué?"

"He visto el futuro, ambas se conocen desde pequeñas y son familiares sin siquiera saberlo, serán mejores amigas. Y estoy segura que el poder y la magia de mi sucesora será aún más poderoso que el mío, y podrá romper el sello que coloqué sobre ella"

"¿Cómo será tu sucesora?"

"Amable, risueña, y muy leal. Una niña muy dulce, estoy seguro que superará todas las pruebas que le llegue a imponer"

"Así que tu reencarnación tendrá un verdadero propósito"

"Si, y he decidido borrarle todos los recuerdos sobre el tema, aunque es muy probable que llegue a perder efecto"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Es solo un presentimiento que tengo"

"Bueno, estoy seguro que las cartas, los guardianes, tu sucesora, tu reencarnación y Masshiro estarán más que bien"

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que en verdad haya valido la pena la espera, y ahora, solo por este capítulo contestaré los reviews, ya que como bien dije al principio. Este capítulo va para todos ustedes.

Pero antes una aclaración, se que estuvo un poco loco lo del crossover con xxxHOLiC, pero esto es un crossover después de todo. Y tengo entendido en mi mente que Yuuko fue parte importante de la vida de Clow (buenos, esa es la idea que me deja a mi el manga), o tal vez fue al revés, pero se me hizo apropiado el incluirla.

**danny1989: **Muchas gracias por tu review, y en verdad me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Lamento mucho la tardanza en verdad, pero aquí está el capítulo. Y una aclaración, Sakura, Syaoran y Eriol imparte la misma clase, solo que se dividieron los grupos para así hacerlo un poco más especializado.

**isabel: **Bien, traté de hacerlo lo más pronto posible, y hasta hoy se pudo. Espero que te guste tanto como el anterior.

**Marie:** Muchas gracias por tu comprensión, y espero que te haya agradado el capítulo, ya que lo escribí con mucha paciencia. Muchas gracias por todos tus reviews y nos vemos pronto.

**Yushihiro: **Lamento la tardanza, pero en verdad espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Y prometo que ya no me tardaré tanto.

**Nanaccs: **La verdad es que yo tampoco se de donde me salió el ingenio para escribir el capítulo pasado, y mucho menos este. Espero que te haya gustado el pasado de Clow, y muchas gracias por todo tú apoyo a lo largo de toda la historia.

**Akane Kinomoto: **Bien, ya finalmente publiqué el capítulo que querías, espero que te haya gustado (a decir verdad, para mi es uno de mis favoritos). Tal vez me di mucho lujo tardándome tanto tiempo, son 19 páginas con lo que se podría considerar un mundo completamente alterno. Supongo que con los primeros diálogos te habrás dado una idea de cómo son las clase de Syaoran, pero tal vez después incluya un poco, dependiendo si se da la circunstancia. Me decidí a superar lo del encantamiento fidelio, después de todo ya solo faltan 39 días para que se publique el libro siete (y 47 para que llegue a mis lindas manos), así que creo poder esperar. Y si me quedo con la duda pues ni modo. Nuevamente gracias por todo tu apoyo. Y solo tengo una cosa que decir: el esfuerzo valió la pena, tuve 10 en casi todo!!!!

**satorichiva: **Las clases de oclumancia por un momento las pospuse, ya que no se si quedó comprensible, pero andan un poquito estresados. Pero tú lo as dicho, Eriol es un muy buen y maestro y Harry sacará rápidamente la materia (o tal vez no, quien sabe je je). La pijamada sí sería para discutir sobre su vida marital, pero no creo que Sakura la realice en un tiempo, y menos siendo tan penosa como es. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que sigas disfrutando de la historia.

**Chocolate-con-menta: **No importa la tardanza, aún así lo leíste y te tomaste el tiempo de dejar un review, lo cual agradezco mucho. Pues en este capítulo no hubo mucho chance de mostrar más de tus inspiraciones, y menos cuando casi todo estuvo ubicado un milenio atrás. Yo siempre me imaginé a una Sakura que sabe cuando ser responsable y cuando no (aunque sin llegar al perfeccionismo, como en la 'Guía Perfecta'). Pero prometo que vendrá un poco de diversión entre Syaoran y Eriol, aunque lo más probable es que después de este capítulo sea del primero hacia el segundo. Y bueno, si te diste cuenta el capítulo fue puro CCS, así que las dudas sobre lo otro tendrán que esperar un rato más.

**Larc: **Muchas gracias por tú apoyo, en verdad que lo aprecio mucho. Y la verdad es que un momento de relajación si me hacía falta. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo!

**Akane Tokugawa: **No te preocupes, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, así como tus buenos deseos. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Kitsune Blademaster: **Gracias por tu apoyo, y aquí está la actualización, y prometo que la próxima no tardará tanto.

**chrnosyaoran: **Actualicé lo más pronto que pude, y espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Bueno, esos son todos (del 19 y los del aviso), pero aún así les agradezco a todos lo que hayan dejado capítulo anteriormente, así también como a todos los que leen la historia.

Ahora solo me queda anunciar que estoy en exámenes finales, lo que quiere decir que solo tengo que ir dos horas a la escuela a presentarlos, lo que quiere decir que ya estoy de vacaciones!!! Así que esperen la siguiente actualización muy pronto, porque como bien lo dije anteriormente. La historia ya está llegando al final (damas y caballeros, ya estamos en semana santa en la historia).

Los quiere, Vanessa

Ja ne!


	21. El principio del fin

**21.- El principio del fin**

"Tomoyo…" la joven de ojos azules había permanecido en silencio todo el relato, y una vez Eriol hubo terminado, evitó su mirada a toda costa

"Tomoyo…" esta vez fue Sakura quien la llamó

"Yo… tengo un poco de hambre, iré al gran comedor" y sin mirar a nadie salió de la enfermería

"Sigo sin comprender como Hiretsu pudo reencarnar en alguien tan detestable como tu padre, y mucho menos el tener un hijo como tú" dijo Eriol observándolo con desprecio

"Mi padre también me pidió que te dijera que el momento en el que descubra quien es el último horcrux, el irá a buscarlo y lo eliminará" Syaoran se puso de pie y rápidamente desenfundó su espada y la dirigió al cuello de Archie, quedando a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia

"Dile a tu padre que siquiera lo intente, o preferirá nunca haber nacido"

"Vaya, un poco de ayuda es necesaria por aquí¿no lo creen?" dijo Archie nervioso observando a todos en la habitación

"Syaoran, no ensucies tu espada con eso, mejor resérvala para mejores asuntos" las palabras de Sakura hicieron a Syaoran sonreír

"Haz hecho enojar a Sakura, lo que es prácticamente imposible, yo que tú caminaba lejos de nosotros" Syaoran encajó levemente su espada a Archie, lo que provocó que un pequeño hilo de sangre resbalara

"Comprendo, comprendo, creo que lo mejor será que me retire, fue un placer" y con esto, el profesor de DCAO también salió de la enfermería

"Iré a buscar a Tomoyo" Eriol se dirigió a la puerta, pero fue detenido por Sakura

"Espera, no creo que seas el más indicado, ni siquiera yo soy la mejor para esto"

"Yo iré" dijo Syaoran

"Syaoran" lo llamó Eriol antes de que se fuera "Tú…"

"No te preocupes, pero a cambio tendrás que dar mis clases por dos semanas mientras yo te observo tomando una cerveza de mantequilla que tu me habrás invitado"

"¿Una cerveza para las dos semanas? En verdad que espero que te rinda"

"Ya quisieras que fuera así" y con esto salió de la enfermería.

Syaoran caminó rumbo al gran comedor, donde vio a todos comer tranquilamente, pero no pudo encontrar a Tomoyo. Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde Harry y los demás lo observaron con extrañeza al verlo entrar solo.

"¿Han visto a Tomoyo?" todos negaron sin comprender

"Yo sí" dijo Ron, siendo observado por todos "Me crucé con ella mientras bajaba, supongo que se dirigía a sus habitaciones"

"Clow" susurró dándose cuenta y salió corriendo

"¿Qué habrá pasado?" preguntó Ginny en voz alta

"Cuando vi a Tomoyo se veía muy molesta, y parecía a punto de llorar" respondió Ron

"¿Creen que Eriol…?" comenzó a preguntar Hermione, pero se calló al ver a Harry ponerse en pie

"Vamos a ver que pasó con Tomoyo, puede ser algo grave" Draco y Hermione lo imitaron y también se dispusieron a salir del gran comedor, pero se encontraron con Meiling en la entrada

"¿Qué le ocurrió a Tomoyo?" preguntó Draco

"Tuvimos una leve situación hace un momento, y preferiríamos que no intervinieran ya que no tiene nada que ver con ustedes"

"¿Están molestos con nosotros por algo?" preguntó Ginny

"No, simplemente que lo que ha ocurrido se sale de sus manos, así que preferiríamos que no intervinieran"

"Estamos preocupados por Tomoyo¿podríamos saber que ocurrió?"

"Lo siento, pero es un asunto que no les interesa, yo solo vine aquí para decirles que no traten de meterse y para darte un mensaje a ti Harry"

"¿Un mensaje para ti?"

"Si. La copa de Helga Hufflepuff y el medallón de Slytherin ya fueron destruidos por la persona que envió a RAB a buscarlos, ya solo quedan Rei, la serpiente y Voldemort, pero el hombre que destruyó los horcrux quiere asesinar a Rei, así que Eriol quiere saber tu opinión sobre el tema. Te espera hoy a las siete en punto en el salón donde él imparte sus clases para hablar contigo, y también dar por inicio tus clases de Oclumancia" y con esto último Meiling se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ahí

"Ya solo quedan tres horcrux" susurró Harry "Y me están pidiendo a mi que decida sobre la vida de Rei" mostró una cara de desesperación "¿Y quién rayos ese tipo que envió a RAB tras los horcrux?"

"Tranquilo Harry" dijo Hermione colocando su mano sobre su hombro "Al rato que hables con Eriol es probable que aclare todas tus dudas"

"A mi hay algo que me huele mal en todo esto" dijo Draco "Ellos nunca se había comportado de esta manera desde que los conozco, lo que le pasó a Tomoyo no fue tan leve como Meiling dijo"

"Draco tiene razón" dijo Ginny "Ellos nunca se había mostrado tan secretos, ni siquiera actuaron de esta manera sobre sus verdaderas identidades¿qué creen que pudo haber pasado?"

"Meiling les dijo que se mantuvieran lejos del asunto, pero aún así parece que no les agrado la idea" dijo Sakura, quien los estaba esperando en la entrada del pasillo que llevaba a sus habitaciones

"Tomoyo también es nuestra amiga y no vamos a dejar de prestarle atención sin tiene un problema" exclamó Ginny "Y me sorprende que tú de entre todos sea la que nos esté manteniendo al margen, porque al parecer tú fuiste la que envió a Meiling a darnos ese mensaje"

"Si, fui yo la que les pidió que se mantuvieran al margen"

"¿Qué le pudo haber ocurrido a Tomoyo que sea tan grave como para que incluso tú hayas cambiado tu actitud hacia nosotros?"

"Yo no he cambiado mi actitud hacia ustedes, simplemente no estoy de humor para tratar este asunto"

"¿Qué ocurrió Sakura?" dijo Harry acercándose más a ella y mirándola a los ojos, a lo que ella los cerró con fuerza, para después abrirlos con una mirada completamente diferente a la de la Sakura que ellos conocían

"Ya se los dije, esto es algo que no les incumbe" y con un movimiento de su mano creó un muro de cristal entre ellos "Harry, no olvides tu cita con Eriol" y caminó rumbo al retrato de Clow

Unos minutos antes…

"Por mucho que hables con él no encontrarás las respuestas que buscas" la joven de ojos azules quitó sus ojos del retrato y los dirigió al joven de ojos castaños

"No estaba segura de si vendrías tú o Meiling, pero me inclinaba más hacia ti"

"Y supongo que sabrías también lo que te iba a decir"

"Si, se que los retratos son un simple reflejo, y lo único que me pudo decir de Masshiro fue que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella"

"Ah… Masshiro" suspiró el retrato

"La verdad es que a mi no se me hace que se parezca a Clow, siento que es más como Masshiro lo visualizaba" dijo Syaoran observando al retrato detenidamente

"¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir? Que todo lo que pasó fue en una vida pasada… que debería de perdonar a Eriol por no decírmelo ya que solo me estaba protegiendo… ¡Que estás seguro que Eriol me ama por quien soy y no porque soy la reencarnación del amor perdido de Clow!"

"No te voy a decir nada de eso"

"Pues que bien, porque todo eso ya lo sé. Así como se que tu y Sakura no me dijeron nada porque no era su deber, era el deber de Eriol; ustedes también estaban tratando de protegerte"

"Entonces¿podrías aclararme lo que te pasa para así poder serte de alguna utilidad?"

"Me siento impotente… ¿te das cuenta que si tuviera poderes podría haber ayudado a Sakura en un sinnúmero de ocasiones¡Podría ser parte de este fantástico mundo¡Podría ayudarlos a dar clases¡Podría ser parte de las clases¡Podría ayudar a derrotar a Voldemort en lugar de quedarme con una estúpida cámara en la mano observando a todo!" los ojos de la joven se tornaron rojos, y lágrimas comenzaron a atravesar su rostro

"Podrías morir"

"¡Pero es mi decisión si morir o no! Comprendo perfectamente lo que hizo Clow, y no me molesta. Pero desde el primer momento en que me vio, o incluso en cuanto comenzamos a salir podría haberme dicho quien era en realidad, o de lo que soy capaz de hacer¡podría ser alguien de utilidad!"

"Pero podrías morir" Syaoran la rodeó con sus brazos en un tierno abrazo "Piensa bien en todo antes de tomar una decisión¿está dispuesta a sacrificar todo lo que tienes ahora por la posibilidad de morir?"

"Pero podría no hacerlo, podría ser que solo heredé su magia, pero no heredé su inestabilidad"

"Piensa bien todo antes de tomar la decisión, y la resolución que tomes será la que todos aceptemos sin importarnos lo que nosotros pensemos, Sakura liberará tu magia, y entre los tres te entrenaremos a usarla. Pero déjame aclararte una cosa, tú NUNCA has alguien inútil. Tú apoyo, soporte y la sonrisa que nos brindas al principio, durante y al final de todo lo que hacemos nos brinda confort. Eres alguien muy especial para todos y JAMÁS serás o has sido un estorbo"

"Muchas gracias" dijo la joven entre sollozos finalmente dejándose llevar

"Ahora anda, descansa y toma tu decisión con tranquilidad, que nosotros te apoyaremos en todo" Tomoyo asintió con una débil sonrisa

"Es divertido ver que ahora soy yo la reconfortada, pero en verdad espero que no se repita" sonrió nuevamente y dirigió su mirada al retrato "Masshiro" dijo con una voz firme, con lo que Clow se hizo a un lado y la joven ingresó rumbo a su cuarto

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" preguntó Sakura llegando a donde se encontraba su esposo

"Mucho mejor, aunque en este momento se encuentre analizando todas las posibilidades"

"¿Crees qué…?"

"No lo sé, pero tal vez lo mejor será que nos preparemos para partir pronto"

"Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí¿verdad?"

"Una vez que le enseñemos a Harry todo lo necesario podemos partir sin dificultades"

"Nos llevaremos a Rei, y junto a Tomoyo aprenderá a usar sus poderes"

"Haremos que nunca despierte en Rei el alma de Voldemort" ambos se sonrieron con tristeza

"Míranos" dijeron ambos después de varios segundos

"Sonamos tan patéticos"

"Si las cosas fueran así de fáciles" dijo Syaoran en un suspiro

"La única opción que tenemos con respecto a Rei es sellar el alma de Voldemort que se encuentra dentro de ella"

"Y si hacemos eso ella morirá, porque el alma de Voldemort es lo único que la mantiene en pie"

"Rei ya está muerta" ambos se observaron en silencio, esta vez sin sonreír, esta vez sin expresar otra cosa que no fuera tristeza "Pero aún tenemos un rayo de esperanza" Syaoran la observó sin comprender

"¿Te refieres a Harry? O de que estás hablando"

"Con el entrenamiento que le daremos a Harry es muy probable que derrote a Voldemort, y si no nosotros intervendremos"

"Entonces ¿de qué estás hablando?"

"Eso es lo que pasa por no querer estudiar adivinación" Sakura comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia donde había conjurado una pared de cristal

"Sakura, espera¿ya dime una vez de que rayos estás hablando?"

"Con ese vocabulario menos te voy a responder" vieron a Harry y compañía aún de pie al otro lado del muro "¿Sabes? Estaba pensando que todos tendrían que tomar las clases" le comentó a su esposo

"No me cambies el tema" dijo este en un tono de falsa molestia "Pero tienes razón" Sakura rompió el muro

"Vengan, que vamos a adelantar su sesión" les dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a donde seguramente los estaría esperando Eriol

"¡No me dejes hablando solo Sakura!" Syaoran la seguí tratando de sacarle la verdad, pero ella solo le sonreía

"No te estoy ignorando amor, solo estoy esperando a que me lo pidas de una manera más adecuada"

"¡Sakura por favor!" esa no es

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny y Draco los siguieron sin entenderles una palabra, aunque sonriendo al verlos actuar de esa manera.

"¿Cómo está Tomoyo?" preguntó Eriol en cuanto los vio ingresar

"Tomando una decisión" respondió Sakura

"Si ella decide… si ella decide… ¿lo harás Sakura?" le preguntó el joven de ojos azules preocupado

"Si es lo que ella quiere, respetaré su voluntad, no importa lo que tú o yo sintamos al respecto" Eriol dio un largo suspiro "Y también haré que sus recuerdos regresen"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"La única manera en la que Tomoyo va a poder estabilizar esa magia es con sus recuerdos intactos" dijo Sakura en un tono decisivo "Y es la única manera en la que accederé a quitar el sello, si Tomoyo quiere algo, tendrá que ir por todo el paquete"

"Entonces que así sea" Tomoyo había ingresado al salón "Quiero recuperarlo todo, así como también afrontaré las consecuencias que esto pueda traer" Sakura volteó y le sonrió, siendo correspondida con un abrazo de su mejor amiga

"Entonces creo que seré la única sin poderes" dijo Meiling en un suspiro "Para los que se pregunten desde cuando estoy aquí, me encontré con Tomoyo y la traje hasta aquí para que les compartiera su decisión"

"Estoy lista cuando tú estés lista" le dijo Sakura a Tomoyo separándose de ella

"En ese caso, más vale antes que nunca"

"Esperen" dijo Eriol acercándose "antes, yo solo quiero…" Tomoyo lo calló con un suave beso en los labios

"No tienes que disculparte, ni darme explicaciones ni hacerme promesas, porque se exactamente porque harías cualquiera de ellas. Yo te amo y tú me amas, y creo que eso es más que suficiente"

"Ya, ya, basta de todo esto, será mejor que vayamos a hacer de una vez lo que tenemos que hacer" Sakura empujó a Tomoyo hacia la puerta con una sonrisa "Regresaremos en un rato"

"Meiling¿lo capturaste todo?"

"Claro que si primo, es una suerte que Tomoyo me hubiera dejado su cámara"

"Un… momento¿quieren decir que…?" Eriol observaba a los chinos con una cara de pánico, la cual se ensombreció aún más al ver las grandes sonrisas de ambos

"Me pregunto cuanto pagaría mi querido cuñado por esto"

"Y estoy segura de que el peluche, e incluso Yue querrían una copia"

"Es más, tengo una idea¿por qué no las vendemos?"

"Mmm, no lo sé¿ustedes las comprarían?" le preguntó a Harry y compañía, quienes asintieron también con sonrisas en sus rostros

"¿Qué quieren a cambio de la no divulgación de ese video?"

"¿Te avergüenzas de tus sentimientos hacia Tomoyo?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"En ese caso¿qué tiene de malo que lo hagamos llegar a todas las personas que lo disfrutarían tanto como nosotros?"

"Bueno, ya, hagan lo que quieran con eso" invocó una silla y se sentó exasperado, para después voltear a ver a Harry y compañía "No puedo darles clases a todos"

"¿Y quién dijo que tendrías que hacerlo?" dijo Syaoran imitándolo "Sakura, le ayudará a Tomoyo, y también entrenará a unos, y yo me encargaré de otros"

"¿Quieres fundar una mini escuela dentro de la escuela?"

"Si, digamos que tendrán los días muy ocupados, porque a mediados de mayo también tendrán que jugar contra nosotros quidditch, y también tienen que presentar los EXTASIS, bueno, Ginny solo tiene que presentar finales"

"Un momento¿quieren decir que entrenaremos con ustedes, asistiremos a clases, entrenaremos quidditch y todavía nos tenemos que preparar para los EXTASIS?" preguntó Ron

"¿Qué otra cosa esperaban?" les respondió Meiling "No porque se supone que van a salvar al mundo los van a exentar, y si quieren en verdad salvar al mundo tienen que entrenar, y al mismo tiempo descansar para tener un balance completo" los observó con una sonrisa "Yo afortunadamente no tengo que hacer nada de eso, excepto que parece que desde ahora soy la camarógrafa oficial"

"¿Están seguros de querer tomar las clases?" preguntó Syaoran

"Por supuesto" respondieron todos sin titubear

"Incluso si tengo que sacrificar los EXTASIS" complementó Hermione en medio de un largo suspiro

"No se preocupen, no tendrán que hacerlo" les dijo Eriol con una sonrisa "Será muy fácil abarcar todo sin que tengan que hacer esa clase de sacrificios, aunque eso si, quedarán más que agotados"

"Me alegro, pero ¿cómo le haremos?" preguntó Ron

"Eso será muy fácil" respondió Syaoran con una sonrisa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Buenos días"

"Buenos días" respondió la joven de ojos verdes con una sonrisa "¿Cómo llegué a la habitación?"

"Te cargué desde el pasillo del cuarto piso"

"¿Me quedé dormida en medio de un pasillo? Que vergüenza"

"No te preocupes, que solo te vimos unas cien personas" la joven se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza "Así como también unas cien personas nos vieron mientras yo te alzaba hasta aquí, y creo que me he ganado varios puntos entre las mujeres del colegio" solo recibió un almohadazo como respuesta

"Terminé muy cansada, la verdad es que me sorprende que no haya caído dormida en cuanto terminé el encantamiento"

"Parece que todavía tenías un poco de energías, y la verdad me convino porque pude…" recibió una mirada de advertencia de su esposa "Porque pude cargarte hasta acá, hace mucho que no teníamos una escena tan romántica"

"Cuando regresamos del Valle de Godric que alzaste"

"Si, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado molesto y preocupado como para pensar en lo bonito de la escena"

"Entonces…" dijo tratando de alejarse de ese tema "La última vez que me alzaste así fue cuando… cuando… ¡cuando estábamos entrenando en la mansión!"

"La última vez que tuviste un combate de esa manera con Eriol"

"Eso fue hace ya… ¡casi tres años!"

"Lo que quiere decir que hay que repetir las escenas más a menudo" dijo acercando su rostro poco a poco al de su esposa, para después rozar sus labios con dulzura, siendo interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta

"No vayas" dijo Sakura recostándose y observándolo con una sonrisa, pero nuevamente se escucharon golpes

"Finjamos dormir" dijo Syaoran recostándose y cubriéndose con la manta, siendo acompañado por su esposa, sonando nuevamente los golpes

"¡Ya levántense parejita¡Tenemos entrenamiento!" era la voz de Meiling al otro lado, quien siguió insistiendo, con lo que Syaoran hizo se destapó y con un movimiento de su mano abrió la puerta "Apresú…"

"Silencio" susurró el líder del clan Li con una sonrisa, interrumpiendo a la joven china, quien después vio como la puerta se cerraba en sus narices

"Eso fue cruel Syaoran" Sakura se había destapado y observó todo con una media sonrisa

"Lo que ella nos hizo fue más cruel" dijo mientras la Maestra de las Cartas trataba de controlar su risa "Pero ahora, regresemos a lo que nos acontecía" nuevamente se escucharon los golpes en la puerta

"Lock" susurró Sakura, con lo que la carta voló hasta la cerradura y se colocó en posición

"¡Muy gracioso Sakura!" gritó Eriol al otro lado "¡No me hagas traer a Toya!"

"Aguafiestas" murmuró Syaoran poniéndose de pie finalmente y abriendo la puerta después de que Sakura trajera a Lock de vuelta

"Harry y los demás nos esperan en el gran comedor desde hace 15 minutos" dijo la reencarnación de Clow

"En un momento bajamos" dijo Sakura desde la cama

"Después de todo nos han quitado toda la inspiración" dijo Syaoran, haciendo sonrojar a su esposa

"Eso les pasa por dejar todo para último momento" Li estuvo a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara "Antes de que me corras descortésmente, quítale el hechizo a la pobre de Meiling, mira que ella no tiene la culpa de su falta de…" se quedó callado al observar la expresión del chino "Como se pone uno de sensible por una pequeña broma" dijo mientras daba la vuelta y Syaoran finalmente cerraba la puerta

"En cuanto bajemos le quitaré el hechizo a Meiling y se lo lanzaré a…" comenzó a reír cuando vio lo que su esposa tenía en la mano

"A ver si con esto aprende¡Voice!" ambos nuevamente rieron al imaginarse la expresión de Eriol, mientras se disponían a arreglarse

Salieron en pocos minutos, y para su sorpresa no vieron a nadie, por lo que decidieron bajar al gran comedor, aun entre risas. Al entrar, observaron a todos comer en silencio, y se acercaron a la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Buenos días" le dijeron Harry y compañía

"Buenos días" respondieron los esposos lanzando una mirada rápida a la mesa de profesores

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó Ginny al observar sus rostros

"No es nada¿hay algún problema si nos sentamos aquí?" preguntó Sakura notando como ni Meiling ni Eriol habían levantado el rostro desde su entrada al gran comedor

"No hay problema" respondió Harry también extrañado al observarlos "¿Por qué tardaron tanto?"

"Tuvimos unas complicaciones" respondió Syaoran mientras tomaban asiento

"Buenos días Sakura y Syaoran" Tomoyo se había levantado de su asiento y caminado hasta la mesa de Gryffindor

"Buenos días" le respondieron esquivando su mirada

"¿Les importa si me siento con ustedes mientras terminan? Es que el ambiente en la mesa de profesores es demasiado silencioso" Sakura y Syaoran estuvieron a punto de escupir lo que tenían en sus bocas "Cuando me desperté le pedí a Meiling que los llamara, y yo me bajé. ¿Ocurrió algo? Eriol también ha estado actuando extraño" nuevamente, ambos jóvenes esquivaron la mirada de la joven "Parece que no es nada, si ya terminaron¿por qué no vamos a los jardines para poder comenzar nuestros entrenamientos?" Tomoyo se puso en pie y regresó a la mesa de profesores

"Esta Masshiro – Tomoyo es más intuitiva que la otra" dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie mientras suspiraba "Hasta hizo que perdiera el apetito"

"Llévate unas tostadas para el camino, no has comido casi nada desde ayer a mediodía, te puedes enfermar"

"Tienes razón" la joven tomó varias tostadas y acompañada de su esposo salió del gran comedor

"Eso fue extraño" dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie "comúnmente le hubiera dicho que estaba bien, o que no tenía mucha hambre, o cualquier cosa menos aceptar tan fácilmente"

"¿No notaron las miradas entre ellos y Tomoyo? También la actitud de Eriol y Meiling fue extraña"

"Eso fue porque Sakura y Syaoran aplicaron encantamientos silenciadores sobre Meiling y Eriol" respondió Draco como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"¿Tú cómo sabes?" le preguntó Ron mientras caminaban a la salida del gran comedor

"Quería ir a preguntarle a Eriol algo más sobre las clases, pero al escuchar todo mejor me regresé"

"Esperen" dijo Ginny "iré a llamar a Luna y a Neville, ayer por completó olvidé decirles" la pelirroja corrió a la mesa de Ravenclaw, y después de regreso a la de Gryffindor, para después alcanzar al resto en las puertas del gran comedor, en donde ya también se encontraban Tomoyo, Eriol y Meiling

"Este… ¿entrenaremos todo el día? Porque estaba pensando en que deberíamos estudiar toda la tarde para los exámenes" preguntó Hermione

"Ayer en la noche hablamos sobre los horarios" respondió Tomoyo "Y llegamos a la conclusión de que sería mejor aprovechar al máximo las vacaciones entrenando durante todo el día"

"¡¿Todo el día?!" exclamaron Harry y Ron sorprendidos "No resistiremos tanto tiempo si nos ponen a hacer los hechizos que ustedes utilizan"

"No se preocupen por eso" Tomoyo les enseñó su mochila, la cual se encontraba llena de pequeños frascos "Es poción revitalizante, pero para que no tenga un efecto contraproducente en ustedes, tendrán que dormir ocho horas exactamente, y solo tomar las dosis que nosotros les demos"

Salieron todos del castillo, donde se encontraron con Sakura y Syaoran al borde del lago, pero al instante estos se arrojaron al suelo mientras lo que pareció un relámpago atravesaba justo el lugar donde estaban.

"¡No es para tanto!" exclamaron los esposos, ya que el rayo había provenido de la mano de Eriol

"Espera" Meiling se había acercado rápidamente a ellos dispuesta a atacarlos, pero ambos se pusieron de pie rápidamente y esquivaron sus golpes

"¡Voice!" exclamó Sakura, con lo que una pequeña esfera de color rosado salió de su bolsillo e ingresó en la garganta de Eriol, quien se agachó e hizo que varias rocas salieran de la superficie, por lo que Sakura llamó a Fly, apareciendo unas enormes y hermosas alas de su espalda

"En verdad lo sentimos" dijo Syaoran, quien aún se encontraba esquivando los ataques de Meiling, para después realizar un suave movimiento con su mano, haciendo que su prima recuperará su voz

"¡Voy a matarte Syaoran!" dijo la joven continuando con sus ataques, mientras la pelea entre Sakura y Eriol también continuaba

"¡Podrías por lo menos haber usado cualquier otra cosa menos una carta Sakura!"

"¡Pero así te hubieras librado más fácilmente!"

"¡Basta!" cuerdas había salido de las manos de Tomoyo, las cuales rodearon a todos, obligándolos a detenerse

"Clow odiaba ese hechizo, y creo que yo también lo hago" dijo Eriol observando la sonrisa de Tomoyo

"Parece que no soy tan mala con esto de la magia" dijo con una gran sonrisa "Ahora¿podríamos por favor enfocarnos en lo que nos concierne ahora?" volteó a ver a Harry y los demás "Bueno, vamos a… ¿Qué les ocurre?" los jóvenes había observado las peleas con la boca abierta, sin saber como reaccionar

"Eso… yo… nunca… como…" fueron las pocas palabras que logró articular Ginny

"Ustedes nunca habían… nosotros solo…" Hermione también trató de hablar

"Vamos, si eso no fue nada, debieran de ver cuando Sakura y Eriol liberan sus báculos, esas si son batallas" dijo Meiling

"¿En verdad vamos a aprender todo eso?" preguntó Neville "Yo no creo…"

"Estoy segura de que podrás" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, mientras Fly regresaba a su forma de carta "Ahora Tomoyo¿podrías liberarnos? Esto me empieza a incomodar y no creo poder utilizar a Sword en este estado, tendría que usar un hechizo más convencional, y sabes que esos casi no me gustan"

"Si, solo espera, déjame que recuerde" la joven de ojos azules se quedó pensativa por varios segundos, hasta que la respuesta llegó a su mente "¿Cómo lo pude haber olvidado? Tan fácil que es" murmuró algo, mientras separaba un poco más sus dedos, con lo que las cuerdas finalmente desaparecieron

"Bien, como les estaba diciendo Tomoyo hace un momento" dijo Eriol mientras se recuperaba "Vamos a dividirlos. Desafortunadamente, nos es imposible el entrenarlos a todos de la misma manera, ya que no sabemos en que momento tengamos que enfrentar a Voldemort, o incluso a Ian" Tomoyo hizo una mueca cuando mencionó al último "Así que, los entrenaremos de diferentes maneras, para que así se puedan complementar en el campo de batalla"

"Debido a que Meiling no puede usar magia ella, todos aprenderán artes marciales con ella, y después los dividiremos para que aprendan con nosotros de acuerdo a nuestras especialidades"

"¿Para qué nos va a servir artes marciales?" preguntaron Draco y Ron

"Eso es obvio" respondió Luna "La mejor manera de utilizar ataques mágicos sin varita es por medio de movimientos rápidos y directos, y llevando la ventaja de las artes marciales podremos acercarnos al enemigo más fácilmente, y atacarlo de manera más certera"

"Vaya, creo que ninguno de nosotros hubiera podido explicarlo mejor" dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa

"Bien, y ¿cómo nos dividiremos?" preguntó Ginny impaciente

"Esperen, que aún nos faltan maestros, ayudantes y una estudiante más" dijo Sakura con una sonrisa mientras volteaba al castillo "Y parece que han llegado en el momento perfecto"

"¡Sakurita!" algo amarillo se había estrellado contra su pecho

"¡Kero!" exclamó ella abrazándolo con fuerza "¡Te extrañé tanto!"

"Yo también, ese día me habías dejado muy preocupado. Pero en cuanto sentí las cartas me tranquilicé"

"Muchas gracias" dijo abrazándolo nuevamente

"Me alegro mucho verte Sakura" Yukito se acercó a ella, pero fue interrumpido por una pequeña que se colgó del cuello de la joven

"¡Mami¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte!"

"Yo también mi niña"

"¡Papi!" la pequeña se bajó de los brazos de Sakura y se dirigió a Syaoran quien la elevó y la sentó sobre sus hombros

"¿Cómo te has portado?"

"¡Muy bien!"

"¡No es cierto!" dijeron Kero y Spinel al mismo tiempo

"Rei…" le llamaron Sakura y Syaoran al mismo tiempo

"Es que… es que… ¡ellos nunca comparten sus cosas!"

"¡No es cierto!" nuevamente, ambos guardianes replicaron al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña

No solo los guardianes y Rei, también Toya y Kaho habían llegado, por lo que pasaron aproximadamente diez minutos entre saludos, regaños, y una corta explicación de lo que había hecho desde diciembre, incluido el entrenamiento de Rei

"Entonces¿ya eres capaz de hacer prender mi túnica?" le preguntó Syaoran a la pequeña pelirroja

"Si, mira" Rei hizo un pequeño movimiento con su mano, haciendo que la túnica de su papá se prendiera en la parte inferior

"¿Puedes apagarlo?"

"Sip" hizo otro movimiento, cono lo que un chorro de agua se dirigió al fuego, apagándolo

"¿Puedes reparar mi túnica?"

"Sip" dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande, mientras movía una vez más su mano, haciendo que la túnica recuperara su forma original

"¿Cómo es que puede hacer eso siendo tan pequeña?" preguntó Ron

"Con mucho entrenamiento¿no es así Rei?"

"¡Si mami!"

"Y ustedes tienen que aprender a hacerlo en menos tiempo" les dijo Meiling

"Por lo que será mejor que comencemos" dijo Tomoyo

"Vayamos de uno por uno" comenzó Eriol "Neville, por lo que hemos visto, tú tienes una gran capacidad mágica, solo te falta controlarla. Lo más conveniente para ti son hechizos que puedan ser utilizados para atacar y defender al mismo tiempo, por lo que aprenderás a controlar los elementos con Syaoran.

"Draco, tú eres alguien muy hábil y rápido, tienes muy buenos reflejos, es por eso que aprenderás hechizos, maleficios y encantamientos tanto de ataque como defensivos con Tomoyo."

"¿Estás seguro?" le preguntó la joven

"¿Ya has recordado todo no?" Tomoyo asintió "En ese caso no le veo en problema. Juntando todos los recuerdos de Masshiro, así como su magia, con tu habilidad de fácil aprendizaje, esto será todo un éxito"

"¿Quieres decir que estaremos aprendiendo al mismo tiempo?" preguntó la joven sorprendida

"Exactamente" dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Tomoyo se tranquilizara

"Eso será interesante" dijo Toya "No me puedo imaginar a Tomoyo de maestra"

"¡No seas así!" le dijo su hermana dándole un pisotón

"Bien. Ginny, tú tienes una gran habilidad para hechizos de ataque, y eres muy rápida en aprender las cosas, por lo que aprenderás hechizos de ataque con Sakura, y también el uso de los elementos, aunque no tan especializado como Neville.

"Harry, aquí tú eres el más importante, pero no podemos hacer que aprendas todo, por lo que solo aprenderás oclumancia y legeremancia conmigo, hechizos de ataque con Sakura, y en unas semanas comenzarás a entrenar junto con Tomoyo y Draco.

"Ron, tú será el estratega del grupo, y para eso aprenderás oclumancia, y después te unirás a Tomoyo, Draco y Harry. Pero hay algo mucho más importante que deberás aprender; tomarás clases de adivinación con Kaho"

"¿Qué?" preguntó el pelirrojo sorprendido

"No solo debes de aprender a leer la mente del enemigo, sino también a prever sus movimientos. No será la adivinación que estudiaste en el colegio, ni la que practica Sakura. Aprenderás a ver los movimientos segundos antes de que el enemigo los haga, o siquiera los piense, para así poder maniobrar de una mejor manera a todos. Serás la mano derecha de Harry durante la batalla final"

"Wow" fue lo único que pudo decir después de escuchar las palabras de Eriol

"Hermione, si Ron es la manos derecha, tú serás la mano izquierda. Fuiste una de las que aprendió más rápido sobre como sentir presencias, y también eres muy hábil para recolectar información y hacerla parte de ti. Aprenderás oclumancia y legeremancia. Tal vez no entrenes con Tomoyo o Sakura, pero aún así quiero que memorices cada uno de los hechizos, sus funciones y sus consecuencias. Tú será la que le ayude a Ron a planear todo, pero al mismo tiempo formarás parte. Entrenarás con Syaoran"

"Y por último Luna. Por lo que hemos visto, eres alguien que aprende las cosas muy rápidamente, es por eso que tú serás el apoyo para todos, tú tomarás todas las clases"

"¿Todas?" preguntó la joven sorprendida

"Espero que no lo sientas muy pesado" le dijo Sakura

"¡Al contrario!" exclamó con una gran sonrisa

"En las clases, ya han logrado hacer sencillos hechizos sin la utilización de una varita, pero aquí tendrán que aplicarse, necesitan movimientos más rápidos que una varita no les permitirá utilizar, así que, durante todo el día de hoy tendrán que alcanzar el mismo nivel que Rei" dijo Syaoran "Es obligatorio, el que no lo logre se atrasará, y nadie lo ayudará a ponerse al corriente. De aquí al inicio nuevamente de las clases, tienen que ser capaces de por lo menos provocarnos un rasguño" los siete jóvenes tragaron saliva

"Listos" dijo Eriol "En ese caso, comencemos"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ya puedes retirarte Colagusano"

"S…s…sí mi señor" dijo haciendo una reverencia, para después salir dejando a Voldemort acompañado de otras cuatro personas

"Mi querido Ian, llevo años sin verte" el susodicho solo sonrió falsamente en respuesta "Lo había olvidado por completo, perdiste tu sentido de la vista, y también tu habla, lo que puede hacer la vejez en uno" nuevamente una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del miembro de la Confederación, mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del joven de unos 20 años que se encontraba a su derecha

"¿Para qué me has pedido que venga Voldemort?" dijo el joven

"Pobre muchacho, ni siquiera yo trato a mis seguidores de esa manera. Mira que el tratarlo de marioneta para poder comunicarte"

"Respóndeme de una vez"

"¿Acaso aún no me has perdonado asesinar a tu esposa? Que rencoroso resultaste"

"Aún no respondes"

"Parece que hoy no estás de humor, pero antes dime ¿cómo está Archie? La última vez que lo vi era solo un niño"

"Ya que no pareces dispuesto a hablarme directamente tal vez lo mejor sea que me retire" Ian soltó al joven y ambos dieron al vuelta y caminaron hacia la puerta, en donde Snape y Bellatrix (quienes eran las otras dos personas en la habitación) se aparecían enfrente de él con la intención de detenerlo

"Voldemort, hazme el favor de decirles a tus seguidores que se retiren de la puerta a menos que quieran sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa, que la verdad no estoy de humor de aguantar sus niñerías" dijo el joven una vez Ian hubo puesto la mano sobre su hombro nuevamente

"Snape y Bellatrix, ya lo han escuchado. Y tú por favor Ian, tenme un poco más de paciencia, tú sabes que me gustan mucho las conversaciones que puedo llegar a tener contigo" los mortífagos regresaron a su anterior lugar, mientras Ian y el joven nuevamente observaban al Señor Oscuro

"¿Ahora si piensas hablar?"

"Te he pedido que vengas porque se que tu hijo está dando clases en Hogwarts. Y la verdad quisiera toda la información que me pudieras dar sobre los miembros de la Confederación que ahí se encuentran"

"Toda esa información la puedes recolectar de muchos libros. Después de todo estamos hablando de la reencarnación de Clow, su descendiente y su sucesora"

"Eso ya lo sé, pero me gustaría conocerlos un poco más a fondo, sus fortalezas… sus debilidades"

"¿Y en verdad crees que te lo voy a decir?"

"Esperaba que como un viejo amigo tuvieras la amabilidad de hacerlo" un extraño rayo de luz se dirigió a Voldemort, rodeando su cuello como un collar "¿Acaso quieres matarme Ian?"

"No, no aún" dijo apretando un poco más el aro de luz, para después reventarlo "No puedes morir, pero estoy seguro que algún día lo harás"

"Me guardas más rencor del que me imaginaba, pero no creo que eso sea un impedimento para trabajar juntos"

"¿Qué es lo que gano 'ayudándote'?"

"Tu vida y la de tu hijo"

"Eso afortunadamente ya es mío, y no creo que me pienses tan tonto como para venir a tu escondite sin un plan de soporte" dijo levantando su brazo y mostrándole una pequeña marca en forma de un 8 acostado

"El infinito, pero lo infinito no quiere decir invulnerable"

"Sabes perfectamente lo que esto significa"

"Ya que lo pones así¿por qué no eliges tú que quieres?"

"Te quiero a ti… muerto" hizo una leve reverencia "Hasta nunca mi Señor Oscuro, estoy más que seguro que su final está cerca" y con esto último desapareció junto con el joven a su lado

"Bellatrix, trae a todos los mortífagos. Tengo que decirles unas cuantas palabras acerca de el siguiente ataque"

"Si" Lestrange se dirigió a la puerta, mientras Voldemort se llevaba una mano al cuello, en done comenzó a correr un leve hilo de sangre

"Severus"

"Si mi señor" respondió el ex profesor de pociones arrodillándose en frente de él "Prepara uno de los cuartos, muy pronto tendremos un invitado muy importante, aunque tal vez sean dos"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Bueno, en verdad lamento la tardanza (aunque creo que solo fueron dos semanas, pero no me hagan caso que no estoy segura), pero aquí les va mi super historia.

El capítulo lo tenía listo a los tres días de haber actualizado, pero se me hacía muy pronto, así que no quise actualizar hasta el viernes pasado, pero al momento de checar las faltas de ortografía me di en la labor de corregir a partir de la mitad (a partir de que Sakura y Syaoran despiertan jeje), además de que le agregué lo de Voldemort, y por eso actualicé hasta ahorita.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y que no piensen que a lo mejor hubiera stado mejor como estaba antes (que la verdad quien sabe, soy bien rara, pero me gustó mucho más como quedó ahorita).

Como se habrán dado cuenta, ya le falta todavía menos (le voy a seis capítulos, pero pueden ser más o menos dependiendo de mis locuras, ya se los haré saber luego), y ya todos se están preparando para el final (malos, buenos e indefinidos), así como también ya estoy explicando muchas cosas (creo que ya solo me falta explicar lo de Snape, aunque checaré mi lista por si acaso).

Quisiera agradecerles a todos por su apoyo, y ahora si prometo que actualizaré más rápido (aunque creo que ya no se puede confiar en mi palabra je).

Ja ne!

PD. Si hay muchas falas de ortografía no les presten muchas atención por favor (a menos que sea ilegible), ya no quise volverlo a leer por si luego me daban ganas de volver a corregirlo (que miren que soy más que capaz).

PD2. Esta es para ti Lunatika! Lamento no haberte cumplido lo de actualizar antes de que te fueras, pero bien sabes como soy. Espero que puedas leerlo desde por allá en algún ratitito libre que tengas (I miss you so so so so so so so so so so so so so much!!!!!) Ai shiteru!!!!!!! (Saludos de nee-chan)


	22. Seguridades e Inseguridades

**22.- Seguridades e Inseguridades**

"¡Vamos!" exclamaba Meiling con impaciencia "¡Se supone que llevan dos semanas entrenando y no veo ningún progreso!" Los siete se abalanzaron contra ella, quien dio dos saltos hacia atrás, logrando esquivarlos "¡En lugar de amontonarse deberían de acomodarse!" Esta vez fue Ginny quien se dirigió contra ella primero, mientras que Harry y Draco decidieron atacarla por lados diferentes, provocando que Meiling diera un gran salto, fuera de su alcance, pero siendo interceptada por Ron, Neville y Luna, quienes habían corrido hacia allá

"Parece que si han mejorado un poco" dijo Eriol viendo como Meiling esta vez si había tenido cierta dificultad tratando de escapar, lo cual consiguió golpeando a Ron

"Si" dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa "¡Meiling¿quieres que te ayude?!"

"¡No molestes!" respondió la china corriendo directamente contra Draco, tirándolo al suelo, mientras Hermione trataba de acercarse, siendo descubierta y lanzada contra Ginny

"¡Sakura puede mandar a Fight para que te ayude!"

"¡Deja de ayudarlos!" respondió molesta cuando Luna la rozó con uno de sus golpes en el rostro, el cual si no hubiera esquivado hubiera causado ciertos daños "¡Lo ves!"

"¡Yo¡Yo!" la pequeña Rei se había lanzado contra ella, causándole dificultades ya que al mismo tiempo estaba esquivando a Harry y Ron, pero terminó siendo arrojada lejos por Meiling

"¡Ya me harté!" gritó Ginny reincorporándose, acercándose golpearla, pero al fallar una llama salió de su mano, la cual alcanzó a atacar la playera de la joven

"¡Yo no puedo utilizar magia lo recuerdas¡Me es muy difícil esquivar ataques mágicos, y mucho más de estilo elemental!"

"Tú nunca dijiste que no podíamos usar lo que habíamos aprendido con los demás" respondió Hermione

"Esto debería de contar como una victoria¿no lo creen?" dijo Draco sentándose

"¡Syaoran¡Prohíbeles que utilicen tus enseñanzas contra mi!"

"¡Ellos tienen razón¡Tú nunca lo dijiste!" respondió su primo poniéndose de pie y acercándose "Pero Meiling tiene razón, esto no cuenta como victoria"

"¡No es justo!" exclamó Luna, siendo la última en tomar asiento

"¿Qué calificación les das?" le preguntó Eriol "Y todos ustedes recuerden que a partir de mañana el entrenamiento más serio, y si Meiling decide que no aprueban, se atrasarán bastante"

"¡Apenas se acabaron las vacaciones!" exclamó Ron "¡Y ni siquiera las disfrutamos!"

"Ya las disfrutarán cuando derroten a Voldemort y se gradúen" dijo Syaoran

"Tomen" dijo Tomoyo repartiéndoles una botellita de poción revitalizante a cada uno "Recuerden que solo la mitad, ya que solo entrenaron 2 horas"

"Se sienten como si hubieran sido 10" dijo Ginny recostándose en el pasto

"Meiling¿podrías decirnos nuestras calificaciones para poder ir a desayunar?" dijo Harry después de beber la poción

"Bien, bien, ya voy" dijo tomando asiento y negándole a Tomoyo cuando le ofreció poción "Debería de reprobarlos a todos por tramposos, pero desafortunadamente tengo que reconocer que han hecho progresos, así que… ¿los califico del 1 – 10 o al estilo Hogwarts?"

"Al estilo Hogwarts" respondió Sakura

"En ese caso, a Neville le doy una A, por que actuó bien, aunque le falta más decisión; a Draco le doy una S, porque fue de los que más cerca estuvo; a la más tramposa del grupo le doy una S, porque aunque hizo trampa, pensó en un buen plan; a Harry una S por lo mismo que Draco; a Ron una A porque le falta velocidad; a Hermione una A, porque también la falta un poco más de decisión; y a Luna una E, porque fue la única que me rozó"

"¡Yo te di!" reclamó Ginny

"¡Con ayuda de la magia!" respondió la china "No repruebo a nadie nada más porque si mejoraron, y bueno, ya vámonos que me estoy muriendo de hambre" se puso nuevamente en pie y comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo

"Mi primera A" le susurró Hermione a Ginny

"Tranquila, estoy segura de que mejorarás" le respondió la pelirroja

Entraron al gran comedor siendo observados por todos. Sus ropas estaban sucias y maltratadas, pero aún así lucían como si hubieran llevado una mañana de lo más tranquila. Pero la verdadera razón por la que todos los observaban es porque sabían perfectamente que hacían todas las mañanas.

Sakura y su familia se dirigieron a la mesa de profesores, mientras que los demás se sentaron en la de Gryffindor, sirviéndose rápidamente todo lo que tuvieran al alcance.

"Parece que el entrenamiento de hoy rindió frutos" les dijo Horace Slughorn "Al igual que mis pociones"

"En verdad muchas gracias" le dijo Sakura "nos están sirviendo de mucho"

"Tía Mei, a mi no me dijiste mi calificación" dijo Rei quien parecía haber estado pensando el tema por un largo rato

"¿Qué calificación crees que te mereces?" le preguntó la china

"Pues… no te pegué, así que una E no estaría bien, y me mandaste a volar con un solo golpe, así que tampoco una S¿una A?"

"Entonces una A será"

"¡Viva!" exclamó la pequeña, llamando la atención de todo el gran comedor

"¿Me ayudarás cuando regresemos?"

"Si papi, porque yo si puedo hacer que te quemes y ellos no" dijo con una gran sonrisa

"Syaoran, se supone que ella les tendría que ayudar a ellos" le dijo Sakura

"Lo sé, pero si les ayuda hoy entonces si me podrán alcanzar"

"Pero así se los vas a poner mucho más difícil"

"Entonces¿qué propones?"

"Rei¿me acompañas a Hogsmeade mientras entrenan? Te prometo que cuando regresemos entrenaremos tú y yo solas"

"Si mami"

"Listo" le dijo con una sonrisa a su esposo

"¿A qué vas a ir a Hogsmeade?" le preguntó Tomoyo

"Quiero comprar unas cosas"

"En ese caso, nosotros también te acompañamos" dijo Nakuru señalando también a su esposo "Después de todo nuestra parte del entrenamiento todavía no llega"

"Muchas gracias" dijo la ojiverde mirándolos con una sonrisa

"¡Yo también voy!"

"No Kero"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque si vas querrás que te compre todo Honeydukes, o 20 botellas de cerveza de mantequilla"

"Por favor Sakurita"

"No"

"Por favor"

"No"

"Por favor"

"No"

"Por favor"

"No"

"Por favor"

"No"

"Por favor"

"No"

"Por favor"

"Que no"

"Por favor"

"No Kero"

"Por faaaaaaaavooooooooor"

"Nooooooooooooo"

"Ándale"

"Nop"

"Por fa…" el guardián cayó inconsciente en la mesa después de que Spinell lo golpeara con fuerza

"Lo siento mucho, pero ya me había desesperado" dijo el guardián de Eriol

"No te preocupes, si no lo hacías tú estoy segura que alguien más lo hubiera hecho" dijo lanzando una mirada rápida a Syaoran, quien comenzó a comer más tranquilo una vez Kero se hubo callado

"¿No te tardarás mucho verdad?" le preguntó Eriol

"No, regresaré antes de mi entrenamiento"

"Mami¿me vas a comprar muchos dulces?" al instante en que dijo la palabra, el guardián solar comenzó a reaccionar

"No" respondió Sakura, haciendo que nuevamente Kero se relajara "Pero a lo mejor pasamos a las tres escobas por…" nuevamente el guardián pareció moverse "a comprar una botella de whisky de fuego para regalárselas al resto de los profesores" una vez más el 'peluche' se relajó

"Ya es hora de regresar a entrenar" dijo Syaoran después de varios minutos poniéndose en pie

"Si, nos vemos después" dijo Sakura también poniéndose de pie junto con Rei

"Sakura¿no te vas a llevar a Kero?" le preguntó Yukito

"Tenía planeado hacerlo, pero como está dormido…" dijo con una sonrisa

"¡Sakurita!" Kero se levantó y voló hasta su ama

"¡Lo sabía!" dijo la joven molesta

"Por favor Sakurita…"

"No voy a volver a tener esta discusión conmigo, mejor ayúdale a Kaho a dar clases" Sakura, Rei, Nakuru y Yukito salieron del castillo, y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a Hogsmeade

"¿Qué planeas comprar?" le preguntó Nakuru

"Quiero ir a Honeydukes, y a las Tres Escobas. Tengo muchas ganas de una cerveza de mantequilla"

"Yo también quiero una mami"

"Si, y después pediremos unas botellas para llevar"

"¿Para Kero?" le preguntó Yukito

"A Kero solo le llevaré cuatro, y llevaré una para cada uno después del entrenamiento de hoy" llegaron a Hogsmeade y se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas, pero justo antes de entrar Sakura se detuvo "Oigan¿les importaría pedir ustedes las botellas? Quisiera ir a comprar a Honeydukes algo para todos, pero preferiría que fuera sorpresa"

"Claro que si, ven Rei" dijo Nakuru llamando a la pequeña e ingresando al pub

Sakura caminó rumbo a Honeydukes, pero dio una vuelta antes e ingresó en un callejón. En donde sacó una de las cartas y la observó con cariño.

"Ayúdame por favor" dijo en un susurro, haciéndola aparecer

"Buenos días" dijo Mirror haciendo una reverencia

"Que bueno que he estado practicando" la carta la observó sin comprender "Logré llamarte sin liberar energía"

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"Necesito que te transformes en mi y compres esto" le dijo entregándole una pequeña lista "Son solo dulces, pero son muchos, así que probablemente te tardes un rato"

"Está bien, pero¿en verdad está todo bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes" le dijo con una sonrisa "Vine aquí con Nakuru, Yukito y Rei, regresaré lo más rápido posible, pero si ellos llegaran antes, vete con ellos, pero diles que se te olvidó que también querías comprar una pluma de halcón y que te esperen en la entrada del pueblo, yo te alcanzaré antes"

"Si, pero¿en verdad está todo bien?"

"Ya te dije, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, solamente tengo que atender un asuntito, y mejor me apuro antes de que Yukito, Nakuru y Rei nos alcancen"

"Pero… ¿y si?"

"Diles que no sabes nada, que solo te dije que hicieras eso, pero por favor, trata de no actuar tan tímida para que no te descubran"

"Si"

"Muchas gracias" la Maestra de las Cartas salió corriendo rumbo a la casa de los gritos, en donde, justo a la entrada, se encontraba de pie un hombre con una capa de color negro, que cubría hasta su rostro

"Es un placer conocerle su Excelencia" dijo una voz masculina

"Debí suponer que tu amo no vendría¿fue porque no pudo o por miedo?"

"No es necesario que el Señor Oscuro venga cuando tiene a un fiel sirviente que puede hacer su trabajo"

"Entonces fue porque no logró atravesar la barrera que puso mi esposo"

"Sus Excelencias son muy poderosas, pero no deben de subestimar el poder del Señor Oscuro"

"Tú lo hiciste¿no es así Severus Snape?"

"Mi señora, veo que los rumores son ciertos, es usted extremadamente poderosa para haber ingresado en mi mente" dijo retirando su capucha y dejando ver su rostro

"Es un gran cumplido Snape, pero no eres ni la mitad de grande que piensas que eres"

"En verdad que me ofende su Excelencia"

"Y estoy interesada en ofrecerte una disculpa, así que dime de una vez para que me mandó llamar Voldemort"

"Ya que tanto insiste" el ex profesor de pociones resistió el realizar una mueca "Mi señor quisiera que me acompañara para hablar con él en persona y poder llegar a un acuerdo"

"¿Para eso me hizo venir? Eso me lo podría haber pedido en cualquiera de sus intromisiones a mi mente"

"Mi señora, usted sabe bien que si se lo hubiera pedido en ese momento no habría aceptado, es por eso que me envió a mi"

"Y ni siquiera así planeo aceptar, al contrario, creo que aprovecharé la oportunidad de otra forma" sigas salieron de la mano de la joven en dirección al mortífago, quien quedó atrapado sin oportunidad de resistirse "Ni aunque trates toda la vida en ingresar el mi mente podrás lograrlo"

"Entonces¿cómo es que yo puedo hacerlo?"

"Entonces no fue porque no podías, sino para acorralarme, tengo que admitir que fue bien planeado"

"Y estoy seguro de que usted lo predijo desde el principio"

"No por nada soy muy buena en adivinación" dijo con una sonrisa "Y la respuesta a mi pregunta, es conveniente que ingreses a mi mente, así puedo averiguar un poco más de ti¿tú no opinas lo mismo Tom?"

"Veo que usted ha recibido más beneficios que yo, ni siquiera he podido descubrir el nombre de sus padres"

"Si tanto te interesan tal vez un día te los diré, pero por ahora háblame un poco más de tu ofrecimiento para así poder rechazarlo con más placer"

"Creía que se le hacía tarde"

"Por alguna extraña razón hay más clientes de lo normal en las Tres Escobas¿tú no lo sientes así?"

"Mi señora, me gustaría que viniera conmigo, quisiera tenerla como invitada de honor para así poder hablar de…"

"De las grandes cosas que podríamos hacer juntos"

"Como si hubiera adivinado mi pensamiento"

"Desafortunadamente no peleo para el lado oscuro, pero aún así le agradezco mucho el ofrecimiento"

"Aún no le he dicho lo que ganará a cambio"

"¿Y eso es…?"

"A Severus Snape" Sakura lo observó por primera vez sorprendida "Así es, le entregaré a el traidor más grande de toda la historia, y de ambos lados debo decir"

"Así que el siempre fue un doble espía¿y tú estabas de acuerdo con eso?"

"Mientras no estorbara con mis planes no le veía ningún problema, pero ahora podrá servir a algo mucho mejor. Se lo entregaré si usted promete venir conmigo, y puede traer a su esposo por supuesto"

"Que tal si me lo entregas, y yo te prometo que lo pensaré, aunque no te aseguro que el resultado sea afirmativo"

"No siento que me convenga mucho el trato"

"Pues en una lástima¡Freeze!" la carta hizo su aparición, encerrando a Snape dentro de una jaula de hielo "Pero de todas maneras me lo llevaré, tiene que dar muchas explicaciones"

"¿En verdad cree que dejaré ir a uno de mis servidores tan fácilmente?"

"Si" respondió con una sonrisa "¡Move!" en un instante Snape desapareció "Y ahora con su permiso, que tengo que pensar en que le voy a decir exactamente a todos cuando regrese" Sakura comenzó a caminar de regreso a Honeydukes, pero Voldemort apareció delante de ella

"Me está subestimando su Excelencia"

"No, tú me estás subestimando a mi" movió su brazo, lanzando lejos a Voldemort "Y también estás subestimando a Syaoran¿en verdad creíste que podrías atravesar su barrera como si nada? No tienes poderes, o por lo menos no los necesarios para derrotarme"

"Entonces¿por qué no me destruyes de una vez por todas?" Sakura simplemente le sonrió y dejándolo en el suelo regresó a la dulcería, donde encontró a Mirror apenas saliendo

"¿Se encuentra bien?" dijo notando un pequeño rasguño en su cuello

"No te preocupes, esto no es nada" dijo limpiándose la gota de sangre que le escurría "Podría haber sido peor"

"Todas estamos preocupadas por usted, se está esforzando demasiado y eso no puede ser bueno. Ya ha perdido la consciencia en dos ocasiones al grado de que su poder ya no pudo sostenernos"

"Esas dos veces fueron situaciones especiales, pero les prometo que ya no seré tan descuidada"

"Cuídate por favor" dijo Mirror antes de desaparecer, tomando Sakura las compras con sus manos, mientras Nakuru, Yukito y Rei llegaban apresuradamente

"Sakura…"

"Hay que regresar al castillo antes de que se nos haga más tarde" dijo Sakura simplemente mientras alzaba a Rei y caminaba rumbo al colegio

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llamaradas de fuego y rayos de color rosa atravesaban el jardín en todas direcciones, mientras dos jóvenes trataban de esquivarlos.

"¡Esquívenlos antes de que siquiera sean disparados!" gritaba Kaho Mizuki "¡Concéntrense!"

"¿Cómo podemos concentrarnos en ver el futuro si estamos tratando de morir?" respondió Ron

"¡Pues ve el futuro para que no mueras!" le gritaron Cerberus y Spinell-sun, quienes eran los que los estaban atacando, mientras Kaho observaba la pelea.

Nuevamente Kero y Spi dispararon, provocando que Ron y Luna lo tuvieran que esquivar en el último segundo, quedando detrás de los guardianes apuntándolos con sus varitas.

"Bueno, tal vez fue por solo milésimas de segundo, pero lograron verlo, ambos aprobaron la materia, pero no merecen más que un Supera las Expectativas"

"¡Y eso está más que bien!" saltaban Ron y Luna de felicidad, celebrando el haber podido ver el futuro

"¡¿Podrían callarse?!" gritaron dos personas al otro lado del patio, quienes se encontraban sentados en el suelo con los ojos cerrados con una expresión de molestia

"¡Rayos!" exclamaron los jóvenes corriendo hasta ellos y sentándose a su lado

"¿Cómo van?" les preguntó Ron

"No bien gracias a ustedes" respondió Hermione sin abrir los ojos "¡Por más que lo intento no puedo vaciar mi mente!" exclamó recostándose en el pasto "Cada vez que lo intento me pongo a pensar en… en… ¡en si aprobaré los EXTASIS!" la joven se había sonrojado un poco, pero afortunadamente nadie lo notó

"¿Listos?" preguntó Eriol llegando hasta ellos

"¡Nosotros no hemos tenido tiempo de vaciar nuestras mentes!" se quejaron Luna y Ron

"Y tampoco van a tener tiempo de hacerlo mientras se estén enfrentando a Voldemort, así que dejen de quejarse y pónganse de pie" respondió Eriol "Uno por uno trataré de penetrar en sus mentes – aunque si lo intentara con todos al mismo tiempo también podría hacerlo – y ustedes simplemente tratarán de romper el contacto. Una vez que lo hagan tienen que intentar ustedes penetrar en la mía, para lo cual dejaré un recuerdo al cual será algo fácil de acceder – los recuerdos variarán de acuerdo con cada uno – si logran conocer el recuerdo, pasarán a la siguiente fase del examen"

"¿Siguiente fase?" preguntó Harry "¿El examen estará dividido en dos partes?"

"Así es, pero eso se lo explicaré a quienes aprueben" respondió con una sonrisa "Ahora¿por qué no empezamos contigo Hermione?"

"Porque" susurraba la joven dando un largo suspiro, para después observar a Eriol con atención.

Eriol aprovechó la atención la joven para observarla directamente los ojos, lo cual aprovechó para poder penetrar en su mente. Ambos podían ver a una niña de 11 años dando saltos por la habitación mientras la profesora McGonagall terminaba de hablar con los padres de la castaña. Un trol abalanzándose sobre esa niña, quien solo se agachaba tratando de escapar de su miedo. Varios dementotes abalanzándose en contra de Harry y Hermione. Harry acercándose a ella en la casa de los Kinomoto, diciéndole unas cuantas cosas para después…

"¡Repulso!" exclamó la joven haciendo que Eriol saliera disparado "¡Legeremens!" exclamó una vez más, pudiendo ingresar en su mente, en donde un Eriol de aproximadamente 11 años se encontraba en la rama de un árbol al lado de una joven y una pantera, ambos con alas de mariposa, los cuales observaban a una niña de 10 años a varios metros de ellos; pero después la escena cambió hasta mostrarle a un hombre alto, igual a Eriol, solo que de apariencia más madura, quien la observaba con una sonrisa

"Es un placer conocerla señorita Granger"

"Usted… usted es…" la joven no encontraba palabras para explicar lo que pasaba por su mente

"Así es, yo soy Clow Reed. Supongo que habrá escuchado muchas cosas de mi por parte de mi descendiente, sucesora y reencarnación. Así como se la reencarnación de Masshiro" Hermione asintió

"Pero… usted… ¿cómo sabe quién so yo?"

"Lograste penetrar tanto en la mente de mi descendiente que te permitió hablar conmigo, con su consciencia interna"

"Eso quiere decir que… ¿usted aún vive en el cuerpo de Eriol? Bueno¿su alma?"

"Si y no. No sé si mi sucesora alguna vez te lo haya comentado, pero al momento del juicio final logró hablar conmigo"

"No lo sabía"

"En ese instante, no había tiempo y espacio entre nosotros, nos conectamos a través de nuestras mentes"

"Lo que me está queriendo decir es que solo una pequeña parte de su esencia sigue dentro de Eriol, y es con esta con la que tanto Sakura como yo hemos logrado hablar. Pero en realidad, es como si una parte del subconsciente de Eriol estuviera hablando con nosotras"

"Exactamente"

"Pero¿por qué? Me han enseñado que no existen las coincidencias, así que hay alguna razón por la que usted y yo estamos hablando"

"Para advertirte. El futuro que se aproxima es muy oscuro para todos ustedes, especialmente para ti. Necesitas aclarar tu mente para poder así decidir con seguridad lo que tienes que hacer. No debes titubear ante nada, pero aún así debes de reflexionar antes de actuar"

"Está hablando sobre…"

"Eso solo lo sabes tú. Pero también prevé a los demás"

"No comprendí muy bien el final, pero supongo que si reflexiono encontraré la respuesta" el hechicero le sonrió

"Ahora, tienes que regresar. Felicitaciones te esperan por haber dejado a mi reencarnación inconsciente"

"Con su ayuda por supuesto, fue un placer. ¡Finite Incantatem!"

"¡Hermione!" exclamó Harry al verla abrir los ojos

"Vaya, hasta que despiertas, estuviste inconsciente por más de diez minutos Hiragizawa, incluso tuve que continuar tu examen por ti, Ron y Luna pasaron la 'primera fase', solo falta Harry; así que me debes una grande, tal vez el ser mi sirviente por una semana sea suficiente pago"

"Con gusto" dijo el joven colocándose los lentes y enderezándose, mientras todos lo miraban sorprendidos

"¿Qué ocurrió?" le preguntó Meiling "Incluso Kaho trató de penetrar en sus mentes, pero algo se lo impidió" Eriol dirigió su mirada a Hermione, quien al observar la mirada penetrante rompió rápidamente el contacto

"Hermione tuvo…" volteó a ver a Tomoyo, quien estaba arrodillada a su lado, observándolo con un semblante preocupado "Hermione logró romper mis defensas bastante, y observó muchos recuerdos, pero como no estoy acostumbrado a tal intromisión me desmayé"

"¿Hermione tuvo qué?" preguntó Tomoyo

"¿A qué te refieres?" le preguntó su novio

"Estabas diciendo eso, que Hermione tuvo… ¿qué tuvo?"

"Suerte" respondió la castaña "Yo también creo que tuve mucha suerte"

"Iba a decir eso" dijo Eriol observándola agradecido "Pero me di cuenta que no era así. En verdad quería proteger ese último recuerdo, el cual logré ver" dijo con una gran sonrisa "Pero no lo revelaré" continuó al ver el rostro espantado de la joven

"Muchas gracias" dijo la joven con una sonrisa

"Bueno, ya que parece que Hiragizawa está todo débil y cansado, parece que también tendré que examinarte a ti Harry" el joven no le había prestado atención, simplemente observaba a Hermione tratando de descifrarla "Harry…"

"Oh si… lo lamento" dijo poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa, para después ponerse enfrente de Syaoran

"Veamos, que recuerdo seleccionaré" se dijo Syaoran así mismo "¡Lo tengo!" y con esto último le sonrió a Harry, quien al instante creó una barrera mental "Vaya, es buena" dijo tratando de ingresar, lo cual aprovechó Harry para agitar su varita e ingresar en su mente, observando la pequeña broma que Syaoran y Sakura le había jugado a Eriol y Meiling.

Harry rompió el contacto ya que no podía resistir más. Carcajada tras carcajada escapaba por su garganta, provocando que Syaoran también comenzara a reír.

"¿Qué le habrá enseñado?" se preguntaban los demás en silencio, hasta que Eriol decidió que ya era hora de continuar.

"Lo que sigue será sencillo. Tendrán que entrar en mi mente y contraatacarme en base a lo que hay descubran, pero no se preocupen, pensaré los hechizos antes de realizarlos" y así lo hizo.

El enfrentamiento comenzó, y después de varios minutos de constantes trabajo, finalmente lograron que uno de los hechizos pasara a pocos milímetros del cuello del joven, dando por terminado las lecciones de oclumancia y legeremancia de ese día.

"Me contentaré con decirles que los cuatro pasaron con una S, lo que quiere decir que a partir de ahora me pondré muy serio"

"Y finalmente me toca a m…" comenzó Syaoran, pero no pudo terminar, ya que justo en ese instante, la jaula de hielo en la que se encontraba Severus Snape apareció en medio del 'campo de entrenamiento'

"Así que para esto quería ir a Hogsmeade" dijo Eriol observándolo "Ya se me hacía demasiado curioso"

"Freeze, muchas gracias, ya puedes regresar con Sakura; nosotros nos encargaremos a partir de ahora" la jaula desapareció, quedando Snape indefenso en medio de todos

"¡Tú!" exclamó Harry levantando su varita, la cual le fue arrebatada por Tomoyo "No importa, aún puedo usar magia"

"No sé porque se me está haciendo una mala idea el que le enseñaran magia sin varita" le susurró Meiling a Tomoyo entre risas, pero las cortaron al notar las llamas que comenzaban a surgir del suelo, rodeando poco a poco al ex profesor de pociones

"Primero aprende a utilizarlas, incluso Rei puede apagarlas a este nivel de intensidad" dijo Syaoran haciéndolas desaparecer sin mover un dedo "Severus Snape, es un placer finalmente conocerle, mi nombre es Syaoran Li, supongo que habrá oído hablar de mi" el hombre lo observó de forma indescifrable, mientras murmuraba algo

"Su magia no funcionará mientras estemos nosotros aquí" dijo Eriol "Y mucho menos cuando mi querida Tomoyo ha creado un escudo antimafia alrededor suyo" esta vez la mirada de Snape fue una de sorpresa

"Estoy más que seguro que fue Sakura la que lo envió aquí, así que, para ahorrarnos tiempo¿podría decirnos cómo fue que pasó todo?" Syaoran se había agachado hasta colocarse a su nivel (se encontraba en el suelo entre sentado e hincado), pero lo único que recibió fue silencio "Bueno, de todas maneras el que lo dijera así de directo sería muy aburrido, Hiragizawa¿gustas?"

"Será un placer" tronó los dedos, y una esfera de luz del tamaño de la cabeza de un alfiler empezó a arrastrarse por las ropas de Snape "Yo que usted hablaba, ese pequeño haz de luz es magia pura, que al entrar en contacto con el área del cráneo comienza a perforar hasta ingresar al cerebro, en donde se encargará de extraer todas las respuestas que necesitemos. Así que espero que hable usted antes, o podría causarle daños cerebrales permanentes" Snape levantó un poco una de sus manos "Y si piensa en retirarlo de una manera tan brusca lo único que conseguirá será que en lugar de viajar encima de sus ropas sin causarle daño alguno; viajará a través de su torrente sanguíneo, y la verdad no puedo ni imaginarme lo terrible que eso sería" el Slytherin lanzó por primera vez una mirada de pánico

"Vamos Hiragizawa¿qué tiene de divertido ver un simple punto de magia arrastrarse?"

"¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?"

"Si, algo más clásico" Snape fue elevado, mientras una burbuja de lo que parecía ser cristal se formaba a su alrededor, la cual poco a poco se iba llenando de agua

"Demasiado clásico para mi gusto" dijo Tomoyo interviniendo en la conversación "Eso ya está pasado de moda Syaoran, deberíamos de intentar mejor esto" la burbuja de rompió, cayendo Snape al suelo desde dos metros de altura, pero al caer lo único que vio el hombre fue un agujero por el cual siguió cayendo, y cayendo, y cayendo, y cayendo, sin nunca llegar a su fondo.

Harry y los demás observaban la mirada de terror de Snape sin comprender, además de que se encontraba recostado en el suelo moviendo de una forma extraña sus extremidades.

"La ilusión del pozo sin fondo" dijeron Eriol y Syaoran con una sonrisa

"Definitivamente eres la ganadora" dijo la reencarnación de Clow

"Clásico, pero no aburrido, y al mismo tiempo entretenido de ver" dijo Syaoran "¿Listo para hablar?" le dijo a Snape acercándosele un poco, lo cual él escuchó como un eco a su alrededor

"Sakurita ya está aquí" dijo Kero "¿Por qué no lo dejan así en lo que hablan con ella?"

"¿Hablar conmigo sobre qué?" preguntó la joven apareciéndose

"No te hagas la graciosa" le dijo Syaoran en un tono molesto "¿Fuiste a reunirte con Voldemort verdad?" la joven no respondió "Vamos Sakura¿qué te he dicho¡No hagas estas locuras por favor! Estamos aquí para hacer esto juntos¡no tomes la iniciativa tú sola!"

"Se que estuvo mal, pero no ocurrió nada"

"¿Ah no?" le dijo Tomoyo acercándose "¿Y qué es esto?" señaló la pequeña herida en su cuello

"No es nada"

"¡Pero podría ser mucho¡No seas terca! Comprendo perfectamente lo desesperada y frustrada que te sientes, pero ya hemos hablado del tema" le gritó Syaoran observándola completamente furioso

"Lo sé, lo sé"

"¡Incluso llevaste a Rei¿Qué tal si…?"

"¡¿En verdad crees que sor lo suficientemente tonta para exponerla al peligro?!"

"¡Por supuesto que no¡Pero aún así te pones a ti misma en peligro! Voldemort no es una carta Clow, no es ninguno de los trucos de Eriol¡ni mucho menos soy yo¡Él no se contendrá ante nada¡No te arriesgues por tonterías¡¿Qué esperabas ganar de todo esto?!"

"¡No lo sé¡No sé porque hice todo esto¡Mi premonición cada vez se vuelve más real y notoria y quiero acabar con esto de una vez por todas y se que no es correcto!"

"¡¿Crees que eres la única que lo pasa mal¡¿Crees que yo no me frustro al verte despertarte todas las noches sudando y temblando?!" la joven lo observó sorprendida "¡¿En verdad creíste que no me daba cuenta¡Por Dios Sakura¡Reacciona de una vez por todas y date cuenta que lo único que podemos hacer lo estamos haciendo ya!" la joven agachó la cabeza "Se que te sientes frustrada" dijo abrazándola con ternura mientras su voz disminuía hasta convertirse en un susurro conciliador "Todos nos sentimos así, pero hacemos lo único que está a nuestro alcance"

"Lo lamento, se que lo que hice fue una estupidez. No sé que me está ocurriendo últimamente, simplemente me siento tan… tan impotente" Sakura comenzó a llorar, mientras era abrazada con más fuerza por su esposo

"Ven, vamos a hablar con más calma" le dijo separándose un poco y limpiándole las lágrimas de sus ojos "Eriol¿podrían encargarse de lo demás?"

"Claro que si" dijo con una sonrisa, después de todo, si Syaoran lo llamaba por su primer nombre lo mejor era acceder a todo lo que le pidiera

"Gracias" y con esto se dirigió al castillo

"Bien¿dónde íbamos?" dijo Eriol observando a sus alumnos, para después observar a Snape, quien aún seguía bajo el hechizo de Tomoyo "Amor¿podrías llevar a nuestro prisionero a las mazmorras y crearle una pequeña prisión de acuerdo a sus agraciadas circunstancias? Yo me encargaré del resto de los entrenamientos"

"Kaho y yo te ayudaremos" dijo Toya, quien solo había permanecido en silencio al ver la escena "Me siento un poco frustrado y la verdad creo que el atacar a vario adolescentes me caería más que bien" Harry y los demás tragaron saliva sabiendo que lo que vendría probablemente no sería bueno.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Hola! Me tardé una semana! Lo que podríamos considerar un milagro!

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, y muchas más a los que me dejaron review, es por ustedes que por primera vez en mi vida estoy terminando una historia a largo plazo.

Por cierto, se habían dado cuenta que el sábado se cumple el primer aniversaio? Y ya con trescientas páginas en formato word y prácticamente en el final!!!

Muchas felicidades a todos nosotros por este proyecto que en pocos capítulos llegará a su fin, y hablando de... Ya ven que había dicho que lo quería acabar antes de que saliera el libro? Bueno, creo que ese asunto lo pospondré una semana (en pocas palabras, hasta que llegue el libro a mis manos), aunque la verdad no estoy segura si podré lograrlo porque...

Del 15 al 21 voy a estar tomando unos cursos, por lo que esa semana me será más que imposible actualizar, así que trataré de actualizar hasta dos capítulos antes de eso (aunque conociendo mi historial...), porque afortunadamente ya tengo bien planeado lo que sigue de aquí hasta dos capítulos (en pocas palabras, tengo planeado todo menos el final), porque aún no me decido si faltan, dos o tres o cuatro para que finalice la historia (no creo que más, pero quien sabe).

Esto es todo por ahora, nuevamente feliz aniversario para todos nosotros!!!

Ja ne!

Y una pequeña nota para Lunatik!:

I miss you so much! Especialmente porque Viri, Lupita y yo (acompañadas nee-chan y yo de la familia) nos vamos a ir al prestreno a medianoche de Harry Potter (aunque Lupita en una sala diferente porque no encontró boleto), nos vas a hacer muchas falta!!!!!!

Y bueno, también te quería platicar sobre los cursos (son de astronomía, ondas, matemáticas y biología, porque me voy una semana a gto. ya que me gané lo del cimat!! soy una de las 39 afortunadas!!!).

I missi you so much!!!


	23. Un momento de paz

**23.- Un momento de paz**

"¡Les ganamos en quidditch! ¡Les ganamos en quidditch!" exclamaba Ron mientras daba saltos alrededor de la 'sala común' de las habitaciones de los miembros de la Confederación "¡Les ganamos en quidditch! ¡Les ganamos en quidditch!"

"Eriol, podrías hacerme una demostración del encantamiento para aparecer sillas, es que no logro que aparezcan más que unas sencillas de madera" al escuchar a Hermione decir esto, Ron se calló al instante, tomando un trozo y esperando con ansias la demostración de Eriol

"Si aparecen sillas no quieren decir que lo esté haciendo mal, simplemente te falta un poco más de concentración. El tipo de silla que aparece depende del estado de ánimo, la voluntad, y por supuesto, también del poder mágico, el cual no dudo que tengas, así que, ¿por qué no lo intentas?"

"Pero, ¿podrías darme una demostración primero? Con varita por supuesto"

"De acuerdo" dijo dando un suspiro, para después agitar la varita, haciendo aparecer un sillón de color rojo

"Vaya" dijeron Harry, Ron y Draco al mismo tiempo

"Ese sillón quiere decir que Hiragizawa es un flojo, perezoso" dijo Syaoran con una sonrisa

"Pues muéstranos que puedes hacer tú, mi querido descendiente"

"Si eso es lo que quieres" Syaoran realizó el mismo movimiento con su varita, apareciendo una hermosa silla con adornos en dorado, y lo que parecían ser muy cómodos cojines de color azul oscuro "¿Y eso que quiere decir? ¿Que eres muy presuntuoso?"

"Auch" dijeron Meiling y Tomoyo haciendo un gesto de dolor

"Sakura" habló Harry interrumpiendo la discusión "¿Podrías mostrarnos qué tipo de silla apareces tú?"

"Yo preferiría que mejor me preguntaras sobre Encantamientos, aún no estoy segura de saberlo todo" dijo Hermione entregándole sus apuntes

"Si claro, te lo mostraré luego Harry"

"No hay problema" dijo este "Siempre y cuando yo también participe en el cuestionario" Sakura comenzó a leer superficialmente los apuntes. Haciéndoles preguntas alternadas a ambos, respondiendo casi todas correctamente

Mientras tanto, Ron, había tomado el resto de los apuntes que no estaban usando y los leía como si su vida se fuera en eso, con Draco observándolo por el hombro.

"No creo ni poder recordar el encantamiento levitatorio" dijo Neville, quien junto con Luna, se había integrado a todas las actividades que el grupo realizaba

"¿Qué te parece si abandonamos la escuela antes de tener que tomar los EXTASIS? No creo poder con todo ese estrés" le susurró Ginny a Luna en un gran suspiro

"Es necesario tomarlos, sino no podrán clasificarte, y desafortunadamente eso marca toda tu vida"

"¿Clasificarte?" preguntaron los alumnos de séptimo sin comprender

"¿No lo saben?" preguntó la hija del editor del Quisquilloso sorprendida "Al recibir tus resultados de los EXTASIS te entregan una identificación que indica tu clasificación, y esa tarjeta lo es todo. Si eres clase 1 es muy difícil que obtengas un empleo, comúnmente los estudiantes al graduarse reciben clasificación 2, y si son muy buenos hasta 3. Conforme vas envejeciendo puedes subir tu clasificación, la máxima es 5, pero es muy raro aquel que la obtiene"

"Eso no es cierto, ¿verdad?" preguntó Ron con un tono de pánico en su voz "¿No nos otorgarán una clasificación que nos marcará toda la vida?"

"Se supone que es un secreto" respondió Eriol lanzando una mirada divertida a Luna

"Entonces, ¿es cierto?" preguntó Hermione también asustada "¿Y si sacas un 1?"

"Como bien dijo Luna, es muy difícil que obtengas un empleo muy bien pagado, pero así como es raro que haya magos clase 5, también lo es que haya clase 1"

"Oh por Dios" dijo Hermione arrebatándole los apuntes a Hermione y sumergiéndose en su lectura

"¡Comparte Hermione!" le pidió Harry pegándose a ella y también leyendo los apuntes, tratando de no quedarse atrás

"Sa… ¿Saben que clase son mis padres?" preguntó Neville, quien había permanecido en silencio por varios segundos

"Mmm… Frank y Alice Longbottom, ¿verdad?" el Gryffindor asintió, con lo que Eriol hizo aparecer un pergamino, en el cual escribió los nombres de los padres de Neville, y un segundo después, justo debajo de los nombres, aparecieron dos números "Vaya, ambos son clase 3, lo que se me hace realmente sorprendente ya que la última examinación que se hicieron fue a los 20 años"

"¿Y los míos?" preguntó Ginny

"Si, y también Bill, Fred, George, Percy y Charlie" dijo Ron

"Más fácil" escribió Weasley en el pergamino, y una larga lista de nombres apareció, pero dirigió su mirada a los últimos nombre agregados "Molly Weasley clase 2, aunque con una marca al lado, lo que quiere decir que muy pronto puede pasar a ser tres. Percy y Charlie son clase 2. Arthur, Bill, Fred y George son clase 3"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaron los hermanos

"¡Pero si Fred y George ni siquiera terminaron Hogwarts!" exclamó Ron sorprendido

"Eso muchas veces no importa, simplemente han demostrado ser muy buenos en lo que hacen"

"No puedo creer que solo hayan obtenido tres TIMOs" dijo Ginny en un gran suspiro "¡Y son clase tres con tan solo 19 años!"

"¿Qué clase eran mis padres?" preguntó Harry varios segundos después

"A ver" esta vez, Eriol escribió el nombre de los Potter, sonriendo ante los resultados obtenidos "Ambos eran clase 3, aunque con marcas a su lado. Se ve que eran grandes magos" Harry sonrió ante el comentario de Eriol

"¿Y Sirius?"

"Clase 3 también" respondió una vez hubo escrito su nombre

"¿Qué clase era el profesor Dumbledore?" preguntó Hermione

"Para él no tengo ni siquiera que usar el pergamino" dijo con una sonrisa "Albus solía ser Clase 5"

"Era de esperarse" susurró Draco, pero nadie dijo nada ante el comentario ya que notaron que el rubio había dirigido su mirada a otro lado

"Entonces, ¿no es necesario terminar Hogwarts?" preguntó Ron "¿Si quisiera podría no presentar los exámenes?"

"No los hagas si quieres" le dijo Syaoran "Pero no sabes si te otorguen una clase alta, podrían darte Clase 1 si quisieran"

"Ya, ya, era una broma" dijo el pelirrojo observando a Syaoran asustado

"¿Cuántos magos Clase 5 hay actualmente?" preguntó Hermione

"Seis" respondió Eriol

"¿Tan pocos?" preguntó Ginny sorprendido "¿Saben quienes son?" Meiling y Tomoyo comenzaron a reír ante esto, recibiendo miradas de incomprensión por parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts

"¿Qué dijo Ginny que es tan gracioso?" preguntó Neville

"Los seis magos Clase 5 son Ian Turner, el padre de Archie; tía Ieran, la madre de Syaoran; y Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran" dijo con Tomoyo con una sonrisa, pero después la borró de su rostro al reflexionar un poco "Nunca nos dijiste quien era el otro mago" le dijo a Eriol

"Y no les va a gustar cuando les diga" todos los observaron esperando el nombre "¿Acaso no lo adivinan? Es Voldemort" Ron, Draco, Ginny y Neville se estremecieron al oír el nombre, pero Harry solo lo observó molesto

"¿Cómo pueden darle Clase 5? ¡Con todo lo que ha hecho!"

"Es justo por eso por lo que se le dio la Clase 5" dijo Eriol "Por muy terribles, malvados, o como quieras llamarle a todos los actos que ha cometido, eso no quiere decir que dejen de ser grandes demostraciones de magia"

"Si, me disculpan" dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie "Llevamos aquí casi todo el día, y me estoy muriendo de hambre. Iré a las cocinas"

"Es mi imaginación, o Sakura lleva ya un par de meses actuando muy raramente" dijo Ginny observando el retrato de Clow, unos minutos después de que la Maestra de las Cartas de hubo ido

"Son exactamente tres meses"

"¡Tomoyo!" exclamó Hermione "Este… no creo que sea bueno que le lleves la cuenta" dijo un poco nerviosa, con lo que la joven ojiazul le sonrió

"Ya le he preguntado varias veces, pero me dice que no es nada, y después me sonríe de una forma muy extraña" dijo Syaoran

"Es cierto" dijo Meiling "En una semana se cumplen 4 años de que formalizaron su relación, ¿crees que tenga algo que ver con eso?" (N/A: Para este diálogo me estoy basando en la segunda película. No estoy segura de en que fecha se celebra el festival de Nadeshiko, pero se supone que habían pasado unos meses desde que Syaoran había regresado a Hong Kong, por lo que decidí colocar la fecha a finales de Junio, espero que no haya inconvenientes)

"No siento que tenga que ver con eso" respondió el joven en un tono pensativo "Harry, ¿podrías hablar con ella? Tal vez sea alguna sorpresa, o algo que no me quiere decir a mí. Me conformo con que me digas que todo está bien"

"Todo está bien" dijeron Tomoyo, Hermione y Luna al mismo tiempo, sonriéndose al darse cuenta

"No creo que sea bueno confiar en ustedes" dijo Ron "Son capaces de encubrir cualquier cosa si ella se los pide"

"Gracias por tu apoyo Ron" le dijo Hermione

"Iré a ver que puedo averiguar, pero si me dice que no te puedo decir, no te lo diré" le dijo Harry a Syaoran, quien solo asintió, dejándolo salir en silencio

"¡Espera Harry!" le llamó Hermione caminando tras él, pero fue detenida por un ligero escudo, lanzado por Syaoran "No voy a hablar con él sobre Sakura" le dijo

"Más te vale" respondió el ambarino lanzándole una mirada sospechosa, permitiéndole correr detrás de Harry

"¿Ocurre algo?" le preguntó el joven de ojos verdes una vez lo hubo alcanzado

"Sakura no sabe que Tomoyo, Luna y yo sabemos. Nosotras lo descubrimos por nuestra cuenta, y estoy segura de que te lo quiera decir, así que mejor te lo digo yo"

"No me vas a mentir, ¿verdad?"

"Si será amigo de Ron" Harry le sonrió al escuchar el comentario

"Bueno, dime que ocurre" Hermione observó a su alrededor, y notó que había varias personas en el pasillo, sin ninguna puerta cerca, por lo que simplemente se acercó a su oído y se lo dijo en un susurro

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó el joven dando un salto hacia atrás "¡Y no se lo ha dicho a Syaoran! ¡Se va a poner furioso cuando se entere que se lo ocultó todo este tiempo!"

"Tenemos una teoría" y nuevamente se acercó a su oído, explicándole todo en un susurro, pero cuando trató de separarse, Harry sostuvo su mano "Harry… ¿qué…?"

"Desde que me lo dijiste me imaginé todo, simplemente estaba buscando un pretexto para tenerte así de cerca" Hermione se sonrojó tanto que su rostro era del mismo tono que el del cabello de los Weasley, y nuevamente abrió los labios para tratar de preguntarle que ocurría, pero el la interrumpió una vez más "Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestra conversación en el Valle de Godric, se que piensas que tal vez estoy confundido; pero la razón por la que me tardé tanto en sacar de nuevo el tema fue porque lo pensé muy a fondo y me di cuenta de que…"

"No digas más" le dijo agachando la mirada "No digas más a menos que estés perfectamente seguro. Durante estos meses he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo por ser tu amiga, y si lo que me estás diciendo es algo de lo que después te vas a arrepentir, no quiero que lo digas, porque no creo poder volver a fingir que solo soy o quiero ser tu amiga, lo menos que quiero es perder tu amistad, y justamente por eso no quiero que juegues conmigo" con la mano libre que le quedaba le levantó el mentón y le sonrió

"Esto es más que en serio" y poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los de la joven, pero ella lo detuvo bruscamente

"Si no te quise decir el secreto de Sakura entre tantas personas, mucho menos voy a dejarte que hagas eso en público" le dijo con una gran sonrisa

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"¡Mami! ¡Papi!"

"Hola pequeña" dijo Syaoran alzándola "¿Se divirtieron?"

"¡Si! Tío Toya, y tía Kaho, y tío Yuki, y tía Naku, y Kero, y Spi me llevaron a dar vueltas por todo el pueblo, y ¡mira!" exclamó mostrándole una gran bolsa proveniente de Honeydukes

"¿Más dulces?" le preguntó a los adultos

"Si, pero esta vez se los trajimos todos dietéticos, además de que la bolsa tiene un pequeño hechizo en el que si toma más de dos dulces al día su cara se pondrá de color verde y sus dientes crecerán del tamaño de una varita"

"Yo no quiero que mis dientes sean así de largos" dijo Rei expresando con sus brazos el tamaño al que crecerían "Así que comeré pocos, y nadie más los toque porque si no por su culpa me crecerán los dientes" y dicho esto se bajó de los brazos de su padre "¿Y mi mami?"

"Fue a las cocinas por algo de comer"

"¿Y tío Harry y tía Hermy?"

"Demostrándose su amor" respondió Nakuru, recibiendo miradas extrañadas por parte de todos "¡Es cierto! Los vimos platicando muy íntimamente cuando veníamos hacia acá, y pues no quisimos interrumpir, ¿no es así?" le preguntó a su esposo al observar las miradas escépticas de los demás

"Aunque no lo crean es cierto" dijo Toya notando como Yukito prefería no responder, aunque si había formado una sonrisa en su rostro

"Parece que finalmente arreglaron las cosas" dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa "Y ahora, ya que supongo que ya saben todo para sus exámenes" Neville, Ron y Draco la observaron nerviosos "Tal vez lo mejor sería que entrenáramos un poco…" dejó de hablar cuando notó que los jóvenes se había enfrascado nuevamente en los apuntes

El primer examen era encantamientos, el cual tomarían justo después de que los de quinto terminarán su TIMO, mientras que el práctico sería en una diferente a en lo que lo habían presentado en su quinto año. Mientras tanto, Sakura y los demás los esperaban en el jardín para seguir ayudándolos a estudiar.

El segundo examen fue transformaciones, el tercero Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el cuarto pociones y así hasta que terminó la semana, la cual había dejado a todos – los que tuvieron que pasar por los exámenes – completamente exhaustos.

"Nuestro 'aniversario' ya pasó, y aún no se nada" le dijo Syaoran en Meiling una noche, después de que ya todos se hubieran ido a dormir

"Yo tampoco comprendo, he tratado de adivinarlo, pero lo único que me llega a la mente se me hace demasiado ilógico, especialmente si hablamos de ustedes"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Papi" Rei se les había acercado frotándose sus ojitos "Tuve una pesadilla" Syaoran la alzó y la sentó en sus piernas

"Platícame que ocurrió"

"Yo… estaba en un gran campo, y este de repente se hizo todo oscuro, también el pasto. Tú y mami llegaron corriendo y yo comencé a reírme, pero no me gustó mi risa. Me daba mucho miedo. Y luego llegaron muchas otras personas y muchos rayos de luz iban de un lado a otro. Y luego, enfrente de mi había una niña muy parecida a mi, y estaba llorando y…" Rei había comenzado a llorar, recargándose en el pecho de Syaoran

"¿Qué pasó después mi niña?" le preguntó abrazándola con más fuerza

"No me acuerdo, pero me dio mucho miedo" dijo entre sollozos

"Quieres que…" dijo Meiling observando en dirección de la habitación del matrimonio Li

"No te preocupes, será mejor que vayas ya a dormir, yo me encargo"

"De acuerdo, buenas noches" dijo Meiling sin realizar ningún comentario, dirigiéndose a su habitación

"Papi" Rei había dejado de llorar y ahora lo observaba con sus ojos rojos, aun cubiertos por el brillo de las lágrimas

"¿Qué pasó pequeña?" le dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora "¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Si papi, pero, ¿tú estás bien?"

"¿Eh?" Syaoran la observó sin comprender "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Porque me estás mirando como si tú también estuvieras triste, además de que a esta hora te gusta ya estar dormido"

"Para ser tan pequeña eres muy lista" Rei sonrió "Pero supongo que está en tus genes" murmuró con una leve sonrisa

"¿Genes?" preguntó la pequeña, ya que lo había escuchado "¿Qué son los genes?"

"Mmm… veamos, ¿cómo te explico?" se dijo Syaoran a sí mismo meditando un poco "Es lo que te une a las personas que te ayudaron a existir"

"¿A mis otros papás?"

"Así es"

"¿Mis otros papás eran buenas personas como ustedes? Es que no me acuerdo de ellos"

"Por lo que he escuchado, eran unas muy buenas personas, y te querían mucho"

"¿Se fueron a un lugar más bonito como los papás de mi tío Harry?"

"Si, y estoy seguro de que están contentos de ver a su pequeña sonreír"

"Papi, ¿mami está enferma?"

"La verdad no lo sé, ¿tú también te diste cuenta que estaba un poco extraña?" la pequeña asintió

"Si, pero no se si está triste, o enferma, o enojada, o cansada"

"Yo tampoco lo se, pero estoy seguro de que pronto nos lo dirá a todos, porque tu tío Harry me dijo que está bien, que no es nada de que preocuparse"

"¿Mi tío Harry y mi tía Hermy se van a casar?" Syaoran sonrió

"Pues, apenas se están dando cuenta de lo mucho que se quieren, así que hay que esperar a ver que pasa"

"¿Mi tía Tommy y mi tío Eri se van a casar?"

"Aún no dicen nada, pero supongo que si"

"¿Mi tía Ginny y mi tío Draco se van a casar?"

"¿Hoy estás muy interesada por la vida amorosa de todos no?" Rei le sonrió nuevamente "Tu tía Ginny y tu tío Draco todavía no se dan cuenta de lo mucho que se quieren, pero es probable"

"¿Mi tía Mei y mi tío Ron se van a casar?" esta vez Syaoran si la observó sorprendido

"¿Ellos? Vaya, no me había pasado la idea por la cabeza, y nunca me había fijado en como se llevan. Esto será divertido de ver" Rei lo observaba sin comprender "Pero ahora, ya has hecho muchas preguntas, así que ya es hora de volver a la cama señorita"

"Ah… no quiero dormir solita" dijo haciendo una carita que demostraba un falso miedo

"Nada de eso señorita, usted tiene que dormir en su camita, y si vuelve a tener pesadillas entonces viene y me busca"

"¿No puedo dormir directamente contigo? Así me salto la parte de las pesadillas"

"Draco y Kero tienen razón, eres demasiado lista para tu propio bien"

"No es cierto, tío Draco y Kero solo dice eso porque como nunca me quieren dar de sus dulces tengo que tomarlos sin permiso"

"¿Estás comiendo más de dos dulces al día?"

"No" respondió con una sonrisa

"Rei…"

"Es que me gustan mucho"

"En ese caso no comerás ninguno"

"Pero papi…"

"Te voy a estar vigilando una semana, y si te descubro portando te mal con Draco, o Kero" Rei sonrió "o con cualquier otra persona"

"No es justo, ya estaba pensando en tía Mei y tío Eri"

"Con tu tío Eriol no hay problema" Rei soltó un grito de felicidad "Pero si molestas a los demás, no vuelves a comer dulces hasta que puedas ganarnos a tu mamá y a mi en un duelo, los dos al mismo tiempo" Rei lo observó asustada

"¡Eso no es justo!"

"Entonces pórtate bien"

"Bueno, me portaré bien con todos menos con tío Eriol"

"Bien dicho, ahora, a dormir a su cuarto"

"Ah… Yo pensé que te habías arrepentido"

"Yo también" Sakura estaba recargada en la puerta de su cuarto (el de ella y Syaoran), observando como ambos llevaban más de cinco minutos subiendo las escaleras

"¡Mami!" exclamó Rei corriendo hasta donde se encontraba

"Eso si que no es justo, apenas te ve a ti y corre de mi lado"

"No te quejes que es lo que hace conmigo" dijo con una sonrisa mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Rei

"Mami, ¿puedo dormir con ustedes?"

"No" respondió Syaoran

"Ándale" Syaoran había llegado hasta ellas, mientras la pequeña Rei hacía un puchero

"No"

"Mami, ¿verdad que si puedo?"

"No" respondió nuevamente Syaoran

"Mami, ¿verdad que si?"

"No" Sakura trataba de contener la risa al observar a Syaoran

"Papi… ¿mami verdad que si?" nuevamente la respuesta de Syaoran fue negativa "Papi, ¿podrías dejar que mi mami responda la pregunta?" el joven también parecía tratar de contener la risa, por lo que simplemente asintió "Mami, ¿si puedo?"

"Mmm… No lo sé, tu papá no quiere" Rei la observó con ojitos suplicantes "¿Por qué no la quieres dejar?"

"Tú sabes bien porque no" le respondió Syaoran, esta vez sin ninguna sonrisa

"Rei, mañana te prometo que puedes dormir con nosotros, pero por ahora por favor ve a tu cuarto"

"Si" dijo simplemente, ya que había observado la mirada de sus padres dándose cuenta de que lo mejor era no replicar "Hasta mañana" dijo con una sonrisa y corrió hasta su cuarto

"Rei es demasiado persuasiva" dijo Syaoran "Se está dando cuenta de muchas cosas, y está empezando a tener premoniciones"

"¿Qué vio?"

"Lo que ocurrió antes de lo que viste tú"

"Alguna vez escuché que Rowena Ravenclaw fue una gran vidente" comentó Sakura "Pero también que Harry tiene una conexión con Voldemort, y por eso podía penetrar en la mente de él. ¿Cuál crees que sea la razón?"

"Ninguna de las dos me agrada si tiene que ver cosas desagradables, y lo mismo va para ti" dijo abrazándola "¿Tú qué haces despierte? ¿También tuviste una pesadilla?" le preguntó manteniéndola en sus brazos

"Estaba pensando, meditando sobre todo, y también preguntándome sobre porque no venías a dormir"

"Estaba platicando con Meiling"

"¿Sobre mi?" Syaoran la abrazó con más fuerza "¿Sobre la razón por la que podría estar actuando tan extrañamente estos días?"

"Si" dijo Syaoran en un susurro

"¿Sobre la razón por la que no te he dicho nada?" Sakura levantó el rostro y observó su mirada adolorida "¿Acaso piensas que no confío en ti?" Syaoran se separó en ingresó en la habitación sentándose en la cama y comenzando a desvestirse (N/A: Primero los zapatos, luego los calcetines, y ustedes se van haciendo a la idea…. Te golpearé Chocolate-con-menta!!!!) "¿Me estás ignorando?"

"No" respondió levantando la mirada "La razón por la que no he dicho nada es porque prefiero abstenerme de mis comentarios. Si no me has dicho nada debe de ser por algo, confío en ti, confío en que confías en mi y me lo dirás cuando tú consideres el mejor momento" se levantó ya completamente desarreglado y se acercó a ella "Solo espero que si me lo estás ocultando sea por una buena razón, y no por protegerme o para que no me preocupe por ti. Porque si es así, es muy probable que me enfurezca"

"En ese caso, que bueno que no lo estoy haciendo ni por protegerte ni para que no te preocupes por mi" dijo con una sonrisa muy triste

"Ven, vamos a dormir" dijo dándole un beso en la frente, para después dirigirla a la cama, pero a tan solo un paso de llegar, Sakura ya no avanzó

"Ya es hora, ¿verdad?" dijo observando como Sakura aprisionaba a Shield contra su cuerpo "Ya decía yo que loes exámenes habían estado demasiado tranquilos" con un movimiento de su mano, quedó nuevamente vestido, mientras Sakura hacia lo mismo "¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?"

"Diez minutos, tal vez sean siete" respondió Sakura, mientras ambos salían de la habitación

"Iré con la profesora McGonagall, es necesario que llame a la Orden del Fénix, también iré con las cabezas de las casas para poner a los alumnos a salvo"

"Yo despertaré a los demás y comenzaremos con las maniobras, también iré por Harry, conociéndolo se molestará si no lo involucramos desde el principio" dijo con una sonrisa

"Me llevaré a Rei, dile a Meiling que vaya a donde acordamos" Syaoran la besó dulcemente "Nos veremos en unos minutos" Y con esto último, desapareció

777777777777777777777777777777

El capítulo más corto que he escrito, y lo publico a la rápida porque en cinco minutos me voy. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y lamento dejarlos en suspenso pero así tiene que ser la cosa.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews, así como a todos los que leen la historia.

Nos vemos en dos semanas!!!!


	24. El hada de las estrellas

**24.- El hada de las estrellas**

"No puedo creer que estemos a punto de graduarnos" dijo Hermione en un suspiro, después de lo que parecieron ser minutos de silencio

"A mi no me importa si me lo prohíben, pero yo voy a venir a comer muy seguido" dijo Ron, haciendo sonreír a los demás

"Yo los voy a extrañar mucho" dijo Ginny "El próximo año voy a tener que estar sola, bueno con Luna, pero aún así no va a ser lo mismo"

"Pero, nos reuniremos todos muy pronto en la Academia de Aurores, porque¿es ahí a donde todos vamos verdad?" preguntó Neville

"Si" respondió Harry "A prepararnos aún más para lo que pueda venir"

"¿Podríamos no hablar de cosas tristes hoy?" dijo Draco "Disfrutemos una de nuestras últimas noches en Hogwarts"

"Yo apruebo esa moción" dijo Ginny sonriendo "Descansemos y platiquemos sobre puras tonterías"

"No creo que lo más conveniente sea relajarnos en este momento" todos los que se encontraban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor dieron un salto al observar a Eriol, quien acababa de aparecerse justo en el centro

"Prefectos, manden llamar a todos los que están en las habitaciones" dijo Tomoyo, quien también había aparecido "Necesito a todos en orden aquí en la Sala Común en cinco minutos" Sin preguntar, los prefectos caminaron rumbo a las habitaciones, mientras todos comenzaban a murmurar

"¿Ocurre…?" comenzó Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por Eriol

"Ustedes acompáñenme, tenemos que ir al gran comedor. Tomoyo, nos vemos en diez minutos" la ojiazul asintió, saliendo todos de la torre de Gryffindor

"Eriol…" Ginny parecía querer hablar, pero al notar la poca atención que le prestaba, prefirió abstenerse, hasta que llegaron al Gran Comedor, en donde se encontraban la profesora McGonagall, Luna y el resto del profesorado

"Que bueno que llega su Excelencia, podría por favor…" la directora también fue ignorada por completo, ya que Eriol observaba fijamente el espacio a su alrededor, y con un movimiento de su varita hacía desaparecer las mesas de las casas, apareciendo en ese punto todos los elfos doméstico, quienes observaban a la reencarnación de Clow sin comprender.

No pasaron más que tres minutos cuando Syaoran, Sakura y Meiling con la ayuda de Move, aparecieron en el Gran Comedor. La Maestra de las Cartas liberó su báculo, y concentrando su energía hizo aparecer a todas las Cartas Sakura en sus formas naturales.

"Por favor, saben lo que tienen que hacer" al instante, todas desaparecieron

"Lamentamos mucho no haber dicho nada hasta ahora, pero necesitábamos tomar todas las medidas de seguridad necesarias" comenzó Syaoran "Porque nos encontramos en medio de un ataque"

"Voldemort logró atravesar Shield, y en este momento se está enfrentando con el resto de las Cartas Sakura, aunque claro, cada una en un diferente punto y cumpliendo diferentes acciones" continuó Tomoyo por él "Y una de esas funciones es la de resguardar la seguridad de los alumnos"

"Actualmente todos se encuentran en un punto del castillo, el cual no mencionaremos, siendo resguardados por Lock, Mirror y Loop; a los cuales, Hiiragizawa y yo nos uniremos en unos minutos" dijo Meiling "Mientras que esta habitación está siendo rodeada por Silence, para que ninguna personas aparte de nosotros escuche esto"

"La Orden ya ha sido llamada¿no es así profesora?" preguntó Eriol

"Así es, pero no llegarán hasta dentro de por lo menos 20 minutos"

"Y es por eso por lo que les pedimos a ustedes que nos ayuden" dijo Sakura esta vez hablándoles a los elfos domésticos "Sus habilidades mágicas son más que sorprendentes, y necesitamos que nos ayuden no a atacar, sino a defender"

"Su Excelencia" dijo Dobby "Nosotros estamos más que dispuestos a servirle, así como a la directora del Colegio" el resto de los elfos asintieron "Y si es necesario sacrifica…"

"Eso es justo lo que no quiero" dijo con una sonrisa "Si las cosas se ponen peligrosas, quiero que huyan" todos los elfos se miraron sin comprender, "ya que no me dejan decirlo de otra forma, si las cosas se ponen muy peligrosas, les ORDENO que huyan" todos los elfos asintieron reticentes

"Cual será nuestra labor" preguntó una elfina a la derecha de Dobby

"Necesitamos que bajen a este lugar" Sakura lanzó una pequeña chispa en la mente de Dobby "Y protejan a todos los alumnos. Meiling estará con ustedes, y me gustaría que cualquier instrucción que ella les diera la obedecieran" todos los elfos desaparecieron siguiendo el rastro mágico del antiguo sirviente de la casa Malfoy, todos excepto uno

"Kreacher" dijo Harry acercándose a él

"El amo mestizo siempre quiere que le haga favores tontos, no tiene ninguno respeto por la pureza de la sangre"

"Kreacher"

"Dígame amo"

"Te ordeno que vayas a donde está Dobby, y que hagas todo lo que él o Meiling te ordenen. Y también te prohíbo que digas, reveles, o le hagas saber a cualquier persona que no esté en esta sala la ubicación de los alumnos" Kreacher solo asintió con una falsa sonrisa, y desapareció

"Y ahora sí, será mejor que repacemos la formación de ataque" dijo Syaoran, mientras Eriol y Meiling también desaparecían.

"Meiling me acaba de comentar la situación de los alumnos" le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura, mientras Syaoran hablaba con los profesores, así como con Harry y compañía

"¿Y Rei?"

"Syaoran la había dejado con Lavender, aún duerme"

"Me alegro"

"No te preocupes, ni con todo el ejército del mundo Voldemort podrá llegar hasta donde se encuentran ellos"

"Tienes razón, aunque por si acaso, le dejé un pequeño regalo a mi niña" soltó un largo suspiro

"¿Todos comprendieron?" preguntó Syaoran en voz alta una vez hubo terminado de dar las indicaciones

"Yo tengo una duda" dijo Harry "¿Por qué voy a estar en la retaguardia?"

"Porque si tú eres el primero en morir, entonces nada de esto valdrá la pena" respondió Sakura

"Y hablando de eso" dijo Syaoran tomando a Sakura por la muñeca y llevándosela al otro extremo del Gran Comedor "Tú también te quedarás en la retaguardia"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Enviarás a las Cartas a pelear si quieres ser parte, pero aparte de eso no te vas a involucrar"

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque estás embarazada"

"¿Qué?"

"Niégame que vamos a tener un bebé"

"No vamos a tener un bebé" Syaoran la observó fijamente con lo que la joven soltó un suspiro "Son dos" Syaoran sonrió y la abrazo con fuerza

"Pero esto no quiere decir que no sigo enfadado contigo"

"Vamos, sabes porque no te lo había dicho"

"Y justamente por eso estoy enojado contigo"

"¿Por qué te lo oculté¿O porque lo oculté tan bien por tres meses?"

"¡Tres meses!"

"Este… veo que no sabías esa parte"

"¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tienes?"

"A ver" la joven se quedó callada por varios segundos

"Mira que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo"

"Cuatro meses" respondió al escuchar esto

"¡Cuatro!" exclamó aún más molesto

"¿Sabes? Ya es un poco tarde, y pues creo que lo mejor será que vayamos a arreglar ese asuntito que nos espera afuera"

"Nada más que acabemos con eso voy a hablar muy seriamente con usted Señora Li" la joven sonrió al notar el brillo en los ojos de su esposo

"Bueno, en ese caso, será mejor que nos adelantemos ya que tú y yo nos encargaremos del frente"

"No estaba bromeando con lo de que te tienes que quedar en la retaguardia"

"Pero Syaoran"

"Se que no me lo dijiste para que no hiciera justo lo que estoy haciendo, pero aún así lo haré. No voy a permitir que nada les pase"

"¡Y yo no voy a permitir que lo que vi en mi sueño se haga realidad!" el gritó resonó en todo el Gran Comedor provocando que aquellos que no habían estado 'pendientes' de la conversación, ahora lo hicieran

"¡Puedes usar las Cartas! Aunque no pelees en contacto directo aún puedes ser parte"

"Pero…" la joven agachó la mirada "¿Acaso no me comprendes?"

"¡Claro que te comprendo!" y dándose cuenta del tono de su voz, la abrazó con fuerza "Claro que te comprendo, se que te quieres sentir como parte de esto, se que no quieres quedarte atrás mientras los demás arriesgamos nuestras vidas, pero tú también compréndeme por favor" Sakura asintió aún abrazada a él "Muchas gracias"

"Parejita, ya es hora de que vayamos a la acción" dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa acercándose a ellos "Pero antes" sacó de su bolso la cámara de video, la cual encendió, y con un sonrisa la hizo desaparecer

"¿A dónde la enviaste?" le preguntó Hermione

"Está en el cielo, y grabará toda la pelea. Enfocándose por supuesto en la hermosa Sakurita, no me puedo dar el lujo de prescindir de una de las más grandes batallas y no guardarla para la posteridad… en mi habitación" todos le sonrieron, y con esto último comenzaron a caminar rumbo a los jardines

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gigantes, dementotes, banshees, hombres lobo y mortífagos trataban de hacerse paso en el laberinto, mientras eran seguidos por la sombra sonriente de su amo.

"Oriéntame" exclamó Bellatrix Lestrange, pero lo único que ocurrió fue que el Señor Oscuro se acercó a ella

"Mi querida Bellatrix, si esos hechizos tan simples funcionaran en este lugar, Harry Potter habría muerto en cuanto pisé los terrenos de este colegio" la mortífaga agachó la cabeza avergonzada "¿A ti no se te ocurre algo Lucius?" el rubio lo observó un poco asustado "Vamos¿algún otro hechizo que podamos utilizar para salir de este lugar?"

"Podríamos… podríamos volar para ver donde se encuentra la salida"

"Volar, esa es una espléndida idea" pero algo en el tono del Señor Oscuro hacía pensar que tal vez no lo era "Macnair, aparece una escoba. No es necesario que sea buena, simplemente… que vuele" Macnair tragó un poco de saliva, y con un movimiento de su varita apareció el artefacto "Aquí tienes Lucius" dando un largo suspiro, Malfoy se elevo, pero al mismo tiempo las paredes se elevaron más, hasta que ya no pudieron ver el cielo

"Mi señor" dijo Dolohov "Nosotros…"

"Si, ustedes son unos incompetentes que no pueden contra los trucos infantiles de una adolescente de 18 años, eso lo sé más que bien. Pero esperaba que tuvieran un poco más de cerebro¿alguno de ustedes sabe alguna manera más confiable de atravesar un laberinto?" nadie respondió

"A… a… a través de las p… paredes, r… rompiendo los muros" dijo Colagusano, pero al instante se agachó esperando el castigo de su amo

"Ponte de pie Colagusano, que te has merecido un aplauso de tus compañeros mortífagos" nadie movió sus brazos "¡Que aplaudan!" al instante, el golpe de decenas de manos se escuchó en el laberinto

"Mi señor¿cómo atravesaremos las paredes?" le preguntó Fenrir Greyback

"Mi querido Fenrir, eso es más que sencillo" todos se estremecieron al escuchar estas palabras "¡Avada Kedavra!" el rayo de luz verde se dirigió a una de las paredes, pasando muy cerca de varios mortífagos, hasta que finalmente se estrelló, provocando que un gran agujero se abriera en ese lugar, tan grande como para que todos pudieran pasar "Colagusano, recuérdame darte un obsequio por ser menos estúpido que los demás"

Comenzaron a caminar a través de las paredes, 'asesinándolas' cada vez que fuera necesario, hasta que varios gigantes que se encontraban en la parte delantera cayeron en lo que parecía ser un gran círculo de arena.

"Ingenioso, pero no deja de ser sencillo de resolver" Lord Voldemort agitó su varita, creando una gran pared de cristal, la cual cayó justo encima del círculo, cubriendo la arena junto con los gigantes, quienes ya no tenía posibilidades de escapar. "¿Cuál crees que será la siguiente trampa?" le preguntó a Bellatrix, quien pareció pensar mucho antes de dar una respuesta

"¿Algún truco mental?"

"No¿alguna sugerencia Amycus?"

"Yo… ¿algo relacionado con el viento?"

"Justamente, ya hemos pasado por la tierra¿qué mejor elemento ahora que el aire?" No tuvieron que avanzar mucho antes de encontrarse con la respuesta, ya que habían quedado cubiertos por Mist "¿Sugerencias?"

Amycus, entusiasmado por el cumplido de su amo, agitó su varita, provocando que un torbellino de aire surgiera de su varita, el cual comenzó a disipar la niebla, no por mucho, ya que el remolino se regresó contra su amo, absorbiéndolo, mientras Mist comenzaba a perforar sus ropas.

"Cada vez me llaman más la atención estas Cartas" murmuró Voldemort, justo después de que, al dar un paso, todos se vieron de vuelta en el inicio "Justo después de asesinar a Potter haré que sean mías, o por lo menos su ama"

"Lo lamento mucho, pero Sakura ya está en una relación más que formal, y tengo que decir que Syaoran es muy celoso, así que no creo que le convenga enfrentarse a él con ese pensamiento en la mente" todos observaron a la joven de cabellos negros que se había aparecido delante de ellos con una sonrisa

"Es usted muy valiente para venir por su cuenta hasta aquí, y más cuando no recuerdo haber visto su rostro antes"

"Es un placer conocerle Lord Voldemort, bueno, la verdad es que no lo es, pero uno tiene que ser cortés" dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa "Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, prima de Sakura y prometida de Eriol Hiiragizawa, reencarnación de Clow. Tal vez no había escuchado hablar de mi porque hasta hace unos meses yo no recordaba que tenía poderes, además de que estaban sellados"

"¿Poderes sellados?" Voldemort la observó con atención "Ya que estamos teniendo una conversación tan amena¿podría explicarme mejor eso?"

"¡Claro que si! No se si alguna vez haya escuchado mi nombre, o más bien, el de mi anterior encarnación, Masshiro Tomoyo"

"Lo lamento, pero no"

"Vaya, parece que Clow hizo demasiado bien su trabajo. Pero, a lo que quiero llegar es que, en mi anterior encarnación, mis poderes eran muchos y mi cuerpo era muy débil. Pero ahora mi cuerpo está más que preparado para usarlos"

"Me gustaría ver una demostración de todo eso señorita, y supongo que ahora es el mejor momento, ya que estoy seguro de que no nos dejará pasar tan fácilmente"

"Justamente" respondió con una sonrisa

"Pero yo seré quien me enfrente a ti" Syaoran había aparecido a la derecha de Tomoyo, acompañado de Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Draco y todos los profesores

"Su Excelencia" todos los mortífagos observaron con sorpresa al ver a su amo reverenciar al joven de cabellos castaños "No es por menospreciarlo, pero preferiría tener un duelo con su esposa"

"Ella está atendiendo otros asuntos en este momento, principalmente, reparando los daños que hiciste en Maze, así que tendrás que conformarte conmigo"

"No es conformarme" fue lo único que dijo mientras levantaba su varita y un rayo de luz azul salía de esta dirigiéndose al joven, quien solo levantó su mano derecha y lo desvaneció milímetros antes de que se estrellara contra esta

"Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que nos alejáramos un poco de aquí, no vaya a ser que los demás nos estorben" y sin más comenzó a caminar a través de las paredes del laberinto, las cuales, para la sorpresa de todos, no resistieron ni a Voldemort

"Yo me encargaré de las criaturas más grandes" dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa, mientras daba unos golpecitos a sus pies con su mano derecha, elevándose como si el suelo se levantara, sin que este lo hiciera

"Esto es aburrido" le dijo Sakura a Harry, los cuales estaban observando las peleas desde un trozo de cristal, el cual reflejaba lo que la cámara de Tomoyo grababa "Ni siquiera Syaoran y Voldemort se lo están tomando en serio"

"Parece que en verdad te gusta pelear"

"No" respondió ella dejando a Harry extrañado "No me gusta pelear, pero tampoco me gusta que los demás peleen por mi, preferiría estar ahí con ellos, en lugar de estar aquí con la angustia"

"Pero, por lo que he visto parece que ustedes son mucho más poderosos que Voldemort y los mortífagos" Sakura sonrió

"Yo sin embargo siento que somos más débiles" nuevamente Harry la observó sin comprender "Tan solo recuerda lo ocurrido en el partido de Quidditch"

"¿Es por eso por lo que Kero, Yue, Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun no están aquí?"

"Por eso, y porque Eriol y yo los pusimos a dormir"

"¿Qué¿Por qué hicieron eso?"

"Iban a querer estar involucrados en la pelea, iban a querer participar, a querer protegernos, pero esta no es un pelea para ellos, necesitan más entrenamiento, al igual que nosotros"

"¿Ustedes necesitan más entrenamiento?"

"Nuevamente¿recuerdas lo ocurrido en el campo de quidditch? No pude bloquear perfectamente el hechizo de Voldemort, y eso que era solo un holograma. Si se supone que soy la hechicera más poderosa del mundo¿cómo es que no pude bloquearlo antes¿O prever lo que les ocurrió a los guardianes?"

"Sakura…"

"Esto es aburrido" murmuró mientras con un movimiento de su mano hacía aparecer un par de sillones, los cuales tenían forma de puffs en una habitación infantil (N/A: No se si me capten aquí, almohadas grandes, moldeables, como silloncitos sin soporte… bueno, por ahí va la cosa) "Un momento" se puso a rebuscar entre su túnica, pero pareció no encontrarlo "¿Cuál es el hechizo?"

"¿Hechizo¿Para qué?" pero Sakura lo estaba ignorando

"¡Rayos! Necesito depender un poco menos de las Cartas para esta clase de cosas" se dijo a sí misma "Move ahorita está ocupada" dijo observando en el cristal como tres mortífagos eran teletransportados de una sección a otra en el laberinto

"¿Quieres mover algo?" le preguntó Harry

"Traer algo de mi dormitorio"

"Accio" le dijo Harry

"¿Accio?" pero después de varios segundos de reflexión comprendió "¡Accio varita!" un minuto después llegó hasta ella su varita, la cual tomó con delicadeza, para después, con un solo movimiento de esta, hacía aparecer dos sillas con adornos dorados, que parecían como estrellas titilando en el cielo "¡Lo sabía!"

"¿Por qué aparecieron diferentes a los otros?"

"Porque enfoco solo mi energía a través de ella, no la de mi ser en completo" nuevamente la agitó, y chispas rosas surgieron de la punta "¡Accio mortífago!" uno de los mortífagos que estaban siendo transportados por Move llegó hasta ellos, observándolos aterrorizado "¡Stupefy!" un rayo de luz roja surgió de la punta, lanzando al mortífago varios metros más allá

"¿Eres más poderosa con la varita que sin ella?"

"La varita te permite controlar el flujo de magia dentro de ti, manipularlo y liberarlo más fácilmente. Es por eso que mis habilidades son mejores con el báculo también, pero el báculo también es controlado por mi magia, por lo que una varita es el instrumento más adecuado para el combate"

"Entonces¿es más conveniente pelear con varita?"

"Depende de a quien de enfrentes. Contra Voldemort lo mejor es que no la uses por su afinidad, pero contra otros mortífagos puede que sea lo mejor, a menos claro que seas Syaoran y te guste presumir" ambos voltearon a ver el trozo de cristal, el cual ahora mostraba a un Syaoran con una gran espada en su mano, mientras grandes llamas en forma de dragones se dirigían contra Voldemort

"Eso es impresionante" dijo Harry

"Eso es presumir, seguramente ahora hará el tornado de fuego con electricidad" y dicho y hecho, Voldemort se vio atrapado, pero no pasaron varios segundos antes de que se liberara

"Esto es aburrido"

"¿Por qué no me permiten pelear?" preguntó Harry, pero al observar la mirada de molestia de la joven, cambió sus palabras "¿Por qué no nos permiten pelear?"

"Syaoran ahora solo esta jugando con Voldemort, pero en un rato más vendrá aquí con él, y ustedes se enfrentarán, mientras Syaoran y yo vamos y derrotamos a unos mortífagos, o más bien, él hará todo y yo permaneceré detrás de él ya que no me dejará participar¡no es justo!" lo que pareció como una gran explosión de energía salió del cuerpo de Sakura, provocando que las Cartas resplandecieran y dejaran inconscientes a varios mortífagos "Vaya, eso no lo veía venir" una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro, mientras apuntaba su varita a su garganta mientras murmuraba 'sonorus' "Amor, voy para allá" dijo simplemente, y dedicándole una nueva sonrisa a Harry, desapareció

"¡¿Qué rayos quisiste decir con eso?!" le reclamó Syaoran una vez la vio aparecer a su lado, mientras con un nuevo movimiento de su mano varios rayos cayeron en el punto en donde Voldemort se encontraba atrapado por un torbellino de arena

"Me alegro mucho que se haya decidido a acompañarnos" Voldemort había atravesado el torbellino, el cual se disolvió al instante

"Lo lamento mucho, pero no vengo a quedarme por mucho tiempo solo tengo algo que decirle a mi esposo, aunque una pequeña aclaración antes¿sabes japonés Voldemort?"

"Desafortunadamente no, así que siéntanse en toda la confianza" Syaoran lanzó una mirada de exasperación a ambos

"¡Lo haces parecer como si esto fuera un simple juego y él no estuviera aquí para asesinarnos!" exclamó el joven esta vez en japonés

"Si no lo hubiera hecho, estoy segura de que ya me hubieras obligado a irme sin decirte lo que te tengo que decir" respondió la joven también en su lengua natal

"¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir?"

"Voy a hacer algo que probablemente no te agrade, pero es necesario, al final estoy segura de que habrá buenos resultados"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Hace un momento, me deshice de varios mortífagos con ayuda de las Cartas, pero estas actuaron de forma un poco imprudente, lo que quiere decir que ya no están bajo mi completo control"

"¿Vas a cambiarlas nuevamente?"

"Si, para que estén acorde a los bebés"

"¿No puede esperar?"

"Hace un momento estaba molesta¿y si algo ocurre y mis emociones se desatan nuevamente? No se lo pase después"

"El castillo resistirá sin las cartas, y estoy seguro de que podremos permanecer bastante también, además de que es una manera de hacer que estés segura todo el tiempo" dijo, aunque más para si mismo "De acuerdo, pero quiero que te rodees de un escudo de tu propia magia, y que sea capaz de resistir por lo menos seis horas sin que tú estés en consciente"

"Nos veremos en un rato" le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla "Lamento mucho la interrupción Voldemort, pero ya pueden continuar, mientras tanto yo…" pero El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado realizó un movimiento con su varita, de la cual salieron varias llamas de color verde, las cuales rodearon a los esposos

"Lo lamento mucho sus Excelencias, pero ahora que ambos están aquí es hora de que actúe en serio y me deshaga de ustedes"

"Voldemort¿has escuchado hablar sobre las hadas?" preguntó Sakura mientras apuntaba su varita directamente al hombre, quien observó todo con una mirada que no demostraba emoción alguna "Aquí no se le considera una criatura mágica de gran poder, pero en muchas otras culturas se les atribuyen poderes incomprensibles por la raza humana, poderes tales que los polvos que producen pueden ser incluso utilizados como núcleos en las varitas" Sakura agitó su varita, abriendo un camino a través del fuego "Una de las cuales me eligió como su portadora, y no la desaprovecharé" se apunto así misma, apareciendo alrededor de Voldemort diez copias de ella, las cuales tenían su varita apuntada al 'hombre' "Pero en este momento, mi intención no es matarte" rayos de luz morados se dirigieron contra Tom Riddle, pero se estrellaron contra un escudo de plata, el cual, al desaparecer, solo le dejó ver al líder de los mortífagos a Syaoran, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa.

Sakura había aparecido nuevamente al lado de Harry, quien la observó con molestia, mientras señalaba el cristal, el cual mostraba a Syaoran enfrentándose nuevamente a Voldemort.

"Lo siento, pero no me podía quedar con las ganas" Harry no cambió su mirada "No sé cuando llegue tu hora de pelear, pero debes de estar preparado, ya que levantaré a todas las Cartas"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo que realizarles unas cuantas modificaciones, lo cual probablemente me deje indispuesta por un tiempo, pero no te preocupes" añadió al notar como iba a decir algo "Estaré bien, tú eres el que debe de cuidarse, y no agotarse, no sabes que clase de magia vaya utilizar Voldemort"

"¿En verdad estarás bien?"

"Ya te dije que si, ahora, me retiro" y con una sonrisa ingresó en el castillo.

Sakura caminó rumbo a las mazmorras, en donde, llegando a la más alejada de todas, ingresó mientras con ayuda de su varita creaba un poco de luz. Con un gran suspiro, levantó su brazo derecho, mientras mandaba llamar a todas las Cartas, las cuales aterrizaron una a una sobre la palma de su mano.

La joven de ojos verdes sonrió, y ante esto, las Cartas se colocaron en círculo, rodeándola mientras resplandecían levemente.

"Espero que no les moleste tener que compartir dueño" tomó la llave mágica en sus manos, estirando los brazos en la pose que había realizado tantas veces durante su niñez "Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó esta misión contigo¡Libérate!"

La llave resplandeció, y el gran báculo apareció ante ella, el cual, con un nuevo brillo modificó su forma nuevamente, apareciendo ante ella esta vez dos, uno con el símbolo del sol, y otro con el símbolo de la luna, acompañados de una pequeña estrella en su parte inferior, y la insignia de la familia Li repetida dos veces sobre las nacientes de sus alas.

"Ahora el escudo para que mi lindo esposito no se enoje" un brillo azulado resplandeció a su alrededor "Y listo" suspiró nuevamente, mientras elevando ambos báculos apuntaba a las cartas "Cartas que fueron creadas por Clow, y que ahora responden al mando de Sakura, su nueva dueña, transfórmense nuevamente y adopten la forma de sus nuevos dueños¡háganlo ahora por el nombre de las nuevamente unidas familias de Clow!" las Cartas resplandecieron con una luz blanca, transformándose todas al mismo tiempo, y aterrizando nuevamente en la mano de su aún dueña, la cual cayó inconsciente aún cubierta por el escudo azulado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sakura se levantó y recogió las Cartas, las cuales se habían dispersado en el suelo. Caminó a la puerta y se dirigió con rapidez a la entrada del Castillo. La oscuridad rodeaba el lugar. Dio varios pasos, pero nada a su alrededor parecía cambiar, hasta que un rayo de luz roja atravesó la oscuridad. Varios segundos después, un rayo de color morado regresó por donde el rayo de luz roja había desaparecido.

La joven simplemente se quedó ahí, observando como los rayos de diferentes colores atravesaban el lugar, hasta que finalmente se estrellaron, provocando que varios haces de luz surgieran de los mismos, formando una campana.

La campana de luz iluminó lo bastante como para hacer notar a dos sombras en los extremos por donde desaparecían los rayos de luz.

"Harry" susurró la joven observando con atención

La joven sintió como algo se deslizaba a sus pies, la sensación fue tan escalofriante que estaba a punto de patear a lo que fuera, pero no fue necesario, puesto que la campana de luz desapareció y un rayo luz verde se dirigió directamente hacia eso, dejándolo inmóvil.

La joven dio varios pasos atrás, hasta chocar con lo que parecía ser una persona, y fue que notó que detrás también se estaba efectuando un intercambio de luces de colores.

Alrededor de la joven más y más rayos de colores comenzaron a atravesar el lugar, haciendo finalmente comprender a la joven lo que estaba ocurriendo, una batalla.

"No puede ser posible" murmuró una vez más, mientras poco a poco reconocía los rostros de las personas que se encontraban luchando, dándose cuenta de que su sueño se había vuelto realidad

Varios pasos después tropezó, y notó que a sus pies se encontraban varios bultos, los cuales no podía observar bien, ya que los rayos de luz no alcanzaban a iluminar a esa altura.

"Lumos" murmuró tomando su varita, pero esta se extinguió cuando sintió como algo la jalaba en la parte baja de su túnica, haciéndola dejar de prestar atención.

Alguien estaba a su lado, y parecía ser alguien muy bajo, de casi el tamaño de un niño. La joven sintió como una pequeña mano acariciaba su rostro, mientras lo que parecía ser la mano izquierda del infante tomaba su otra mano, colocando algo, lo cual resultó ser una pequeña llama.

La luz era pequeña, pero le permitió reconocer a la niña que se encontraba enfrente de ella, sonrió a la pequeña sana y salva, pero eso no duró mucho, ya que un rayo de luz verde se había dirigido directamente a la pequeña

"¡No lo permitiré!" exclamó y de su bolsillo una luz blanca resplandeció, rodeándola junto a la niña

Tratando de encontrar al culpable, dirigió su mirada a todas las personas luchando, mientras el pánico la invadía, dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente a sus pies, en donde, a pocos pasos encontró lo que no quería. Un grito salió de su garganta, mientras se hincaba junto al cuerpo con gran desesperación.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen.

Es este momento les podría dar la larga lista de explicaciones de porque mi tardanza, pero sería relatar día por día todo lo que me pasó, y creo que sería más largo que el capítulo.

Pero, con todo y tardanza espero que haya valido la pena. Como habrán notado, el final del capítulo es el sueño (lo cual también lo dije en los diálogos), pero con ciertas modificaciones (de las cuales estoy segura de que también se dieron cuenta).

Se que me odiarán por haber dejado el capítulo ahí, pero supongo que todos los gomen en la parte superior también pueden ser utilizados para eso, y más si se están imaginando quien es la persona en el suelo… y no digo más.

Supongo que el próximo capítulo (que no estoy segura de para cuando lo tendré listo, y menos con Calixto (el nuevo profesor de formación humana) está dispuesto a mantenernos trabajado 16 horas al día) será el último, y después le seguirá un epílogo, pero no confíen en mi, puede que el próximo capítulo lo divida en dos, así que sería el antepenúltimo o penúltimo (sin contar el epílogo).

Ya que pronto se va a acabar la historia, les pido que vayan dejando todas sus preguntas o dudas sobre la historias en reviews, y tal vez, si no las aclaro en la historia, o no lo he hecho, las aclare en un capítulo especial (ya me siento Rowling con todas sus entrevistas, pero es que ya me eché el libro dos veces y estoy traumada).

Eto… creo que eso es todo por ahora, exceptuando el agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia, especialmente a los que dejan reviews, insisto, es por ustedes que sigo escribiendo.

Nos vemos lo más pronto posible (que en serio… será pronto).

Ja Ne!!!!

PD. Estoy tan emocionada con este capítulo que me siento más sádica de lo normal… y eso es mucho

PD2. Otra disculpa porque a lo mejor el capítulo estuvo muy corto, pero tenía que dejarlo ahí

PD3. Se que estuvo demasiado loco lo de los nuevos báculos, pero sí como lo de Yuuko, sentí que quedaba.


	25. Esperanza

**25.- Esperanza**

Tratando de encontrar al culpable, dirigió su mirada a todas las personas luchando, mientras el pánico la invadía, dirigiendo su mirada rápidamente a sus pies, en donde, a pocos pasos encontró lo que no quería. Un grito salió de su garganta, mientras se hincaba junto al cuerpo con gran desesperación.

"Mami, ¿qué ocurre? ¿qué le pasa a papi?" Sakura no respondió, simplemente continuó observando el cuerpo de Syaoran en el suelo, tratando de encontrar un rastro de vida en él "¿Mami?"

"¡Move! ¡Shield!" exclamó la joven, con lo que las dos cartas salieron de su regazo y rodearon a Syaoran, desapareciendo

"Mami, ¿dónde está papi?" Sakura nuevamente no respondió, solo la tomó de su muñeca

"¡Fly!" enormes alas más blancas que la nieve surgieron en la espalda, elevándola, cargando a la pequeña Rei, hasta colocarse en un punto intermedio "¡Light!" la explosión de luz distrajo a todos de sus combates, dejándolos ciegos por unos instantes, hasta que lograron enfocar a la persona causante de eso

"¡Sakura!" exclamó Tomoyo, quien estaba siendo rodeada por 8 mortífagos

"¡Lamento mucho el haber dejado a Rei indefensa!" exclamó Eriol, quien al igual que Tomoyo, no parecía tener descanso, pero Sakura no respondió, observó a todos pelear, así como los muchos cuerpos caídos, hasta que finalmente vio lo que buscaba

"¡Earthy! ¡Thunder!" la tierra se elevó justo debajo de una bruja de largos cabellos oscuros, la cual, al alcanzar la altura de Sakura fue rodeada por una jaula de electricidad

"¡¿Pero qué rayos es esto?!" exclamó Bellatrix Lestrange

"Es tú castigo por atacar a una niña, y más cuando esa niña es mi hija" la mirada de Sakura provocó terror en varios de los mortífagos que observaban la escena "¡Esto es lo que le pasará a cualquiera que intente dañar a las personas que más quiero!" su mirada la dirigió a Voldemort, quien junto con Harry eran los únicos que no habían prestado mucha atención a la Maestra de las Cartas "¡Erase!" todos los enfrentamientos, exceptuando por el de Harry y Voldemort se habían detenido, y observaban como el cabello de la mortífaga poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo, junto con sus ropas

"¡Sakura detente!" exclamó Eriol, quien junto con Tomoyo observaban la escena aterrorizado

"¡Sakura!" exclamaron esta vez Hermione, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny y Draco, quienes estaban cubiertos de sangre en varias partes de su cuerpo

"¡Erase! ¡Regresa!" Bellatrix, quien acababa de soltar su primer grito de pánico al notar como una de sus manos parecía comenzar a desaparecer pareció relajarse un poco al notar como la carta regresaba a manos de su dueña "Tal vez esto les parezca una mejor idea ¡arrow!" Rei se sostuvo del cuello de Sakura, ya que la joven estaba ocupando sus dos manos sosteniendo un arco y una flecha de luz

"¡Sakura!" nuevamente exclamó Tomoyo "¡No te conviertas en uno de ellos!"

"¿Qué no quieres vengar a tu esposo?" dijo una voz detrás de la joven de ojos verdes, quien volteó rápidamente apuntando esta vez la flecha directamente al corazón de Lord Voldemort, quien estaba siendo rodeado por una extraña esfera de color plateado, la cual dejaba ver el contenido interno

"Es justamente lo que planeo" dijo disparando la flecha, la cual se detuvo a medio camino "Pero no de esta manera" Arrow regresó a su forma de carta, y ahora con ambas manos libres pudo tomar mejor a Rei y mostrársela a Voldemort con una sonrisa en el rostros "¿Qué acaso ya no la recuerdas?"

"Pero… ¿cómo…?" la mirada de Voldemort permanecía fría, pero su voz hacia notar su preocupación

"Ella es el último, Nagini fue asesinada hace unos instantes, el guardapelo, la copa, el diario, el anillo también, ya no eres inmortal Tom Riddle"

"¿Cómo…?"

"Los nervios no te lucen tan bien Tom" Harry, quien hasta el momento había estado tratando de recuperarse del último ataque de Voldemort, y ahora flotaba enfrente de él con ayuda del viento

"Pequeña, ¿podrías cuidar a papá mientras yo arreglo ciertos asuntos con este hombre?"

"Si mami"

"¡Move!" después de darle un beso en la frente, la pequeña pelirroja fue transportada hasta el lugar en el que se encontraba Syaoran, siendo seguida por un rayo de luz blanco

"Si quieren destruirme tendrán que destruirla también a ella"

"No necesariamente" dijo Eriol, quien con ayuda de un pequeño hechizo, flotó hasta donde se encontraban ellos "Hay una manera de impedir que tu pedacito de alma despierte en ella, es magia muy antigua, de esa de la que tú prefieres prescindir" dijo con una sonrisa, mientras lanzaba una mirada rápida a Harry

"Aún así, no podrán detenerme" Voldemort se multiplicó, apareciendo ante ellos 20 magos oscuros más, los cuales observaban a todos con una sonrisa "¡Avada Kedavra!" los veinte rayos verdes se dirigieron directamente hacia Sakura, pero éstos se desvanecieron acercarse a la joven, dejando detrás solamente grandes cantidades de humos del mismo color, que al dispersarse revelaron la figura de la Maestra de las Cartas con los dos báculos

"Así que eso estabas haciendo" dijo Eriol al observarlos "Creo que me gusta un poco más el diseño de esos que de los anteriores"

"¿Qué son esos?" se escuchó que preguntaba Hermione

"Es la nueva forma del báculo que permite controlar a las Cartas Clow" respondió Tomoyo

"¿Una nueva forma? ¿Por qué?" preguntó Ginny

"El báculo toma la forma de la energía de su dueño, ahora Sakura ha dejado de ser la dueña, pero aún puede utilizar las cartas y el báculo por el vínculo que la une con sus ahora herederos. Creo que las Cartas y el báculo permanecerán con ella hasta que los niños cumplan 7 u 8 años"

La pelea había sido suspendida, o por lo menos eso parecía, ya que todos observaban a las cinco personas en la parte superior. Los mortífagos se habían reagrupado y observaban a su amo, mientras se sorprendían de las grandes muestras de magia de los 'niños' a los que su amo se enfrentaba.

"Parece que sus poderes han evolucionado" Voldemort observaba los báculos con avaricia

"Si, y ahora todo será mucho más divertido, ¡sword! ¡firey!" ambos báculos se transformaron en dos espadas del mismo tamaño, las cuales fueron rodeadas por grandes llamaradas "¿Te agrada el espectáculo?" Sakura se colocó en la típica posee de inicio de pelea de las artes marciales de la familia Li, mientras sostenía ambas espadas con una sonrisa, para después lanzar el primer golpe. Con un giro, la joven lanzó una de las llamaradas directamente a uno de los Voldemort, el cual desapareció apenas una de las llamas entró en contacto con su cuerpo

"Eso se ve divertido" dijo Harry, quien adoptando la misma posee comenzó a imitarla, claro, sin el uso de las espadas

"No es justo, yo no puedo hacerlo de esa manera" dijo Eriol quien liberó su báculo, con el cual comenzó a crear remolinos de fuego, los cuales también se dirigieron contra los clones de Voldemort.

El cielo se vio iluminado por el fuego, y conforme pasaban los segundos los clones iban desapareciendo uno a uno, hasta que no quedó ninguno.

"¿Dónde está Voldemort?" preguntó Harry observando a su alrededor con desesperación

"¡Aprendió a ocultar su presencia!" exclamó Sakura con furia, mientras se elevaba aún más, tratando de encontrarlo, sin resultados

"¡Cobarde!" gritó Harry, quien había regresado a tierra

"Ni se les ocurra" dijo Sakura al notar como todos los mortífagos se disponían a atacar nuevamente "¡Illusion!" todos los mortífagos se quedaron de pie, observando un punto a lo lejos. Comenzaron a caminar fuera de los terrenos del castillo

"¡¿Dónde estás cobarde?!" exclamó Harry

"Probablemente huyó" dijo Ginny

"No" Sakura observó a todos con pánico, y sin dar una mayor explicación voló hacia el interior del castillo, dirigiéndose específicamente al retrato de Clow, el cual en ese momento, se encontraba en el suelo, hecho cenizas "¡Clow!" exclamó tratando de encontrar la figura del hechicero, al cual encontró en uno de los cuadros en la parte superior de la pared

"Lo lamento mucho, dentro de esta pintura uno no puede hacer mucho" Sakura no escuchó sus últimas palabras, ya que se apresuró al interior, hasta llegar a su habitación, en donde vio a Syaoran recostado en la cama, Rei sentada a su lado observándola con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, y Voldemort de pie justo delante del inmueble

"¡ALÉJATE DE ELLOS!" las espadas, que habían recuperado la forma de báculo, resplandecieron

"Esperaba que accedieran a unírseme por las buenas, pero en el momento en el que me mostraste a esta pequeña me di cuenta de que eso no ocurriría, así que es hora de deshacerme de esta familia, y con eso incluyo a mi horcrux"

"No te lo permitiré" las cartas flotaban alrededor de la joven, mientras apuntaba ambos báculos al corazón de Voldemort

"Pero mi querida Sakura, no te has dado de las circunstancias en las que te encuentras" justo apuntando al corazón de Syaoran estaba una daga de plata, la cual había permanecido invisible "¿Elegirás a tú esposo a quien amas más que a tu propia vida, o tal vez elegirás a tu hija, a la cual llegaste a amar de igual manera sin importarte que no lleva tu sangre?"

"Mami…" las lágrimas de Rei seguían cayendo mientras observaba a Sakura, quien había caído sobre sus rodillas derrotada

"O tal vez, te elijas a ti misma, tú que llevas en tu vientre el fruto del gran amor que sientes por él…" esta vez era Sakura quien lloraba silenciosamente

"_Todo saldrá bien" la ojiverde abrió los ojos bruscamente al recordar es frase_

"_No llores, con llorar no solucionarás nada, mejor piénsalo, ¿de qué manera…?" _

"Elígeme a mi, ¿o acaso no soy parte de la lista?" la joven volteó a ver a Harry, quien había llegado hasta el lugar lo más rápido que pudo

"Lo lamento mucho Potter, pero tú no eres nadie comparado con las otras tres víctimas que podría adquirir"

"No me importa si no significa nada para ti, no me importa que víctima elijas, no permitiré que lastimes a una sola persona más"

"Es una desgracia el tener que escuchar esas palabras" Voldemort levantó su varita y la dirigió a Rei

"¡Sakura no!"

"¡Avada Kedavra!"

"¡Dash!" la joven corrió a toda velocidad hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Rei, rodeándola con sus brazos, mientras Harry también corría con su varita levantada. De pronto, todo el cuarto se vio iluminado por una gran luz, mientras el tiempo era detenido

"Todo estará bien"

"Hope" susurró Sakura al observar la figura de la Cartas, la cual se encontraba justo delante del rayo de luz verde, observándola con una sonrisa "Pero…"

"Todo el tiempo hiciste que protegiera a la pequeña Rei, pero mi verdadera misión es protegerla no solo a ella o a los seres que amas, sino a ti también, porque no solo yo, sino todas la Cartas te amamos Sakura y haríamos lo que fuera por ti. Por eso, ahora que ha llegado el momento decisivo es hora de que entre en acción… por última vez"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" la joven de ojos verdes observaba sin comprender a la última carta que capturó y transformó

"Fue un placer servirle mi señora" la Carta hizo una reverencia, mientras la escena recuperaba su velocidad normal.

El rayo de luz verde se había estrellado contra lo que parecía ser un muro de luz, estallando en mil pedazos, los cuales se dirigieron al lado opuesto de la habitación, impactándose directamente en Voldemort.

"¡Hope!" gritó Sakura separándose de Rei y caminando al lugar en donde se encontraba la Cartas hasta hace un instantes, pero lo único que quedó era un leve polvo de color dorado "Polvo de hadas" susurró con una leve sonrisa

"¿Qué ocurrió Sakura? ¿Qué fue esa explosión de luz?" preguntó Harry, pero no recibió respuesta

"¡Sakura!" Tomoyo, Eriol llegaban corriendo a la habitación

"¡Oh por Dios!" exclamó Tomoyo al observar el cuerpo inerte de Voldemort

"¡Syaoran!" exclamó Sakura de repente dirigiéndose al cuerpo de su esposo, tomando la daga que había caído a su lado sin haber sido empleada

"Es mi culpa que se encuentre en ese estado" dijo Eriol después de varios segundos de silencio "Sentí cuando tu magia se desvaneció y pensé que podrían estar en problemas, por lo que subí, pero Rei me siguió. Syaoran aún peleaba con Voldemort, pero al observar a Rei se distrajo y Voldemort lo atacó con todo lo que tenía"

"No lo mató, sabía que me acorralaría, sabía que lograría utilizar en algún momento mi punto débil en mi contra, y estuvo a punto de lograrlo, si no fuera por Hope" Sakura se aferró al cuerpo de Syaoran mientras sollozaba

"Así que Hope cumplió su cometido"

"¡Ese no era su cometido!" exclamó Sakura "¡No es el cometido de ninguna de las Cartas el ser usadas para la guerra, ni el sacrificarse por nosotros! ¡Por eso pusimos a dormir a Yue y a Kero! ¡Para que no cometieran la misma tontería!"

"Yo no creo que sea una tontería" dijo Hermione "El amar tanto a alguien como para sacrificar su vida por esa persona no es una tontería, ¿o acaso no era lo que Hope quería?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Buenos días dormilón"

"Sakura…" pudo murmurar el joven levemente, mientras su esposa le sonreía con ternura "¿Dónde…?"

"Toma" dijo mientras lo ayudaba a tomar un poco de agua "Estamos en la enfermería, estuviste inconsciente tres días"

"¿Todo se acabo?" dijo mientras se trataba de sentar en la cama, para lo cual fue ayudado por la joven de ojos verdes

"Así es, todo se acabó"

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Dejémoslo así por ahora, necesitas descansar ya que tienes muchas heridas que sanar en tu cuerpo"

"¿Madame Pomfrey no me curó mágicamente?"

"No, te dije muchas veces que no hicieras travesuras y no me hiciste caso, ahora tiene que pagar las consecuencias señor"

"¿Tú vas a ser mi enfermera personal?"

"No lo sé…" dijo observándolo con una sonrisa

"Porque si es así, es muy probable que esto sea lo más alejado posible de un castigo" dijo acercándola a él, pero cuando solo faltaban unos milímetros para que sus labios se unieran, la joven se alejó y se puso de pie "¿Pero qué…?"

"Usted necesita descansar, así que nada de actividad física hasta que esté completamente curado" Sakura le sonrió por última vez para después dirigirse a la puerta

"¡Sakura!" la joven salió de la enfermería y se dirigió al gran comedor al banquete de fin de cursos

"Buenos noches Sakurita" dijo Tomoyo mientras la observaba sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor

"Buenos noches" respondió la joven "¿Me perdí el discurso?"

"Si, fue algo emotivo porque dio una lista de todos los caídos, pero al mismo tiempo se siente un ambiente de fiesta ya que finalmente 'El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado' ha sido derrotado"

"¿Por qué faltaste?" le preguntó Ron "Creí que dijiste que regresarías antes de la cena"

"Dream me dijo que Syaoran despertaría hoy, así que me quedé unos minutos más"

"¿Entonces mi querido primo ya despertó?" preguntó Meiling

"Si, aunque creo que lo dejé un poco molesto" dijo con una sonrisa "¿Y Kero?"

"Está con Spinel" respondió Eriol

"¿Aún siguen molestos?" preguntó Ginny

"Y no van a dejar de estarlo en mucho tiempo" dijeron Eriol y Sakura al mismo tiempo

"¿Y Harry?" preguntó la ojiverde después de varios segundos

"Probablemente en los jardines" respondió Hermione mientras daba un suspiro

"Así que el también sigue molesto" dijo Sakura

"¿Podrías hablar con él?" le pidió la castaña "Mañana regresaremos a Londres, y yo aún tengo unas cuantas cosas que empacar"

"Claro que sí, es más, iré a hablar de una vez con él"

"¿No vas a cenar?" le preguntó Draco al verla ponerse de pie

"La verdad es que nada de esto me llama la atención, más tarde bajaré con los elfos a ver si me pueden preparar algo en específico"

Sakura salió del castillo y atravesó los jardines, hasta llegar al lugar en el que se alzaba la Tumba Blanca. La joven de ojos verdes se acercó a esta, ya que a unos cuantos pasos se encontraba Harry recostado en el pasto observando el cielo nocturno.

"Un sickle por tus pensamientos" dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado

"Seguramente te mandaron a averiguar si estaba molesto, pero no te preocupes, no lo estoy, no tengo porque estarlo"

"¡Por supuesto que no tienes porque estar molesto! Nosotros tendríamos que ser los que estamos molestos, después de todo hicimos tu trabajo. Y creo que Ian y Archie también tendrían que estar molestos ya que ellos fueron los que se encargaron de los horcruxes"

"Se que estas tratando de hacerme sentir mejor… gracias"

"No te estoy tratando de hacer sentir mejor, estoy haciendo que a tu cerebro se le quiten esas estúpidas ideas" se recostó en el pasto en medio de un suspiro

"Gracias" se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, simplemente contemplando el cielo, hasta que nuevamente Harry habló "¿Cómo está Rei?"

"Creo que el comprarle casi todo Honeydukes valió la pena, ya está más tranquila"

"¿Ha mostrado alguna señal de…?"

"Ninguna" dijo en un tono de voz cortante

"Se que no es tu tema de conversación favorito pero, ¿qué planean hacer para que…?"

"Sellaremos su magia"

"¿Sellarán su magia?"

"Es la única manera en la que nunca manifieste la parte de Voldemort que hay en ella"

"Entonces, no volverá a usar magia en toda su vida"

"Es eso, o esperar a que los poderes de Voldemort se manifiesten en ella, quien sabe de que manera"

"Yo tengo, o más bien, tenía una conexión con Voldemort, compartíamos poderes y hasta nos parecíamos en más de una forma, pero nunca me pasó la idea de ser como él, y estoy seguro de que Rei tampoco querrá ser de esa manera"

"Mañana regresaremos a Londres, y de ahí nosotros nos marcharemos a Hong Kong" dijo la joven después de varios minutos más de silencio

"¿Alguna vez los volveremos a ver?"

"¡Por supuesto! Hay circunstancias que unen a las personas, y el pelear juntos es una de ellas, estoy más que segura de que nos volveremos a ver, y no necesito de Dream para saberlo"

"Me parece perfecto, así podré ver a mamá Sakura en acción"

"¿No crees que seré una buena madre?"

"Estoy seguro de que serás una madre excelente… y que Syaoran será el mejor de los padres"

"Syaoran" dijo en un suspiro

"¿Cómo se encuentra?"

"Ya despertó, y de muy buen humor si puedo agregar"

"¿Ya le contaste lo ocurrido?"

"No quiero morir tan pronto, esperaré unos cuantos días y…" de repente sintió dolor en su mano, con lo cual dirigió su mirada a su anillo de bodas "Y más bien… creo que iré a decirle yo misma antes de que quien quiera que se le haya ocurrido hablar termine contando todo" se puso de pie apresuradamente

"Nos vemos mañana" le dijo Harry enderezándose

"Buenas noches" y se dispuso a caminar, pero al dar un paso regresó y se agachó dándole a Harry un beso en la frente "Par mi si fuiste un héroe" y sin más, se dispuso a regresar a la enfermería

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"No es necesario que me ayudes"

"Claro que si, aún tienes muchos vendajes y lo menos que puedo hacer como tu linda esposita es ayudarte a subir al tren"

"Si hubieras permitido que Madame Pomfrey me curara de forma mágica no tendrías que hacerlo"

"¿Y negarme el gusto de verte sonrojado cada instante?"

"Te estás juntando demasiado con Hiiragizawa"

"Ni aunque quisiera, él y Tomoyo se la han pasado derramando miel por todos lados"

"¿Tienes pruebas?"

"Un video completo"

"Creo que hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida"

"¡Oye!"

"Después de todas las fechas importantes que comparto contigo por supuesto" Sakura ayudó a Syaoran a acomodarse en el compartimiento

"Iré a despedirme"

"No trates de huir ahora que estamos solos, ya nos hemos despedido de los profesores, y de los demás lo haremos después, nosotros aún tenemos unos asuntos de los cuales hablar"

"Syaoran…"

"Comprendo que ayer acababa de despertar, pero debiste de haberme dicho desde un principio todo lo ocurrido"

"Aún estabas cansado y no quería preocuparte"

"Hope desapareció, por supuesto que me iba a preocupar sabiendo que una de tus valiosas amigas se ha ido"

"Yo…"

"Amor, agradezco mucho lo que hiciste por mi, y el hecho de que me ames de tal manera me hace sentir el hombre más feliz, se que hiciste lo posible por no exponer a nuestros pequeños. Estoy más que orgullosa de ti"

"Syaoran"

"Aunque eso si, me siento patético por no haber estado ahí para apoyarte" dijo en un suspiro

"Si estuviste ahí" respondió la joven de ojos verdes "Tú fuiste el que me dio el valor de seguir adelante y de no llorar, sino buscar una solución" Syaoran la observaba sin comprender "¿Recuerdas cuando cambié a la carta sombra?"

"Si, fue en la escuela, Tomoyo había quedado encerrada en uno de los salones y como las dimensiones estaban cambiadas no podíamos encontrarla y tú…"

"Yo lloré, pero tú me apoyaste, fuiste la mi fuerza y mi soporte, gracias a ti tuve el valor para buscar a Tomoyo. Eso mismo pasó, al recordar tus palabras encontré la fuerza para seguir adelante, y gracias a eso…"

"Hope decidió salir en tu auxilio"

"Siempre le agradeceré eso, para mi no era una simple carta, sino una de mis amigas que siempre me han apoyado"

"Si no fuera por mis heridas podríamos aprovechar estos minutos" Ambos se habían acercado y dado un ligero beso en los labios, pero el joven sintió un poco de dolor en una de sus heridas, por lo que se separaron

"Me estás haciendo sufrir demasiado" dijo él recargándose suavemente en el asiento

"Llegando a Londres te curaré las heridas" él la observó incrédulo "Madame Pomfrey me enseñó a hacerlo en caso de que me arrepintiera"

"Así que solo lo harás bajo tu beneficio"

"Si no quieres no lo haré"

"En verdad, deja de hablar tanto con Hiiragizawa"

"Pero es divertido"

"No voy a permitir que ellos se acerquen a él" dijo colocando su mano sobre el vientre de Sakura

"Y yo no voy a permitir que si son niñas pasen mucho tiempo contigo y con Toya"

"Con tu hermano lo entiendo, es un monstruo, ¿pero conmigo por qué no?"

"Porque eres muy parecido a Toya" se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta, para después salir con una sonrisa

"¡No me compares con él!"

Sakura caminó a una de las salidas del expreso, desde donde observó como todos los alumnos entraban y salían con sus cosas, entre risas y conversaciones que parecían entretenidas. Permaneció ahí por varios minutos, hasta que vio acercarse a varias personas que le eran más que familiares.

"¿Huyendo de Syaoran?" le preguntó Tomoyo, quien caminaba de la mano de su novio

"No, al contrario, si por mi fuera regresaría en este momento, pero lo estoy haciendo sufrir un poco"

"Te estás juntando demasiado con Eriol" dijo Hermione, quien también llegaba de la mano de su pareja

"Ya, ya parejitas, pueden pararle con sus caricias" dijo Meiling atravesándolos con una sonrisa "O van a hacer que me ponga un poco celosa ya que soy la única que no ha encontrado a alguien, ¡Ron! ¡Ayúdame con todo esto!" todos rieron ante esto, mientras la china y el pelirrojo ingresaban al tren

"Que no se sienta la única, yo tampoco tengo pareja" dijo Ginny entrando también al tren

"¡Lamento la tardanza!" dijo Draco, quien llegaba corriendo con varias maletas flotando detrás de él "Weasley, ya que estoy en esto, ¿quieres que te ayude con tu equipaje?"

"Si, muchas gracias Draco" el rubio entró detrás de la joven, con las maletas de Syaoran y Sakura siguiéndolo

"¡Mami!"

"Mi niña preciosa" Rei había llegado corriendo hasta ella, abrazándola con fuerza

"Nosotros nos iremos ya" dijo Kero refiriéndose a él y el resto de los guardianes

"Nos veremos en la noche" dijo Sakura abrazándolos con fuerza

"Prepárate para lo que te dirá Toya" le dijo el guardián del sol

"Kero" la joven lo atrapó y lo abrazó con fuerza

"Hasta pronto" los guardianes se elevaron y volaron con dirección a la mansión en Surrey

"Mami, ¿están enojados?"

"Un poco, pero ya se les pasará"

"Si, y más cuando les enseñe que puedo hacer que el agua se haga hielo" dijo con una sonrisa

"Claro que si, y con mucho entrenamiento estoy segura de que podrás hacer que el aire se haga hielo"

"¿En serio?"

"Así es"

"¡Mami!" la pequeña nuevamente se abrazó a ella, y la Maestra de las Cartas estaba dispuesta a llevarla en sus brazos al compartimiento, pero fue detenida por Tomoyo, quien le retiró a Rei

"¿Por qué?" preguntaron ambas

"Porque hay unos bebes que se pueden lastimar" dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Mis hermanitos?"

"Si, tus hermanitos" le respondió Hermione

"¿Cómo van a ser mis hermanitos?"

"Pues, probablemente uno tenga los ojos verdes como…" Tomoyo entró al tren con la pequeña tomándola de la mano, mientras era seguida por los demás y el resto del equipaje.

El viaje en el tren transcurrió tranquilamente, hablando sobre cualquier cosa que cruzara sus mentes. Rei estuvo realizando durante todo el viaje pequeños hechizos, mientras que Syaoran había dormido la mayor parte del tiempo – con ayuda de Sleep -. Pero finalmente oscureció, y la hora de llegar a King's Cross llegó, acompañada del momento en que habría que despedirse.

"Esto no es un adiós" le repitió Sakura a Harry mientras lo abrazaba "Es solo un hasta pronto"

"Y esta vez nos veremos por mejores razones"

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Capítulo corto… pero a mi en lo personal me encantó.

Como habrán notado, este fue el final de la historia. Aunque aún falta el epílogo por supuesto.

Y hablando de epílogo, tenía planeado subirlo junto con el capítulo, pero por convencimiento de Choco-chan, he decidido subirlo ya, ahorita, en este mismo instante…

Estoy triste!!!! Después de mucho tiempo he acabado la historia, y la verdad, quedé más que conforme. Y espero que ustedes también la hayan disfrutado mucho.

No esperen continuación, pero si un epílogo bonito (y algo cursi asumo) que espero que los deje más que complacidos.

Y estén pendientes de mis nuevos proyectos!!!!

Gracias a todos por todo y nos vemos en el epílogo!!!!!!!


End file.
